It's a MayDrew thing
by AnalystProductions
Summary: When May and Drew, "sworn enemies" are paired together on a feild trip, their lives change dramatically. They wake up in each other's bodies. Can they live each other's lives? ...will they switch back? - ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL SUMMER.
1. May vs The world

Hey, new story up! This is based on the flim 'It's a Boy girl thing' cuz I love that film and they matched May and Drew perfectly!!

Hope you like this. I've decided to see if it works to have a song in the start cuz I thought it was ok. But if u don't like it I don't mind.

The song is:

Me Vs the world from Freaky friday

plz try and listen to it whilst reading cuz it adds the atmopshere!!

Thankz!

And I do NOT own poke'mon

oh and sorry it may look confusing to read. I've had to submitt this four times to get it to show up on the screen right- how drepressing, this is the best I could get it!!

Enojy!

* * *

**Chapter one**

**May Vs the world**

The blue eyed brunette opened her eyes slightly drained from energy.

"Huh?" She asked sitting up. She looked at the clock and groaned. 8:20….!! That was not the time she expected. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she yawned stretching out. Where would she be at that time right now?

_Hey boys, hey girls  
Hey anybody who will listen to me  
in case you haven't noticed  
it's just me against the world today_

"Oh god I'm so late." She screamed in horror jumping out of bed.

_I fell out of the wrong side of the bed  
And landed in the worst mood_

Her heart raced as she glared at her alarm clock that was- _OFF_!? Why had it turned off _again_?

_With that stupid alarm clock screaming at me_

From across the room this was the second time this had happened this week. Grabbing a white mini skirt, pink cut-offs and a pink shirt; May chucked the clothes on. As soon as she pulled the Shirt over her head -she ran down the stairs with her bag on her shoulder.

_I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
_

"Honey, you're late!" A sweet voice called.

"You think I _don't_ know that?!!" May shrieked.

_If you're looking for that nice girl  
from the day before  
_

Clumsily she tripped on the last step of the stairs.

_don't bother, she don't live here anymore_

As May fell she skidded through the kitchen resulting to knocking the glass of water on the table over her head.

_Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)_

_Yeah, it's me against the world_

_(Just stay out of my way)_

A boy began to laugh hysterically. He found it hilarious how May had just fallen over in a stress. Slowly standing up May groaned.

"Oh…I'm going to be even later now!" She snapped sending a death glare to Max.

_And in case you haven't noticed  
And in case you haven't heard_

The mixture of anger and stress in her blue orbs shut-up her little brother instantly. Looking at the clock she gaped…8:40…She was half an hour late!!

_It's just me against the world  
And the world is winning_

"BYE!" She yelled slamming the door running down the street panting for breath.

_You should have let me stay in bed  
I've got this pounding in my head  
_

How could she have overslept again?

_No nothing's ok  
Won't you stay out of my face today?_

"Oh Sir is going to _kill_ me…" May groaned watching the cars drive past her frantically. But her eyes lit up as after a few more paces, she could see her school in sight.

_I'm slamming doors  
I'm slamming phones down  
Watch out for  
This temper tantrum  
_

Running into the first building in sight in the school grounds she panted straightening her hair up.

_Stay out of my way  
Cause if you don't, you will be scared away_

Her clothes had dried off from the intense running she'd just done. But her hair wasn't looking too good.

_I'm trying to be nice  
I'm trying to be reasonable  
But it's oh so hard when I don't wanna be  
_

Knocking gently she took a deep breath neatening up her hair. Then with permission she opened the door and heard a few stifled laughs.

_Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)  
_

"Miss Maple?" The teacher asked in shock turning to face her. She nodded still panting.

_And in case you haven't noticed_

"I suggest you sit down immediately you are extremely late! Did you even get to form?" The teacher roared.

_And in case you haven't heard_

Dawn and Misty shuddered slightly feeling May's apprehension.

_It's just me against the world  
_

"Er…no…" She muttered foolishly. The teacher took off his glasses wondering to the front of his desk placing his hand on the wooden desk.

_And the world is winning_

"This is the second time this week this has happened." He commented creating an awkward atmosphere for all in the room.

"I know and I'm sorry but I just-"

_I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
_

"Sit down _NOW_!" He yelled interrupting the innocent girl.

_I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red _

May swallowed-hard trying to stop tears flowing down her face, she was a very committed student, and she hated getting in trouble.

_I'm gonna be impossible  
I've gotta tell you I'm seeing red  
_

Without hesitation May followed the instructions sitting down at the desk sighing.

_I'm gonna make you believe what I said_

An orange slip was placed in front of her as she groaned rubbing her eyes from tiredness…It was a…

_I'm gonna make you-_

"Detention Miss Maple, tomorrow night. If this continues I shall inform the head." The teacher sternly said wiping sweat from his grey hair.

_Cause it's me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)  
_

Mr.Stone was quite young and had soft sapphire eyes. Only at the moment, his eyes were burning with rage and could hardly be called soft. He was their maths teacher and friendly but extremely strict about lateness.

_Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)_

May gaped- _NO_! She had _never_ got a detention before. Why now?

"Oh my god…this can _not_ be happening…" She grumbled under her breath whacking her head hard on the desk.

_And in case you haven't noticed _

It was then she established her day was about to get even worse with Mr.Arrogant sitting right beside her chuckling conceitedly.

_And in case you haven't heard_

"Well looks like someone's got up on the wrong side of the bed." He grunted as May rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up!" She replied.

"Good morning to you too." The boy grinned smugly waving a hand in front of her face.

_It's just me against the world  
(Oh what a stupid day)_

"Drew stop being an idiot! Can't you just be nice?" She snapped signing the orange slip irritably before chucking her textbook onto the desk turning to the correct page.

_Yeah, it's me against the world  
(Just stay out of my way)_

"You don't think I'm nice? Well now I'm truly hurt. Condemn me May, what am I?" Drew ordered flicking the green hair from his eyes.

_And in case you haven't noticed_

"Words can't describe you." She hissed writing the title off the board down.

_And in case you haven't heard_

"I'm flattered, I didn't know I left you speechless!" He retorted as May clenched her fists glaring at the page scribbling manically across her page.

"You are just a-"

_It's me against the world_

"-Miss Maple please tell me the answer to this question." Mr.Stone demanded as May looked up at the board to see a load of numbers with brackets. Why today? _Why?_

"Er…" She began scratching her head in confusion.

"986" She said confidently as Drew grinned. A few people in the class laughed at her as she sighed deeply.

"I suggest you listen." Mr.Stone said sternly.

_And the world is winning_

"Yes sir, sorry sir." She muttered in disappointment.

"You too Drew." He added.

"Whatever you say sir." Drew muttered sweetly. The teacher turned his back as Drew pulled a face triggering off a few laughs. May rolled her eyes and gazed down at her page that was covered in a trail off big bold black scribbles.

She looked at the clock and sighed, ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…

"Ok Class off you go to your next lesson, May please may I have a quick word?"

* * *

After packing her things away she sent Misty and Dawn a desperate look. They bit their lip as she nodded flinging her bag over her shoulders. 

"See you around loser." Drew grunted as the girls screaming his name letting him through all reaching out to him. May just glared at the back of his head brushing her brown hair with her fingers once more.

* * *

**May's POV (thoughts):**

Hi this is me and my rubbish life.

Drew is always getting me into trouble. This is the _second_ time I'm late _and_ I've got a detention- I've never had a detention before. Mum will kill me. I bet it was Max who turned my alarm clock off- oh why is life so unfair! Life is just getting worse for me.

Do people enjoy torturing me? It's not like Drew finds it funny when he winds me up is it?

One more point to the world, one more point lost from me. Now I'm officially dead…Not even Misty and Dawn can help me now.

It's all Drew's fault- that arrogant- Urgh!

He'll never understand me! Two words to defy Drew 'Arrogant' and 'Egotistical'. He thinks I'm some little goody-two shoes geek that's good to pick on. I'm more than that!

I am not a geek. If he tried living my life- he'd die within the first second- I mean first of all he'd have to put up with Max's pranks and Misty's tantrums and help out with Dad's gym every night. HAH- I'd like to see him try and be me.

No further comments on him.

Why am I even thinking about him? Oh yeah cause he got me in trouble.

* * *

**normal POV**

"Girls give the boy some space. Don't run in the hall Mr. Drew!" Mr.Stone yelled in distress. Drew sprinted down the corridor with a mob of girls tailing after him. It was always him who was chased.

* * *

**Drew's POV (thoughts):**

Ahh get away from these freaks! Where can I go? Where can I go?

Shoot, they're catching up.

AHA! Boy's toilets- bingo. Ha- losers I win- you can't get me now. Phew that was so close. Thank god there is a toilet in the corridor no matter how disgusting it is.

Getting May into trouble yet again- a point for me.

Hah- she gets so angry so quickly it's really funny! She must be having a really bad Monday.

I hope I didn't push May too far today, I guess it is hard for her. Especially with Mr. Stone shouting at her, he never shouts. And now he's probably telling her off even more.

Why am I so mean to her all the time? And why am I feeling sorry for her? In fact why am I even thinking about her?

She thinks she's got the hard life.

Try living like me, she would never cope! She thinks she understands me. She thinks she has me all figured out. Well I bet she wouldn't be able to put up with my older sister, helping my mum, trying to do homework along with keeping my social life active. She doesn't even have a social life from what I know.

I bet in two words she thinks she can defy me- 'Arrogant' and 'Egotistical'.

Well there's much more to me than that. If only she could see past that. She never will. I'm just the arrogant kid to her.

* * *

Hope u liked! 

Plz reivew!!


	2. Lunch time

**Seriously did you ever think you'd see this day?!! The day I updated this story- it's a miracle:D**

**I know it took a long, long time! Sorry! And do you know what finally got me to write this chapter? A group of chavs at lunch time in my school! xD this did happen at one lunch time before Summer break and it gave me an idea for this story:D lol**

**I am though warning you the language and suggested themes is not suitable for people under 11-12 to read. But it's your choice. I don't like using bad language normally but in this story I really want to get across how much they hate each other at the beginning of the fic. I don't think I got it across enough in chapter one!**

**:p So now you're warned **

**I really hope you like this chapter, I wrote it out like 20 times on holiday! xD I know yuo're meant to relax on holiday but I can not relax. It's physically not possible for me to relax- I've tried :p it drives my friends crazy, i always have things to do! xD lmao**

**Anyway,**

**Enjoy :p**

**Chapter Two**

**Lunch time**

"That boy is just so unbelievable," May muffled under her breath.

Misty and Dawn sent each other sympathetic looks, poor May. This was bad Monday. Monday's were normally bad but this was unbearable. There was an awkward silence; the three girls walked down the vibrant corridor to their next lesson.

"Wait for it," Misty whispered to the blue-haired girl.

They both know what was coming; constant moaning about Drew. The two watched in amusement. May looked at her detention slip in disgust. Stupid Drew. Stupid life. Why was it awalys her.

"Three…two…" Dawn began watching May.

Groaning out loud, the frustrated brunette clenched her fists. Drew had done it all deliberately, he was so maniulative at times. He really wound her up. Misty braced herself with a grin watching Dawn count the last second away.

"One…"

With that May's eyes flared up as she gazed down at her trembling hands holding the detention slip.

"He knew I was having a bad day, and to just have the nerve to say such things to me. Urgh- he's so big-headed. He acts like he owns the place; he's so arrogant and jerk-like. And he has to pick on me no-one else me,"

She then stopped once more glaring up at the ceiling. It was obvious there was tension between the three friends as no one spoke. The silence endured- It was evident that may was expecting some support from her friends. However, as the silence grew louder se realised she was going to have to win this battle on her own.

"Drew is just such an as- don't you agree guys? You have to agree with me because he deliberately continues to-"

"-Chill out May." Misty yelled cutting off the angry brunette.

Her cerulean eyes clashed against May's. May sighed trying to calm down. Her cobalt eyes were gleaming with rage, reflecting rays of fire out in every direction. She was obvioulsy in fury about all of this.

"Easy for you to say," She replied through gritted teeth still trying to calm down. Dawn pondered then smiled, sweetly brushing her blue hair once more.

"Hey May. We have that field trip to the museum of culture, knowledge and understanding the past this afternoon don't we? You were looking forward to that." Dawn replied thoughtfully tying to come up with an optimistic point. May smiled lightly but it was soon wiped off by a glare.

"Yeah, but guess who's going to be there?" She sighed.

Nether of her friends bothered to answer that- it was obvious.

"May I really don't mean to aggravate you, but it's not over yet." Misty added with an almost mocking grin.

Irritably, May gazed over at her red-haired friend angrily. These were the words she had been dreading gravely. The words she had wished could never exist in the same sentence. Unfortunately, they did. Teeth gritted, Nat held her head in her hands.  
"What could be worse?" She hissed.

Drew had already made her whole morning awful and collapsed it into dust. It was like a new piece of art. It stood tall and proud with much work put into it, until someone knocked it down as it falls, they stand over the art carelessly. The point was Drew jeered against her and diminished her character. Although, to many, May had no character. She was dull and what as many classified as a bookworm geek. A loser.

The sun had been shinning on her life, complimenting everything she did. Now, the storm cloud- no scratch that. The thunder storm of popular Drew cast over her, drenching her in misery, striking her and mocking her. Bad luck and desolation was brought along whenever Drew was around. A loud bell rang, which answered May's question. She groaned.

"Lunch time." Dawn sniggered in a similar tone to Misty.

------------------------------------------

People left their classrooms eagerly to sit outside and swarm the grounds. The three girls approached a brown familiar bench outside. As they did, May examined the school grounds and began to predict where everyone was going to head off to.

In the centre of the grounds, not far from where they were, the populars would be showing off their 'skills' in some sort of ridiculous game. Sitting on the fence opposite would be the jocks who kept their distance but secretly admired their skills. Then nearby, the plastics Chloe, Kirsten and Sarah would roam around trying to catch a few boys by their tongues. The Goths would sit in the darkness and shade provided by the buildings on the grounds. The first thing May did when they got to the bench was no get food out but take a book out and read it with interest. It was an English literature book. Misty and Dawn shot looks of disapproval at each other. May flicked the page over silently until Misty angrily slammed the book shut in May's lap.

"May! Where would you be without us? Thinking about you on your own worries me." She sighed watching May dismiss her shock quickly.

"Seriously, you're sixteen and it's your lunch break. Relax." Dawn groaned. Her eyes caught the text book named and shuddered.

"Shakespeare?" She added.

"I was just checking up on the devices for-"

"-Still reading bookworm?" A boy grunted as he walked past.

Her book was wrenched from her hands and thrown into the air where it hit a muddy puddle; most of her belongings landed there and she should've seen it coming. A few snickers echoed around, May growled and ignored the boy. He was obviously a popular wannabe.Dawn shot May a sigh before watching her attempt to pick up the book. Misty pulled May up and took her back to the bench.

"May we're the laughing stock of the school at the moment, don't do anything stupid, please just leave the book." She pleaded.

May sighed nodding and smiling sadly. It seemed she was the misfit in everything. Even with her friends. Her two friends were so much more liked than May. They were kinder and prettier; well that's what May thought anyway. Her friends were completely different to her. If May wasn't friends with them she would have a really hard time at school. Luckily they looked out for her. It had become their job since the beginning of primary school. Sometimes May wondered if they considered being friends with May was a job, something they had to do but didn't want to. After all, this was bookworm May. May shook those thoughts out of her head.

Now the thing you would probably understand is that the last thing May wanted was chaos, nevertheless it still came gladly. She knew chaos would come and cloud over her, it was routine, especially on a Monday. Lunch time at their school was always a… _different_ experience. It definitely was 'entertaining' for some people in ways. The sun spat down drops of radiant light, stimulating a light breeze to wash through people's hair. As it did, a few girls squealed unappreciatively as their hair was swept across their faces. This completely ruined their flirting session with some boys who walked away. Chloe, Kirsten and Sarah. May smirked.

"How _unfortunate_ for the plastics." She snarled.

There was, along side sarcasm, a bitter sharpness on the tip of her tongue, like a blade ready to slice. It was clear that past situations with them were not pleasant. To be honest, anyone who came within two metres of these girls, unless it was a hot guy, would never have a good time dealing with them. Most people left the plastics alone and got on with their own business.

May's eyes were exposed to vibrant colours and moving figures. A few people were sitting on the floor like she predicted. The Goths were in the shadows, the plastics were still trying to reel in a few guys. The nerds were in the library too engrossed in a science book to enjoy the sunlight.

Although, May would have loved to read at lunch, she did have some dignity to contribute fun and socialising towards an aspect of her life. She was wise enough to live a little and still devote her life to studies. Her eyes averted toward the centre of the concrete grounds. Just like she had thought, where the grass oval lay, in the centre three boys stood. Many had their vision cast towards them. The first boy had brown spiky hair and a smug smirk. He definitely thought he was God's finest creation as his gait was tall and conceited. He was almost like Drew in a way.

Speaking of the devil, May's eyes cornered the emerald-eyed boy standing in the middle of the two boys like a leader. He had a football resting under his foot proudly. His dazzling grin lifting the spirits of many, a few mindless people waved at Drew in admiration. But of _course_, Drew was too entranced in being popular; he did not notice anyone around him. Apart from the plastics who were now trying to catch his attention.

Misty saw May's eyes piece Drew in the heart. He spoke conceitedly to the third boy known as Paul. Even when he spoke, his ego was big. Every word he spoke was wrapped in arrogance and a ribbon of mockery tied on top neatly. Paul received the package of words hesitantly not knowing what to expect. It was the usual reaction from people when near Drew; it was shocking for him to speak to people most of the time. Paul grinned and watched the emerald boy wink at one of the plastics. May rolled her eyes.

"Will you look at him?" She shook her head in disgust, sapphire eyes full of rage.

"_Look_ at him. The egoistic jerk, he's so full of himself." A grunt escaped her lips as her two friends sighed.

WHACK

------------------------------------------

Everyone turned to see what had happened, their conversations on hold. And like robots, everyone turned simultaneously. Drew had kicked the football forcefully into the air no doubt to impress the flirtatious 'Chloe' who was watching him.

The football had landed by a small younger boy's feet. Chloe shot a look of awe at Drew who grinned back. An insane rumbling of _'easy'_ was being echoed around as the young boy backed away cowardly.

"This is stupid." Dawn groaned putting her sunglasses on. She was unmistakably bored.

"Trust Drew to intimidate little kids to impress Queen Bitch." May snapped.

"Someone's jealous." Misty muttered slyly.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a size zero, manipulative girl who lost her virginity at the age of fourteen? And why on earth would I like that idiot who decided to ruin my life?" May said angrily.

Misty and Dawn gaped at her words. She was true, Drew was an idiot and Chloe was a queen bitch. The kind of people others wished to be like but only realised they were better off when they had made the transformation. May almost felt sorry for the wannabe Drew's around the school- there were a lot of them. And his fan girls were everywhere. She knew that apart from her, Dawn and Misty, every girl in the whole school would have at least one picture of Drew plastered across their locker door or hidden in their dairy.

WHACK

The small boy kicked the football; everyone watched it soar high into the air. It landed in Drew's palms. He grinned at the boy and nodded obviously impressed. The ball was passed to Gary, the spiky haired boy who loved himself more than Drew loved his hair. Chloe waved at Drew cunningly before sitting nearby. The whole playground grew silent. Everyone watched the three boys, no-one wanted to be the next victim. The masters of mockery were mating their malice magic. Gary smirked, his victim chosen.

"Ketchum heads up!!"

WHACK

A raven haired boy fell over after the football hit him hard in the stomach. Their was loud laughter that exploded across the whole grounds. Ash bowed his head in humiliation slowly sitting up. His cap hid his eyes.

"Nice one Ketchum!" Gary yelled jeeringly.

"You want a piece of me?" Ash retorted standing up weakly. Misty, in rage walked over to Ash. Gary did he same grinning at her.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Shut-up." Misty grunted. Gary was about to kick the ball. However, Misty smirked.

"Hey baby" She whispered in Gary's ear. He froze in his tracks as she slyly wrapped her arms around his neck. Grinning she then pushed him away.

"Heads up!"

And with that Misty booted the ball high into the air, making sure she kicked another form of balls on the way. Gary wailed in pain and shock when the ball fell to Drew's feet.

"You ok baby?" Misty sardonically asked. Gary stormed back over to Drew in rage as people laughed.

"Ash." Misty sighed watching him smile at her.

"Thanks Misty, for an annoying red-head, that was pretty good." He said. Misty smiled at him then glared.

"What did you just call me?" She roared in rage. Ash stumbled off quickly wanting to avoid her wrath.

"A beautiful, wonderful red-head." Ash called before disappearing into the distance. Hands on hips, Misty grinned,

"That's what I thought." She replied. And as Misty sat down next to May, Dawn saw a smile creep upon her face.

WHACK

------------------------------------------

Drew smirked as loud chants began once more. Chloe stood up raising her eyebrows. Drew kicked the football around the grounds to people who showed off their sporty side before passing it back. One boy did kick-ups exceptionally well. Everyone subconsciously counted how many he did until the football fell. When it fell, everyone groaned.

"Hey Chloe!" Drew called finally speaking.

"This is for you. Hey kid kick it over."

"His-voice-annoys-me." May hissed angrily. She clawed her fingers into the wood; Dawn adjusted her sunglasses in the awkward moment.

"Come on kid!" The boy finally kicked it.

Drew began to do lots of clever tricks and skills with the football. People cheered as he snaked in and out of the crowd. May growled at him, he was so, so full of himself. If someone told him to jump off a cliff, he would convince everyone he could fly. It really agrravated May, he was so perfect. But was perfect always the best thing to be?

If you had no flaws you had no fun trying to correct them or making more flaws. And then in years to come you'd joke about them. But being perfect meant that you were always perfect, and because yuo were perfect, everyone else around you had to be perfect or you would dismiss them. And everything for that matter had to be perfect. Drew spun around and flicked the ball in the air. When he spun around, he was surprised that Chloe met his lips. Her golden-blonde hair glossily fell below her shoulders.

"You are so hot." She whispered against his lips. Drew kissed her back forgetting about the football that landed by his side.

"Eww." Misty grunted.

"Get a room." Dawn groaned. May looked over and rolled her eyes.

"Nothing tops a day off that seeing Queen bitch and popular git shove their tongues down each others throats." May snorted sardonically.

Smirking Drew broke the kiss with the football by his feet.

"Anyone up for a one-on-one?"

Drew's voice echoed around the ground. Everyone remained silent. A frustrated brunette stood up confidently. She had had enough of him.

"I." She yelled. Everyone looked at her in shock. Chloe scowled.

"I challenge the mighty Drew Andrews to a one-on-one." May shouted. Her voice was almost intimidating. Chloe shot a killer look of rage at the girl, Drew noticed and smirked.

"I'll handle this baby, won't take long." He muttered. Drew walked toward her with the football at this feel loyally.

"Fay-"

"-May." May snapped back.

"Whatever, how's your life been recently?" he sarcastically called. A few people sniggered. May placed her hands on her hips.

"It was fine until I met you." She jeered.

Still maintaining his composure, Drew gazed at her with his electric green eyes.

"Was that meant to be funny?" He asked her.

Misty and Dawn watched the enemies glower at each other. Hatred was at a new extreme in their presence.

"Was that meant to be flippant?" May replied.

"What if it was?" Drew said with a grin.

The two of tem were now three metres way from each other. Silence endured the grounds.

"So what are we fighting for Fay? I assume we're not fighting for Chloe _unless_…" Drew paused looking May up and down quickly.

"You're lesbian which is most likely." He finished. People laughed at his remark. However, they grew quiet when May spoke.

"Do I have to have a _reason _to thrash you?" She asked.

Gary and Paul began a ridiculous mob chant of '_oooooh' _sarcastically. Drew grinned in response joining in the mockery for a split second. Misty and Dawn seemed to be backing into the corner of the bench hidden even more. They were cleary bracing themselves for May's next embarrassing stunt that would land not just her but all three of them into a pool of laughter. But this laughter was not the good kind. The two girls groaned and watched May anxiously.

It was obvious everyone knew that Drew would win and May was putting herself up for butchery.

"Let's just get this over with." He sighed showing almost concern for her fate.

Drew kicked the ball hard as May braced herself. But things did not go according to anyone's plans…

------------------------------------------

WHACK

The ball hit May in the face hard. Her eyes stung in shock, her lips pressed together. She fell on the floor. Drew at first was surprised then he laughed. Misty winced as Dawn sat up taking her sunglasses off. They watched May wriggle around on the floor slowly. Reluctantly Misty and Dawn walked towards her. It were as if they were worried people would joke about them too. But still May was their friend and she needed help.

Misty crouched down as May sat up. She looked her friend in the eyes and silence endured the playground.

"It could've been worse," Misty whispered to a brunette who got up grouchily with her help.

"Yeah, at least no-one saw." Dawn optimistically added.

Yet that was possibly the worst thing to say at this moment of time. Laughter collapsed across the whole school. May glowered at Drew who saluted comically. Her sapphire eyes welled small beads of water that she did not want to cry. It was always like this, Drew always won. He was invincible. Anything you threw at him, he could avoid with ease. May brushed a hand across her chocolate hair. Then she clasped a hand across her aching nose, only to find it was bleeding. She felt like screaming, bit it was too much effort, her nose hurt.

Misty and Dawn gaped. Misty unlinked arms with May in shock and shot a glare at Drew. There was nothing worse than an angry Misty. Everyone knew that.

"Oh my god." Chloe whispered with delight under her breath. Her blonde her complimented her hazel eyes that were gleaming in happiness.

"You idiot." Misty barked at Drew. He gazed over at Misty expectantly, eyebrows raised. Dawn spoke next.

"You've broken-"

"-My _nose!_" May exclaimed in shock. "Why is my nose feeling funny? I…"

May's eyes glared at Drew. She came to an immediate conclusion. If looks could kill, Drew would have been long gone by now.

"_You _broke my nose."

Drew tried to keep a straight face. However, when he saw her cerulean eyes pierce him, he laughed hysterically. Chloe ran over and hugged Drew.

"Drew that was the most amazing thing you've ever done. Will you go out with me?" She asked. Drew looked at her and grinned.

"Will you go out with me?" Drew replied.

May watched him in disgust; he didn't even have the kindness to apologise to her. Instead, he enticed Chloe who only wanted to date him for breaking her nose.

"Andrew Andrews; I _HATE _you!" May roared.

And with that, she stormed off with rage burning through her. Misty and Dawn followed. They called her name and sighed. May dismissed all reality at this moment of time. What was she thinking? It was obvious Drew would pull a stunt like that. Dawn softly rubbed a hand across May's shoulder, Misty comfortingly wiped the girl's eyes. Drew's eyes averted toward the brunette. May ambled down the pathway with her friends help. Tears fell from her eyes; people looked at her in sorrow or mockery.

"Drew you broke her nose." Gary admitted still stunned.

"Maybe I should apologise. It was an accident." Drew groaned honestly. Chloe, Paul, Kirsten, Gary and Sarah grew silent. They looked at him in disgust. But seconds later the four of them broke into laughter.

"That's funny! Drew- _apologise_- accident?" Gary chortled.

"Accidents happen." Gary added with a wink. He clearly assumed Drew did it on purpose. But he hadn't really meant to. It was tempting if he could have done it without it being an accident. Yet Drew felt almost like a bully. Like he was trying to make himself look tough so he picked on the most vulnerable person here.

Even though Drew laughed along with his friends, there was a small, small glint in his eyes revealing guilt.

**Drew POV (Thoughts) **

I broke her nose. It was an accident. but don't go blaming me just yet. It's not my fault entirely. Yes I kicked the football, but she was standing well too close for a one-on-one and it was her fault really. She was annoying me with her sutpid whinges and moans. Besides it can get fixed.

I mean yeah- I feel a _little_ guilty about it but she was asking for it!! Who on earth challenges me on a one-on-one and expects to 'thrash' me? That girl just continues to surprise me. Why am I even thinking about her? It's not like I like her of anything.

I now have Chloe. She's so hot. _Really _hot. Hotter than hot. So hot steam looked cool. Ok yeah I nicked that from Hercules...not that I watch that or anything anymore…Well she asked me out so I'm guessing we're together now. But that Fay girl- may girl whatever- is so weird.

I can't stand her. I thought she was ok but now I just can not stand her. Part of me wishes I broke more than her nose. Her arms, her legs. Yes her legs, both legs- that's good. Her wrists…Oh- what about her neck?

As tempting as that sounds, I don't think I could get away with killing her. But seriously- could you really kill someone with a football??

------------------------------------------

**Normal POV (Many hours later) **

"And that's how I broke my nose." May finished after one more sip of diet coke.

"And the moral is that Drew Andrews is an idiot." She added. Her parents watched her furiously glare at the ceiling; the two of them shot an anxious glance at each other. It seemed previous discussions between the two of them could be kept secret no longer. The truth was twinkling in Caroline's eyes ready to come out.

"_That's _how you broke your nose?" A boy said through laughter. He adjusted his glasses whilst looking at his sister.

"Shut-up Max. Why did you have to turn my alarm clock off this morning?" She snapped rudely.

"I did not!" He replied standing up. And so the arguments began.

"Did to!" May retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did to!"  
"Did not!"

"Did to-"

"MAX; MAY! Please," Caroline heaved a dreary sigh before sitting unenthusiastically on the couch.

"Max go to your room." Her mother added. Max shot one last smirk at May before running upstairs deviously.

"May we've been thinking." She continued sweetly after making sure Max was out of sight and out of range to hear.

"About what?" The curious naïve brunette asked, her eyes sparkled.

"About," Caroline began hesitantly. She shot her husband a grievous glance.

"Our family." Norman finished.

His eyes glazed over, he did not look at anyone in the room, but the carpet began to interest him greatly. May's eyes widened her concentration growing. Yet her heart began to speed up then slow. She felt her blood pumping through her veins wildly.

"Our family?" She asked with uncertainty. She didn't really know what to expect now. Her parents faces were now stone cold and emotionless. It worried May.

"We didn't want to tell Max yet because he's young, but we know you will understand." Caroline whispered.

May took her gaze from the floor to her mother's eyes. Fragments of sadness, joy, misery and frailty lingered in her iris. May shook her head tears forming in her eyes. The words she never wanted to hear were right at the back of her mother's throat; ready to digest through her ears.

"We're getting a divorce."

Those words hit May in the heart. Her eyes brewed up more crystal tears that fell from her face. Her whole world had jsut shattered in front of her. Like a mirror. There was always more than one way you could look at it. It could be beautiful, mysterious and the things it revealed could be surprising or Joyful. And it had broken, smashed into nothing. Seven years of bad luck cursed upon May although come to think about it, it seemed as if May had broken many mirrors in her life; her luck was that bad.

"Norman is leaving in a few days to the-"

"-A few days?!" May shrieked in shock standing up. She wiped her eyes and gazed at her dad.

"Where?" She asked.

"He's going to stay at the family gym for a while." Caroline muttered solemnly.

May never thought her family would be broken. They were like a shining glass; so bright and beautifully pieced together. But when it was under pressure, it broke. They had always looked out for each other. Now they were breaking apart.

"I hope you know a divorce isn't going to only affect you two." May cried.

She ran upstairs quickly, slammed the door hard and tears fell from her face. Caroline and Norman sighed from downstairs.

"I told you not to tell her today." Norman shouted angrily.

"Well when else could we tell her? The day you leave?" She replied angrily.

"She had a bad day at school; it was obvious she wouldn't take it well." He added.

"Take it well? May would never have taken this well and you know it." Caroline said sadly. Norman looked his wife in her eyes.

"Then why are we doing this?" He asked.

"Because we have to." She admitted.

"It's for the best."

May whacked her head against her pillow angrily. Why was this happening, why? Her family seemed so happy, so perfect. The door bell rang from downstairs as May wiped her eyes sighing.

------------------------------------------

"May get the door." Norman called, he obviously was not finished talking to his wife about it all. Groaning May stormed down the stairs past her parents and to the door. She was stunned and infuriated to see Drew standing smugly at her door.

"Can I help you?" She snapped about to slam the door in his face. She did not want him to see her like this; it would mean more for Drew to tease her about. Her eyes were blotchy form tears she had recently cried. She didn't look at him once.

"Are you ok?" Drew asked suddenly noticing her upset. For once, he sounded generally concerned.

"I'm fine." She fiercely hissed back.

"Does you nose hurt?" Drew asked.

"No. It's _painless_." She sarcastically spat. It was clear she did not want to talk to him, every remark he conversation he began she ended quickly.

"Look," May began her bitterness fading slightly. "You've picked a really bad time to be here, what do you want?"

"I want to tell you I'm staying at my Aunt and Uncle's house for a few weeks." He replied casually. May wiped her eyes looking oddly at him.

"That concerns me how? Thanks for that exciting update on your life Drew." She sardonically retorted with a smirk.

"Anytime I'll be off to Number 15 Goldenly Road." Drew added casually. He turned to walk away grinning. May gaped and shook her head. No. That was not possible. He could not live there. She would run away for life. He could not.

"No." She said hopefully.

May had never wanted to make a death wish more than now so badly before. She screamed furiously glaring at the back of Drew's head which got smaller as he walked away.

"Is there anymore revelations you want to share with me?" She groaned whilst whacking her forehead in distress against the front door.

"Yes," Drew said. He was now out of her house grounds but he leant against their wooden fence amused.

"I have the most _awful _view in the house. It on looks a hideous pink room…" He grunted. His eye burnished knowingly as May gasped. She slammed the door, ran up to her room in hope it wasn't true.

Her room was on the side of the house, her window looking out to the next door house's room.

As May anxiously gazed out, her eyes caught Drew who was standing in the room opposite. He waved sarcastically, she turned away angrily. This had to be the worst day of her life. Ever. The worst day of anyone's life. In fact, the worst day a person has ever had to endure. And she survived it.

At least tomorrow, the field trip would get her out the house, away from the family problems and further away from Drew.

------------------------------------------

**May's POV (thoughts) **

This is so unfair. If there is a god up there then why is it my life you intend to wreck?! My parents are getting a divorce, my nose is broken, Max doesn't even know about mum and Dad. And then you bring Drew into the picture. Drew had the nerve to come up and piss me off even more by rubbing in my face that we're going to be neighbours for a few weeks. I know you should always love your neighbour but he is just unlovable. I could kill him if it wasn't illegal.

Have I done something _really_ wrong to deserve this? Why does he have to be right next door?

I would do anything to get away from that jerk, I'd sail the seven seas, go down to hell itself just to escape him.

Why- _Why_ is this happening to me?

I'd like to see Drew be me. In fact I'd like to see him live my life for one day- one stupid day. He wouldn't survive at all. Stupid jerk.

Now I am really trying to tell myself how I love my life. But it's not working. No magical fairy will come and fix this wreck. It's too late for that and life will never be 'once upon a time' or 'happily ever after' for me. _Never._

**

* * *

Things aren't going too well for May...I'm so glad I've updated! Hope you liked it! I felt so inspired in France to finally finish this chapter. And so far I'm already close to writing chapter four- so I'm not giving up with this fic.**

**Yes- the lunch scene of the football did really happen in my school! It sounds stupid but it did happen, jsut not as elaborate as in this. The basic principal of whacking people in the face and showing off and all the chants and stuff was real. Who knew a bunch of chavs could be so inspiring at times? xD lmao. They for once managed to help me! xD**

**It's so good to be back! I'm working on getting my internet back soon so bare with me if I don't update soon!**

**Plz review!!**

**Confessions**

**x**


	3. The feild trip

Hi! Chapter three is here finally!

I'm glad you all like this fic. It's updating fast but there may be a wait for chapter four because I haven't written it yet!! LOL

**This chapter is dedicated to 'Pokemonisthebest' who has been an awesome reviewer!!**

So now it's the feild trip... Uh-oh! Lol trouble's on the way!!

BTW- If any of you have seen **It's a boy/girl thing** you know I've changed the plot around a bit. I'm going to try and keep it similar to the flim but also I want some new ideas in it too!

**Please read: I am rating this chapter as T+** because it's got bad language and suggestive themes...I don't use bad language in my books normally and I'm sorry if it offends you. I'm just making it more realistic, two sixteen year olds who hate each other, there's bound to be a bit of swearing isn't there? But it's nothing extreme so don't worry lol. And anyway, this is the last chapter of bad language as the plot will thicken soon...

Thank you my sister for helping me come up with almost decent comebacks for the arguement scene - seriously I'm the worst possible person to come up with comebacks

Enjoy:p

* * *

**Chapter three**

**The field trip**

It was a normal day for the average person. Many were satisfied with the occasional sunlight bursting through the clouds because when it did, it was beautiful. Some struggled to see the magic of nature whilst others were entranced by their surroundings.

May, for once, got up on time for school. However, that was only due to an insane racket. May was not surprised that the racket was coming from the house next door. Music was turned up full blast and it just so happened to be the worst song in the world in May's opinion; Akon 'Smack that'.

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh_

'Smack that' was ringing through her ears.

Throwing her covers away, May angrily stood up. Grouchily she opened her curtains, the sight being one that contrasted to the vision she had wished to see. An emerald haired boy was walking around the opposite room, a towel wrapped around his waist revealing his toned torso. Of course, the sight May had wished to see was this boy suffering immense pain, dying or resting with no intention of waking up anytime soon. She wished he would never be around again. Although many girls would die to live next door to _the _Drew and would _love_ to see him walking around topless, May despised him so much.

Even his hot body didn't catch her eyes once. Well ok…that's a lie- maybe _once_ her eyes fell from his face to his torso. But he _was_ hot.

Drew was walking around his room oblivious to all surroundings. The music coming from his room was horrendously loud. May wondered how his Aunt and Uncle could bare it. The truth is they probably couldn't and Drew, being Drew, usually got what he wanted. He was spoilt, way too spoilt for his own good and he didn't even know it. In despair, May opened her window, leant out and groaned.

"OY!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

She was trying to be heard over the noise. Her sapphire eyes revealed anger. Drew had not heard her.

"OY!" She repeated.

He still did not respond. It was as if he was in his own dreamland. Trying to catch his attention, May threw a book toward his window viciously. It hit his window hard beore falling into the long grass.

"Such a shame I had to waste Shakespeare on something like him." She grunted.

In shock, Drew looked over at May who was standing furiously in her pyjamas by the window. Nether were embarrassed to see the other at this hour of the morning. Opening his window in rage, Drew glowered furiously.

"What do _you_ want?" He shouted.

Their eyes pierced each other. The two of them kept a firm gaze of hate which brewed deeper after each second. It was almost unreal how much the two of them hated each other. And to be honest, there was no real reason apart from their differences.

"I want you to rot in hell." May retorted. Drew rolled his eyes, teeth gritted.

"I want you to shut-up, com_prendo_?" He said. She just glared thinking about his poor grammer. As she didn't repson, he continued with a smirk:

"Go get a life Fay-"

"-May!" She snapped bitterly. Drew shrugged.

"Like I really care?" He snorted ignorantly.

"Excuse me! You broke my nose!" She yelled.

Drew grinned. That had been one of the highlights of his life.

"Anytime." He admitted in a sourly cheerful tone. This complimented his smirk which really aggravated May.

"I hate you. Can't you disappear?" She said. Drew raised his eyebrows.

"I'm not enjoying living next to a bitch." He yelled, May gaped at him.

"Don't you_ dare_ talk about my _mother_ like that!" She roared naively.

Drew sweat-dropped and shook his head. How stupid could someone so clever be so dense at times?

"I was talking about you dufus." He replied sniggering.

"Get your facts right. Chloe is the bitch and the slut." She replied instantly.

"Keep telling yourself that. You're just jealous of her." Drew said nodding.

"Jealous? A girl who gets dirty for every guy she meets?" She justified in bitterness.

"Well you're no hottie." Drew grunted abruptly. May ran a hand through her hair in distress.

"You're an ass- do you know that?" At her words, Drew laughed.

"At least I'm not a bookworm like you. What's your life ambition? To get into Elmhurst collage after getting your GCSE results and finding out you got top marks? To _pursue_ work?"

It was clear in May's expression this was one of her dreams. Outraged she glared.

"In many years to come, when you're old, you'll become a fat oaf sitting in your armchair drinking and talking about 'the good old days'. Your kids will come to hate you because all you do is drink. You drink because you're depressed and wished you had a job. And even if you did get a job it would be with your father's takeout shop. And your wife will never be home because she's too busy with other men." May explained with a grin.

"Trust me _Andrew._ My dream is better than your glory-hunter football dream." Drew glowered overcoming his speechless state.

"I'm no glory-hunter you bookworm-geek!" He called. His emerald eyes flashed with rage.

"I'm no bookworm-geek you glory-hunter!" She replied leaning out of her window.

The argument could have looped on and continued like a never ending chain forever. However, Drew's anger crumbled and he rolled his eyes looking at her. Perhaps not continuing to carry on their argument was the smartest thing he'd done in a long time.

"Why are you talking to me?" He asked.

"Because I want you to turn that shit off!!" She shouted pointing at the stereo-player in his room. Drew laughed, grabbed the remote and grinned.

"What? _This_?"

Deliberately he turned the stereo up louder.

_Smack that all on the floor  
Smack that give me some more  
Smack that 'till you get sore  
Smack that oh_

May could now feel vibrations echoing through her window sill, her ornaments shaking slightly.

"Stop it!" May squealed from the other house. Drew shook his head sarcastically.

"You really know how to piss me off." May grunted in anger.

Her fingers dug into the wood of her window frame. She wished it was his skin she was peeling away.

"Go study Shakespeare or something." Drew mocked.

"I would but I chucked my book at your window!" May roared.

She shut her window firmly. At her words, Drew chuckled; she was so pathetic.

Her ornaments on the mantelpiece vibrated violently. Little did May know, her pyjama top was stuck in the window. As she took a step away, a button undid. Seconds later, her pyjamas top ripped and fell off. Shutting her eyes May clenched her fists glad that it was her back facing Drew; she was now seriously fed up with her life. She then screamed in horror; Drew just laughed at her embarrassing moment. Covering herself with a top, May pinned her arms by her side tightly to ensure the top would stay. And then with great hesitation, she turned to face the arrogant boy.

He was laughing at her and shouting stuff. His lips moved but May couldn't hear the words because of A- the bad music and B- her window was shut. Opening her window, May finally heard what he was saying, and it wasn't nice.

"I don't see the point in you wearing a bra. You have nothing to put in it." He jeered.

"Well," May began coyly. "You wear pants don't you?"

Drew flushed in rage by her insult. He tried to ignore her comeback but was lost for words. His eyes slightly were sliding down from her face.

"Stop looking you _perv_!!" May screamed. She threw another book across to him; it hit him on the head hard. Rubbing his head with a glare, Drew picked it up and read the title.

"Tomorrow's literature today? Yuck." He remorsed and threw the book out his window to join her Shakespeare book.

May huffed angrily watching her book fall; that had been one of her favourite books. Part of her wondered why she threw it. And with that, she threw herself barbarically to the floor. Drew sniggered no longer able to see her. But it was clear by her squeals she was distressed.

"Weird, _weird_ girl." He grunted before walking away to get ready for school.

---------------------------

"Nothing, not even Drew can ruin this trip for me now!" May said nodding happily.

She was dressed, up and ready for school well in time. Part of her was thankful he had woken her up. Part of her was angry that he had. There was always some reason for her to be angry at him. She ignored Drew's smirk as he walked out of the front door. Instead, she merrily sped on. She did not want him to ruin anymore of her life. Drew looked at her, surprised she made no fiery comment. But that was for the best, if they kept away from each other maybe less trouble would arise. May was a fast walker and she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

He watched her walking down the road and rolled his eyes. His attention was drawn from the brunette once he heard a car zoom down the road. Grinning Drew flicked his hair. The silver Mercedes Mclaren SLR convertible parked up on the kerb, its roof open. Drew ran up to the car in shock.

"New car then Mike?" He exclaimed gaping at it.

"It's a beauty isn't it? Mercedes Mclaren SLR convertible." The boy in the driver's seat added with a smirk.

Mike was eighteen and just passed his driving test a while ago; although no-one understood _why_. The truth was, he was the most careless driver the world has ever seen. It was as if he was actually in a formula one race when he drove. He normally gave Drew, Paul and Gary a lift to school as his house was nearby the school. His jet-black hair was spiked with blonde tips. He wore sunglasses hiding his hazel eyes which no doubt were now glistening with pride. Drew stood motionless staring at the car in awe.

"Nice!" He replied with a smirk punching Mike in the arm. Mike grinned back proudly.

"It's his Dad's. His Dad doesn't know that he's taken it out for a drive." Paul snickered from the back seat. Gary also sat alongside Paul in the back. It was clear the passenger seat was for Drew, their leader and the most popular of them all.

"Well he will when Mike brings it home; because it'll be trashed." Gary jeered. Mike turned around and shot a glare at Gary.

"Are you saying my driving is bad?" He snapped. He lowered his sunglasses to look at the smug boy before maintaining his composure. There was a short silence.

"Hop in then." Mike said to Drew.

Without hesitation, Drew threw his rucksack into the front passenger sat and leapt over the door into the passenger seat.

"You found out I was staying here then, stalkers?" Drew said arrogantly.

"We sure did- or we wouldn't be here." Gary replied rather dimly. Drew gave him an odd look.

But he then buckled his seatbelt and grinned nodding at Mike. They turned the music up full blast as Mike drove madly down the road. It didn't take long for Mike to make his first mistake.

"Wrong way!" Gary groaned.

Sweat-dropping, Mike did an illegal U-turn in the middle of the road and began to drive the right way.

"Don't tell me that's bookworm brunette?" Gary snickered pointing to May who was walking down the road. Mike slowed the car down eyeing the girl. Drew tapped his fingers on the car door; he'd had enough of her today.

"Bookworm brunette?" Mike asked curiously.

"She's a cow; a real cow." Drew grunted in hatred.

The three boys picked up on Drew's anger and grinned.

"Drew broke her nose." Gary added, Mike laughed.

"Well how about we give bookworm brunette a _surprise_?" Mike suggested in a mocking tone.

The boys laughed at his remark. Mike drove quickly down the road into a puddle right next to where May was walking. Jumping in shock, May screamed as muddy water gushed over her.

"Smell ya later." Gary called.

"See you Fay!" Drew yelled waving a hand in the air.

The four of them laughed. May watched them drive off. The fancy silver car was out of sight in a few seconds, she rolled her eyes. It was like this always. They would never confront her; instead they would pull stupid pranks on her and run away. Always running, like the stupid jerks they were.

There were many things May wished for in her life. May wished she could show them a piece of her mind but it was no use even bothering. Drew had broken her nose with a football and that was an accident. Only God knew what would happen if they had a real confrontation. Groaning, May looked down at her pink sweater and her new black trousers- ruined. Completely ruined. May did not exactly dress like everyone else ether. Perhaps that was another reason why she was picked on by _him. _

Many wore jeans to school with a t-shirt but May always made an effort to look smart. People around her held in their laughter, some groaned. Looking up to the sky, May sighed.

"I _love_ my life." She muttered unenthusiastically.

Walking at a much slower pace, she brushed the water off her face. She droned these words repeatedly out loud trying to hypnotise herself into optimism.

"I love my life. I love my life...I love my life...I love my life, I love my life...I love my life, I_ love_ my life…"

However, the more she said it, the more she didn't believe it.

---------------------------

When May eventually got to school, her sweater had dried along with her black trousers; but her hair had gone extremely insane. It was frizzy and wild. May now regretted not wearing a bandana of some sort on her head. Because if she did, her hair would not look how it did.

As she made her way onto the yellow school bus for the field trip, many people gave her odd looks. There were a few stifled laughs, a few loud laughs. But most of the mockery today was subtle. May liked it that way; at least she didn't have to hear what they were saying. However, this approach only made her more paranoid. Everyone was ready to go apart from one person. May didn't even have to guess who it was. Just his name annoyed her. Now he was delaying the filed trip she had been waiting for all week?

"Bye honey!" Chloe said kissing Drew passionately.

As the two of them kissed for the hundredth time, the yellow bus was waited impatiently. Everyone watched Chloe and Drew repeat the same conversation several times; most of that conversation was not speaking. But moreover, May was waiting impatiently.

"Come _on_." She grunted grouchily. Everyone looked at her then sniggered. May sighed, she had hoped to hide herself at the back of the bus and never be seen again.

"Any reason why you look and smell like a wet dog?" Misty whispered; she sat next to May along with Dawn.

May snorted and did not reply. Now Misty was rubbing it in. How long would it take before her two best friends turned on her? May wanted to make a remark back but she knew it would probably put her in a bad situation. Besides, getting on Misty's bad side was not good. Dawn could be quite revengeful at times too. May's clothes were soggy and her hair still frizzy. It was not her greatest look.

"And _what_ are you wearing?" Dawn asked.

May again, did not bother to reply. Drew finally left Chloe and decided to get onto the bus. Instantly the whole atmosphere changed. People began to talk whilst secretly watching popular Drew. When his eyes caught the sight of May, he sneered.

"Gary, look what the trash brought in." He mocked rather loudly.

As he sat beside the brown haired boy, Gary turned around to see May. His hazel eyes broke her down; he was almost as bad as Drew.

"Hey bookworm- you made it!" He taunted.

Misty guessed something had happened this morning. But her and Dawn did not dare ask or defend her. For they knew that would be foolish and they would become the next victims. However, Misty couldn't resist shooting Gary a scowl reminding him of yesterday. Gary immediately looked away feeling intimidated by her. She grinned.

There was a silence that hung among the three girls as the school bus finally drove to the destination. The army of emerald trees did not remind May of Drew; he could not compare to nature. Nature was beautiful, pure and caring; something he was not. The trees swayed tranquilly in the breeze to the bird's melodic tune.

May decided to finally talk to her friends.

"We're going to have a great time!" She said with fake optimism.

It appeared to be enough to convince her friends she was now happy. May hid her sorrow quite a lot in this way; it worked. Sometimes she forgot what she was sad about. Misty and Dawn giggled looking at their friend.

"That's better." Dawn admitted, she patted her friend on the shoulder, happy to see she was cheerful.

The bus journey was not that long. The museum of mysteries and sculptures was only a twenty minute drive from their school. May had forgotten about her miserable life and had not stopped talking all the there. Drew and Gary were being goons starting chants and discussion around the bus. Paul was not on the field trip bus as only class G were going. Paul was in class H which saddened his friends. But then Drew parting with Chloe was a miracle this morning.

Being at the back of the bus, Misty, Dawn and May escaped all contact with the populars and enjoyed their own conversations. Part of May was wondering why she had not yet told Misty or Dawn events from yesterday and this morning. Normally she told the two of them everything in confidence. They were like her diary. May knew she could trust no-one else but the.

However, for some reason, May was very adequately reluctant to tell the two of them about her parent's divorce. That was something she did not want to tell anyone. She was substantially worried about why she had not apprised her friends with the daunting news of Drew living next door for a few weeks. Her eyes, similar to a bright hyacinth colour, coruscated the vast landscape out the window. Like a lavished treasure, May's smile shone through almost transcendentally which unnerved a few people. Yet her once pertained friends excitedly grinned along with her.

When the students, 20 altogether, entered the entrance hall, the teacher began to instruct them on their tasks.

"Explore, enjoy and observe the sculpture's textures…"

The woman's voice faded from May's mind. Her voice trailed from her ears like a wisp of air snatched away. She was too awestruck by the building's amazing structure. May was instantly ravished in the resplendent vision of the building.

The walls were a cream colour with big paintings in frames hung on the walls. An aura of calm was set upon the room. The tiled floor consisted of sanguine colours. Captivating pillars of silver were in each corner supporting the building. The engraved lines in the pillars added to the whole theme of the museum; creativity, originality and expression. The ceiling was miraculous and abstract. Part of it was transparent glass whilst the rest was a strand lustrous metal which created patterns across the glass. The metal strands weaved in and out of each other.

In the centre of the hall; the two main metal poles from the ceiling draped down to the ground, interlaced round each other to create the illusion of a tornado spinning in the centre of the room; frozen in time. It was an exceptional piece of work. And the sculptures that were in sight at the moment were all esoteric in different ways revealing arcane characteristics. Yet within all of them, an element of beauty lingered. May had never seen something so perfect before. The building had already caught her eyes. Excitement ran through her; what were the sculptures going to be like?

"May!"

Looking up at the teacher May sent her a confused look. Her eyes were glazed over, still in a dreamy state. May had not realised how deep her thoughts had taken her. Misty, standing beside her, sighed and muttered in May's ear.

"Stop dozing off! Did you even hear a word Miss has said? Find a partner and fast!" She hissed.

May swallowed-hard and smiled at the teacher kindly. She did not consider her teacher's words to be ones she needed to reply to. Drew and Gary were muttering in the background no doubt laughing at the odd building. May's sharp eyes burnt with rage; Drew did not appreciate anything.

The next words that came from the teacher's mouth brought her fully back to reality.

"Drew partner up with May please."

Gaping in shock, May shook her head in hopelessness. This could not be true. Why did May have to suffer the consequences of Drew's actions? She had expected to walk around with her two best friends and have a good time; now there was no chance of that. Groaning, Drew stopped his chat with Gary and looked over at the brunette abhorrently.

"I expect May will supervise you. I can not have you and Gary together. Your behaviour reflects upon our school." Miss Altar's said.

Her beady eyes glowered at Drew. May knew it was no use to object. Disinclined, she trudged petulantly toward the boy.

"Look," She whispered through gritted teeth. "I have been waiting for this all week. You better not ruin it."

Drew fleered nonchalantly, his vivid chartreuse eyes showed derision of some sort. His casualness almost revealed the fact he had some kind of idea that would sabotage May's original plan. May execrated that glint in his eyes. It was daunting; perturbing.

As the teacher droned on, Drew rolled his eyes and subtly loitered off down a corridor to the left. May speculated how someone so popular could so elusively vanish from sight without anyone noticing. Indignantly, she groaned and shadowed his footsteps. She knew she would regret this but it was better than being left alone for the boring tour talk.

---------------------------

"Where are you going?" May hissed whilst trying to keep up with him.

"As far away from you and that annoying woman as possible." He retorted rudely. May's lips formed words but she was cut off by Drew who stopped in his tracks. He glowered at her with a cold atmosphere brewing.

"We could just split up now." He suggested propitiously.

May laughed already guessing his initial plan. Drew assumed May would say yes and storm off so he could meet up with Gary and cause some form of mayhem around the museum.

"You expect me to leave _you _in a museum with objects that are more expensive than your house? I'm not _that_ stupid." She scoffed with a sneer.

Emitting an ominous glare, Drew grumbled under his breath, his beryl eyes not desiring to enquire the presence of May. But the longer she stood there arms folded edgily, she tousled with his patience.

"Ok fine. But admit it; you can't keep yourself away from me." He replied.

As he spoke in an icy voice, May's eyes devoured him. She watched him from the corner of her eyes. She began to walk, he followed sulkily. Instantly, a temperature drop was detected in her body. Yet, this new corridor was made of stone; it had no insulation.

This part of the museum was completely different. The light was scarce and cat-lights that were along the ground sides of the cobbled path lit up the way. It was like a tunnel, you only see as far as a certain point before the obscure shadows swallow you whole, escalating you into a world of fear. Turning his head, Drew looked back at the cheerful, light, modern hallway that now seemed to be creeping away.

"Are we even allowed down here?" he asked May suspiciously.

It wasn't that Drew was scared of anything, he just felt a bit fazed by the sudden distinction of an atmosphere change. The pathway was narrow and appeared to be getting narrower the deeper they went.

"You break rules all te time, why would you care?" She replied coyly.

Her melodic voice echoed round the cramped path. It now seemed like an alley way. May stopped in her tracks causing Drew to do the same.

"Hold on," She whispered in shock.

If the pathway was so small how could her voice be echoing?

Impatient, Drew rolled his eyes gazing down at the uneven stone floor. It was convincing this was not an official part of the museum otherwise the manager would have made some attempt to glam it up. Drew was tempted to turn back and leave the dazed brunette, but her next words prevented him from doing so.

"How can my voice echo if this is such a restricted space?" She muttered.

Her precious and deceitful eyes peered up. Then she lifted her head, stunned at what she saw. Words tried to form but none sounded. Drew scratched his fingers against the rocks genuinely bored, until he saw May gaping up.

What was so interesting about above?

Hesitantly, Drew raised his vision to above. It didn't take long for shock to occupy him too.

"How high is that ceiling?" He asked.

The ceiling was not like the museums original design. It was stone-made but haunting. Strange symbols were carved into the wall. It looked so ancient it could collapse on them any second. The daunting thing was that the ceiling towered exceptionally high. So high, it was impossible to believe that this corridor had spun off a modern museum.

Being so far down the new 'corridor' the light from the museum had faded, they were reliant on the cat-lights and their mobile phones which sadly contributed light inefficiently. For a second, May was foolish enough to think Drew had lost his arrogance somewhere along the way. She was proved wrong when he spoke.

"Are you going to walk or what?" He spat.

It was clear Drew was in no hurry to turn back yet, curiosity had overpowered. Therefore, May was forced to continue. After all, there was only enough room now to squeeze through the walls sideways. The small cat-lights faded and entire darkness enshrouded them. May refused to give Drew the satisfaction of hearing her whimper or plea to turn back. Instead, she sighed.

"Is there any real point in this?" Drew's voice sounded.

It relieved May to know she wasn't entirely alone and that he was nearby somewhere.

"You told me to carry on!" She grunted.

Roaming around with her hands, May tried to find her bearings.

"Watch it you idiot that's my hair you're messing up! Not all of us want to have hair like you."

He was referring to the puddle incident this morning.

"That was your fault. Your stupid friend drove his car into a puddle." Her voice was full of fury. Whilst, pursuing her argument, she continued searching with her hands.

"Accidents happen _Fay_." Drew grunted sarcastically trying to flick his air. But he had no idea where his hair actually was. Smirking, Drew heard May muttering irately under her breath.

Shutting her eyes, May sighed. Her next words were words she never wished to speak. She dreaded his reaction. But, they flowed out of her mouth smoothly. She hoped he wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Hold my hand."

---------------------------

Raising his eyebrows, Drew snickered. His face showed disgust.

"Why? I'm not holding your hand _ever _in my life. Cringy, bookworm…just think of how many pages of intellectual knowledge you've touched with those hands- yuck. There is no chance I'm holding you hand," He admitted.

"Well I didn't _want _to recommend holding hands with an arrogant pig but that's the only idea I have. In a book I read it says in enclosed spaces of caves or rocks make sure you all stick together because it could collapse on me. I have to be sure_ I_ don't lose my way, die or get knocked out without someone knowing." She explained bitterly, Drew noticed how she was only talking about herself.

"Funny how you show no concern for me at all. I'm the top of the chain here- What happens if I get hurt? People care more about me! Who will my fan girls devote themselves too? The whole ecosystem of the school would collapse if I wasn't alive. I'm the main priority here!"

Drew added. At his words, the brunette gaped, he was so unbelievable. How could he call himself the top priority?

"You're a callous jerk with no. Stop loving yourself."

Emerald eyes demoralising anything around, Drew glowered into darkness. He really did hate May. Now she had gotten them lost in some forbidden part of the museum.

"Keep walking." May grunted from far ahead.

Obediently Drew did and discovered the wall was widening. Relief washed over him. Beads of light shone into his eyes. The two of then stood in a circular room towering high like the previous corridor. A black statue was sitting on a block of caramel coloured stone in the centre of the room. The light was coming from above where small squares were cut from the statue allowing light to filter through.

"Where are we?" Drew spoke aloud.

He picked his fingernails not stunned at all by the fact they had discovered a secret passage. May, however, was walking around the circular room in aw. A smile escaped her lips when she examined the stone walls.

"Some sort of the old room. The markings are really weird. They don't relate to any early Latin or language I've come across." She exclaimed.

She tucked her russet hair, still frizzy, behind her ear. She had completely forgotten the burden of Drew was with her. For the next few minutes, May remained silent as she studied their surroundings. Grunting in rage, Drew slumped himself against the curved wall.

"I have so many things I could be doing now. Football, causing trouble with Gary, Picking out people's flaws, making out with Chloe. But instead I'm here with bookworm brunette-"

"-Shut-up." May snapped fiercely. She was fed up of his constant complaining.

Her sapphire eyes averted toward the statue. It was an abstract piece of work. It had a large, long face with indented shiny eyes. Its back was arched smoothly which flowed with its curled up legs. The jaw and cheek bones were easy to distinguish even though it was a statue. Its arms were long and stretched over above May's head.

"Aztec. This statue is him!! This statue is of Aztec. So _he_ is the God of sorcery." She whispered to herself.

Drew picked up on her words and gazed oddly at her.

"What, like a god ancient people worshipped?" He begun through almost laughter. Getting up from his slouched position, he skulked over, mockery sparkled in his eyes, too entranced to notice his sarcasm, May nodded. Standing next to May, Drew only took a few seconds to look at the statue before committing himself to a rude remark.

"So Aztec was a _he_. Are you positively _sure_ about that? He's missing one important part of his manhood…" He shuddered.

May rolled her eyes at his words. Typical Drew instantly going into a discussion about how Aztec had no penis.

"If you have any respect, show it; _now_. Don'tunderestimate Aztec Drew." May snapped rebelliously.

However, she released a small stifled and silent giggle thinking back to Drew's words; he had a point.

"You want me to show _respect _to this load of crap?" He asked her shaking his head in disapproval. May gasped at Drew's language. She drew her eyes from Aztec to the sniggering teenager.

"I'm sorry Aztec." He sniggered sarcastically. This really angered May.

"You don't appreciate anything. This statue resembles ancient civilisations; power and sorcery. For once take in the fact you're not better than anyone else." She scorned.

Taking his eyes off the statue, Drew glowered at her.

"_You_ think you're better than me." He snorted looking her in the eyes. May broke the eye contact, the atmosphere of relaxation changed to rage.

"You're so full of yourself it's annoying!" She added.

In fury, she stamped her foot on the stone below her. Their shouts echoed high, blending together above them creating a tuneless, clashing melody.

"Annoying? Now bare in mind that's coming from a know-it-all bookworm." He replied proving a valid point.

Eyes sending out a warning spark, May clenched her fists.

"You have no right to say that! You couldn't live a day like I do." She admitted.

"I don't think I really would want to. Someone with a fat ass and a big mouth is a turn off." Drew explained brutally.

"I told you to stop talking about my mum like that!" May yelled.

Drew groaned; not again. He had to encounter a dim moment like this- this morning.

"I was talking about _you!_ How stupid are you?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Idiot." May replied leaning toward him. She attempted to shove him to the floor but she failed.

"Baby." He said.

"Bigger Baby." May replied.

"Bigger, _bigger_ baby." Drew smirked flipping his glossy hair. She put her hands on her hips.

"E_nor_mous baby."

"Gi_gan_tic baby!" Drew grinned.

"Stop it!" May shouted.

"You're pathetic."

Drew raised his eyebrows glaring. He liked a challenge with insults, but this was becoming the official...word war one.

"You're a bookworm." He grunted. And thus, word war one began.

"You're a jerk!" His eyes flashed with rage.

"Pencil-neck-"

"-Incompetent-" May roared slyly.

"Feeble." He retorted.

"Fake-"

"-You're such a betch-" **(A/N: lol :p sorry...the 'shoe song' on youtube thing...)**

"-Coward!" May said.

"Weirdo-"

"-Liar." Her sapphire eyes glared at the boy in front of her.

The two of them grabbed each other by the shoulders and tightened their grip. Their hatred intensified.

"I-HATE-you." They yelled at the same time.

Drew pushed her away in disgust, May did the same. Their last words were still being sounded in the air, slowly fading. And without further thought, May walked toward the small, dark entrance they had gone through. She began to walk into it, returning to the museum without another word wasted on Drew.

"Go cry!" Drew called.

"I don't care."

May could be heard down the passage way screaming his name in rage. She whacked her palms against the cold stone furiously. He was so self-centred and inconsiderable. Why was she letting someone so negligible mess with her?

Drew kicked a small pebble looking at the Aztec statue. Its long face annoyed him. Its eyes staring at him really got him paranoid someone was watching him.

"What you looking at Mr high and mighty?" He leant into the statue.

His voice echoed around. If anyone was watching they would call him insane. Obviously no response was made.

"Yeah I'm talking to _you_ Aztec. _Mighty_ Aztec. What are you going to do; use your _sorcery_ magic on me?" He jeered with a smirk. A laugh escaped his mouth looking upon the statue.

"May hypes things up a lot; you're a _statue_. I highly doubt you're going to have _any_ impact on my life Aztec. I'm glad we had this talk; but I'm going now." He spoke with a smirk.

Without further hesitation, Drew climbed into the small entrance they had come through. As he walked, he muttered continuing to kick small stones with his feet. The cat-lights crept back to his vision illuminating the way.

"I could live like her any day. I could do an even better job than she does!" He admitted confidently.

---------------------------

That night at May's house, the dinner table was silent. No-one spoke. Max was curious as to why the four of them were all not speaking. May fiddled with her fork refusing to make eye contact with her mum or Dad. It may be a childish approach to this situation, but May knew how else to react. After another awful day, she was not bothered about how she came across. May fiddled with her fork even more.

"May stop fiddling." Caroline pleaded a tone of irritancy in her voice.

May slammed the fork down hard on the table and raised her eyebrows. She did not bother to speak. All she could think about was why her parents were doing this.

"May," Norman spoke softly.

He was trying to break the teenager's barrier. But the thing was, when May's barrier was up. No-one could take it down. Sometimes she struggled herself to come back to the real world. It was because she hated the real world. Thinking about other thins that could be were better than focusing on her life.

"Don't you have some _news_ to tell Max?" May suddenly spat.

Max was confused by his sister's behaviour. Her voice was shaky and full of remorse. Her voice was teary. Her sapphire eyes looked through her mother's eyes. May angrily then stood up and ran upstairs. It was a repeat of last night.

"What news mum?"

May could hear her brother curiously pestering their parents. But they did not tell him. As May cried loud music came from Drew's bedroom next door. Groaning, she threw a book lazily at her window. But she did not throw it out, she had already lost two decent books this morning because of doing that. It was still the early hours of the night, about eight thirty. But she decided it was time to go to bed. Tomorrow she would tell her friends about everything. Tomorrow she would tell them the truth.

---------------------------

Drew was typing away on MSN to his new girlfriend Chloe.

**If you don't know who I am you really need to get out more says: **

And that was the field trip, crap really

**»-(¯v´¯)-» I.l.o.ve.m.y.b.a.b.y »-(¯v´¯)-» says:**

Didn't surprise me, field trips are always dull xoxoxox

**If you don't know who I am you really need to get out more says: **

Yeah

**»-(¯v´¯)-» I.l.o.ve.m.y.b.a.b.y »-(¯v´¯)-» says:**

How about tomorrow night yuu cum 2 my house…I have something special planned xoxoxoxox

**If you don't know who I am you really need to get out more says: **

I'm there baby

**»-(¯v´¯)-» I.l.o.ve.m.y.b.a.b.y »-(¯v´¯)-» says:**

G2G missing u already xoxoxox

**If you don't know who I am you really need to get out more says: **

Miss u more xxx

Drew logged off and fell on his bed. Now it was official, a date was now confirmed. It was early for sleep, but Drew couldn't stand thinking about today any longer, May was the only thing buzzing in his head. And the thoughts were not good. Drew shut his eyes. Tomorrow was going to be an awesome day. He could finally talk more to Chloe, cause trouble with Gary and Paul and taunt May. Thinking about tomorrow made him smirk.

He stood up and looked over at May's room. Her lights were out already and her curtains pulled tightly shut. Drew thought about their arguement today and groaned; word war two could possibly on its way. But Drew wanted nothing to do with her. She just kept appearing round every corner. And it was tempting to make a remark; it was May after all. She was funny to aggravate. However, now he really had gotten to the point where he never wanted to see her face again. He never wanted to hear her voice again. Hatred had grown.

Taking his shirt off, Drew turned his loud music down and ran downstairs quickly.

"Night." He called to his Aunt and Uncle whilst getting a drink.

"Drew come here," His Aunt demmanded kindly.

Drinking the water quickly, Drew put the glass down by the sink and walked through the hall to the living room, where he found his Aunt and Uncle wathcing TV together.

"Yes Aunt Jane?" He asked leaning against the door frame.

"First of all, can you not walk around half naked," She began; he smirked. He knew it drove her up the wall and she would constantly tell him off.

"Secondly, I spoke to the doctor,"

Drew's smirk faded. He looked up curiously and without hesitation sat down on the sofa beside her. This may be the first time Drew ever showed concern and almsot anxiety; it was a rare sight to see. His Uncle put his beer on the table and leant out so he could see Drew.

"When can we see her?" Drew asked hopefully.

Aunt Jane played with her hair in the awkward moment.

"They said she needs her space for a while Drew. She's completely out of it from all the treatment. Her therapy isn't going too well. For you to see her in the state she is at the moment would upset you a lot. But, she's happy for you to come and see her on Thursday."

Drew gazed his Aunt in the eyes. That was understandable. She had been going through a lot of therapy, she would be exhusted, fighting for her life. She was always stubborn and she knew Drew better than anyone. He would be upset to see her in such a state.

"How is she?" Drew said.

At first he was reluctant to ask this question, but it had been running through him for a while now.

"I'm not going to tell you she's fine because I know you want the truth," The woman began morosely. Drew nodded.

"Tell me the truth, I can take it Aunt." He reluctantly muttered pleadingly.

His emerald eyes showed fear and slight worry. He had been waiting for contact for a few days now. The hospital said she was due another scan soon and he wanted to see her soon desperately.

"She's not doing so good honey." Aunt Jane finished sadly.

Drew tried not to show his sadness and upset. He twiddled with his fingers trying to react in an adult way. Yet he was still a kid. It seemed being popular had gotten to him a lot. He did not show any form of emotion at all normally anymore. His popularity had drained it out of him. But now he was geniunely upset.

"How bad?" He asked swallowing anticipantly.

His Aunt's emerald eyes flashed with upset. She shook her head sighing and brushed her tears away.

"They think that she's not got long left." Drew's Aunt whispered now crying.

Drew's eyes widened, he wrapped an arm around his Aunt. The last time he had gone to visist her, which was yesterday morning, they said she was fine and the treatment was going well. But now her condition must have gotten worse.

"How long." Drew said over a sore throat. His throat felt teary and his eyes felt like watering. But he swallowed and kept it hidden.

"Six to eight months." His Aunt said.

Drew looked his Aunt who was crying.

"She'll make it." He said confidently.

His Uncle and Auntie looked at him. He stood up and with determination stared at the ground.

"She'll make it ok? I know she will.." Drew replied.

His Aunt mopped her tears away with a tissue.

"She's so proud of you Drew. You're such a brave little boy." She admitted.

"Seriously how old am I? I'm not a kid Aunt." He groaned knowing the 'speech' was coming soon.

There was a silence as Drew then sighed.

"Thursday then?" He said.

"Yes." His Aunt confirmed.

"You promise I can see her Thursday?" He sternly replied. She nodded.

Drew was about to leave the room when he turned back and smiled.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for a while. I highly doubt I could live at home on my own through this." He said.

Jane smiled back and nodded understandingly.

"You're so secretive Drew, sometimes I wish you just open up a bit." She sighed.

Drew looked at the floor troubled.

"Yeah, me too." He muttered before leaving to go upstairs.

* * *

Ooooh so now they've had the arguement, Drew has annoyed Aztec- what will happen now?!! DUN DUN DUN!

We'll have to see when they wake up...

Please reivew for me!!

Lol thank you for reading. Sorry some of the language is a bit bad in this chapter!

It won't be next time

Confessions

x


	4. Strange things are happening to me

Bonjour, bonjour! I am finally updating. Sorry for the long(ish) wait. I want to say **Thank you soo much for everyone for reviewng this story**! I've enjoyed writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

I have rated this fic **T+** for a reason (a few bad words which I never normally use)

Anyway, I am dedicating this chapter to** Ravengal** thank you for your reivew! It meant a lot So, another day of pain? We'll have to see...

Enjoy xP

PS- I have spent _ages_ trying to find a song with lyrics matching the situation...and well I was a bit hyper and could not help using the next two songs...It's weird how the lyrics actually fic! As you probably know I love using lyrics that connect to the story or it's just pointless using the lyrics really

* * *

****

**Chapter four**

**Strange things are happening to me...**

May leant her head on her fluffy pillow as she slept. However, when she fumbled around for the smooth, soft pillow, she found it was no longer fluffy. Groaning, in her sleep she rolled around grouchily. Confusion washed over her. Her pillow had always been fluffy. There were no doubts about that.

'_Mum must have borrowed it for the night; it was comfortable to sleep on.' _She thought in her sleep reaching for her teddy bear, which also was no longer beside her. Sitting up urgently but too tried to open her eyes, May rubbed a hand across her face.

_Where is my teddy? And what happened to the book I left under my FLUFFY pillow? This is weird I'm seriously worried now…I'm freaked out. This is not even funny. If Max has done this as a joke he's in for it. _

May began to feel a twinge of perplexity encroached her restless mind. She breathed the fresh air through her lungs feeling insecurity wash over her. The atmosphere was foreboding, different. It was slightly daunting.

May took a few seconds to ponder whether to open her eyes from their careless slumber or to continue sleeping the way she was. Her curiosity was too strong to ignore the scent of mystery lingering in the air. Something was peculiar about this morning, something had happened. She had no idea what.

_OK, I'm going to open my eyes and see my room…My room. _

May visualised the pink room with yellow fluorescent stars printed across the room. A silver stereo player would be by her bedside table with Heart 106.2 ready to play quietly as she awoke. The wooden cabinet varnished would store her clothes. And the cream stainless carpet would have a few odd books resting on its silky surface. Just the thought of her room made her smile.

It may seem ridiculous, the concept of smiling about a room, but in May's situation it was the one place she really could call her 'home.' Although, yes she lived in a house, with her family, that did not necessarily mean it felt like home. At the moment with all the horrible events going on, she knew the one place where she could run to and hide away was her room.

There she would find all her comforts and her worries would vanish off the face of the earth. There she would feel secure and be able to think about things that had happened. She could look through old family albums and slip a few pictures into her desk drawer so she could keep a picture of her family together in her heart forever. There in her room, which was fairly small, was all the requirements she wanted.

Slowly, May fluttered her eyelids and reluctantly opened her eyes. Nonetheless, she regretted it when she did. This room was definitely not hers; it was nothing like her room. Bewilderment and anxiety ran through her, what was going on?

Running a hand down her soft face, she contemplated on the odd events. Why would her parents move her to another room?

_Who was stupid enough to move me to a new room? Surely mum and Dad didn't put me in the spare room as punishment? For what though? _

As her thoughts wandered in her head, her hands ran through her silky hair. It did not take long for her to grab a strand of her hair and gasp at the colour. Reluctantly, she groaned and looked at the emerald strand of hair in front of her.

_Oh my god. Who did this to me? Who dyed my hair? _

Panic ran through her, why would someone do this to her?

"AHHH!" She screamed clutching her head.

Suddenly the stereo player turned on fullblast playing loud music that was annoying her. This was clear by her indistinct, livid behaviour.

**__******

_**I had friends,  
I had lots of friends  
Now all my friends are gone  
And I'm doing the best I can to carry on**_

In shock, she slipped and fell clumsily out the bed, landing with a thump. Not only had the stereo player shocked her. Her voice had really lost its texture.

_My scream sounds really- deep. Has Max gone and changed my whole voice too? And has he put me in someone else's body. It sure feels like it. But that's silly I mean I still have my… _

Looking down at her topless half, she ran around in circles helplessly. Panic stuck her hard.

"My boobs!!" She yelled clutching her chest in shock, they were gone.

_Why is my torso so manly? And…what is that- Eww. No. No. NO. What was that bulge in my underwear? _

Grimacing at her new form, she held her hands in the air. Her once manicured nails were stubby and short. Clearing her throat, May swallowed-hard trying to take deep breaths and calm down.

"_What_?" She managed to whisper in a hoarse voice clearly shocked.

_**I had power (power)  
I was respected (respect)  
But not any more  
And I've lost the love to the one whom I adored**_

The blue room had clothes lying around everywhere. It was messy and the walls were full of football posters. Football stars, football legends.

A black big stereo player was placed under a set of high drawers. The wardrobe was open and revealed many clothes that definitely were not hers at all.

_OK. So let's think this out… No fluffy pillow, no teddy, no book, no room, no boobs…that could only mean that- _

May gazed around in fear. This was not possible. This couldn't happen. This should not happen. How could it happen?

**_Let me tell you about the strange things are happening to me  
Strange things  
Strange things are happening to me...  
Ain't no doubt about it_**

_This can not happen. It's seriously wrong. Stupid stereo- Shut-UP!! How do I turn it off?_

May gazed up and down at herself once more and screamed louder. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her now deep voice echoing across the room.

'_This can not happen. It's not right. I'm a- boy?'_

Opening the window to clear her head, May saw a familiar pink bedroom opposite her in the house next door. There lay a brunette in her bed, silently sleeping away.

**_Strange things  
Strange things are happening to me..._**  
**_Ain't no doubt about it_**

"No." She spoke firmly swallowing-hard.

She shook her head flicking the green hair off her eyes.

"No, I am _not _him. This is a dream. A_ horrible_ dream! I'm going to wake up right now," May yelled and whacked her head hard on the wall. She shut her eyes hoping to wake up in her bed, late for school.

When she opened her eyes, she screeched deafeningly in revulsion.

**---------------------------------------------------**

Meanwhile, a boy tossed and turned in his sleep. Turning to the side, Drew groaned resting his head on a pillow. A fluffy pillow. A very fluffy pillow.

'_Right…Hold on, a fluffy pillow? Since when did I have a fluffy pillow_?'

Overall, as he turned, his body felt much lighter. It did not take long for him to speculate something was not right.

'_The stereo normally turns on automatically by now_.'

Reaching out for the stereo remote control lazily, Drew was even angrier to find it wasn't there. However, he also was puzzled, mystified, scared. Instead he felt something fury sitting its place. This completely caught him off guard.

'_What? I always leave it there and fury things should never be in my room. Never. Ok. I'm going to open my eyes slowly, count to ten and see my stereo player turn on…''_

Sitting up, Drew pictured his room and imagined the stereo player under his desk playing some sort of decent music to wake him up. And he would walk downstairs topless as usual- this bought a smirk across his lips- and eat breakfast with his Aunt and Uncle. They would discuss many things; they would mainly talk about her. Whether she was ok and how she was doing in hospital.

That was all Drew really wanted to talk about when he was there. Home seemed nothing like before, without his mum, it was awful. He felt like being on an exchange, nothing really seemed right.

It did not take long for him to settle in though; he put a few football posters up and shuffled things around. His room was only temporary. Well he hoped so, but from the conversation last night, he grew worried about that possible truism.

_One, two, three, four, five, six…seven…eight, nine…ten._

**(A/N: LMAO!! I could NOT resist. The temptation of using this song was just too tempting...The lyrics **_**actually **_**fit with the situation too!)**

A stereo player turned on quietly in the room. Playing an almost ironic song on the radio; Drew couldn't help but chuckle slightly. It was as if the radio station was mocking his weird wake up.

_I haven't heard this song for ages. Oh my god, it's quite daunting…the lyrics…It's like something's watching me and pointing their finger at me laughing. Maybe I shouldn't have said those things to that weird statue the other day… Why am I thinking about yesterday! I'm still me! I'm still **me**!! Nothing has changed at all!!_

Drew brushed his thoughts away and slowly opened his eyes. In mystification, he saw pink walls. Pink walls? That was not right. Never in his life had he wanted to wake up in a pink bedroom. His nightmares were coming true.

_**If there's something strange**_

_**In your neighbourhood**_

_**Who you gonna call?**_

_**Ghostbusters!**_

**(A/N: sorry... It had to be done!! )**

"What the hell?" He exclaimed rubbing his manicured nails across his face in fright.

_What?!_

_WHAT! _

_This is not right!!_

_**If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who you gonna call?**_

_**Ghostbusters**_

Manicured nails? Since when did Drew have _manicured_ nails? He managed to convince himself his Aunt and Uncle wouldn't bring themselves to do that to him. In shock, he ran a hand through his messy hair, his messy…brown hair…

_And what has happened to my beautiful sexy green hair? It's gone, it's long and brown._

_Is this some kind of joke? _

_**I ain't afraid of no ghosts**_

Confused and tired, Drew sat up grouchily looking around the room, this was not his room. This was possibly not even the right house. What was going on? Standing up, Drew spun around to examine the weird room. He tripped up on a book and was shocked to see 'Shakespeare's many works' literature book in front of his eyes.

"This is weird." He said slowly and reluctantly standing up.

_**I ain't afraid of no ghosts**_

Drew ran a hand down his new body.

_No six-pack, no…oh my god! What have they done to me?!! _

Screaming in shock, Drew ran around in fear. This was not good. He could not go to school like this. He gazed down at his new body and squealed in horror…

_**If you're seeing things**_

_**Running through your head**_

_**Who can you call?**_

_**Ghostbusters**_

The next words that came from Drew's mouth were words a male should ever have to say in his entire life.

"Holy cow- I have _breasts_?!!"

In panic, Drew ran a hand through his thick, brown hair.

"What's going on?"

Walking around in distress, he eyed the books on the shelf, the cutesy teddy bears were watching him and the girly pillows scattered around everywhere.

_**If you're seeing things**_

_**Running through your head**_

_**Who can you call?**_

**_Ghostbusters_**

"I _can't_ be a- NO." Drew gaped in shock.

'_How do I turn this off? This is a bad, bad dream…'_

Drew hopelessly tried to turn off the Ghostbusters theme; he heard a loud scream echo from the house next door and loud music thump. Drew glowered at the sound of that voice. It sounded similar to.

"Hold on- that's _my _voice!" He cried in terror.

Gazing around Drew jumped as his eyes caught the mirror hanging on the wall.

"_NO_." He said examining his face in the mirror.

He shuddered in fear.

"I'm not her. Please not _her_." He pleaded.

Another awful scream bellowed from next door, Drew sighed and ran instantly towards it. The next sight he was about to see was going to shock him.

The two teenagers walked towards their windows and peered out at each other. What they saw was haunting, horrible a sight they never wanted to see. Their arch enemy…in their body!

"You're _ME_?!!!" They yelled out the window in shock.

Drew pointed a shaking hand out at May in fear. How could he be himself but she was him? May screamed loudly; Drew just groaned, he never knew how annoying his voice could be, especially when it was used for screaming.

"May stop it." He said through his warm girl voice.

However, May kept screaming through her male voice. She waved her hands frantically in the air looking at herself.

This was something that never happened in real life. And people walking past were amused to see a teenage boy screaming his head off and a girl trying to calm him down. There in front of May- was her. Drew couldn't believe it, he was standing there, but he was himself. How was that? It didn't take long for Drew to start screaming when he realised they were due to go to school in ten minutes.

"My life is ruined." He cried looking at his body helplessly.

"Your life? What about mine mr?" May shouted angrily.

Her emerald eyes flickered fiercely.

"Ok," Drew began calmly.

"We're going to have to think this out, get dressed and meet outside."

"I have to…to _change_?" May grimaced looking down at her body.

That thought disgraced her; she had to change her clothes, which meant taking off clothes. Drew rolled his eyes at her immature moment and he grinned with a sly shrug. May did not like the look her was giving her, her as in her body that was.

"It's not a problem with me." He sniggered, his sapphire eyes glinting deviously.

He had become May, the girl he hated more than anything. Yet she had a fairly decent body. May gaped and grabbed the windowsill not impressed by his comment. She knew exactly what he meant and glowered.

"Well it's a problem with me you perv! I can't get changed, not when I'm _you_. This is wrong, so, _so _wrong." She squealed angrily.

"Just change." Drew snapped in rage.

Grunting, May stuck her tongue out at Drew angrily before slamming the window shut hard. Drew sighed and groaned- this was going to be tough. He was bookworm Brunette. He was at the bottom of the school popularity chain. That meant no talking to his friends or anything.

"Morning May." A voice sneered behind Drew.

Jumping in shock, Drew fell over and whacked his nose hard on the floor.

'_Now I know what if feels like to have a broken nose, god that hurt…_' He thought wincing in pain. The boy standing by the door caught 'May's' eyes in amusement.

'_She has a brother?!_' Drew thought in shock.

"Er- hi. Who on earth are you and what's your name again?" Drew asked. Inside, Drew whacked himself hard for saying such stupid things.

'_Drew! This is her brother; you can't act like a stranger.'_

Max flicked his black hair off his eyes and gazed oddly at 'May'.

"If you're trying to be funny May, that's not funny. But this is!" Max revealed a water gun from behind his back and sprayed Drew in the face with it.

Shutting his eyes quickly, Drew screwed up his face trying to keep his cool as the water splashed over him. He refrained from screaming; just because he was a girl did not mean he had an excuse to scream, if May heard she would tease him about literally screaming like a girl for the rest of his life. Well that was if he had a life, his life was now on the edge of breaking, now that he was her, he may as well just face the facts- he life was not getting better, but it was getting worse.

Opening his sapphire eyes, Drew searched the room for some kind of payback. His eyes fell upon the smug black-haired boy who reminded him a lot of himself. Drew raised his eyebrows and smirked. Max was stunned to see his sister did not scream or make a big deal of it. Drew grabbed some cosmetics from May's table and grinned.

"How would you like the dreaded -makeover?" He asked smugly.

Max then ran across the landing, Drew followed. He never knew it could be quite fun to have an annoying little brother. Max jumped onto his bed dropping the water gun whilst laughing and bouncing. Drew picked the water gun up, climbed on the bed and sprayed Max in the face. The two of them were jumping simultaneously on the bed.

Max yelled through laughs and fell over off the bed.

"What happened to you May? Since when did you know how to have fun?" Max said through a laugh. Getting off the bed, Drew grinned back about to leave the room.

"An_ amazing_ transformation overnight." He said with an almost jeering voice.

Drew walked out the boy's room back into the pink one. He placed a hand on his chin.

Where to start on getting dressed... he had no idea. Scanning through her drawers, Drew came to the underwear department and shuddered. He gaped and shook his head. He picked the alien object up by his hands in disgust and examined it.

"Oh my god- I have to wear a bra."

**---------------------------**

"Drew, come down for breakfast." A voice called from downstairs.

May had been standing motionless for a few seconds, sickened by the fact she had just somehow managed to get changed. She was wearing a grey t-shirt with a hoddie over the top. She was wearing ripped faded jeans to match. It was all she could be bothered to dig out at the moment. Besides, Drew was popular; people wouldn't really care what he wore to school.

"Coming." She spoke in her deep voice.

'_This is going to take some getting used to. I really need the loo but there's no way I am going when I'm in his body. That's just gross.'_

Walking down the stairs, May was welcomed by a fatty, greasy, cooked breakfast with Bacon, fried eggs, tomatoes, sausages and toast. May sat in the chair grimacing at the food.

'_How can he eat this in the morning?'_ She thought.

"Do you have oatmeal?" She asked.

Drew's Uncle spat out his juice in revelation and laughed. His Aunt gave Drew the 'look'. In doubt, she shook her head slowly. Her beady eyes narrowed sceptically. May wished she never even asked; now Drew's Aunt was growing apprehensive.

"You feeling ok Drew?" Aunt Jane responded kindly.

May swallowed-hard. She could feel her feminine side clinging to the back of her throat, she just wanted to cry. This was every girl's nightmare- waking up as a boy. Yet alone waking up in someone else's body. Sure May had seen films on it, but never had it happened to her. And in those films it was always girls swapping bodies; never had they had to endure what she was going through.

May felt her feminine emotions cloud over her creating a lump in the back of her throat. Everything felt hopeless, useless, she just wanted to mope in his room and cry all day, eat chocolate, wear her fluffy slippers, maybe even have some ice cream. She wanted to curl up on her bed and read her worries away. But it seemed in this house, no book even existed, there was not one book in sight. Not one.

"I am not who I thought I was. Everything I wanted to do in my life is lost. All my dreams are now replaced by this life. What did I do wrong? What did I do? Everything I've earnt is now gone. How can I be someone I'm not for the rest of my life?" She whispered tears in her emerald eyes. She fiddled with her fork, her usual well-known habit.

"Drew, I know you're feeling insecure at the moment but-," Jane stopped in shock looking at her nephew.

"-Drew! Are you _crying_?" In shock, she walked over to May.

May nodded and shook her head in despair.

"Aww Drew it's great to see you opening up finally." His Aunt patted Drew on the shoulder dabbing May's emerald eyes softly.

Snivelling, May almost forgot that she was in Drew's body. If he saw her crying he could literally murder her, if that was possible. But then if he tried murdering her he could ether murder his body of himself who was in May's body. It was an intellectual thought that made May smirk. Ether way, Drew could not kill her without killing a part of himself.

A car horn was heard from outside, May wiped her tears away and stood up hastily grabbing Drew's school bag.

"I have to go." She whispered though sobs.

Flinging the rucksack on her shoulders, she took a deep breath, hid behind the curtains and peered out the window. There they were. Drew's stupid, ignorant friends, parked on the pavement waiting for him.

'_I will NOT ride with them._' She said suddenly wiping her depression away.

The car beeped again, May felt panic. She couldn't pretend to be Drew. That was ridiculous! She was nothing like him. Running upstairs, she opened her window hoping for Drew to respond.

**---------------------------**

Drew heard the car horn and gaped in shock. He had finally figured out how to do the bra up and was quite pleased with himself. Part of him was about to run downstairs and leap into the beautiful Mercedes car, but then he realised, he was no longer himself- he was Bookworm brunette. A girl of complexity and geekiness. And with geekiness came restrictions, he would be allowed no-where near that car unless there was a large puddle nearby.

A football came flying into the room, stunning him. Immediately he ran to the window not even bothering to guess who was waiting there for him.

"What do I do?" May whispered trying not to catch the boys' attention below. As May had not got into the car yet, Gary and Paul had walked out to the door to knock. Drew leant further out the window carelessly. May flashed a warning at him, her emerald eyes demolishing him.

"Oy! Don't lean out the window in a _bra_- that's _my_ body you're displaying, stop it." She growled angrily. Drew shrugged and ignored her comment with a smirk. She leant out the window too so she could hear his quiet whispers.

"You have to be me." He said quietly.

"I can't be you!! Are you joking?" She hissed folding her arms across his toned torso stubbornly.

Drew glowered through his now sapphire eyes. Their eyes caught and Drew gasped in horror. He could see red blotchy patches shinning through some parts of his emerald eyes. He shook his head- she did not. She could not.

"Oh my god- why are my eyes blotchy? Have you been crying-? _Crying_? No, _no-_no-_no_ you can _not_ cry." Drew said waving May's hands around his head in distress. She could not cry, that would make him look weak. He could not be seen crying, she could ruin his whole reputation.

"Go get in the car." He ordered angrily pointing below subtly. He leant in the wooden windowsill casually which annoyed May even more.

"Put a top on my body please. And you're joking right. _Me-_ get in the car?" She said through hysterics of frenzy and intense trauma.

"I'm not joking. Just do it!" Drew said perhaps a little too loud.

Gary, Mike and Paul looked up bursting into laughter at the sight of 'May' in a bra leaning out the window.

"Get away from the window. You're making me look like a fool!" May snapped angrily banging on the wood beside her.

Gary and Paul gazed up at 'Drew' in confusion. May realised her words were making no sense.

"I mean- _You_ - Fay. You. You look like a fool!" She yelled across to Drew in rage with a smirk.

She flicked her emerald-hair off her eyes sneering, if she was going to pull this off, she may as well try. Drew hoped May wouldn't do anything stupid whilst in his body and he played along with the argument trying to be as May-like as possible.

"Well maybe I_ am_ a fool! What's wrong with being a fool? You're ruining my already pathetic life! God Drew, you're _sooo_ hot, sometimes I wish you would take more than one look at me!" He screamed and slammed the window down.

Now not visible to Gary and Paul, Drew smirked fraudulently at May whilst laughing. May gaped curling her bottom lip in rage. He was making her look like a lovesick Drew-fanatic idiot- which she definitely was not.

'_That stupid boy! He's made it look like I fancy him now.'_

"Well perhaps if you weren't so _ignorant_ and _deceitful _I would perhaps consider that concept!" She roared back and slammed the window.

"Did he just say the words 'deceitful' ,'consider'; '_concept_'?" Gary asked in bewilderment scratching his head.

"I think he just did." Paul admitted also exceedingly bemused.

May then blushed realising what she had just said. Her words were way too formal for someone like Drew to speak. Gary and Paul were there, and she was no longer May, she was Drew. Saying things like that could ruin his whole reputation. Not like she cared anyway. Running downstairs, May opened the door walking out. Drew, now finally with some form of T-shirt on, strolled merrily out of May's door a big grin on his face as he went. May shot a glower at him.

"Dude what is with you today?" Gary said shooting May an odd look.

"Nothing." She said.

"Get in the car then!" Mike called from the road.

Reluctantly, May followed Gary and Paul into the car where she sat in the passenger seat.

The boys put the radio on loudly as they drove. And when Mike drove, he drove worse than anyone May had ever seen. She even was biting her fingernails at one point. The car speed rapidly down the road halting suddenly at the red traffic light. May waited for the light to turn green, and when it did, she shut her eyes bracing herslef for the sharp dangerous driving that was going on.

'_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die_.' She whimpered.

* * *

Lol how will they cope?

I told you something was going to happen! And it **will be Contestshipping** so don't worry if you've seen the film you'll understand...

I'm so into this fic!! Can't wait to put chapter five up! xD lol

Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews

Please review for me!

Confessions

x


	5. Getting to know you

Hi I'm back with chapter five :P Thank you for your reivews!! I am so into writing this fic atm!! Many of you have asked me, is it Contestshiping- well of course it is lol

I am **dedicating** Chapter five** to Cute-azn-angel!!**

**Dislcaimer:** Like I have said a billion times. I do not own anything. But I own Mike and Chloe :P lmao my random OCs!! I might put Mike in TTT-2 actually, I'v got an idea...maybe...maybe not haha.

Anyway, I have constantly been working on this,

Enjoy :P

PS- You have been warned- I'm SOOOO sorry this chapter is _another_ long one (perhaps too long o )... xD I can't help writing long chapters...I hope you like it anyway :P

* * *

**Chapter five **

**Getting to know you **

"Slow down a bit will you?" May asked defensively sitting upright suddenly in shock.

Everything was flying past her windows at such a rate; she could have been falling from the sky. And the way Mike was driving recklessly was dangerous. He could hit something, he could hit someone. He was endangering others due to his carelessness.

Mike shot a confused look at his emerald-haired friend.

"Slow down? This isn't even fast Drew!" He admitted.

Turning a corner sharply, May clutched hard to the seat and opened her rucksack. She had to make sure she had all her books for school. Gary laughed at 'Drew' in almost shock.

"Dude are you _checking _your bag?" He asked. Mike and Paul sniggered.

"Of-course-not, why-would-I-be-doing-that?" May quickly replied with a flush.

"Hey- it's their right of way!" May snapped; Mike drove through a red light carelessly with impiety running through his veins.

Mike shot Gary a 'look' and the two of them began to snigger.

"Since when did you care?" Paul snickered under his breath.

Meanwhile, Drew walked speedily; if he was quick he could catch the bus. So many thoughts pondered his mind.

_'Why has this happened? How as this happened? This should not be possible. I can not believe I'm her. How can I be her? How?' _

It was quite a long way to walk from here to school. Drew knew why she was always late to lessons, because she always missed the bus. As he walked, he adjusted the pink jacket that was over a blue t-shirt. Never in his life had he wanted to dress like this. It was just unfair to himself. Unfair to his sexuality. Yet all her clothes consisted of some form of pink, pink was inescapable.

There it was, the bus. It was at the stop. He ran down the road hoping to get to the bus on time. However, it began to drive off the people at the back of the bus pulling faces at him. Drew found that his energy was running out fast despite he was always active. Drew was never one to tolerate mockery on him. If they knew who he was then they would be cowering in fear. He was their idol- how dare they mock him- Drew.

"Screw you assholes!" He yelled angrily raising her hands in the air.

"That is no way for a young lady to talk." An old-man said in astonishment walking by impassive.

Drew rolled his eyes and began to walk down the pavement slowly. He imagined how much fun he could be having with his friends. How much time he could be spending enjoying life rather than wasting it. But instead, he was stuck inside bookworm-Brunette's body.

This was not the wake-up call he had been expecting. He did not want to be living in a girl's body, yet alone her body. That was even worse. He wanted to doss around in class, he wanted to be with his girlfriend Chloe, and he wanted to be the one to start the football off at lunch time. He could do none of them now, it was just not possible.

When Drew got to school, he paced across the field angrily where he could see a geeky version of himself standing frigidly in the middle of an isolated patch of grass.

_'Oh my god. What has she done…_' He groaned in his head.

**--------------------**

The facial expression on his old face looked distressed and worried, little did anyone know- this was May.

"What have you done to me?" Drew gaped grabbing May by the hood of her top aggressively. Clutching her hard, his eyes glowered at her. He examined her dress sense; it was all wrong, all _so_ wrong.

"Get off of me you big bully," May shrieked freeing herself angrily. Drew gazed around cautiously hoping no-one was listening to their conversation.

"Don't do that." Drew snapped instantly leaning in toward May.

"Do what?" May asked defensively.

"Just don't do everything you normally do ok? Do not walk geeky, do not put your hand up in class," He replied holding his manicured nails out furiously at her.

"What is your Aunt's career? Is she like some kind of secret detective because she's _very_ nosy? And your Uncle drinks beer in the morning? What is with the fatty bacon you eat for breakfast it's gross." May said in despair. Drew tried to block out May's constant annoying drone. He never knew he could hate his own voice so much.

"Well at least _you_ got to eat. I ate nothing because your family were constantly shouting at each other." He snapped in annoyance. May's eyes widened in anxiety.

"Was Max ok?" She asked Drew.

"So _that'_s his name. Your annoying little brother was content. He found it hilarious to pour water over me in the mornings." Drew said grouchily. May seemed pleased to hear he was ok.

"Tomorrow morning he'll use the megaphone, beware." She replied.

"Your family is insane. I have to live with them?" He groaned angrily.

"Yes you have to live with them ok? Be sure to tell me when it happens." She replied quietly.

Drew looked at her oddly and gazed into his own emerald eyes. He studied the density of each shade and realised why people admired his eyes, they were appealingly bright and beautiful. He was slightly worried that he found himself entranced by his own eyes.

"When _what_ happens?" He asked.

May ignored him and shook the thought away with a hand motion. Drew lifted his hand and began to bite the manicured nails picking them and demolishing the beautiful state they once were in.

"Don't do that to my nails!" May exclaimed in horror. Drew grinned and ignored her. She reached out to slap him.

"Touch me and I'll scream." He said through a smirk.

May growled at him and folded her arms across her chest. Her rage instantly shattered and she broke into depression once more. It was odd how her anger led to tears. It was the way her emotions worked. After shouting she would normally cry.

"I don't want to be a boy." She whispered through tears.

Drew gaped watching her cry indiscreetly in the middle of the school grounds. Sighing, Drew shook his head. His glower was edgy and insensitive.

"What have I told you about crying?" He impulsively said. May continued crying catching a few people's attention. Drew gaped and shook his head more vigorously.

"No, don't _cry_! I told you not to cry, _don't_ cry." He hissed angrily gazing around.

He grabbed her muscular shoulders and shook her intolerantly back and forth. She only cried more.

"Please don't cry! No, no, no this is bad. Really bad-please I'm begging you- stop it." He begged shaking her harder.

A few people around were looking at the two enemies suspiciously, May wiped her eyes with her sleeves. She kicked the grass depressingly and burst out into more tears leaning on 'Drew's', or in actual reality, her shoulder. As May rested her head on her body's shoulder, Drew raised his hands patting her green hair unenthusiastically.

"It's ok." He said almost softly.

That had to be the first time May had ever heard Drew incorporate a hint of kindness in his mocking voice. His voice was soft, warm and for once, she felt like he actually was not being nasty or sarcastic. Crying on his shoulder, she shook her head in despair. It was all useless. She would never get to talk to her parents again; never get to shout at Max again. She would never get to do anything again. And she would never get to go to her Elmhurst college interview in a few days time. Her dreams were shattered all in the short time of waking up.

"I'm _you_. How can it be ok?" She muttered through a whimper.

If anyone were to walk by and see the scene they would find it simply hilarious. The popular Drew Andrews crying on his arch enemy's shoulder for comfort. Drew Andrews crying on Bookworm Brunette. But most of all, the fact that Drew Andrews was crying was never a normal truism. Of course, only May and Drew knew otherwise.

"May," Drew whispered irritated under his breath.

Lifting her head slowly, her emerald-hair dropped over her eyes morosely. She lazily gazed up into her own sapphire eyes examining the texture of the many shades.

"You're making _me_ look like a complete idiot." He finished.

May wiped her rough hands against her eyes and dried the short eyelashes that had water on them. The two of them were caught in a gaze. May saw her chocolate, brown hair blowing in the breeze against Drew's face. Well her face. That was beside the point.

It was slightly shorter and a few more layers had been chopped into her hair, May was too upset to even notice a change in her body.

"You've cut my hair." She exclaimed.

Swiftly, her hands reached for 'Drew's' hair so she could examine the changes. Drew stepped back instantly growling at her.

"Get off me you freak! What will people say if they see you- FYI _Me_- running their hands through bookworm Brunette's hair?" He snapped in a girly stressful voice.

Ignoring her own voice, which surprisingly was suddenly aerated to her ears, she continued to run a hand through her previous brown hair.

"I like what you've done with it." She admitted. However, May knew she would never hear the end of this- Drew Andrews had done something right? Studying the style in almost admiration, she smiled. Drew stood still watching her hands tousle at 'her' hair.

Fortunately, she stopped when she noticed Drew was giving her the icy cold eyes from her sapphire eyes. May raised her eyebrows and folded her arms across her chest angrily.

"I'm not a hair-freak but I do know a bit about hair." Drew replied flattening May's hair out neatly. Then, he flicked the brown hair off his face.

May shuddered and glared at once.

"Do not _ever_ flick my hair again. I look so-"

May searched for the right word; though, it was clear she was struggling to put the odd actions of her body into words.

"-Arrogant?" He asked through a snicker.

May shook her head, annoyed even more as he flicked it again.

"It's _worse_. Just don't do it. If you be me- I'll be you." She replied.

The two of them looked at their old bodies longingly again. How both of them just wanted to be themselves once more, to see their friends. To be honest, nether of them wanted anything to do with each other. This just made the whole situation even worse.

"How do we fix this then bookworm?" Drew asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"I do not know. This is impossible Drew! The can not happen." She snapped, aggression for Drew coming back at once.

"You're the smart one, figure it out." He shouted back in rage.

May gaped at his words and then she heard the bell ring. Panicking, May sent Drew a look of almost despair. It was obvious she did not know what to do. It was clear she had no idea of how to pull off being Drew. He noticed her worry and sighed.

"Keep a low profile." Drew grabbed May by the hood and lifted it over her head.

It did not take long for May to protest.

"I'm not putting that hood up." And stubbornly she threw it down off her emerald hair.

"Yes you _are_-" Drew taunted. His hands were on his hips in a way that made him feel quite feminine.

"-No I'm _not_.-"

"-Yes you are-" Drew replied heatedly.

His eyes flashed with resentment. May never comprehended how scary her cobalt eyes could be at times. At this moment of time, her devious eyes were burning with agitation and abhorrence. May feared them and nodded.

"-Yes I am." She muttered rapidly.

Proudly, Drew walked off and found himself a few seconds later trailing back towards her.

"One more thing. Football practise after school- be there- on time." And with that Drew strutted off. Walking with his shoulder moving to a rhythm. May groaned; Drew's walk made her body look ridiculous.

"I can't play football!" She shouted back in anguish.

Drew ignored her and continued to walk.

"Football?" May whispered to herself with a dreary sigh.

Giving all hope up of getting her body back, May heaved a large inhalation of air and crept into the school entrance. Like a magnet, all the attention attracted towards her. Subsequently, she found it difficult to repel it. It was weird being watched by everyone. Everyone around was watching her like a precious jewel. Then again, she was Drew Andrews now. May grinned watching the long corridor ahead make a pathway for her. She felt like being on a catwalk, glamorous, the one everyone adored.

Flicking her emerald hair, she smiled at the people who moved out of her way instantly.

"Hey Amber," May said merrily waving a hand in the air to the girl nearby.

They sat next to each other in Biology, Amber was nice. The girl giggled at 'Drew' flushing a deep crimson. May was quite shocked to see her Biology friend act this way towards her. It took her a second to remember that she was not herself. She was the hottest guy in the school. She realised talking to her old classmates would give them the completely wrong idea.

Although, May could not deny that it was tempting to wave at everyone- she was never normally acknowledged at all. Now, she was the main component to the circuit of the school 'ecosystem' as Drew called it. People would smile at her, know she existed. Obviously they all thought it was Drew, but the concept of being noticed was still endearing for May.

She summarily left the corridor entering the form room late. Expecting Mr.French to shout at her, she prepared herself for another detention. But instead, he smiled at her and nodded.

"Ready for the big game soon?" He asked.

"Er- yeah." May hesitantly replied.

The man seemed joyous with her response as he continued to call out the register.

"Drew!" A voice hissed.

It did not take long for May to guess who this person was. Her eyes turned to a spare seat at the back of the classroom beside Gary. May wondered why she even agreed to pretend to be Drew. His friends were not only annoying but rude. Faking a smirk, which May believed she pulled off pretty well, she clambered lazily over to the desk beside Gary.

_'This arrogance act is hard to keep up. How does Drew manage 24/7?_' She thought to herself.

Resting a hand on her forehead, May stared at the table uninterested in Gary's words. Just then "May" walked in. She flipped her hair with attitude and sat reluctantly beside Dawn and Misty.

"You're late- again." Mr.French coldly said. Drew looked up at the teacher.

"Your point is?" He asked genuinely bored already. He fiddled with his nails on the desk, sending a smirk to an infuriated May.

"She doesn't mean that." May said loudly in distress. Gary looked at his friend in perplexity.

"Dude, you ok? You're not on anything?"

A few people sniggered. Drew glowered. She was making him look like an idiot.

_'Two can play at that game Fay_.' He thought mischievously.

"I really did mean that sir." His girly voice was louder for all to hear.

A few seconds later, a detention slip came flying his way on the desk. Misty, who sat beside him gaped at her friend stunned.

"May you haven't said one bad thing about Drew today." She admitted incredulously.

A marine-haired girl from in front turned around with the concept of perplexity hindering subtly in her face. It showed through her fazed complexion.

"Yeah, yesterday he was pretty tough on you." Dawn said through gritted teeth looking over at 'him'.

"I'd beat that creep to a pulp if it was legal." Misty said. She too glowered over toward the emerald-eyed boy who little they knew was indeed May.

"Oh _would_ you now?" Drew coughed subtly.

Sometimes he wished his mouth would try and think about the words that came out before speaking them. Luckily nether of May's friends heard. Drew had a counterfeit smile plastered across his lips. He could not believe how her two friends possibly did not notice that this smile was incredibly fake.

"Ha- Good one Misty-?" Drew hesitantly said with uncertainty. To be honest, he really did not know what to say back to that comment. It showed in his voice that sarcasm still loitered around the room.

"May," Misty shot a concerned look at Dawn. "When you were with Drew, you didn't like being paired with him did you?"

Drew sat up instantly his eyes sharpening. If they thought May enjoyed being his partner than god knows what everyone else was saying about him. From now on Drew was the enemy. Drew was no longer his friend. He was _Drew_ not Drew. _Drew_. There was a difference.

_'God I feel so schizophrenic._' Thought _Drew_ – note not Drew- with a sigh. **(A/N: hehe sorry) **

"Please," He finally spoke through a girly giggle which he struggled to put on.

"Drew? Trust me I would beat that boy to a pulp even if it wasn't legal." He replied with a grunt.

Misty and Dawn smirked, it was clear all their cynical suspicions had vanished. At last, Drew had managed to pull off an almost May-like response. He was quite stunned that May constantly bad mouthed him. Then he smirked.

_'I'm obviously such a big part of her life.' _

"It's good to have you back May." Misty said happily.

Lazily, Drew waved a hand in the air. He was more concerned about how May perceived her interpretation of his character.

"So are you going to football practise today?" Gary asked 'Drew.' Not _Drew_- Drew.

Shutting her eyes smugly, May sneered with a smirk.

"Of course I am." She stated bluntly but maintaining sharpness.

May noticed Drew seemed slightly impressed that she was picking up his arrogance easily. Well to be blatantly honest, it was easy. You had to love yourself and look down on everyone else, speak as little as possible. But if she told Drew that, she knew he would say there was more to being popular than that.

**--------------------**

The rest of the day, May and Drew were separated apart from the odd meetings in the hallway and two lessons. But apart from that, May and Drew stayed clear from each other completely. They could not be seen talking or even communicating. Well may knew Drew would not allow it- especially in the school when he was meant to be the coolest boy in school.

Biology had been embarrassing when Drew had called the Glands the Glans which set pretty much everyone off in laughter. All May could do in that lesson was bury her dignity in a deep hole forever. It was too late to earn it back- Drew had utterly ruptured her dignity.

Chloe was straightforwardly preventable in May's eyes. At lunch, May simply hid away in he boy's toilets. Not only because she knew lunch time was football time, but because she had been holding in going to the loo all day. It had been the part of the day she dreaded. In fact, it had taken her twenty minutes alone to finally decide it was ridiculous to not go to the toilet.

Later on in the day, in English literature one of May's favourite lessons, Drew had contributed rap lyrics towards a core assessment of modern literature.

"What are you submitting?" May growled under her breath, kicking him in the knee as she walked past. Drew grinned deviously and held up a sheet full of rap lyrics on an A4 page.

"Why not? It uses words." He admitted.

May had merely dismissed him from her mind and shot him appalled scowls all lesson.

And then, the dreaded football training came upon May. Drew had not even waited for May to explain the procedures to her. She was clueless about it. From the football incident the other day, she knew if she was handling a football, it was not good. Drew – being the captain- was looked upon as the leader. An inspirational figure that all wanted to be. He would not shine so brightly today, May was sure of that. Any type of physical sport was May's weak point. She was bright, but when it came to sport, she was a good as a flat football. It could not do anything and always let others down no matter how hard it tried.

"Drew, over here- you're late." Gary called.

Hesitantly, May ran over towards the spiky haired boy.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my football kit." She replied adjusting her black silky shorts around the waist.

Sending Drew a peculiar look, Gary doubtfully shot a sceptical smile her way. The distrust remained in his chocolate eyes. Through her emerald orbs, May examined carefully the boys hanging around the football pitch. All, no doubt, were populars from her year. Of course, many of these boys she had never seen before in her life. She never really noticed the popular boys that much. The football coach sent 'Drew' a smile before continuing his instructions. May was certain that that was the only time she had ever seen Coach Dean smile. He was always cold and made her run thirty laps round the field each lesson for 'lack of enthusiasm in exercise'.

"Ok," He roared loudly. "I want star jumps."

The boys began to jump up and down in the air, May effortlessly flapped her arms lazily up and down like a demented chicken. She looked ridiculous, but then she smirked; _Drew _looked ridiculous, not her.

_'Hey…what if I could somehow get Drew back for all of his cruelty_?'

She thought cunningly. Yet as sinister and brilliant as it sounded, Drew had not done anything extreme for her to ruin his whole reputation- _yet_. That would be a bit harsh. Continuing to star jump into the air, May smiled at a hazel haired boy who smile back. May could not help but blush, he was cute. However she mentally slapped herself.

_'You are a guy now. You can not blush at other guys!' _

"Dribble the ball round the cones, run down the white line and report back here." The coached ordered.

The boys lined up, a set of cones in front of each person with a football.

May braced herself for the starting whistle. She was surprised to see there was none. All the boys shot off, their agility impressive. May could not help but gape.

"Drew, get your ass in gear." The coach yelled angrily.

Immediately May kicked the football forwards with complete insubordination and negligence. She recklessly dived into the cones and fell over in shock. Everyone stopped to look at Drew Andrews, the best football player- he had just failed a simple dribbling task.

Groaning May slowly stood up waving her hand in the air.

"I'm ok." She said calmly with a nod.

The coach blew his whistle; the boys lined up in single file facing out towards the big field.

May joined the end of the line dreading what was coming next.

"Simple volley," The coach said looking at Drew confidently. "Drew will demonstrate how a volley kick should be performed on the pitch."

May shuddered in fear; that was not good.

" Gary go long." He added tossing the ball that landed at May's feet.

_'This is when I need Misty_.' May remembered the other day when Misty had booted the football incredibly high into the air. Reluctantly, May smothered a grin across her lips and flicked a strand of hair. She hoped the arrogant act would boost her confidence.

All eyes were on her eagerly. Taking a deep breath, May swallowed-hard and paced away from the ball.

"On my whistle." The coach retorted.

May stood nervously in front of the football awaiting for the worst. As the whistle sounded, May kicked the football aimlessly ahead. It rolled across the ground pathetically. The football team was dead silent; unsure if this was a joke or reality.

May laughed.

"You thought that was my _volley_?" She asked through a chuckle. "That was just a warm-up."

Flicking her hair condescendingly, she watched the boys laugh along with her.

_'Oh God let's hope I do this_.' She thought to herself frightened.

However, she did just as bad, the ball only raising a metre into the air. The coach blew his whistle in disappointment.

"Positions." He yelled. Instantly, the boys got into their part of the pitch ready to play a match.

"Er- Positions?" May asked unpretentiously.

_'What position does Drew play? How can I not know that? Everyone knows what position he plays!'_ She thought in anxiety.

Everyone but her seemed to know the answer to this question.

"Striker." Paul shouted.

Instantly, May ran to her position. And so the rest of the football training was suicide, well for poor Drew, his football skills had now apparently become the worst in the world and the team had no chance to win the oncoming game. As May walked off the field, the hazel haired boy from before walked up to her.

"Hey Drew." He said kindly.

May looked over at the boy blushing once more, he _was_ cute.

"Hi, er what's your name again?" She said through a withdrawn laugh. May had switched on to girl-mode and believed that she was in her body once again.

"Cameron." He said dubiously narrowing his eyes hazily.

May giggled at his remark and patted the boy's shoulder timidly.

"Cameron, so…" She began raising her eyebrows somewhat; they walked to the changing rooms.

"You know my Dad owns a box in the Manchester United home ground, well there's a game on Saturday. I have a spare ticket and thought maybe you'd like to come." He said kindly.

_'Oh my god- is he asking me out?' _

May turned a deep, _deep_ shade of obvious red.

"Does it count as a date?" She giggled immediately through her profound voice.

"Er-"

"-You know the date. I mean what is the date…of the match..." She said quickly trying to avoid tension in the conversation. Conversely, her new masculine face was still the subterranean shade of crimson.

"Saturday." Cameron repeated. "Are you going to come?"

May bit her lip girlishly and looked up at the boy.

"I'd _love_ to!" She said excitedly. And with a giggle, she walked off happily. Then May realised she was in a sticky situation.

_'Oh crap- I've just made Cameron think Drew fancies him…' _

---------------------

When May got to her new house, the last thing she expected to see was herself sitting on Drew's bed reading the football magazine. It was clear he had climbed the tree outside the window and swung across to his old room. When his eyes met her he leapt up in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked gazing at the clock in horror.

"What do you mean?" She snapped dynamically. What more could Drew possibly want her to do? She had been him all day- that was bad enough.

"You're meant to be at Chloe's. Don't make me look like an idiot. 20 Frendlie Drive, off you go." He said pushing her out of his room viciously.

Slamming the door securely with the lock, Drew then quickly he fell back onto his comfy bed and read the magazine once more. It did not take long for May to attempt opening the door once more. When she realised he had locked it, she screamed.

"I am NOT going to see her!" She shrieked banging frantically on the door.

Drew ignored her and flicked over to the next page of 'Football mania' to look at the division results.

"_Hello_?" May roared from outside the door. There was no response.

"Are you listening to me?" When there was still no reply, May stormed downstairs and opened the front door.

_'Why am I even bothering to do this_?' She thought in her head with a sigh.

Swallowing-hard, May climbed the tree outside his window and attempted to swing across. It took her incredible effort to swing across to the window. This was not something you would see everyday. A popular jock swinging on a tree to get into his bedroom window. In fact, it was ridiculous. Crashing through the window, May fell onto Drew's carpet startling him at first.

"Oh it's you again." Drew groaned rolling his blue eyes. When he saw 'Drew' had landed flat on his face; he neglected her presence and made an impressed facial expression at the division's top ten.

"Ow." She cried lifting her face from the floor.

Several seconds later, May stood up and clambered over towards her body in fury.

"I'm not going to Chloe's." She spat in horror.

Shivering at the thought of going round to such a girl's house; May folded her arms across her torso. Averting his eyes from the football magazine, Drew slammed it down on the bed with force. His blue eyes demolished her, glaring loathingly at her.

"You _have_ to go- It's a date. I said I'd be there." He said heatedly getting up from the bed.

"Then go yourself." She retorted; she fell lazily on his comfortable bed which he once was sitting on. Drew, still standing in sorrow, watched May pick her nails. She seemed to be picking up on his boyish habits quite well.

"I can't go as you! You have to go." He begged clasping his hands together.

"Well I'm not going to be seduced by a girl- that's just wrong." May replied stubbornly sitting up in irritation. She slammed her clenched fists by her sides; Drew glared harder.

"She won't seduce you." Drew said rolling his eyes.

"So hold on Drew- let me process this. You're telling me the common slut is not going to make one dirty move- at least?" May said through a snort.

Drew looked at her for a few seconds unsure. May could tell conspicuously he was searching for a reasonable answer to that. However, he could find none, his sapphire eyes glinted tentatively.

"_Well_-" Drew began with vagueness.

"You can't answer that. So I'm not going. I've had to put up with that stupid football training which drove me insane." May snapped in response wrathfully.

Drew instantly straightened his posture making himself look much more feminine.

"Did you play ok?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course I did," May said with a smirk. Of course this was the biggest lie in history.

"I'm Drew Andrews now."

She flicked her hair sarcastically inspiring an evidently hidden smile to her previous body's lips. Yes- Drew was smiling to her surprise. And his smile was a genuine smile. May acted as if she did not notice his small smile and his soft chuckle. But- she did in reality, and that's what made her smile slightly.

"What are you smiling at?" Drew asked mysteriously.

He gave her a peculiar look through his cerulean eyes, they sparkled spectacularly with bewilderment. It was clear he hoped she had not seen him smile.

"Did you just _smile_?" May replied in fake shock. Drew groaned, she had noticed. She raised her emerald eyebrows pulling a face. He minimally looked at her emerald eyes and glared.

"No- I did not smile." He replied.

"Yes you did!" May snapped through a laugh. Drew rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I did not!" He lied angrily.

"Yes you did." She taunted waving her hands in the air.

"I'll tell you what I _will _do. I'll throw you out that window if you don't shut-up." He grunted pushing her off his bed and lying on his old covers once more. May fell to the floor with a thud and gaped at the smug girl who lay on the bed. She stubbornly pouted whence standing slowly.

"You're going to have a very bruised body Drew." She muttered.

Drew began to flick through the football magazine in interest reading away. May ordered him to budge up. Obediently, now engrossed in the magazine, Drew did what she said and moved up to the side. She was quite surprised that he obeyed the order instantly. Then she realised, football was his life. She may have just found his weakness, he actually listened to her for the first time because he really could not care less about she did.

When he was reading his football magazine; that was all that mattered. Sitting beside him, May peered her head over his shoulder to look at the magazine. Drew was too into reading about new transfers to notice that his arch enemy was peering nosily over his shoulder. Well that was until a pair of familiar hands encircled his girly face. May placed her hands on her bodies face and pulled her cheeks out wide.

"_Now _you're smiling." She said through a laugh.

"Get off May." Drew retorted pushing her hands off 'his' face. May caught the glint in his eyes of amusement and a small chuckle.

"It's _my_ face. Why can I not touch my own face?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Because the fact that you want to touch your own face is slightly disturbing." Drew muttered under his breath. May gazed over at the brunette and gaped.

"The fact that you love yourself is more disturbing." She replied.

"I don't love myself!" Drew retorted; his eyes flickered in remonstration.

"I've seen you give yourself '_the look'_." May chanted dauntingly. Disregarding her words, Drew shoved his own muscular shoulders hard.

"Shut-up." He groaned throwing the magazine hopelessly to the floor.

There was no hope in reading it when 'Drew' was around. Sitting up, Drew grabbed the magazine and climbed out the window onto the tree.

"Where are you going?" May demanded leaning out the window. Drew swung towards May's pink bedroom.

"If you do not go to Chloe's I am going to kill you and then the ghost of your body will haunt you for the rest of our life." He said leaping into May's room swiftly.

"_Our_ life?" May asked. Drew turned back to face his body nonchalantly.

"Yes our life. I am a part of you if you did not notice. My body and your spirit or whatever you call it." He replied.

"Drew," May said timidly. Looking up from May's pink walls, Drew sighed.

"Could you chuck a Shakespeare book over?" She pleaded.

"If that's what it takes to shut you up- yes." He snorted throwing a book haphazardly across the small gap through into his football room.

"Like I said," He added threateningly. "If you do not go to Chloe's, I will _kill_ you. And you know I'm not joking."

And with that, he slammed the window shut hard lying on her fluffy bed and reading the football magazine. It did not take long for a loud racket to disrupt Drew from downstairs. Slamming the book shut, Drew wondered downstairs meandering down each step swiftly to see what the racket was about this time. He stopped at the fourth step so he could hear the conversation but not be seen.

_'Can't this family live in peace?_' He thought.

"I can't take this anymore." A woman roared furiously.

"Well why don't you leave?" The man snapped back.

"I'm not stepping a foot out of this house. This is my grandmother's house, how dare you even suggest I should be the one leaving." She shouted in response.

"Well that TV over there is mine; I shall not be leaving without it." He replied.

"Take your stupid TV, take whatever you want." The woman screamed.

Drew could tell this conflict was happening for a reason. It did not take long for Drew to understand what was going on. He felt almost sorry for May. May's little brother, Max, was not home yet and Drew was the only one able to hear the quarrel. Part of him wished he had _not_ snooped nosily downstairs to listen.

"What about the kids?" The man said.

"They're better off here." She retorted.

"You don't know that." He yelled back.

"Yes I do." She heatedly replied.

The doorbell rang, creating the most awkward silence Drew thought he ever had had to sit through in his life. The tension was so thick in the air; you could slice it with a knife. Opening the door, Caroline dried her eyes happy to see her young son Max by the door. He entered the house slowly and gazed at his parents with fear.

"I heard it." He replied inaudibly.

Norman and Caroline sent each other guilty looks but not apologetic ones mind you.

"Heard what honey?" Caroline asked innocently brushed a hand through Max's hair.

"I'm not stupid Mum. I'm old enough to understand what is going on. You could have at least told me what was going on." He said walking into the kitchen abruptly.

"Max we're sorry, I'm sorry." Caroline muttered calmly. "Whatever happens, you must remember that I love you."

"Oh and I don't?" Norman instantly objected.

Drew listened to the conversation sadly, part of him was wondering if he should tell May about this, but he knew it would ruin her day even more. Being him was hard work; he did not want to top it off with this.

"Will you two stop arguing for one second?" Max begged. "That's all I want! I know you both love me. But what I don't know is if you still love each other."

A silence hung about the Maple family. When nether one spoke, Max swallowed-hard.

"I have homework to do," He spat before grabbing his bag.

Drew quickly retreated from his hiding place and ran into his pink room reading the magazine. He could not process the words. For some reason, Drew could not think about reading whilst this was happening. He felt like he was part of the family, like he was involved. It was an odd feeling Drew had not had for a while. Max ran into May's room; his eyes watery. Drew put the magazine down and allowed Max to fall into a soft hug.

"What are we going to do May?" He asked.

Drew sighed and indicated a space on his bed. Drew had been told he was god with kids and it was something he tried to hide. However, when he needed to use those skills, he did. Max sat on the corner sadly wiping his eyes. His eyes caught the football magazine and he sent May an odd look.

"You like football?" He asked.

Drew shrugged casually.

"Just checking up on the transfers. Can't believe Man.U gave away Gerard for 8million. It's insane." Drew said.

"I know, it's stupid, he is so much more than that." Max replied.

"And they replace him with Henri. Henri? Arsenal are now doomed." Drew sighed flicking the page over.

"Aston Villa are at the top of division one. Surprising to be honest, I almost expected Chelsea to be in the lead." Drew added running a hand down his face in worry. Max grinned now getting into their discussion.

"Come on Aston Villa." He said happily.

Drew gaped at Max and shook his head in despair.

"You're kidding me right? You support them?! Chelsea is the best by far." Drew taunted.

" Chelsea? What planet are you on May?" Max snapped through a laugh.

Laughing in response Drew fondly ran a hand through May's brother's hair. He was growing almost friendly with her little brother. At least he had someone to talk to about football.

"I could ask you the same question." Drew grunted flicking his brunette hair.

Max raised his eyebrows and snatched the magazine away from his sister. His eyes skimmed over the pages quickly, he seemed authentically stupefied.

"I think I'll subscribe to this magazine." He admitted.

"You can't go wrong with 'Football Mania' Max." Drew replied taking the magazine back; it was his only possession from his old room, he did not want to lose it.

"I've heard 'The Match' is pretty good." Max replied jeeringly. Drew chuckled.

"Only if you like reading about their injuries and downfalls. I prefer this."

Max gazed around the room and was more stunned to see a football, which had been thrown across previously this morning by May, in his sister's room.

"When did you play football?" He asked Drew in shock.

"It's a secret passion of mine." Drew said grinning. Drew knew it was a bad idea, but it would clear the air for Max and give him a break from everything. His next words would completely go against anything May would ever do.

"Fancy a kick about?"

Max's eyes lit up in delight. He seemed overjoyed that his sister was going to spend some time with him; May never spent time with him. She was always too 'busy'.

Watching from Drew's Aunt's window, May saw Max and Drew in her back garden playing football. Smiling gently, May rested her head on the wall, her eyes examining the scene. She watched Drew incorporate great control and skill into her body as he kicked the ball towards Max. May had never seen Max so entranced before. A wide smile had flourished across his lips.

"And she shoots," Drew loudly said. He began doing kick-ups and ran manically around the grass when he 'scored' in Max's goal.

"She _scores!_ Look at that- what a brilliant tap in. Did you _see_ that?" He yelled punching the air enthusiastically. Max laughed booting the ball into the air.

"Reeeepllaaaay." Drew commentated running in slow-motion at the football.

Max was in hysterics; May never knew how much fun Drew could be sometimes. He really seemed to be bonding with Max. Rolling her emerald eyes, May grinned; typical football fanatics. Drew had just called himself a she, but then technically he was a she now. Glimpsing once more at the two playing in the garden bought a grin to May's manly face. However, it also saddened her slightly. Drew seemed to be doing a better job as a sibling than herself.

"What a goal!" She heard Max yell, Drew lifted him into the air chanting along with him eccentrically.

_'Boys…_' She groaned in her head walking off.

"Do the honours Maxie-boy." Drew said brushing his brown hair off his face. Kicking the football into the air, it landed on 'May's' head and then was directed back to his feet.

"Nice." Drew commented with a grin.

"I didn't know you were so good at football May!" Max exclaimed. "Can we play again?"

Drew noticed a shocked version of himself standing by the window and he looked away immediately.

_'Oh god, she's seen me be nice now…' _

"Er- maybe tomorrow, it's getting late. You'd better head off to bed." He replied kindly.

Obediently, Max nodded and ran upstairs to his room a smile on his face.

When Drew entered the pink room, he opened the window hearing his voice float into his ears.

"You're great with kids."

"Tell anyone about that and I'll hurt you personally." He replied bitterly.

"I think that's really cool." She said cautiously. Drew looked up at himself incongruously yet intrigued. However, he dismissed it instantly.

"I don't care what you think." He snapped angrily. This triggered the rage in May's emerald eyes instantly.

"You have somewhere to be." He called coldly from her room gazing at the clock by her bedside table. May glowered at herself wrathfully. She never thought about how annoying she could find herself. But at this moment of time, she could not stand herself.

"Fat chance." May snapped and slammed the window down.

Drew glared at her through the glass. If she was going to not turn up to Chloe's, then how would she feel if he didn't do what she wanted…

His next words were dangerous words.

"This means war."

* * *

You can see subtle hints of CS coming through... xD Did you like it?

Lol It's war between the two of them now :p lol

(Say in a deep dramatic voice:) This time- it's personal xD lmao- the showdown

**I'M SO SORRY ABOUT IT BEING SO... LONG **

Plz review! Thank you for reading

Confessions


	6. This means war

Hey all.

Sorry updates took a while. I really was going to make this chapter another long, long one. But I've cut it in half lol. I've decided to split it into two. This chapter is nothing like the flim by the way xD lol. Most of this is my own random ideas that I wanted to put it!

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own pokemon

Dedicated to **Life's-Black-Rose-Petal-Gilly**

Hope you like it!

Confessions

PS- sorry this chapter is really bad, It was a quick type up- sorry if it dissapoints you

* * *

****

**Chapter six **

**This means war **

That morning had definitely been the most priceless and funniest mornings of May's life; she had never been so sure of that. The last thing May had expected to wake up to was _another _scream coming from her body at six AM. She was surprised to hear Drew scream for that matter. Angrily she had groaned in her sleep and placed her hands over her ears in anguish. However, seconds later, the football she had thrown across yesterday to catch May's attention was booted into the window pane.

Sure, Drew had decided it was war between the two of them; no doubt she had ruined his relationship with Chloe. However, in a time like this, he really needed a girls help and no-one knew May's body better than May. Just for a few minutes, he would have to call off the

Payback.

Startled in anger for being woken up, yet in concern as to what his problem was this time, May had opened the window, swung from the tree and into her old pink room. Her eyes were indulged by the presence of her room once more. Drew seemed not have moved anything from where it was- which was good in a sense, at least she knew he wasn't burning her Shakespeare books in the night. Well from what she knew, he wasn't.

"What is your problem?" May sighed running a hand lazily through her emerald hair.

It was becoming almost normal for her to do this; both were getting adjusted to their new bodies. Drew looked up at May into her emerald eyes. His blue eyes showed distraught and panic. The words that came from his glossy lips had completely cracked May up.

"You're bleeding." Drew exclaimed in horror.

May gave him an odd look but a smirk was on her face, part of her found it hilarious that he was reacting this way to something so simple.

"And what else is-?" She began, but Drew cut her off and he put his hand on her stomach.

"-Can you explain to me why I feel so…_crappy_? My stomach _really_ hurts…Why do I feel bloated? And it your body really aches." He explained with a groan.

"The more I listen to you, the more you sound like a girl." May teased sitting on the edge of the bed. Drew glared.

"NOT helping me out here May." He snapped instantly.

**(A/N: I had to put this random idea in lol) **

May giggled and blushed slightly. Drew sent her an anomalous look wondering what she was finding so funny.

"You've got your period Drew." May replied quietly.

At first Drew looked at her and burst out into laughter. He gave her a questioning look and gazed up into his own emerald eyes in amusement.

"Very funny. Seriously, what is wrong with your body?" He asked still chortling under his breath. May gave him a sceptic glance and squinted his eyes slightly creating an aura of confusion. It seemed she did not get the joke.

"You've got your period Drew." She repeated in bewilderment.

Drew knew May was not a person to take a joke that far. Whence those words came from her mouth, he gaped at his old face in horror. May nodded reluctantly running a hand through her emerald hair in the awkward moment.

"No." Drew said bluntly shaking his head.

"_Yes_." May replied.

Reality hit him, and fast. All Drew did in response was scream at the top of his lungs; he jumped up from the bed in fear shaking his head in despair.

"No, no- _NO_…" Drew pleaded; May just shook her head grinning at his reaction.

"What do I do?" He began in an anxious voice. However, many seconds later he fell back onto the bed with a groan clutching his stomach as he did so.

"It's really not rocket science Drew." May replied.

Drew gave her a sorrowful look and sighed.

"It isn't?" He asked.

Shaking her head in dismay, she laughed. Part of her wanted to get up and leave Drew in pain so she could laugh about it. Yet a small part of her would feel guilty for doing so.

"No. I'm _not_ going to give you the 'period talk' because I'm sure that you will collapse in horror," She began. Drew nodded; grunting in apprehension.

"Just make sure at break and lunch you change, you know what I mean by that, and take some painkillers for the pain."

Drew gazed up at May in revulsion and he sighed.

"Do I have to change?" He asked.

"Yes." May sternly snapped.

"Er," Drew blushed at his next comment.

"What ones do I use?"

May laughed at his question and nearly fell over in hysterics, Drew shot her a glare. Immediately, she shut-up.

"Sorry," She whispered through laughs.

"It's just funny that I'm telling a guy how to handle his period."

Bursting into amusement, May wiped her emerald eyes that split tears of humour. Telling a guy how to handle his period definitely was not an everyday experience!

"Yeah I know it's insane, it shouldn't happen." Drew retorted almost smiling.

"Use the purple ones and you should be fine. Need anything, swing by on the tree." She replied.

And then with that, May leapt out the window onto the rather large tree and swung across to her new football manic bedroom. Even though she felt slightly sorry for Drew, she could not help but laugh when she fell back onto the blue covered bed. It seemed things could not get worse for Drew, but unfortunately, or fortunately in some people's eyes, it did.

---------------

Two hours later, at eight O'clock, Drew was walking down the pavement watching the Mercedes fly by him. Yet again, May was wincing in fear, clutching the car handle for her life. Drew was getting on fine with May's life until he overheard a conversation between two gossipy girls in front of him.

"I can't believe what Cameron told us about football training yesterday…" Drew listened in intrigued; he walked closer to the girls, following their every footstep to keep up with them.

_'What has May done, so much for football training going ok._'

Drew did not like the sound of where the conversation was going. He was about to find out some shocking information about himself.

"I heard Drew Andrews _blushed _at Cameron yesterday." The second girl said, the other hooted with laughter. Drew stumbled over the pavement in shock nearly falling to the ground. Maintaining his composure, he followed with a plea for this being a dream.

_'This is a dream, a bad dream. No scratch that, this is a nightmare…' _

"You _serious_?"

"Yeah and he asked Cameron if it was like a date!"

"All the handsome ones turn out gay…"

Drew suppressed a groan.

"Do you think he's gay?" The second girl asked through a chuckle. Drew gaped and instantly rammed himself between the two girls.

"I don't know about you but _I_ know Drew Andrews is definitely _not_ gay." He snapped cutting them off.

"Says the girl who hates him to bits." The first sarcastically snorted.

"Whatever you say bookworm, try telling the whole school that (_Drew was now panicking by the way they said the whole school knew_), I mean Cameron never lies and well; if he says Drew is gay, then he is." They walked off snobbishly arm in arm.

Drew looked up to the sky of marine and ran a hand down his face.

"This _so_ means war. May Maple, I hope you have a death wish." He growled. Today was not his day.

And to top it all off, when Drew walked across the large field school entrance, there a geeky version of himself stood. May was wearing a blue shirt with black trousers, his hair had been brushed into a nerdy style, and overall, she had just made him look so nerdy.

Drew just wanted to pounce at her and rip her out of his body. If looks could kill, May would be long gone by now. His sapphire eyes piercing through his body, Drew ran up to her in rage. He had no mercy this time, she had drawn the line.

Dragging her by the collar of the shirt, Drew hauled her into the school corridor and slammed her against the wall recklessly.

"What have you done to me?!" cried his girlish voice in disgust.

May, generally confused, gazed up at Drew. She was slightly shocked by his behaviour but then they were enemies, it did not surprise her for him to try and bully her despite they were in different bodies. Trying to escape the awkward position of being slammed against the wall, May struggled, but Drew did not release his firm grip. May rolled her eyes.

"What have I done now?" She sighed.

"Firstly, what is with this _'outfit'_ you have decided to wear?" He muttered examining the clothes once more in repugnance.

"Unpredictably, something decent was in the back of your closet." She jeered. Drew raised his eyebrows laughing in a frenzy way to signify clear fury.

"You call that decent? I look like a male version of you." He replied in rage.

"Well as long as I'm inside your disgusting body, it's going to be like that, _comprendo_?" May asked with a smirk. Drew's eyes flickered with annoyance; she was ruining his life.

"You idiot! I look like the biggest geek in history and it's all _your _fault." He replied with great stress. Putting a hand to his forehead quickly, he sighed dramatically.

"Aww didims, is Drewsie having a hard time controlling his period mood swings?" She taunted brushing a hand through his brown hair in fake sympathy. Glaring, Drew gritted his teeth together exasperated. An inferno of infuriation burnt inside him not daring to reveal itself in reality.

"And I heard about football training, how _awful_ you played. If coach drops me my life is ruined." Drew snapped crossly, his sapphire eyes gleaming at her in disgust.

"Why are you getting so worked up, it's just a game." May spat rolling her eyes.

Drew gasped in horror, which was the worst thing anyone could ever say to the head of the football team.

"No this is not just a game May! God don't you understand?" Drew snapped wrathfully pushing her harder against the wall.

"Hitting on girls again Drew? Well that's given me _some_ reassurance…" A boy sniggered walking past. May shot the boy an evil look and Drew took a deep breath.

"That reminds me," he pushed her harder against the wall in anger.

"Why the hell do people think I'm homosexual? What did you do?"

May blushed in embarrassment and bit her lip.

"Ooops." She whispered.

"This is no time for '_Ooops I did it again'_. This is _serious_!" Drew leant in towards his own face in rage. They were practically nose to nose, but the atmosphere was not nice at all.

"What-did-you-_do_?"

It did not take long for May to burst under the pressure Drew was inflicting on her.

_'So much for there ever being a nice Drew…_' She thought.

"I blushed ok? I blushed!" She admitted timidly.

"You _WHAT_!" He hissed in panic.

Drew released her walking along the corridor with her; people were sending his body odd looks, quirky looks and mocking looks. Drew hated it. He just wanted to die.

"Well done _Fay_, people think I'm gay now." He snapped rudely.

"There is nothing wrong with gay people. Gay men apparently are the nicest, sweetest men around." May admitted trying to find the optimistic part of this situation.

"I don't think you understand. I can NOT be gay. I'm Drew Andrews, sure some people are gay, but I can _not_ be gay- I am dating Chloe!! I am dating Chloe- well I was- until you screwed it up. But what will she say if she finds out…" Drew shuddered in fear.

May noticed how he had become slightly twitchy and irritated. Part of her felt guilty, shutting her eyes May sighed.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

Drew's reaction was not what she had expected. He snorted at her apology and folded his arms across his chest in rage.

"Sorry?! If you don't stop this stupid rumour _right away_ I will kill you-"

As Drew blabbered on boringly, May rolled her eyes. Sorry was never good enough for Drew. She then raised her hands in the air and cleared her throat.

"EVERYONE- I have an announcement." She yelled loudly. The whole school hall fell silent; you could have heard a pin drop on the ground. Drew looked at her sceptically.

"I can confirm- I AM STRAIGHT-"

People burst into laughter, some in relief and others just mocked him even more.

"-_May?!!_" Drew cried in misery.

This was one of those times where Drew wanted to actually cry in embarrassment. That was the worst thing she could have done to ruin his reputation.

"What? You wanted me to stop the rumours _right away_," She replied sarcastically with a proud grin.

"You are no longer homosexual." She added flipping a strand of her emerald hair off her eyes arrogantly. The next voice heard down the hallway was a high pitch one. It was clear they had just walked into school at that moment of time.

"Oh my gosh like Drew- how could you like betray me like this? I thought we were like going out and you did not turn up last night. And what about at football? You blushed at Cameron?" A bitchy voice said walking up to May and slapping her across the face hard.

May gaped in pain; Drew winced. He knew there was no chance he could get Chloe back now unless a miracle occurred. Burying his head in his hands, Drew shook his head- this was just so humiliating. Everyone was watching.

"Well are you going to answer me?" Chloe demanded. Drew stepped in front of May instantly waving his hands about in despair. He seemed overall flustered.

"No_. No_ it's not true about yesterday, he was just very hot that day weren't you _Drew_?" He replied instantly treading on her foot hard.

"Well ab-_OUCH_-ut that Yea-_OUCH_-h- Mshwouethathurt- er…I forgot to take my sweat pills-" She replied hesitantly trying not to bring attention to her throbbing foot.

"-Sweat pills?!!" Drew and Chloe called in distaste.

"Er…" May began scratching her head nervously.

"Drew what is wrong with you?" Chloe sighed in sympathy shaking her head.

"Yeah you're acting_ insane_." Drew spat with a growl implying that May should seriously work on her improvising skills.

"I'm sorry, what are you doing here? Shove off." Chloe spat furiously toward who she thought was bookworm brunette.

Drew fell to his knees. Drastic times called for drastic measures…

"Please take Drew back. _Please_- please, _please._ He's sorry. He's _very_ sorry, he was caught up in the football match, he was not thinking straight." He pleaded clasping his hands together. May shook her head angrily watching him make her look like a desperate idiot who was desperate about nothing- which _was _odd.

"Are you _sure_ I am sorry?" May whispered to Drew coyly with a smirk.

Drew shot her a persuasive look standing back up on his feet. His sapphire eyes glinted desperation, he seemed to be able to use May's big blue eyes to his advantage. May had to admit he did do pretty convincing puppy eyes. Sighing, May decided she would play along with it.

_'I don't know why I'm bothering to do this for Drew.' _

"Bookworm, don't you have some Shakespeare to revise?" Chloe heckled curling her lips in a snarl. Drew instantly nodded and walked off quickly.

"Do-something-about-this-_now_." He whispered urgently in May's ear as he went.

Flustered, May swallowed-hard.

"Yeah so where were we? I'm just _insane_…" May said to Chloe, Drew turned around in shock shooting a killer glare at her. Chloe raised her eyebrows cynically.

_'Why did I say that? I'm meant to be making Drew look good…think of something quick. He's going to kill me. Think of something. Think. Think. THINK!' _

"In- Ins-In_sanel_y in _love_ with you." She added with a hesitant smile.

A few people around 'awed' in admiration and Chloe put her hand on her chest in approval.

"Aww Drew that is the sweetest thing you have ever said to me!" She squealed. And that's when things got way too uncomfortable for May. Chloe shut her eyes leaning in for a kiss. May, now flustered, dodged Chloe's lips causing her to collide with the locker hard.

"Er I need the toilet, talk to you later honey!" She yelled nervously.

Without hesitation, May ran down the corridor into the girl's toilets. Seconds later she ran out in embarrassment and remembered that she was a boy, went into the boy's toilets. Drew was now infuriated. Who did May think she was embarrassing him like that?

However, Drew's embarrassing speech was going to humiliate May more than ever. It was another English literature lesson, the lesson May knew she had to work so hard in to ensure her Elmhurst interview was going to happen… Little did May know Drew was seeing revenge on her, and when Drew wanted revenge, he was harsh.

* * *

Lol the REAL payback begins in the next chapters... hehe 

Do you like it?

Thank you for reading!

Plz review!

Confessions


	7. One bad turn deserves another

Hey everyone!

I've decided to update finally! I'm dedicating this chapter to **Ahny**, sorry for not being able to come on MSN recently :(

I do NOT own pokemon

Enjoy the chapter and thank you everyone for reviewing :D

* * *

**Chapter seven **

**One bad turn deserves another **

The lesson May was dreading the outcome of was finally here. She chewed at her stubby fingernails and brushed her emerald hair off her face anxiously. Trying to go unnoticed, she had sat at the back of the classroom whereas Drew sat at the front- he was clearly planning something.

"Your homework was to prepare a speech on the world's '_greatest living inspiration'_." The teacher said delicately.

Her words were almost deriding for May. She had planned her whole speech out perfectly, now she was Drew, there was no chance of getting a decent grade. Drew smirked back at her and she shot him an evil look.

'_He better not dare muck this up for me_.' May growled in her mind.

"May how about you show us yourspeech, I'm sure it will be wonderful?" The teacher's beady hazel eyes washed over May's old body.

"Wonderful, that's an interesting way to put it…." May scoffed from the back.

A few people sniggered; Drew ignored her. Standing up nervously, he sent May a beseeching look interlocked with mockery. It was clear he had no idea what he was going to say and he needed her help. May clenched her fists together and sighed under her breath; she tried telling herself he would not ruin this for her.

_'He would not dare ruin this for me; he knows it means a lot to me. But since when has Drew ever cared about me?' _

However, when she drifted into thoughts she knew he would ruin it.

"Ok, I think that the greatest living inspiration is…" Drew ran a hand through his glossy brown hair and searched the room hopefully.

"Well, it has to be," He rummaged around his tight jean pockets searching for some form of inspiration.

May shot him a pleading look. He gazed at her and sighed; then he smiled back.

_'Maybe I should help her…' _

She had helped him get Chloe back, although she was the reason he had nearly lost his girlfriend in the first place.

"The greatest living inspiration is Shakespeare." Drew said naively.

"Shakespeare?" Miss Sautre exclaimed with a groan.

A few people sniggered and others gave 'May' confused looks.

"Yes Shakespeare- you know that dude who wrote the plays? With all that '_Where art thou_' nonsense." Drew retorted conceitedly.

May plunged her face into the textbook shaking her head in despair- this was just suicidal.

"May," The teacher asked oddly adjusting her glasses.

"When I said _living_, I meant that they had to be _alive_."

Drew blushed and sent May a smirk. He walked around the classroom all eyes cast on his sapphire eyes that burnished brightly with ideas. Ideas that showed things probably were not going May's way at all. In fact, May knew if Drew ever had some sort of idea it would not be intellectual at all. For instance, talking about Shakespeare for the greatest _living _inspiration; she was doomed.  
"Relax, I have an idea." He whispered in hilarity to May when he walked past her.

'_Oh he has an idea does he? Since when do his ideas prove useful? This is a disaster… He may as well rant on about J-Lo for all I care. I have no chance now. Does he have like a pea-sized brain of a stegosaurus? He sure looks like one for sure; well I mean his body, not mine. Why has this happened to me? How reassuring it is to know I'm stuck inside a modern dinosaur with no brain…'_

His voice was full of conviviality and travesty, so much it shot a cynical vibe through May's brain- well Drew's brain. It was obvious he was proud of his idea. In response to this, May groaned. This was not her day. It was the second day of living inside Drew's body and she was growing to hate him even more than before. She would rather swap bodies with Chloe than Drew. Not only because Chloe was a girl but because Drew was so awful at everything she was good at. Earlier that day, he had spelt 'right' as 'reite'.

In fairness though, May was not so good at everything Drew was good at. She could not play sport, she did not have the charm and she definitely did not have the popularity. But nonetheless, people were beginning to like the new May that Drew had created, and she noticed that. People looked more than once at her face, people even waved at her sometimes. Drew was doing a good job popularity-wise. Yet, May did not really care about popularity- she cared about her studies.

"Kill me now." She muttered glowering at him.

"I know you said the greatest _living_ inspiration. And if you do not know that Shakespeare is living, then how can you possibly be the one teaching us literature?" Drew asked rudely to the teacher.

Gaping in horror, May ran a hand through her emerald hair and sighed. This was not good- another detention for her she guessed, well for Drew in that case. Still, if her parents found out about another detention, she would surely be doomed.

"Justify your reasons." The teacher replied scowling at the brunette.

"Er well. Shakespeare still lives because-" Drew fiddled with his jeans belt and gazed over at the desk. May held a piece of paper up with her dense hands desperately. Squinting, he casually read the words:

**_For once in your life- THINK. _**

Groaning, Drew felt a thump in his head.

_'I hate that four letter word…_' Drew groaned in his head. Then he blushed in embarrassment.

_'Oh wait; Think- it's a five letter word…_'

He had to_ think_? Thinking was quite a difficult process in times like this. Standing at the front motionless, Drew searched the girl's mind optimistically. Then a sensation of knowledge burst through- it was something that he never normally felt before. A philosophical idea flew through him as he stood silently pondering on how to say it.

"-Because…He lives among us all today." Drew finished flicking his hair confidently.

For once, the teacher showed some interest in the new May beckoning her to continue.

"Well I mean our modern English literature still continues to study him. Plays and films have been made from his work, everyone knows him. It's as if he's still living, but not as a person, but as an unforgettable scene. Like, when you learn the alphabet, you'll always remember it. And I don't think anyone who's learnt about Shakespeare could forget him…" Drew explained in jeering tone. Only May was the one to notice his lack of enthusiasm and sarcasm.

"And that's why he's so great. Because he lives among us today- even if he himself is not living, his works bring him to life once more."

A round of applause was triggered off in the classroom. Startled by his words, May joined in and smiled in relief- he seemed to have pulled it off. The bell went and the teacher clapped in exult. Drew bowed arrogantly flicking his hair. It was clear he was proud that he had pulled it off.

"Let's not get _too_ cocky about it." May grumbled dragging him out of the classroom quickly.

Drew was slightly anxious as to what May's reaction was going to be to his speech. The two of them sat down together on a bench. Silence hung upon the two of them. Looking into his emerald eyes, Drew could see part of May shining through, which obviously was not good at all. May watched Drew brush his nails through her chocolate hair. It took both a while to find words before speaking.

"Drew, I never thought I'd say this but that was pretty good- thank you." May admitted with a smile.

It took a second for him to process the words sounding from his deep voice.

"Did I hear someone say thank you?" He grunted through a smug smirk.

"It appears I must have done _something_ right." He added slightly shocked by her sudden contentment towards him.

"It would appear so," May replied before standing up and walking off.

Drew could not understand why those words coming from her not only startled him but made him smile slightly.

"Where are you going?" He asked with a sigh.

"The_ library_," She sighed flinging the rucksack fully over her grey t-shirt.

Drew stood up in fear; no.

He could not be seen in there.

_'No she can NOT go there. Do something Drew! Save yourself- she'll make you look even more nerdy…I have to stop her!' _

"No." He spat grabbing her by the shoulders.

"You can not go in there."

"Why not?" She retorted naively with anger in her voice.

'_Why do you think? Maybe because going to the library is geeky?'_

It seemed their friendly moment had instantly vanished from their minds. Drew pointing at his body in disgrace.

"You've already geekified me enough." He divulged truthfully.

"Really?" She leant in towards him angrily.

"Yes." Drew grunted clutching her masculine shoulders tighter. From afar, it looked almost like a comforting embrace. However, in reality it was a malicious struggle of frustration.

"Tell me _Andrew_, what do you want me to do?" She snapped.

"I want you, _Fay,_ to never talk to me again." He replied.

Anger flared through her emerald eyes as she released herself.

"Fine with me." May snapped grabbing the pink shoulder bag and flinging it over her masculine shoulders.

"Fine." Drew yelled in response folding his arms across his chest.

"Fine!" May retorted storming off.

A few seconds later, May stormed back and handed him the shoulder bag. Then she took his black rucksack from his feminine shoulders.  
"I've got the wrong bag," She muttered.

Her words seemed to crash the whole tense argumentative atmosphere instantly when Drew rolled his eyes.

"I think you've got the wrong body too." Drew called sarcastically with a smirk.

At that sarcastic remark, May just laughed and turned back to send Drew a comical smirk. Their eyes met and before May knew it, she had fallen over on the concrete in front of Gary. Slapping a hand across his pale face, Drew found himself not groaning in humiliation, but chuckling to himself. He did not understand why all anger refused to become present.

"You alright mate?" Gary asked helping 'Drew' up to his feet.

May nodded and flicked her hair grinning.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She responded arrogantly.

"You just seem a little different." Paul added standing beside Gary.

Then standing up, May grinned coyly at Drew and brushed the dirt off her shirt. It appeared this time, she had an idea. A bad idea, one which he would not approve of.

"To the _library._" She stated loudly holding a fist in the air.

All eyes cast upon the heartthrob in confusion. Gary raised his eyebrows and Paul coughed in the awkwardness. Drew gaped at her with a glare soon to frame his lips. When his sapphire eyes clashed with her emerald orbs, she saw she had wound him up this time.

Grinning, May shut her eyes conceitedly.

"After all, that's where Shakespeare comes _alive_ again- isn't it _Fay_?" May teased sardonically addressing Drew.

Drew was slightly annoyed she was ridiculing his fairly impressive speech. Not controlling his anger, he ran towards May. Startled, her eyes widened and she instantly ran away from him at full speed.

"Get away from me you freak!" May screamed girlishly sprinting down the pavement.

"Wait till I get my hands on you!" Drew panted sharply turning a corner following her.

People around laughed watching Drew run away from bookworm brunette.

"What is your boyfriend doing?" Nikita asked Chloe in confusion.

As May ran past, Chloe watched in doubtfully. It seemed she could think of no logical explanation. She strutted off angrily, her two followers following loyally.

"Stop chasing me, you look like an idiot!" May shrieked from in front narrowly turning on a sudden corner.

"Stop running then." Drew retorted with a grin.

Running faster, May crashed into the fire doors and ran through the field.

"No." She replied.

"Why not?" Drew panted.

"Because you're going to hurt me in some way." May squealed in panic. She did not understand why she was laughing. Running around a tree in circles stupidly, May was beginning to feel slightly dizzy.

"Well done Einstein." Drew sarcastically grunted holding his hand out.

May fell into his, or in actual fact, her arms hard in surprise. When they tried to move apart, they found that their bags had got tangled up together. There was a second where a startled May found herself blushing in shock. Drew gazed at his familiar face and tried to entangle his bag.

"This is so embarrassing." Drew grunted reaching for the shoulder bag strap.

Tugging at the other strap harder, May rolled her eyes.

"I think we're stuck." She groaned.

Drew ignored her and grinned managing to finally unravel the straps.

"Stop hugging yourself now." Drew replied pushing her off instantly.

"I'm not the one giving their own hair the 'look'." May snorted through a giggle. It was a high-pitch giggle that did not sound natural at all in Drew's voice.

"What do you mean the look? My hair _deserves_ to be admired." Drew replied running a hand through his old emerald hair longingly.

"Because it's so sexy?" May asked rolling her eyes.

Drew patted her shoulder with a grin. It was clear he had taken her question as a statement.

"You're learning May." He replied.

For the rest of the day, May and Drew had avoided each other. First of all, Drew had become infuriated when May had deliberately told Cameron, to wind up Drew; she was looking forward to going to the match so much. So in return, Drew had kind of wrecked a major part of her life.

A part so major, perhaps he had taken it too far; her friends.

It had begun by first of all him telling Misty and Dawn exactly what he thought of them from his own perspective. He hadn't meant to, Misty badmouthing constantly all the way through a tiring Biology lesson really was bugging him. So he badmouthed her back. Of course, Drew knew that May would never say this to he friends but something had to be done. He could not have people badmouthing him.

"Are you siding with _Drew_?" Misty had roared heatedly.

"Yea-_no_," Drew muttered quickly.

"I don't believe you." Dawn sighed.

"I thought you were our friend." Misty said.

And Drew had been left alone, with May shooting him a look of hurt and upset.

"You fell out with my friends? How would you like it if I told Gary that he was a stupid idiot? Oh- how about I tell the coach I can't play the match due to injuries?" May had spat stubbornly with gritted teeth.

"They never really liked you anyway." Drew replied.

"What gives you the right to say that?" May asked sharply turning to face him.

"Trust me, I know." He said.

"Trust you?" May shouted loudly.

"Trust _you?_ So you know everything about me then? Then why don't you tell me all about what's going on with the divorce as _clearly_ you know so much more about my life than I do."

Drew remained silent feeling almost feeble.

"May I didn't mean-"

"-I don't care." She whispered her watery eyes glistening with tears.

Walking off stubbornly; May leapt into the car with Mike, Paul and Gary who were driving her home. Drew ran after the car helplessly and sighed. It was clear there was no way he could catch up with the Mercedes that sped off into the distance. Whacking a hand against his forehead; Drew threw the pink shoulder bag off his shoulder in rage and stamped his foot against the concrete.

'_Why am I such an idiot?_' he asked himself with a sigh. For once he felt slightly guilty for his actions; even responsible for them. Perhaps he should try and sort things out for May. It was her life after all, when- or if for that matter- she ever got back into her own body, and he would never have to talk to her again. She could carry on living her ordinary life and Drew could continue pursuing the life he loved; and that did not include bookworm brunette.

When May got home to Drew's house, little did she know she was about to discover some shocking news in connection with Drew's life…

* * *

Sorry this chapter was very short

So Drew has jsut ruined a major part of May's life, May is about to find out some shoking news...GASP- will it bring them closer or will it cause more chaos?

Thank you for reading, plz review!

Confessions

x


	8. Do you understand me?

**ZOMG- 11 DAYS TILL THE BIG GIG!! xD sooo excited!! I'm really worried if I'll mess up, so excited though :D**

Hi Im SO sorry for not quick updates. It's not a problem with writing it up, I wrote this chapter ages ago, the problem is getting my internet back. Don't you think **10 minutes a day** on the internet is a pathetic amount of time? How am I meant to review, update and e-mail in 10 minutes?

Which reminds me- **I am very sorry if I have NOT reviewed your story if I normally do, I have just got my interent back again**. ¬.¬

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own pokemon

This chapter is dedicated to **Vivion** :D thank you for reviewing all my fics and being great!! BTW- your msn did not show up on the PM so I'll just give you mine instead xD lol

Anyways guys;

Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter eight **

**Do you understand me?**

When May got home, after opening the door by its golden handle with much trouble yet now becoming accustomed to the stiff front door, she pondered on the events of school. Wandering through the hallway and through the rooms, May held her new hands to Drew's head in distress.

It had been a rather interesting second day in his body. She had made sure the rumours of Drew being gay were over; she had made up with Chloe for him. And Drew had managed to pull of her speech which almost impressed her. However, after all that, Drew had wrecked a major part of her life; her friends.

Part of her wanted to spill tears from eyes in morose, her friends now hated 'May' due to Drew's big mouth. There was a fairly decent amount of revenge loitering in May's veins, yet what she was about to discover would wash it away instantly. Sitting on the blue sofa, May kicked her masculine legs up on the coffee table, lying with a bag of crisps rather lazily.

_'Well at least now I'm a boy, I don't have to try and act all feminine._' She thought flicking indolently through the channels. As she did, she thought greatly on her friends.

Could she really call them friends? A small voice in her head was telling her Drew had done her a big favour. But she felt extremely guilty for thinking that leaving her friends behind could possibly a good thing. The small voice grew into a booming voice convincing her she should be thankful to her arch enemy.

After all, Misty did normally possess that grimace of disgust whenever May was around. It did appear all May could do really was upset her friends. Nothing was going right. Everything she tried to do right was never good enough. And she could never understand why her two friends would accuse her of things.

May was an obedient, loyal friend although she was a bookworm. And being a bookworm meant your social label perhaps was not the label that Misty and Dawn wanted. In fact, that was inevitable; May knew that the two of them only really stuck by her out of sympathy. If May was not in their class, there was no chance they would even come close to her. Plus their parents had been friends for ages meaning that really they had to be friends.

May winced at the fact she was making out their friendship to be like a heavy burden. Well to be honest, it was exactly like that. The feeling of trust, and friendship had faded. Nowadays, it was more like a chore to keep them in her life along with all her other problems. And to be blunt, May really did not need any more trouble in her life, girls could be pretty bitchy when they wanted to, and May knew her friends weren't exactly loyal to her.

She knew if it ever came to a case of them waiting ten minutes for her, they would leave impatiently. Then the next day they would ask her why she did not walk with them. May sometimes wished she could be a guy for longer; their friendships were so much less complex. If you accidentally blanked a boy mate in the corridor- they would be completely fine about it. But if you blanked a female friend, they instantly would begin a world war three against her when it was most probably you just did not see them.

Emerald eyes sparkling sadly with sorrow, May jolted upright suddenly hearing an upset voice call Drew's name. It was odd how she was becoming used to being called Drew; it slightly worried her that his name was becoming comfortable to listen to.

"Yes Aunt?" May called with a small groan.

She threw the crisp packet idly onto the sofa, stood up and walked unenthusiastically toward the hallway. Poking her head round the corner, May saw through her emerald eyes Drew's Aunt put her fluffy grey coat on her shoulders. Raising her beady eyes expectantly at 'Drew' she sent a shiver of anxiety up May's spine.

_'His Aunt **really** creeps me out!!' _

"Drew I thought you said you couldn't wait to go? You're normally half way down the road by now." His Aunt replied with a soft smile.

May shot a confused glance towards the aging lady.

"I _am_?" She asked in perplexity.

His Aunt wore a near shocked expression across her aged face. Instantly, May shot a small, cute smile from Drew's lips. She ran a hand through her emerald hair trying to remember if there was anything Drew had told her she needed to do today. No matter how hard she thought, nothing came to mind. He had told her nothing about what was going on today. Quickly, her eyes flickered with an idea.

"I mean of _course_ I am! I was just waiting for you. Er- let me grab my coat and scarf…" May fumbled around and chucked a long black winter coat over her masculine body. It fell just above the knees; May could tell it was an expensive designer coat. She did the big black buttons up then wrapped the pink scarf round her neck.

It was definitely a good look for Drew. The pink scarf and the black coat surprisingly worked very well with his face, it brought out his radiant complexion. His emerald eyes burnt intensely, the true vivacious chartreuse finally exposed itself from under the jade green surface of his eyes. His emerald bangs fell over his face appealingly, a rosy glow to his cheeks. And that cute smirk thing he did would no doubt have every girl falling to their feet as usual. May's eyes caught the mirror ahead. It did not take her long to find herself blushing at her (Well Drew's) appearance, she giggled.

His aunt opened the front oak varnished, door and the two of them began to walk.

_'Drew actually does not look bad with a winter coat and scarf…actually it makes him look kind of hot…!! **WHAT **AM I SAYING? I mean…no he does not look hot. At least I didn't say that out loud.' _

Well that's what _she_ thought. As they walked, Drew's Aunt chuckled at 'Drew' locking the door. 'May' was walking down the house next door's pathway with a smug grin, too smug for May's innocent face. It made the innocent bookworm look like a common mischievous girl who got up to a lot of things she should not be doing at her age, in fact things that no-one really should do. May hated that grin he had plastered constantly on her cherry lips; it was not her at all. May wished she could just pounce at Drew without doing any damage to her body.

"Drew I always knew you were arrogant, but could you stop admiring your appearance in the mirror." His Aunt said ruffling a hand through May's silky green hair.

She briskly walked down the path to the car. May followed hanging her head low in disgrace- great. She would never hear the end of this. Drew halted in his tracks and looked at himself with a smirk. Grabbing his old body by the scarf, he pulled May towards him; the fence was the only thing in the way of the two of them.

Now this gesture from Drew could have been considered as a romantic one; reeling May in by the scarf, two young lovers standing nearby attempting to embrace over the fence. But Drew's grip on the scarf along with that ferocious look in those sapphire eyes revealed a fiery emotion far from passion, mockery. And May knew exactly what to expect.

"You've been admiring 'yourself' in a mirror? Well, well...that explains a lot. You know you could have just said that you found me attractive." He smugly sniggered connecting eyes with May.

Despite the moment of tension, Drew found gazing into his emerald eyes extremely relaxing. Sure he had to admit his eyes were pretty amazing, glistening in a bright jade colour. Still, it was the character cowering behind those eyes that somehow began to captivate him more and more; and he did not understand why. What was so great about the girl he hated so much?

Clenching her fists by her side, she watched Drew chuckle at her reaction. He seemed almost _proud_ that she of all people had been admiring his handsome face for once.

"I was _NOT_ admiring, I was…"

It was clear she was searching for a decent excuse. Smirking at her response, Drew released the pink scarf waiting patiently. Yet that knowing look he portrayed on May's face was off-putting for May. Tapping his fingers across the fence deridingly, he gazed up smugly pending her '_justified reason'_. Flourishing crimson slightly, May then grinned, his old eyes flickering with ideas.

"…studying the horrible black-head situation you have on your nose." May teased sticking her tongue out childishly.

Drew glowered and folded his arms across his chest.

"And I was studying my _wonderful _eyelashes," he replied fluttering her eyelids quickly. May realised what he had just said and gaped.

"So you're _complementing_ me?" She asked, her emerald eyes glinting with surprise.

"No! Me complement you? Hello- do you ever see _that_ happening bookworm?" He said through a cheerful laugh. His feminine voice was full with sickly sarcasm, May laughed at that thought as well. Their arguing was still occurring only Drew was much softer with his teasing; it seemed almost friendly. He explained bluntly:

"I was complementing _moi_. I am you now, so _technically_ I am complementing _myself_."

**(A/N: Come on Drew; that's worse than 'The roses are for beautifly' thing!! LOL) **

May narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"I still don't forgive you for ditching my mates like that." May replied angrily.

"I'm sorry about that; they don't treat you like friends should." Drew admitted sourly.

May chuckled and poked him on his cheek mockingly; he blushed slightly feeling his own warm hands brush against his feminine face.

"Oh and _you_ do? What do you know about friends?"

Drew wagged his finger whilst shaking his head. His chocolate hair flew over his eyes in the small gust of wind.

"In case you haven't forgotten little miss bookworm,_ I_ am the one with a social life here." He retorted through a smirk.

May snorted in response, her emerald eyes flickering with rage. Drew gazed at the overall appearance May had set for his body. He raised his eyebrows in approval. Running his hands though the silky pink scarf, he then examined the black coat. Taking a step back he put a hand to his feminine chin and nodded obviously bemused.

"For once, I like what you've done. It _actually_ works." He admitted impressed.

Twirling around girlishly, May smirked clasping her hands together girlishly with delight.

"It does doesn't it? I think it makes you look _really_-"

Instantly, May slapped a hand across her face and found the ground rather interesting to look at. Drew shot her an odd look and then he flicked the brunette hair off his eyes quickly in realisation.

"Admit it, you were going to say I looked _good-_ weren't you?" he sneered smugly a smile framing his cherry lips.

"Pssh! NoIwasdefinitely_NOT_goingtosaythat." She grunted under her breath.

"Drew, come on; we've only got an hour." Drew's Aunt called loudly beeping the horn edgily.

May shot a glance at Drew and noticed his sudden mood change; the smirk faded from his lips. It seemed he had come to realise something instantly, he thought hard; it was Thursday.

_'Oh no. Thursday! I was meant to be going to see her…oh no…I've been waiting for this day for ages_.' His sapphire eyes grew worried and protective.

Flicking his hair off his eyes, he turned coldly away. Sighing he quickly stumbled away with no words.

"Did I do something?" Drew's Aunt asked in anxiety to May in confusion.

May was wondering the same question as she watched Drew walked off in an emotion she could not seem to detect. All she knew was it was rare within Drew. His cerulean eyes revealed despair, like a world that had been encased from reality for a long time.

"Aren't you going to explain this to me?" May asked dumbfounded. It seemed she was clearly worried that he was upset with her.

The brunette opened May's front door angrily and did not bother to turn back and wave goodbye. He did not even look behind at May. Instead he slammed the front door shut hard ignoring her, out of sight in seconds. May scratched her emerald hair in bewilderment whilst walking towards the car. Part of her was curious as to what was going on. She felt almost guilty for asking him; maybe she was being a bit nosy? He was obviously either seriously troubled by his new feminine hormones, or he was actually upset about something. May never thought she would never see an upset Drew- yet it seemed that she had just indeed seen an upset Drew.

Getting in the car, May waited for some explanation as to where they were going from Drew's Aunt. However, when they arrived at the location, it did not take long for May to figure out the situation.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

May watched Drew's Aunt, with a rather anticipated smile; turn round the corner into the hospital surgery car park. The emerald haired girl **(A/N: Technically a boy but well you know what I mean) **sat twiddling with her stubby fingers that were layed neatly in her lap.

Gazing out the window, her eyes caught the sea of cars shimmering in all different colours against the sunlight. As the sun shone, it created a feeling that did not imply happiness at all; almost a sardonic happiness that May was growing uncertain about.

When they drove past several cars, May still refused to dismiss the behaviour of Drew. His poignant sapphire eyes remained in her thoughts, worrying her. It was never normal for her to worry about Drew, in fact, she was slightly curious as to why she was bothering to worry about him. Grabbing Drew's flashy black mobile **(A/N: I'm pretty sure in ****America**** you call it a cell phone)** from her pocket, she opened a text message and began to write flustered. Drew had her phone meaning if she sent a message to herself, being the nosy boy he was, he would no doubt read it in temptation.

_'Why am I doing this? He seemed really down; maybe I shouldn't send anything…?_' She looked down at the glowing screen's message:

_Hey this is "Drew". _

_I was just wondering if you were ok, you seemed pretty down a few minutes ago. I'm sorry If I said anything…yes ok I'm saying sorry and I'm almost worried about you- I KNOW that is definitely not normal lol. Anyway er- I g2g, I can't really say talk soon cause we don't talk. So er…argue soon:P _

_"Drew" _

Skimming through the message several times, May considered whether it was worth sending. However, when the car came to a stop she instantaneously typed in her number and sent it to her old pink phone that she had grown to miss. Then, she slipped the phone into her black coat pocket, anxiously shooting a look of interest towards Drew's Aunt. His Aunt seemed to be moping about something. She had her head leant against the window pane, her fingers digging hard into the poorly treated roots of her hair. Tears were trickling down her face gently and silently May knew she was weeping.

"Aunt?" May asked naively.

Instantly, the Aunt turned back to look at 'Drew' and smiled wiping her eyes.

"I'm sorry Drew, we have to be strong. Let's go, I know she'll be happy to see you." She replied rather pessimistically.

As soon as she had said those words, the truth hit May, the reality struck. May felt horrified and shocked, also slightly upset but kept her serenity as much as she could.

Watched Aunt Jane step out of the car quickly, May brushed a strand of emerald hair off her watering eyes. Opening the door, May could feel her throat tighten in tension. It was as if someone had wrapped string around her throat and had also filled it with water. She could feel her hands trembling but slid her hands into Drew's comfortable black coat.

_'Oh Drew…I think I understand now.' _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

Meanwhile Drew sat subdued on May's bed. He had her covers wrapped around him tightly, resting his head on his knees. It was clear he had been sitting like this for some time, troubled and upset. His sapphire eyes were staring into nothingness, out of focus and not really taking in anything around him. His brunette hair had shadowed over his face as he sat in remorse.

No-one was meant to know about what was going on, and now his arch enemy was about to find out one of the biggest secrets in his life. It was like a deep, memory he held close to him. And he never wanted to share it with anyone. That memory of when he was little would always stay with him in his mind, but truth be told; he forgot it was there. Most of the time he would hide it through appalling and arrogant behaviour.

However, he knew inside he was fooling himself, fooling his family. He knew who he was inside, and perhaps the arrogant, popular boy many knew was not the real him. Yet he liked being the arrogant, popular one; at least that way he could get his mind off everything at home. Well he couldn't really call where he was now a home. An enemy's bedroom was the last place he really wanted to be.

Someone from outside May's room attempted to open the door but they had trouble discovering that the door was bolted shut by 'May.' Drew ignored their knocks and continued thinking about the situation.

"May honey, are you ok? You haven't left your room since you got home. You seem pretty down-" A voice called from outside the room.

"-You think?" he snapped rudely. Then he sighed, dismissing the sarcasm.

"I'm fine," Drew muffled.

"Are you sure you're-"

"YES- Just LEAVE me alone ok?" Drew shouted back furiously throwing a CD recklessly at the door that still was bolted shut. It collided with the white paint creating a mark on the wood; Drew didn't really care. He bowed his head once more and sighed deeply. Drew could hear the person leaving instantly and he knew he was left in miserable solitude once more.

A fairly decent part of him was striving to compete against his mind; he wanted to go into his old room. But most of all, he wanted to be in that car; he wanted to be the one there, not May. He almost felt selfish the way he was undermining May once more. Still, he knew that May would not understand, this may have been his last chance; and if she blew it, he knew he would never forgive her. He and his Aunt knew well she had little time left, but in May's body he could not just walk into the hospital and talk to her, he wouldn't be allowed in firstly. Drew really felt like crying in dejection, it was a horrible feeling of wretchedness. He threw her pink covers off the bed and stood up angrily.

Rubbing a hand against his moist eyelids, Drew ran a hand through his chocolate hair.

"ARGH," He yelled loudly in rage, in the process of doing so he kicked one of May's innocent fluffy bears hard across the floor.

_'I can't believe this- does God really have something against me? Why did he do this to me now_?' Drew thought.

His eyes averted towards a book shelf full of worthless and pointless books. Smirking, he grabbed a textbook from the shelf. Skimming through it quickly, Drew yawned sardonically; boring, boring, and…_boring_. And then with no hesitation he ripped the pages out one by one feeling great relief from doing so.

_'This is pretty stress relieving_. _Besides, I'm doing a favour for May, ripping all these books up means **MAYBE** she could have a chance of getting a social life…_' He continued.

And with satisfaction and made sure every page was ripped with force and burning rage. It was clear despite he told himself this was favour for May; he really was doing it just for the fun of ripping books apart. To be honest, he did not really care whether he was doing his arch enemy a favour or not. All he could really think about was what May was doing now, how he should be in her place- not here.

The pink phone on May's desk began to buzz loudly with energy. Drew dropped the book in shock that the silence had been broken by this loud exasperating ring tone.

'_Note to self- change that pathetic yet annoyingly catchy ring tone_.'

Picking the phone up with a groan, he was surprised to see his number printed across the front of the flip-up screen. Rubbing his eyes once more, he flipped the phone open realising May had sent him a message. He felt slightly anxious, saddened and livid when that thought crossed his mind.

Unenthusiastically, he threw the phone down onto her bed, not interested in what she had to say. It didn't matter- she couldn't change much in his life, like he couldn't change anything in hers. The only changes the two of them could make were bad ones. And bad changes to Drew's life, especially to that part of his life, were not what he needed.

A few seconds later he found himself eagerly with anxiety picking the phone up into his hands and reluctantly reading the message that was shown on the screen:

_Hey this is "Drew". _

_I was just wondering if you were ok, you seemed pretty down a few minutes ago. I'm sorry If I said anything…yes ok I'm saying sorry and I'm almost worried about you- I KNOW that is definitely not normal lol. Anyway er- I g2g, I can't really say talk soon cause we don't talk. So er…argue soon:P _

_"Drew" _

Drew chuckled softly at the message yet continued his troubled mood in his mind. He was clearly shocked that she even cared he was feeling concerned by something. He wondered how suddenly he felt comfortable around May; he did not feel like snapping her head off every second like they used to do. Sure he disliked her, but the hatred had almost burnt away. On a scale of one to ten, ten being complete hatred and one being madly in love, Drew was now on about eight.

Gazing down at the message once more Drew decided he could not reply to that message; there was no real way to answer that through a text message. Sliding the pink phone into his jeans pocket, Drew fell back onto the bed and shut his eyes, thinking back to old times.

Like a photo album, his mind flicked through memories new and old he had made. Depression overcame him once more when he came to the thought of _her._ He had waited for months for this day, just to see her. And now it seemed he would never get the chance to see her. Her hazel eyes glistened in his mind softly, her angelic smile flourishing a small smile across his cherry lips. Her brave, determined attitude driving Drew to never give up hope of anything always inspired him. She was an inspiration and he loved her so much.

Drew pictured his old home, before it all happened.

They were not exactly the most perfect family in history. Drew wished if there was one thing he could change, it would he his stupid manner that he constantly had possessed back then. He was worse than he was now. He never had treated her how she deserved and that's what made him eternally guilty. That day when he came from to school to find her on the floor unconscious had really shocked him; he remembered the icy tears flowing from his face as he dialled the phone with trembling hands. That was the day when everything changed.

He at first began to live on his own in the house, but people got suspicious and worried that a boy was living alone. Little did they know about the situation. So Drew's grandmother had come to look after him for a bit, in fact for many months whilst her condition got worse. She always would say how they all had to be strong. Drew never forgot those words and kept them close to his heart dearly. A few weeks later he was forced to move here to his Aunt and uncle's house when his grandmother had to go back. And now here he was, he knew she was in her last stages and he could not even talk to her.

Drew grabbed all his courage and decided to take it maturely; he picked up May's mobile and clicked a short message:

_I'm fine "Drew". Just make sure you tell her that I love her so much and she has to be strong. Please don't make a mess of things. And don't worry I'm sure we'll be arguing soon :D _

It was evidently clear that Drew was not fine and he knew May would not believe that at all. Yet still he had to make sure she did not wreck this moment for im. Reluctantly, he sent the message to his number and prayed that May was be able to tell him that she was doing ok. For once, Drew found himself confiding in someone else, he could not understand why he was even trusting May with this; all he knew was he had no choice to trust her.

Lying back on the bed once more, Drew sighed; he really wished he could be _anywhere but here_. **(AN: ha! Did you see that Pun on my other story name xD lol, I'm almost as bad as Drew in the TTT-2 character talks now… oh dear…)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

May felt the phone vibrate in her pocket; she walked alongside a grieving woman.

She read the message tears still pricking at her eyes, she had never known tragedy like this before, it was awful and it was not hard to guess the situation. Drew's mum was seriously ill in hospital. Reading the message, May sighed picking up a part of Drew she had come to miss before; affection. She could tell through the electronic device that Drew really wanted to be here and he was putting his trust in her hands.

Despite all the atrocious things Drew had done to her, May knew that ruining this moment for him would be a real bitchy thing to do, she did have a heart. Furthermore, only cruel people would be spiteful enough to even suggest wrecking this for him. Reading the words with a small frown, May followed his Aunt to the reception desk. Quickly, May put the phone in her pocket and payed attention to her surroundings. Gazing around, her emerald eyes ached with tiredness. She could feel Drew's heart pumping faster, anxiety ran through her veins.

Once checking in, May understood the situation when she was asked to say her name. Part of May was glad they did not ask her where she lived because May did not have a clue where on earth Drew lived beside his Aunt and Uncle's house. They probably would have carted his Aunt off and suspected her of kidnap. But then again, May's eyes flickered deviously; there would really be no problem with that for May. His Aunt had not set a brilliant impression on her at all.

Shaking that thought off, May chuckled to herself, her deep voice running through her ears. It was extremely a different tone of voice compared to her old feminine voice. May missed the light, fluffy element of her voice. The way she could bounce of words happily, she found it almost harder to speak in such a deep tone. But then again, she wondered how Drew was coping with her voice.

Thinking back to Drew unnerved May, she had grown a small friendship with him, only she did not know it herself. The truth was, she was worried about how she was going to take what was coming. As she paced down the corridor with a teary woman, May examined the cream walls surrounding her on both sides. Drew's Aunt almost blended into the surroundings with her cream sweater and light coloured trousers. On the other hand, May knew even if she was wearing cream, Drew's 'sexy' green hair would stick out like a sore thumb. But surprisingly, May thought more of it not like a sore thumb, but like being an individual. It was then a weird thought came to her mind.

_'Is Drew's hair genetically green, or has he died it? If it was genetic, then surely one of his parents must have had an abnormal colour hair…' _

Trailing off into that thought, May realised they had come to a stop, a small, quiet area.

"I'll go in first, you can see her after." Drew's Aunt said gently hugging May swiftly.

May shot the Aunt an odd look. She then turned away and childishly brushed herself down as if she could physically get rid of '_Drew's Aunt's germs'_. Chartreuse eyes sparkling with curiosity, they studied the woman who slowly entered the cubicle nearby.

May curiously followed to the outside of the cubicle, it was very enclosed. No-one else was really around at all. Standing casually nearby, May listened to the conversation.

"Jane." The lady said in a whisper.

'_So that's his creepy Aunt's name_.' May thought.

Aunt Jane gently hugged the woman and wiped her eyes.

"Oh Vicky, how are you doing?" She sympathetically asked through a sniffle.

"I'm ok." Vicky replied with a fake happy tone in her smile. It was not difficult to detect the fact that she was frowning inside.

"Has Drew been causing you any trouble?" Vicky chuckled.

"Not at all, he walks around topless a lot, but I guess that's a boy thing." Jane sighed with a laugh.

"You mean it's a Drew thing." Vicky said fondly, the affection for her son was clear in her voice. May sniggered at that teasing remark. That definitely _was_ a Drew thing.

"He's been waiting to see you for ages." Aunt Jane added with a softer tone.

It was then May felt her heart inside melting, she really now did not want to mess this up. No wonder Drew was being so cold toward her, he had been waiting for this moment for so long. And instead, he was stuck in 'bookworm brunette's' body. Sighing, May felt nervous at the woman's words.

"I'd like to see him! Send him in Jane."

"Take care of yourself Vicky," Jane replied.

Walking out, the aging woman placed a firm hand on May's shoulder nudging her toward the curtain.

"She wants to see you." She merely whispered still slightly teary.

That was when May felt apprehension run through her, would she say the right thing? May had no idea how Drew reacted without his arrogance, she had rarely seen that kind side of him. May was interrupted from her thoughts quickly.

"Drew? Honey?" A quiet voice croaked from behind the curtain.

Taking a deep breath, May felt tears prick her eyes; she opened the curtain and entered bravely.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

"May." A voice called from outside the door.

Drew could tell from the voice that it was not an adult calling him. They had a childish tone to their voice, innocence. And they sounded deeply troubled. Drew recognised the voice instantly and stood up.

He had no idea why he did not just throw another tantrum and chuck a book at the door. But the boy obviously needed to talk, and he was pretty good at football. Opening the door, Drew saw a miserable Max standing outside. His eyes watery and glasses steamed up. His face was shadowed by his jet-black hair.

"Max, what's wrong?" Drew asked softly kneeling down to Max's height level.

A loud argument could be heard from downstairs. Drew sighed and Max looked up at his sister.

"That." He replied. And then he threw himself into Drew's arms sobbing. Drew returned the hug and sat on the pink bed with Max like he had done yesterday.

"Let it out little man," Drew sighed ruffling a hand through his hair. The truth was, Drew loved being around kids. There was something about their charisma that really bought out a different side of him. Max chuckled at May. Sapphire eyes sparkling soothingly, Drew frowned.

"Everyday I come home and they're arguing about something ridiculous. And at school I can't concentrate because I'm worried about it and people always pick on me…" He trailed off embarrassed.

"They pick on you?" Drew asked startled, he turned to face Max fully and listened carefully.

"They all do. I pretend I have friends, I used to have friends. When you were friends with Brendon he used to be round all the time, and he was so cool-"

Just to confuse max for the fun of it, Drew spoke with a smirk:

"-Brendon?"

He could not understand this envy bottling inside him. Max shot May an odd look gazing into the blue eyes.

"Brendon…you used to have a massive crush on him. And then he moved away, you were really upset." Max explained raising his eyebrows.

Drew pondered for a moment putting a hand to his chin. His eyes revealed jealousy and anger. But he would not admit it. The truth was, he was almost jealous about it due to he was feeling like he was a part of this life. Being May was a new experience that was different in every way. Besides, it was funny messing with her relative's minds. Drew was the type of person to find it amusing when others got confused.

"_No,_" Drew began coyly with fake confusion on his face.

"I _definitely_ do _not_ remember a Brendon."

There was evident sarcasm and mockery in his voice, yet it was hard to pick it up in May's voice. Normally, she did not use sarcasm and when she did, it did not sound any different to her normal tone. Max glanced up at the brunette in melancholy.

"You do not remember Brendon? Are you sure?" Max asked suspiciously.

"Yes I'm sure! I _am_ May of course." Drew snapped in his defence quickly.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

A beautiful woman lay in the bed. Her skin was a waxy pale colour and cold to the touch. Her lips were wrinkled but still possessed beauty. Her whole body looked like fragile and her arms were so thin May was scared if she held the lady's hands they would snap off in the brittleness. Despite all this, she kept a smile upon her lips which inspired May.

"It's me." May whispered soothingly.

She would not let Drew down; well she'd try not to. Sitting beside the lady, May swallowed-hard trying to prevent tears. She knew Drew would not cry, he was strong. But May had never been in a situation like this before, it was traumatic for her. She was in shock.

"H-How are you?" May managed to say through a tense throat. She knew this was a stupid question, but still the woman answered.

"Didn't Jane tell you?" She appeared confused and stunned.

Trying to think about what Ms.Andrews was trying to get across, May shook her head slowly.

"Er- tell me what?" She replied.

It seemed this only raised the whole tension higher, the lady coughed severely; May jolted towards the lady and aided her. Smiling gently, the lady leant back on a pillow and looked at May with a sigh.

"Drew whatever happens I love you." She began.

"And I love you." May replied feeling herself getting teary, how unfair was it of her to be the one here when clearly it was obvious Drew needed to be here. Clasping one of Drew's hands, the lady looked up at May sadly but determination fighting in her hazel eyes.

"My therapy hasn't been going too well sweetie." She admitted almost inaudibly.

"W-What do you mean?" May asked stuttering in shock. She was no prepared for family problems as big as this, especially the fact it wasn't her family filled her with guilt.

"Six to eight months they reckon." The lady said bravely.

May gaped in horror and had to swallow-hard to prevent bursting into tears. Never being in a situation of such, May did not know how to respond to that. She knew exactly what the cruel words meant. The atmosphere was so tense she could have fainted. Loosening her scarf, May rubbed her throat in hope she would not end up crying. But the temptation to cry was high. How could he be bottling this up? Did Drew know this stuff? May could not tell him all of this, it would kill him.

"That's…t-that's ar-a-awful." May managed to muffle through a sniffle.

_'AWFUL? This is Drew's mum, for god's sake May it's not awful, it's terrible- it's heartbreaking.' _

"You'll be ok; you're a strong boy Drew. Without you, I wouldn't even be here." She replied rubbing her smooth fingers against May's hands.

The touch of her silk like skin against her hands embraced May, comforted her almost. May tried to form words but she could not even try. Silence enshrouded her. What on earth could she possibly say back to that? She was not Drew- she could not pretend to be Drew in a time like this- she needed the _real_ Drew. He'd know what to do in this time. May thought back to text message he had sent her.

"You're quiet today Drew." The lady giggled delicately trying to run a hand through her son's hair yet she failed miserably.

May looked at the lady in distraught feeling tears stream down her face.

'_Oh god May stop crying. Please stop_.' She told herself.

But the shock of it all traumatised her. Her heart plummeted fast, her hands quivered brutally. May could feel Drew's body breaking down slowly. And then it happened; May broke out. She broke into an instant inconsolable sob; her hands covering her wet face. Instantly, the woman tried to sit up and comfort 'Drew'. How could she stop crying? This was just awful.

"Don't cry sweetie. You never cry, we have to be strong remember?" She muttered calmly to May.

May nodded wiping her eyes with a trembling hand. Her eyes were still streaming tears, and her lungs had collapsed away from the normal breathing system. She wondered how on earth Drew could take it all. Crying, May tried to force a smile on Drew's face, except it would not show.

"B-be…" May began through sudden gasps of breath. "Be-s-s st-strong?"

"That's right. We have to be strong." Drew's mum replied comfortingly.

May took a deep breath and sighed, her tears attempting to fade away. Looking up at lady, May caught eyes with the lady and swallowed-hard.

"He loves you, you know." May whispered referring to Drew, of course little did she know that this was not what she particularly wanted to hear.

"No he doesn't." His mother sighed, it was clear she was thinking of someone else. May felt like slapping herself; she realised that this wasn't a good thing to say. She was Drew and calling him by 'he' seemed to be complicating things.

"I love you." May then said.

"I love you and I will be here for you, I w-w-ill…j-j…" May could not continue; her words muffled away into tears.

"Drew sweetie, don't cry." The pleading soft voice spoke.

"Sorry," May managed to squeal wiping her eyes softly on the scarf.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the lady and swallowed-hard. Aunt Jane entered the cubicle and embraced 'Drew' in her arms sadly. Releasing the wreck that May had made of Drew, Jane placed her hands on his shoulders firmly. For once, comfort emerged, gleaming through those beady, grey eyes of hers.

"Maybe we should go." Jane suggested sadly tears in her eyes ushering May away.

"NO." May shrieked instantly releasing herself. She had let Drew down; she did not want to ruin it for Drew. It seemed she had.

"I don't want to go yet. I need you to know that I love you more than you'll ever know; I _need_ you to know that. You _have_ to know that." May pleaded through sobs.

She ran up to Drew's mother and gave her a hug tears falling down her cheeks.

Vicky smiled and returned the hug with the energy she had left.

"I know you do Drew." She muttered.

If there were any onlookers on this situation, they would surely be flooding the corridor with tears by now, the whole atmosphere was dejecting and demoralising. A firm grip on the woman's hand, May looked into the eyes of Drew's mother feeling directly involved in this situation.

"You should go now." Vicky muttered gazing down at the floor.

May bit her lips, unable to control her misery.

"Yeah," She managed to whisper through her dry throat. It escaped as a quiet croak. Jane said her goodbyes and walked away. May followed kicking her feet as she did. Then she nodded with confidence and held her head high. Looking back at the cubicle, she wiped her eyes and decided she had something to do first. If she was going to let Drew down, she was going to ensure she had done everything she could…

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

After a long chat with Max, Drew was surprised to find that they were still arguing about something. Drew could feel that anger running through his veins once more. He rolled his eyes and slammed his fists on the bed. Sapphire eyes revealing clear rage, he stood up stunning Max. It was clear he was going to do something about it.

"Right," Drew said confidently.

"I'm going to sort this out."

The boy stood in front of the brunette holding his arms out in horror. He shook his head in despair and sighed.

"May," He cried. Drew pushed him aside gently and walked.

"There's nothing you can do."

Halting in his tracks, Drew chuckled under his breath at that remark. Turning back to face Max, Drew's eyes flickered with hope, determination, raising the whole aura of the room.

"Oh yeah?" Drew said raising an eyebrow.

"I know a lot about family, you wait and see." He replied.

And with that, Drew stormed out of the room and down the blue carpet stairs. Nothing was going to stop him. May was doing something for him, so he decided to do something for her. He was relying on her to fulfil the task for him, so why shouldn't she rely on him? Drew sweat-dropped on that comment, that wasn't a great question to ask. There were many answers to that and everyone knew Drew was unreliable. However, this time, Drew was going to make a difference. And that difference was not for his own benefit, for someone else's.

Confronting the two squabbling parents, Drew stubbornly folded his arms looking expectantly at the two now silent figures.

"Are you ok now honey?" Caroline asked in the awkward silence.

It was obvious she was the one Drew had shouted at previously that night.

"You want to know the truth, I'm not ok." He replied.

"You two don't stop arguing. I know that opposites attract and sometimes people are too different for each other,"

_'Too different for each other, now who does that relate to? Me and May_.' He thought with a chuckle.

"But normally they work out their differences. And I know that you two do not really want to divorce. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your daughter _(God how Cringy does that sound, me being a girl?)_. I'm saying it because it's true. I see that look in your eyes, like you don't want it to end, but you're making the choice to end it. I want to ask you one simple question- why? Sure maybe you'll divorce, but what good will that do? Everyday you'll wake up alone, regretting everything you said…and then you'll be unhappy for the rest of your life. Maybe you'll try and meet someone new, but you know that your married that person for a reason. Because you love them. And when you love someone- it's not just temporary, it's everlasting. No matter how you'll try to move on, you'll never forget." Drew explained. The two parents were awestruck, listening and subtly looking at the other hoping the other would not notice.

"And what about us? We'll suffer your pain too. I know Max is traumatised. And there are many things going on at school he doesn't tell you about. And he won't tell you because all that goes on around here is arguing." Drew bit his lips trying to sustain the seriousness of the speech.

"Even if you do move on, you'll never be able to forget everything. Like your first date, or were you met…" Drew said watching Caroline giggle slightly.

She blushed silently and Norman broke into a moment, laughing under his breath. Drew could tell they were both thinking about their first meeting. The two looked at each other but then instantly turned away sharply; refusing to show the other they were melting away the barrier between them. Drew found their childish behaviour amusing, yet he did not express it.

"You'll always remember that day when he proposed." Drew addressed Caroline.

"And you'll always remember that moment when she said yes." He added to Norman.

"You'll both remember speaking those words; 'I do'. They'll never be forgotten, I'm sure of it."

Caroline and Norman looked at their daughter empathising with her greatly. From the corner of her eyes Caroline glanced over at her husband, studying his jet-black hair and his stone grey eyes; lifeless in colour, lacking vibrancy. She seemed to be feeling this way too.

"Where was your first date mum?" A voice from behind Drew asked softly.

Drew turned behind him to see Max standing there. Caroline flushed and Norman stared at the ground silently.

"Well," She giggled nudging her husband. This had to be the first time they had communicated p ositively for a long time.

"It was at the restaurant I worked at." Norman added, Caroline laughed holding a hand against her head. Drew smiled sitting on the sofa with Max on his lap.

"He was such a geek." Caroline muttered to Max with a wink. Norman's eyes narrowed at Caroline and he glowered.

"I was not a geek, you were a geek." He replied.

'_So that's where May gets her geekiness from…_' Drew thought with a grin.

They began to talk comfortably and slowly, Drew could see the tension between them fading. He smiled and could see the hope flickering in Max's eyes. The both of them had their fingers cross behind their backs hoping Drew's plan was going to work.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

Abandoning her Aunt's side, she paced down into the cubicle once more.

"I'll be strong," May admitted with a certain tone to Drew's mum.

"If you promise to be strong in return." She added.

Vicky nodded slowly a proud smile on her face.

"I promise."

"If you promise, I'll make a special promise to you as well," May muttered despondently. Vicky's eyes were full of life, and she was curious to Drew's next words.

"I promise you that you'll never be alone. I know you're going to make it. And when you do make it, it won't just be your achievement, it will mine. And when you make it, you'll make it with me; I'm by your side every step of the way. We're going to get through this together- and you better not doubt that for once second." May said passionately her tone rose in optimism. The lady chuckled, admiring his words.

"Drew," She said with a chuckle.

"I have never doubted anything you have said."

May smiled gently.

"But if the worse comes to the worst," May lifted her head, eyes widened.

"I want you to have this."

Ms.Andrews held her hand out revealing a beautiful necklace. Despite it not being a very masculine item, May knew Drew would hold it close. From the expectant smile on her face, May suspected there was some history and reasoning behind this gift. Perhaps Drew could answer it for her.

Reluctantly, May reached for the rose quartz pendant shaped in a perfect heart. She took it from the cold hands of Drew's mother and ran her hands down it.

"Thank you. But things won't come to the worst." May replied hopefully.

Sliding it into her pocket, she smiled though watery eyes. The emerald shades of jade and green portraying the light of hope that twinkled in her eyes.

"Bye honey," Vicky said after the long awkward silence.

May nodded and confidently walked off knowing now that she had done all she possibly could to comfort his mother. She was certain Drew could have done better, but considering she had never been in a situation of such, May was happy she had managed to at least get Drew's message across.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

When May had got back, darkness had blanketed all around. The lampposts emitted beams of light around warmly. It was an aura of mystery that lingered around the place. May had found herself snuggling into the pink scarf, nuzzling into the soft fabric as she walked to the front door. Drew was watching her apprehensively from his window, it was clear he had been waiting for her. May looked up at him; his face was as cold as stone. She broke the gaze and entered Aunt Jane's house.

Running upstairs, May didn't bother taking her scarf and coat off. The first thing she did was open his window and wait for him to do the same. He did not appear at the window. May swung from the tree to the window that was left slightly open. She lifted the rest up and crawled through epically. Laughing could be heard from downstairs. May suspiciously wandered around her room and gaped at the book pages scattered across the floor. May could hear someone coming up the stairs.

"Shoot, I have to hide." May whispered to herself.

Picking up the paper pointlessly, May threw them onto the table and tripped on the wire on the floor. A familiar brown-haired girl entered the room with a smile on her face. It faded when the blue orbs cast upon the boy lying on the floor. Standing up suddenly, May coughed and pointed to Aunt Jane's house.

"So that's why you're staying here." She muttered gazing into her own eyes.

Drew slammed her bedroom door shut and locked it. He walked towards her and broke the gaze angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it." He hissed under his breath.

"I'm sorry to hear that Drew-"

"-Everyone's always sorry.I don't care if you're sorry ok? I really don't care; being sorry will not change anything. Being sorry can not change anything." Drew said cutting his masculine voice off. May appeared shocked and swallowed-hard sadly.

"Drew," She said through an exasperated groan.

"Don't be like that-" Drew felt his anger raise and he glowered at her.

"Be like what? I'm being honest bookworm. I've accepted the _facts_ like a real human being." He grabbed a book on her floor and threw it at her. May caught it quickly.

"Fact- look it up bookworm. I'm not crying about it, I'm trying to accept it like a man, not like a boy." He replied sitting on her bed in remorse.

Putting the book on the table gently, May stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, hiding her mouth away into the pink scarf. Drew sat on her bed sulking childishly and trying to dismiss her presence. Then she spoke finally.

"Why do you do that?" She asked her tone clearly upset and full of rage.

Looking up from the bed, Drew glared at her feeling one of their proper arguments brewing.

"What?" He retorted rudely.

"Be so mean all the time. You put that barrier up; allow no-one to talk to you when you clearly need to talk to someone." May admitted. Her emerald eyes concealed the morose inside her. The truth was, Drew knew she was right, but he would not admit it. His sapphire eyes glinted with a pompous fury.

"I do not need to talk about this May; I want you to go away." He spoke through gritted teeth.

May was still refusing to leave the argument behind.

"You never told anyone." She replied.

There was a silence where their eyes connected with a spark of fury. The next words that came from her mouth were one's that caught Drew off guard.

"You never told me."

That remark had been one he had not been expecting at all. Running a hand through his chocolate hair, Drew almost laughed at that ironic comment. He snarled and rolled his eyes cruelly.

"Why would I tell you? We're enemies- remember?" Drew said through a smug snicker of mockery. It was true and May had said a stupid thing.

"Do you really think so?" May bravely added not daring to look in his direction. She stared at the floor, admiring the pink carpet.

"Out of everyone in the whole universe, you're the last person I would ever expect to understand my life; in fact, you're the last person I would even consider telling about my life." Drew retorted; those words stung May slightly.

"Look I have done everything you wanted me to do. You haven't done one thing right for me at all-"

"-you're wrong." Drew snapped bluntly. May looked confused at him.

"What?" She asked blinking slower to try and comprehend his words.

"I said you're wrong. I have done something right for you actually." He chanted, and stood up opposite her.

"Oh really- like what?" May queered.

"Do you hear that?" He asked her with a smirk.

Silence endured the two of them. May listened hard sighed with disappointment.

"Hear _what?_" May groaned listening to the silence echoing around the house.

"Exactly!" Drew proudly stated with a smile.

It took a few seconds for May to pick up on what he was saying. Her eyes instantly brightened in the moment of shock.

_'Silence!! Silence- there's never silence in my house. There was always arguing and shouting. If they were not arguing that would mean that finally maybe they-' _

"No- you _didn't_!" She exclaimed clasping a hand to her mouth.

Tears of joy began to form in her hazy, green eyes. Drew smiled and nodded arrogantly and flicked his hair.

"Oh, yes- I did." He admitted.

Gaping, May did not hesitate for a second longer; she leapt into the air in ecstasy and punched the air. Drew gazed at her oddly. Instantly, she tackled Drew into a rough embrace chuckling in contentment. Slightly bewildered, Drew reluctantly wrapped his arms around his old body. He was surprised he did not push her away and tell her to get off. But he didn't, he let her cry on his shoulder in relief. Rolling his eyes, he grew impatient although part of him liked their embrace.

"Drew!" She cried in amazement laughing hard through her tears.

"You can get off now." Drew said grouchily.

Releasing her old self, May beamed a beautiful smile across Drew's face. His emerald eyes for once revealed glee. Shuffling a hand through her pocket, May took out the pink heart necklace from her coat pocket and held it out to Drew. His eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" He instantly snatched it off her and admired it with a small troubled smile on his lips.

"She gave it to me." May said gently. Drew gazed up at May in shock.

"She did?"

It was clear he was stunned and memories flooded back to him. He was chuckling to himself under his breath.

"We used to call this," Drew began fondly.

"The necklace of never broken promises."

May watched him run his hands down the smooth surface in hope. His sapphire eyes looked up at May for a split second showing a look of thanks.

"And every night. Me and her would sit there and whisper our promises into it. And then each New Year, we'd open the locket and pretend we could hear our promises echoing around, unbroken." He explained opening the pink rose-quartz necklace smoothly. May could feel the calmness rising in the air. She smiled at Drew who was united with something close to him.

"How was she?" He asked quickly. He put the necklace round his neck like a prized possession. It fell nicely on May's collar bones and leant against her chest when he spoke.

"She was ok." May replied.

"We made a promise." She added.

Drew looked up at her his eyes watery.

"You did?" he muttered through a smile. May nodded and sat beside him on the bed. The two of them gazed into each other's eyes, sparkling truth and lies between the air that was full of energy.

"Yeah we promised that we're going to get through this together, you and her I mean." May said sweetly.

"You know, that's something I would've said." He replied.

"She's really brave." May stated boldly.

"Brave?" Drew snorted running a hand through her brown hair.

"That's an understatement. Sure she's brave, but do you know what she really is?" Drew asked lying down on the bed, resting his head on the pillow. Lying down beside him, May turned her head to face him intrigued.

"What?" She replied.

"The greatest living inspiration." Drew said proudly.

May looked at him her emerald eyes watering slightly.

"That's so beautiful Drew." May replied eyes trickling. Drew sat up and laughed.

"You're not crying are you- _again_?" He groaned. Grabbing a tissue from the side table, he wiped her eyes gently.

"Little miss waterworks." He teased.

Yet this was quite a weird way to put it as she was not really a little miss anymore. May sat beside him and smiled. Drew dabbed his old eyes once more before lowering the tissue and catching his enemy in a long stare. May gazed up at him through her bloodshot emerald eyes. They collided in the passionate atmosphere. Locking a long gaze with Drew, their eyes connected creating a vortex of chemistry.

Never before had this happened. As soon as their eyes fell upon one another's she felt radiance wash over her. His prominent blue eyes were all hers for this moment of time. Drew examined his own emerald eyes that sparkled stunningly. He was becoming accustomed to the sight of his own eyes. They portrayed a message of something he could not interpret. The two of them just sat there, staring into each others eyes. A dangerous vigour somehow forced May not to look away in cowardice. An inexplicable smirk flashed across Drew's feminine face. In response, May smiled and looked away deciding it was time to end their gaze.

"You know, that is far better than your Shakespeare speech, and this was only a one-liner." May said breaking the silence.

"I know- pretty impressive eh?" Drew flicked his brown hair conceitedly, a smirk on his cherry lips.

May nudged her old self whilst rolling her eyes.

"You and that bighead of yours." She sighed through his deep voice. He laughed at that comment and the two of them walked toward the window.

"Well maybe I should go." May admitted timidly.

"I want to ask," Drew began twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Yes?" May asked.

"WellseeingasI'myouandyou'reme_there'snopointinustryingtopretendtobesomeonewe'reno_t andit'ss-s-_sstupid_,I'msureyou'll

aaagreeifwewentalonetotheprom_Imeanitwouldbereallybad_and-"

"-Come again?" May interrupted.

"I was thinking; we should go together for the prom dance," He said. May looked at him in shock, blushing slightly.

"You know…a non-date date…we'd have no-one else to go with anyway." Drew added speedily. He regained his casual self and flicked her hair off her blue eyes.

"Yeah a non-date date, I get you on that." May replied nodding in the awkwardness.

"So what do you think?" Drew asked.

"Yeah that would be cool…well you know it wouldn't be cool, cool. It would just be cool because I mean we're enemies and it's a non-date date so…" May nervously began.

The two of them left there separate ways. May stumbled out the window quickly and found herself falling crashing to the floor.

"Are you ok?" Drew called from above with a smirk.

"I'm fine." She yelled back groaning in pain.

"How's the period?" May added loudly out of the discomfited atmosphere. Drew gazed down at her with a sigh.

"Not brilliant actually." He replied with a smile.

"Look in the cupboard above my mirror, there should be a hot water bottle." She groaned in pain trying to stand up.

"Ok, thanks."

Drew then shut his window and found himself muttering the same words to himself:

_A non-date date, it's just a non-date date. A non-date date… _

* * *

Lol subtle hints of CS there...do you see what I mean now? It IS going to be a contestshipping- you can see how now yesh? I have made some hints really obvious... xD lol

So Drew did something right for May :o GASP!!!

And May managed to pull it off.

Sorry about the length, and sorry for saying sorry about everything haha

Thank you for reading :D

Plz review!!

Much Love

Confessions


	9. Night at the museum

* * *

OMG i haven't updated for ages- I'm really sorry guys!! xD. this chapter took me absolutely ages and it's soooo long so sorry about that!! xD lol. How is everyone? Thank you everyone for reviewing so far by the way :) 

Disclaimer I do **NOT** own pokemon

Dedicated to: **Zhen (Jolteonforever) **sorry for not being able to review the rest of your AMAZING story yet.

Anyway, Enjoy :P

xxx

**

* * *

**

**Night at the museum**

_It was a dark, horrific night. The shafts of light dared not light the paths ahead, it was quiet…too quiet. The silence around seemed thunderous compared to the storms brewing many miles away from the isolated wood. The trees whispered malicious words to each other, an unknown language to all strangers of the wood. They shadowed luminous night from the thin crescent moon, shining like a disc in the sky. Blood stained the ground, scattered screams echoed around the forest cryptically. _

_There he stood. _

_There he stood menacingly. That driving desire to destroy in his blood-red eyes that sunk into the eye socket, like sequins sewn repugnantly to his waxy skin. The crimson iris frosted with devious sparks of malevolence glinting with defiance, it was clear his intentions were terrible. And they would say, out of the darkness he would appear, his icy glare froze you in your tracks. _

_Drew was walking slowly and silently in the forest. He knew he shouldn't have got lost in this stupid forest- but it did not take much for him to get lost. That annoying brunette's voice echoed through his mind. He knew if she was here, he would receive a scornful lecture on his stupidity which was something he did not really want to hear. _

_With no sense of direction, or a navigation device for that matter, and being stuck in the wood, it was bad. It was every person's nightmare, especially on a night like this. Trembling slightly, he took a small, yet anticipated step forward, lurching backwards on the slippery mud as he did so. As a result he landed with a thump, twigs cracking beneath him. Crows perched on the tree above flew off in fear of his sudden fall. _

_A shadowed figure was watching from nearby. _

_Drew stood up feeling his presence notified by something unpleasant. The hairs on his neck rose in the disturbing atmosphere. A noise caught his attention, alerting his hearing. Turning his head sharply, Drew watched a shadowed figure swoop by quickly, gently rustling the bushes nearby. His heartbeat quickened as the bush rustled again. His eyes widened in shock. _

_The blood-red eyes shone out at him. _

"**Drew?"**

_Panting, he turned his head and ran through the trees. He heard it following drastically. Drew ran with intense speed not daring to look behind him. He dived between trees and through ditches, until it happened. _

_He slipped… _

_The pain surged through him as he fell to the ground. _

"**Drew." **

_The creature grew ready to slit his throat. _

"**DREW?!"** _A desperate voice hissed. Drew could feel himself being shaken violently. _

"**Drew. Wake-up Drew!"**

Opening his sapphire orbs in panic, he gazed up to see a handsome boy leaning over him. Lacking in light, Drew saw a shadow lurching over him and instantaneously panicked. Their eyes were full of concern but instantly changed to remorse when he had awoken. In shock, Drew pushed the person off, causing them to land on the floor hard. It was clear the figure did not appreciate this gesture.

"Ow." The boy groaned in pain.

Once hearing the recognisable voice, Drew rolled his eyes not sure whether to be relieved or annoyed. However, Drew was glad to realise it was just a dream, a nightmare. It was lucid in his crystal eyes that he was slightly shaken by the abrupt wakening.

"You know that really hurt." The figure brusquely murmured whilst rubbing their head.

"I thought you were the red-eyed monster." Drew replied grouchily. Yet, as he spoke a blush dusted over his cheeks.

'_A red-eyed monster? You sound sooooooo mature Drew_.' He thought to himself.

The emerald-eyed 'male' seemed calmed to see the brunette wake up as 'he' stood. Nevertheless, a perplexed expression loitered smugly on her face. The expression was exchanged with mockery, a snigger escaping their lips.

"A red-eyed monster? Aww- does little Drewsykins still have nightmares about the monster in the back of the closet?" She replied with a grin, a mocking tone in her masculine voice.

Drew glowered, obviously not appreciating her remark.

"Actually," Drew began whilst twiddling his chocolate hair in his fingers.

"It is your brain, so technically you have nightmares about monsters."

May leapt back onto the bed and hovered over her old body in penitence. She pouted vaguely at his comment. Running a hand down his sweaty cheeks, Drew attempted to push the 'boy' hovering above him away. But stubbornly, May remained before brushing a strand of brown hair off her old, familiar face. It seemed not be a romantic gesture, but one of sadness, Drew could tell she was missing being her slightly. Likewise, May could tell Drew was flustered from his sudden wake up.

"Are you ok?" May whispered compassionately to the stunned brunette.

Drew hesitantly nodded trying to catch his breath back into a regular pattern. May sighed and fell beside him on her old pink bed. The fluffy pillow was the first thing she instantly rested her head on. It was clear however, she was concerned.

"How the hell did you get in here?" He said with a hint of anger in his voice. At first May seemed slightly stunned by his rudeness and had to bite her tongue hard to not come out with a rude remark.

"Through the window." May replied coldly pointing to the window. There was the element of arguments lingering in the air, but it faded slowly. Drew raised his eyebrows, impressed. Last time she tried that, she had fallen miserably.

"You're getting better at climbing through windows you know." He said through a yawn.

"You actually bother to take in the progressions of window climbing?" May replied intellectually in a teasing tone. But her language was too vast for him to laugh; in fact, he spent a few seconds translating it into what he called 'normal' terms.

'_Can she just stop using big words?! How can she still be so clever when it's like the middle of the night…speaking of middle of the night- what is the time? And if she's woken me up for no reason, I will be livid.' _

Drew was too tired to respond, rubbing his eyes gruffly, he sighed.

"What time is it?" He grunted through a muffle of unclear diction.

Sitting up, he turned the bedside lamp on. The lamp emitted an orange glow across the room smoothly. Looking at the clock on her bedside table, he groaned- 1am. Why was she here at 1am?

Drew gazed back at himself in confusion, demanding an explanation. He did not normally smile, yet alone show any signs of amiability to anyone. But when he saw the softness May brought out through his chartreuse eyes, it did make him smile. The emerald-haired boy gazed at the clock on the table and gaped- was it that early? It was evident she had misjudged the time immeasurably.

" 1am?" May exclaimed with a yawn.

'_Yes __1am. I am meant to be sleeping, my body needs its beauty sleep- she's torturing it- I can see those panda eyes…why in the world is Bookworm here anyway?' _

Groggily, May ruffled her emerald bangs. It seemed she could no doubt read his thoughts that penetrated through her old sapphire eyes that glew ominously, frosted in rage. Drew was always angry at her for something; it made her laugh to think that for once they actually were getting on. She never thought she'd see the day that the two of them had a conversation which did not involve any sign of insults.

In fact, as rash as it sounded, May was quite enjoying their friendship that slowly was brewing; she definitely had got to know him better. May even knew things about Drew that no-one else knew, vice versa in Drew's case. From Drew's attitude she could see all Drew wanted was to turn back to who he was, he did show any emotion towards their growing friendship.

Sometimes May wondered how Drew could be so secretive about his feelings. Lying beside the muscular teenage boy, the brunette gruffly rested his head on a 'pillow'. His long strands of brown hair stroked his face gently. A few seconds later, a discomfited Drew came to realise it was his old shoulder. May seemed to notice too, but said nothing for once in defence.

"My shoulder is surprisingly comfortable." Drew admitted with an exhausted grin. May gazed down at him with a smirk.

"I'm so tired." He added.

"Why are you up this early then?" May asked in perplexity.

'_I can't believe she even asked that. She thought I was stupid?' _

"Because _someone_ woke me up HINT, hint." Drew sarcastically groaned chucking a small pillow at May's handsome face indolently. May's eyes widened in anger, she threw the pillow back with the same lack of enthusiasm.

"Well _someone_ was talking about _me_ in their sleep; HINT, hint." She replied coyly folding her arms against her chest proving she had won this battle.

Drew gazed at her in confusion refraining a blush- he hadn't remembered anything about May in his dream…there was definitely nothing on May in his dream, unless…

"So _you _were the red-eyed monster after all…" He teased with a grin.

May gaped, her eyes sparkling fiercely with resilience. Yet she knew she could not shout back because she would wake the neighbourhood up. Drew laughed softly at her reaction, her lips pursed together tightly trying to contain her rage. There was an awkward silence, Drew fiddled with his fingernails. May merely stared at the ceiling, neither gazing in the direction of their old bodies. However, May did notice from the corner of her eye that Drew was wearing her pink and purple pyjamas, which was her favourite pair.

She was about to speak, but she felt it was pointless explaining to her enemy that he was wearing her favourite pair of pyjamas. He would not care about her favourite things. She also noticed the water bottle that was resting on his stomach; she could not help but grin smugly at this sight.

The whole concept of Drew having period pains was hilarious. Drew heard May snigger gently under her breath. He merely raised an eyebrow, examining her chartreuse eyes, Drew seemed to know what she was laughing at and he sent her a glare. In amusement, she continued to search the ceiling's bland pattern until a voice sounded.

"Why are _you_ up this early?" Drew asked adjusting his leaning position slightly.

His eyes met her emerald eyes, a short glance shared before May drifted back to the ceiling. Averting her gaze from the ceiling, she swallowed-hard comprehending a decent answer in her mind.

"I can't sleep. So much has happened today, it's too much to take in." May admitted, her eyes sparkling as if she could cry once more. To Drew's relief, she did not cry. And if she did, Drew swore he would seriously hurt her. All she seemed to be good at was crying and work.

Noticing that reaction of sadness in her voice Drew sat up, turned his feminine body toward her, leaning on his side. May did the same. Their noses were practically touching; the atmosphere was awkward yet soothing. And still, neither had come to realise how a deep friendship between them had flourished. Today had indeed been an interesting day for both of them. Yet still, Drew knew inside he was forever grateful for May's bravery at the hospital, he knew it was hard for someone with no real experience of what it was like to suddenly be thrown in the deep end. A compassionate glint skulked lucidly in his eyes for a split second.

It would be harsh to ignore the fact she had given every aspect of his life her best shot- apart from certain incidences with Cameron. Drew could not deny she was slightly beginning to melt into his character quite well. He almost liked the new him that May had began to portray. Sure he was not as popular as before, but he was getting better grades and everything around him seemed to be falling into place- besides the football that was. That concerned him greatly, the match was coming up and May was hopeless at football. He almost cringed at the thought of seeing her on the pitch instead of him; it would be a disaster.

"Thanks for what you did." Drew said softly.

He reached for the chain around his neck and held the locket in his smooth hands. The silver chain shone in the light magnificently. The pink rose quartz heart twinkled in the moonlight. Drew ran his fingers down the locket in admiration, studying its dainty grace. May, now troubled, glanced at the silver necklace captivated; it was beautiful. She simply nodded, unable to respond fully. It was clear that her thoughts were wandering. As her thoughts wandered, she was interrupted by something that caught her off guard.

"Shall we make a promise?" Drew asked childishly sitting up cross-legged in the bed. May blinked at him in amusement, nearly falling for his practical joke. She laughed at his proposition obviously detecting sarcasm.

"Promise what? Promise we'll be sworn enemies forever? Or you'll forever be an idiotic, clueless jock? Very funny Drew, I _almost _thought you were being serious…" She jeered with a smirk too sitting up.

Whence their eyes met, innocence flickered through his cerulean eyes indicating truth, May gaped at the amused brunette.

"Don't tell me you're being serious?" She gasped through a short whispering laugh.

Nodding Drew smiled lightly and flicked his chocolate hair before replying with his egoistic tone.

"I was thinking," He began, his smooth melodic feminine voice resonating through May's ears. He hands wandered round the chain, anxiety detected in his body language.

"What would happen if we never changed back to how we were? I mean even if things did get tough when we're in this situation, we've proved that we remember who we are, and we'll both never forget our old lives."

"You say that like we'll never change back." May groaned in morose running a hand down her face.

"Hold my hand." Drew said suddenly, May looked at him with a coy grin. It was her turn to get back at him for that remark, it seemed Drew read her mind and was expecting what she was about to say.

"Why? I'm not holding your hand _ever _in my life. Cringy, jock…just think of how many pages of pointless junk you've touched with those hands- yuck. There is no chance I'm holding your hand." She sarcastically teased, mimicking his expression to her words a few days ago. He grinned at her and rolled his eyes.

"Ha, ha, ha." He replied with no hint of amusement in his tone. May decided reluctantly to take his hand and the two of them sat opposite each other.

"I feel like we're doing a blood brothers thing!" She admitted.

"Apart from we're both sexes in a weird, twisted way." She added with a blush. Drew looked at her oddly expecting her to explain her weird statement.

"_What_?" he asked in confusion.

"Come on; do you consider a boy on his period normal? And a girl with a… (Drew smirked at the sudden contortion that fell on her face.) Yeah…anyway, what was that promise we were going to make?" She explained, Drew merely sniggered at her words then nodded more seriously.

"Say it after me," He began leaning in towards her.

"I promise,"

"I promise." May repeated clutching his hand tighter in anticipation of the promise.

"That I will always,"

"That I will always," As May spoke, Drew's eyes flickered deviously with a depraved trick to pull on the naïve May. She seemed not to notice his malevolence shining through.

"love Drew Andrews because he's just sooo hot-" The emerald-eyed May seemed to be too tired to think about what she was saying.

"-love Drew Andrews because he's just sooo…?! _HEY_!" May replied; Drew laughed. May glowered at the brunette but sheepishly smiled in response to his chuckle. Trust him to make a remark about himself that did not surprise her at all.

"You are so big-headed. Why didn't I see that coming?" She admitted. Releasing her hand, May pointed at her old body ready to accuse. Drew watched in complacency, finding her shock humorous.

"I _knew_ you were giving yourself the look-"

"-Oh don't start with _that _again." Drew snapped picking his nails in boredom. The two of them smirked at each other and the brunette 'girl' giggled.

"Ok, I'll be serious this time, I promise."

"How _reassuring_..." May muttered sardonically, Drew caught her response and glared at her. The two of them placed their hands over the locket once more and the female voice spoke through the crumbling silence, it shattered dramatically.

"I promise that I will always be true to myself, my life and my individuality-notthatyouhaveanybecauseyou'reabookworm- (Drew received a small punch in the arm for that rude statement) no matter what happens in my new body."

"I promise that I will always be true to myself, my life and my individuality no matter what happens in my new body." May impersonated his patriotic tone, implying how she found it amusing how solemn he was acting. Drew nodded and the two of them took their hands off the locket, leaving it to fall around the brunette's neck smoothly.

Drew got out of the bed and walked around the room. As he walked his feet kicked the pages of books on the floor. May's eyes met the torn pages on the floor and gaped.

"That reminds me," She pouted standing up in rage. Drew watched the emerald-eyed figure attempt to pick up the pages scattered across the floor. Her reaction to her belongings in shreds was quite amusing, yet he did not ignore the slight look of hurt in her eyes.

"Why did you destroy my books?"

Drew grinned flicking his brunette hair.

"I was helping your social life, you'll thank me bookworm." He replied with a smirk.

"Just because we're in different bodies, that doesn't change anything." She said stubborn with anger. Drew grinned, sat down and brushed his smooth chocolate hair in the mirror. His relaxed mood made May chuckle slightly.

"Drew I was thinking," She began nervously twiddling her fingers. Drew gazed up at her noticing a small hint of timidity loitering in her eyes. Drew felt the same vibe run through him. He stood up from the chair and stood before her nervously.

"-I've been thinking." He suddenly cut in.

"That's _generally_ a good sign." May muttered loud enough for him to grin sardonically at her remark. The seriousness hit the air once more. Drew walked closer to May making sure no-one was around to hear their conversation. May's smirk faded to a grimace of sadness.

"It's been two days; it's definitely not one of these twenty-four hour things. What if we never change back?" He whispered gently. Preventing her tears, May sighed.

"I've been thinking the exact same thing." She admitted drearily, her masculine voice lacked in enthusiasm. Drew's sapphire eyes glistened softly in the lamp lift, a smooth glow on his face.

"You're the smart one, what do you think?" he asked.

May fell onto her old bed, releasing a loud sigh from her lips. She shut her eyes, visualising their past. It was hard for her to say what she thought in all honesty. Confusion was wildly chasing around her logics and the sense of doom continued to cloud over her head despite both of them had managed so far to survive. How long was this going to last? That question had been in her mind for some time. Truth be told, she had expected it to be a twenty-four hour thing, but it wasn't. Did that mean it was permanent? Besides, there was no real logical explanation for this happening- it was not normal. This was the kind of things that happened in movies.

"I don't know what to think anymore Drew." She admitted with a groan.

"Maybe we could change back." Drew suggested sitting on the side of her bed cantankerously. May ignored his remark allowing him to continue.

"We could try that thing they do in 'Freaky Friday' where they run into each other-"

"-That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard…" May snorted kicking him lazily with her feet.

"Ok," Drew grumpily snapped grabbing his old feet hard with force to refrain the emerald-haired girl from kicking him again.

Sheepishly, she smiled at him and sat up beside him waiting for him to come up with an idea. As odd as it sounded, May had no ideas left. Perhaps the boy who had no sense of logic could brew up some imaginative idea to set them free from this weird dream. Sometimes May wondered if this was a dream. She'd heard about people falling into dreams for days. That seemed a reserve option in her mind, she had no doubt this was real. She just didn't understand how and why it was real. Gazing into her sapphire eyes, May watched Drew ponder hard on the matter. Despite it being incredibly early in the morning, both of them were somewhat awake.

"Maybe Aztec _did_ set a spell on us; he is the god of sorcery after all…" Drew joked humorously. For a split second, May joined in the silent joke, hoping her parents had not woken up from their loud laughter. Drew noticed a serious thought flicker in her chartreuse eyes before silencing. It seemed he was thinking the same thing too.

'_Hold on…Aztec was the statue in that weird place. Hold on that's stupid- he's a bit of rock. What can a bit of rock do? It's not exactly like he can use his manly God powers on us- he doesn't even have a penis for Christ's sake.'_ Drew thought humorously, trying to dismiss the ridiculous thought. But it was clear; May was entranced by this theory. Her emerald eyes were frosted over in shock.

'_Aztec saw us arguing…_' She pondered thinking back to that day.

**"_You want me to show respect to this load of crap?" He asked her shaking his head in disapproval. May gasped at Drew's language. She drew her eyes from Aztec to the sniggering teenager. _**

_**"I'm sorry Aztec." He sniggered sarcastically. This really angered May.**_

**"_You don't appreciate anything. This statue resembles ancient civilisations; power and sorcery. For once take in the fact you're not better than anyone else." She scorned. _**

_**Taking his eyes off the statue, Drew glowered at her.**_

**"_You think you're better than me." He snorted looking her in the eyes. May broke the eye contact, the atmosphere of relaxation changed to rage. _**

**"_You're so full of yourself it's annoying!" She added. _**

_**In fury, she stamped her foot on the stone below her. Their shouts echoed high, blending together above them creating a tuneless, clashing melody.**_

**"_Annoying? Now baring in mind that's coming from a know-it-all bookworm." He replied proving a valid point. _**

_**Eyes sending out a warning spark, May clenched her fists.**_

**"_You have no right to say that! You couldn't live a day like I do." She admitted. _**

May's eyes widened, she had said it there and then. Why did she not think of it before? She had challenged Drew to live a day like her in front of the statue of Aztec. That still made no real logical sense, but at 1am in the morning, it was the only thing that sounded almost reasonable in her head. The two of them looked at each other in horror and shook their heads.

"No." Drew whispered in disbelief.

'_If she's thinking what I think she is then that's ridiculous…' _

He grabbed May by the shoulders allowing their eyes to catch in their dissonant clash of colours. Feeling the vibe of disbelief, May flicked her emerald hair off her face.

'_I can see why he flicks his hair. It does make you feel kind of good when you do it._'

It was slightly obvious that Drew knew what she was thinking, but he kept it to himself in an attempt to brush her brunette hair off his eyes. He did admit, he did look pretty good when his hair was flicked. His cherry lips shone brightly in the light and his hair blew gently in the breeze coming through the window. Only, May did not do him any justice in the babyish blue football pyjamas. He did not bother to even ask where she had found them; she seemed to be good at finding geeky elements of his wardrobe. Part of him was ashamed of even owning those possessions and he wanted to burn it.

"I think we've found our culprit." May admitted out of the blue in realisation. Drew gazed at her in suspicion.

"Bookworm, you can't be serious. You're trying to tell me that a statue did this to us?" Drew laughed in mockery. May stood up releasing herself from Drew's firm grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked watching the boy chuck a rucksack on the bed and search the drawers in the room.

May did not reply, she scanned the room quickly and epically ran towards her closet. Throwing items out in a rush, she continued to search in hope. However, a few seconds later May slammed a drawer shut in anger not finding what she was looking for. Drew jumped in shock and glowered at her. He was quite startled by her sudden energetic behaviour.

"Keep it down will you? Your family are asleep you know!!" Drew hissed angrily running over to her to see what she was doing.

May ignored him even though he did have a point. Her family were light sleepers; perhaps she should be more careful. Her old dainty hands would have been useful in comparison to her lumbering hands she possessed now. May crawled across the floor to the side of her bed where a drawer slid out. A shadow clouded over her, blocking the lamp light resulting for the objects in the drawer to become unfocused to her eyes. She appeared annoyed by this.

"What are you looking for?" Drew asked curiously skimming his eyes over the drawer that was full of pointless junk. May dragged him down to her side quickly and ordered him to help her. Yo-yo's, pens, broken games and spare earrings was all Drew could see in the drawer.

Suddenly, May's bedroom door opened startling the two of them. Luckily, May and Drew were hidden from the door. May dived under the bed knowing if anyone saw 'Drew' in her room they would be very sceptical, especially at this time in the morning.

"Who is it?" May whispered attempting to peek her head over the bed with the same aim of trying not to be seen. Drew pushed her head down and slapped a hand across her mouth when she grunted at his behaviour.

"Idiot, be quiet! I'm looking." Drew hissed peering over the top of the mattress. A relatively bewildered dark-haired boy stood blearily at the doorway.

"May?" A boy asked in confusion scanning the room for his sister.

Releasing herself, May glowered at Drew.

"Get up there and show yourself!" May hissed.

"May?" The young boy asked once more in anxiety.

Drew, now flustered, leapt up from the side of the bed and waved at Max endearingly. Although it was not a convincing act, May groaned knowing she was doomed. Could she not trust Drew with anything?

"Why are you on the floor?" Max asked sceptically.

"I must have fallen out of bed...and I hurt my shoulder too." Groaned Drew rubbing his shoulder gently. It was clear, however, there was some form of sarcasm in his tone.

"I'm being serious. I heard voices." Max glared at his sister in rage, pouting at her reaction.

"I hear them too…they're telling you to go away." Drew said mockingly.

Though there was a hint of candour in his tone, mainly it was a teasing aura created. May gaped at Drew's impolite remark and she rolled her eyes, typical Drew. Max chuckled at her rudeness and seemed to find her response funny.

"I must have been dreaming." Max divulged resignedly.

"You _could _just be dreaming now, you never know. This could all be a dream…" Drew said bluntly.

_'Yes it's all a dream. A sick, twisted dream where people swap bodies_.' May thought rolling her eyes.

Drew escorted Max out of the room. The boy nodded tediously and slowly made his way back to his room although sceptic of what his sister was up to. Drew then shut the door behind him and sighed in relief.

"Gees that was close! What would have happened if he had seen _you?_ My reputation would be gone." He scorned to the emerald-eyed boy who stood up in amusement. It appeared she was not listening to Drew's reputation lectures anymore. Drew silenced as he watched the figure hold a torch in the air triumphantly.

"Found it." She said.

'_What is this girl on? It's not like we're going anywhere.' _

"Where are you going?" Drew suspiciously asked.

'_This better not include me.' _

It seemed as soon as Drew thought that thought he had cursed it.

"Where am _I_ going? You're coming with me. We're going to that museum to set things right." She replied.

"Can't it wait till morning? My body needs its beauty sleep." He retorted smugly. May raised her eyebrows and grinned at his arrogance flooding back to him. Chucking him a torch, May shook her head.

"If you paid attention in mythology when we studied the Mexican gods, you will know that on a crescent moon Aztec's sorcery is supposedly unleashed." She pointed up to the sky in response. Drew ran to the window and gazed up to see a thin semi-circle slanting in the sky, glowing brightly.

"Your point being?" Drew asked trying to catch her theory out. However, he was failing obviously.

"It's a crescent moon; this could be our only chance to change back!" She hissed flinging her black bag over her shoulders.

"And we're going to go in pyjamas?" Drew teased in ridicule. Sure he could not fault her theory, it could be true. But, her plan was not the most faultless plan ever to be executed. May glowered at him in rage and sighed.

"Get changed, wear black ok?" She muttered taking her pyjama top off revealing a toned muscular chest.

"Woah- what are you doing?" Drew asked in defence obviously not appreciating his body being displayed. May shrugged and grabbed a black sweater from her wardrobe flinging it over. It was clear that it had been too big for her feminine body, but it fitted baggily over Drew's build.

"Just get changed, and stop giving yourself _the look_." May replied whilst chuckling more to herself than anyone else.

It appeared she was amused by his reaction to her revealing his body carelessly. Drew grumbled angrily at her remark, his sapphire eyes deriding his old, handsome face. It was clear he was not impressed with her teasing reply. May awaited his fiery response. However, she raised her eyebrows in shock when he merely sighed and threw a black top she had chucked him over his head along with some black pants.

"Ready?" May whispered smiling at her old feminine face once more.

Drew gazed up at her and rolled his eyes hiding his rage with a small grimace.

_'It's 1:30am in the morning, the last thing I really want to be doing is sneaking out to find this stupid Aztec guy because of a lame conspiracy about crescent moons and all that crap…'_ He thought grouchily. May detected his gruff attitude as she climbed out the window and hung from the tree outside.

"You never know, tomorrow- we could be back to normal." She admitted.

Those words hit Drew hard; he looked desperate to get out of this body. Not because the body was disgusting or anything, but because of the fact it was May. Even more so the fact that Drew Andrews was so much more than May Maple would ever be. Drew had to admit that his name spun off the tongue nicely whereas May did but sound as smooth, or as hot as 'Drew' did.

Besides, his superiority in school status was miles higher, his charm and looks were greater than hers as well. Although Drew could not deny recently whenever he went to brush his teeth, he would examine the face staring back at him with a smile. She was a pretty girl despite not using a lot of make-up or fashion tips.

"Er…Drew?" A voice asked in confusion, watching the brunette stand entranced in thoughts by the window.

"Hot name isn't it?" Drew replied grinning leaving his thoughts.

May pursed her lips together, having to retain herself with much force from slapping him for his immense ego. Her reaction amused him as he climbed onto the tree beside her. Grasping the bristles of the pine tree, Drew rolled his eyes, still not really understanding the whole point of this. But then, Drew did not understand much. It did not take much to confuse him. The tree began to sway, the two of them attempting to balance it.

"See what you've done?" May hissed angrily.

However, May gave up and slid gracefully down the tree landing on her feet. She hid the fact her hands burnt from the contact of the wood as she progressed and merely flicked her emerald hair arrogantly. Drew looked down at her and reluctantly copied her actions. Unfortunately for Drew, he lost his grip falling from the tall tree. In shock, Drew screamed and shut his eyes expecting a brutal fall. But he landed in none other than his old bodies arms gently. The handsome boy looked down at him mockingly.

"You screamed." She teased with a smug smirk.

Drew immediately released himself without a thank you continuing to grunt to himself in a gruff. May did not bother talking out of the silence that loitered around the two of them.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Do you actually _know _where we're going?" Drew hissed at May from behind.

It was graspable from his vacillating tone; he was slightly demoralized by the ambience around him. In fact, it was to an extent that he was clinging to his old muscular arms. However, he kept telling himself the contact was only to ensure he did not get lost in this ongoing wood. May seemed fine with the contact, but Drew noticed she did jump when his cold hands touched her skin.

"I know this wood like the back of my hand Drew." May admitted rather nonchalantly.

Yet the palpable fact was she did not want to appear stupid in front of Drew. Furthermore, May wanted to act conceited in front of Drew. It was not to impress him, or so she told herself, but merely for the pleasure of giving him a taste of his own medicine.

The two of them had paced into the forest nearby the house several minutes ago. They had both decided that it would be a better route to take in order to not be noticed. However, the fact that this route was clearly not the safest unnerved the two. Both secretly wanted to cave and run back to the main road. But neither wanted to show fear to the other, their obstinacy prevailed.

May shone the torchlight ahead, it only illuminated a beam of vision in front, and everywhere else was drowning in the night. The towering trees around tangled fraudulently, not enlightening the pathways that once were. Instead, the small pathetic beam of light from the dimming torch led the way into a brutal darkness.

_'I'm not scared_.' Drew thought to himself.

_'I bet you anything Drew is acting all arrogant to hide his fear. It's not like I'm scared or anything though…crap what was that?! Stop imagining things May, that's really silly. I've been in this woods hundred of times. Just not in the dark. BUT- I'm NOT scared at all. Pssht why would I be scared? There's nothing to be scared of…those towering trees and that dark, dark, dark path ahead….GAH- what was that? It was just a leaf. Yeah it was just a leaf…calm down…that's all it wa-! _

"-DREW!" May squealed in shock jumping in fright at something that sped past their vision.

She let out a deep scream from Drew's deep voice which really did not sound right at all. However, due to the amount of tension in the air; Drew screamed from hearing her scream. And because Drew screamed, it sent May into panic mode. The two of them both imprudently ran forwards in the dark dwelling in terror. If anyone were to see the event of two arch enemies clinging to each other and running through the forest screaming like cowards, they would be very disturbed.

Shining to torch light frantically ahead to find the path, May panted for breath. The two of them seemed to have calmed slightly when they ran round the steep corner of the pathway to an open space. The torch revealed damp grass on the floor with leaves that had fallen gently in the breeze to the floor. Two tree stumps stood proudly, obviously cut down several years ago as moss had attempted to grow over it.

Instantly the two of them burst into laughter from their ridiculous moment of being scared. Drew rolled his eyes, sitting down on the tree stump despite it being fairly moist from previous rain. May sat down beside him, the two of them gazing at the area around them. The tall pine trees loomed over them, blockading any possible light. Shafts of moonlight still managed to creep through, but only minor light.

The torch was their only source of light, which was extremely worrying in case it ran out. Running his hands through his brown hair, Drew grinned as if to deride her.

"Now- wouldn't it be weird if my nightmare came true…?" Drew teased knowing that it would scare the girl more.

"Heh…not funny Drew." May said through a small chuckle of embarrassment.

Sighing Drew took a calming breath before standing and deciding to try and get his bearings.

"Where are we?" he asked May.

"If we turn left there we'll be at the museum in less than a few minutes." May admitted attempting to smile.

"Good- I can't stand this woods, it's creepy." Drew shuddered gazing around at the braches which dropped over his head deridingly. May laughed nudging him.

"Afraid the red-eyed monster will come and vaporise you?" May teased walking briskly with the brunette.

"At least I'm not the one screaming about a squirrel." He remarked rudely.

"How do you know it was a squirrel?" May replied in defence angrily.

"I don't. I know you get scared so easily that it is likely to have been one." Drew retorted flipping his brown hair off his sapphire eyes.

"I do not get scared." She said. Instantly she improved her posture, breathed in and pushed her muscular chest out whilst holding a fist in the air. It was definitely an amusing pose, it did not convince Drew at all.

"Wait." Drew said suddenly halting.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered leaning towards her cautiously. May gazed around in a frenzy holding her hands up to her face dropping the torch. Drew picked the torch up and shone it on his own feminine face.

"Hear what?" May asked.

"That little voice that tells you- I just scared you half to death." Drew mocked grinning smugly. Then with much anticipation, Drew decided it was his turn to lead the way out.

Watching him walk away, May pouted angrily.

"_That little voice that tells you I just scared you half to death_- whatever mr.Andrews! I do _NOT_ get scared!" She shouted remaining motionless as if to prove her point.

The torch light and Drew for that matter were growing smaller and smaller from her vision. It did not take long for May to feel the hairs on her neck raise. As the torch light grew further away, May felt darkness enshroud her.

"Ok I'll admit I'm scared, just wait for me _please_ wait!!" She squealed running after the boy frantically.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

May's bearings seemed to have been spot on when they reached the edge of the forest. Drew now realised that that forest was the one that was at the back of the museum. He was quite surprised; the museum was not that far from where they lived. It had only taken them ten minutes to get here.

Although it was dark and extremely hard to perceive what was what, Drew and May knew the large museum was easy to find, even in the dark. Besides, now they had come to the road, the street lamps lit the Museum up pompously. It's large structure and obscure sculptures that twisted and wrapped around were original, individual works stuck out in their sight.

Walking out of the trees, May and Drew crouched at the back of the building behind a bush, planning their entrance. Well may was anyway, Drew was no help in times like this.

The vivid stars glistened in May's emerald eyes- constructing a pattern of shimmering diamonds within their gleaming coating. Drew watched the girl stare at the museum deep in thought. She appeared severely troubled about everything. Drew could recognize why she was troubled. He wasn't exactly the easiest person to be, and he was not nice to May at all.

She was having lots of problems in her life that had been fixed by him. Well apart from one, the friend issue. Gazing with an element of keenness at the girl in his body, Drew smile gently assuring she did not see him smiling at her. It appeared he was growing compassion for her; despite they were enemies.

Yet when he realised that she was staring in dismay and troubled thoughts clouded her mind, Drew stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Breaking out of her thoughts, May looked up instantly at the brunette eyes frosted over in apprehension. Drew noticed her look of desperation and incredulity. He identified other things were troubling her, but he did not mention it; he knew it would not help.

It was then Drew did something which stunned both of them. Reaching down for his old lumbering hand, Drew smiled and held their hands together in a tight grip. Observing the brunette in confusion, May hesitantly looked into her old eyes not knowing what to expect in their shared glance. Conversely, in weakness, May looked away and tried to contain the shivers that occurred when their hands touched.

"It'll be alright ok? We're going to do this. Like you said- we could change back tonight." He replied consolingly. For once; he seemed generally worried.

_'It's not about that Drew…_' May sighed to herself in her head. Her eyes revealed difficulty when she gazed to the stars again.

Truth be told, May was not nervous about changing back. She was more worried about what would happen if they ever did change back. Would they go back to their regular lifestyles? Would they persist to yell at each other and despise the other? An eccentric thought lingered in the back of her mind; yearning that things did not go back to how they were. She liked how it was.

Sure May had always considered Drew as a stupid, senseless jock. But getting to know him better, she was beginning to find a slight charm and benevolence to him that she had not discerned before.

"Er May, are we going to do this or what? Because I'm going to need a smartarse bookworm help to get in _there _at night." Drew jeered mordantly.

Grinning back at Drew, May nodded sanguinely, struggling against her predicaments in her mind. Releasing her hand, May stood up and beckoned Drew to follow her.

"Be very quiet and follow me to the next bush." She hissed as they glided silently across the green succulent grass beneath their feet. The two of them crouched behind another bush that was closer to the building.

The grey, stone building no doubt had a lot of security cameras. May and Drew gazed thoughtfully at the building both pondering how to get in. Their was an obvious security camera stemming up a few centimetres from them but luckily pointing in away from them. May then had an idea.

"Run to that back door over there- see it?" May whispered to the boy pointing leftwards. A blue, navy door bolted shut was in sight, not too far away. Drew nodded still confused as to how that could work.

"Won't we get caught?" Drew asked in confusion.

"Watch." She replied coyly.

May spent a second looking at the security camera about them pondering on its direction. Squinting and making odd gestures with her hands May then smiled and walked right.

"Where are you going? You said left?!" Drew hissed leaning over the bush intrigued.

Swiftly, May ran to the right side of the building and slid across the stone grey wall slowly to the door. Drew watched her get to the door and bow mockingly. Drew knew it was his turn to try. Swallowing-hard, Drew stood up nonchalantly and simply walked past the camera posing.

Flipping his hair, Drew grinned before walking leisurely across the left side of the grass towards May. The livid emerald-eyed male gaped at Drew's careless behaviour. Rolling her eyes, May glowered.

"Idiot! I'm on that camera now." She hissed at him.

"Actually, I forgot to tell you it was off. I just noticed when you went off in your James Bond ways." Drew remarked grinning.

The girl was not impressed with Drew and got her black rucksack to her aid. She looked at the navy door and sighed; it was locked pretty well.

"We can't open that." Drew scoffed folding his arms and leaning against the wall casually. He seemed to have lost interest in this 'mission'. Ignoring his persistent mutters of vanity, May began to pick the lock. Drew shot her an odd look before laughing.

"You can't pick that lock!" He said.

Contradicting his words, May smirked smugly when the navy door opened at her command. Gaping in shock, Drew hid his shock fairly well. But still, the look of defeat on his face was priceless to May. Sapphire eyes sparkling, Drew pushed past the 'boy' realising they had entered the museum safely.

"Now we need to find out where that weird passage way was." May whispered.

The two of them hopelessly stood there expecting the passage way to appear before them magically. It was clear the two of them were lost. Spotting a map with her torch, May read the framed map on the wall examining their location. She seemed proud of her findings. Drew, however, was amusing himself with the expensive and valuable sculptures around him.

Meanwhile, the 'male' was having much trouble interpreting the map. All she could figure out was where they were and the entrance. The passage way they were looking for obviously was not marked on the map. But the corridor they had gone down was. Trying to think back the pathway they took, she shut her eyes visualising the well-structured entrance. They had taken a sharp turning to a corridor where a bronze aboriginal sculpture stood. The ceiling weaved like threads above them, interestingly pieced together…

Her thoughts were wrecked once she heard Drew's feet maladroitly stagger over something. Sealing her eyes tighter and screwing her face up in wrath; May did not even have to look back at the mischievous soul before talking. Sighing in distress, May clenched her fists.

"Don't- touch -_anything_." She spat.

Groaning at her remark rather childishly, Drew moved his hand away from the odd silver sculpture that was catching the light of the torch wonderfully. He slithered back to her, only making her more paranoid.

_'Why is he so annoying at times? Can't he help me and do something rather than stand there clueless?' _

"We took 'Hilkz Corridor." Drew replied assertively in a bizarre attempt to act smart. He pointed to a spot on the map.

"Are you _sure_?" May asked sceptically. Her emerald eyes continued to deride his presumption, awaiting his response. It was obvious she did not trust his judgment at all.

"No. I just thought it sounded like a cool name for a corridor." Drew replied casually with a grin.

Glowering at the boy- and wondering how he could be so easily amused for one matter- May gritted her teeth. Drew's hyacinth eyes coruscated the detailed map once more. She thought back to that field trip.

"There was a temperature drop when we entered a corridor…with a bronze statue." She admitted.

"And it subtly led into that weird tunnel." Drew added.

"So it must be…" May began squinting at the map closer. The two of them pointed to the same point on the map and nodded determinedly.

"Verity Hall." They both whispered in revelation.

"That's not far from here, one left and two rights." The feminine voice explained still investigating the map.

"So we must have gone off track from Verity Hall. We must have taken a wrong turning which led us off the map." May explained plausibly.

Drew ignored her logics as it was way too early to be hearing her explanations.

"Verity Hall it is." Drew replied grimly.

Walking from the map, May nodded shining the torch down the long corridor ahead of them.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

When the two reached the corridor, neither wanted to enter. It was extremely dark and the cat lights lighting the ground did not contribute at all. A small gust of wind swept around them, drifting into the air and spreading the cold air around the corridor. The narrow pathway ahead looked murky and begrimed. Furthermore, the look on May's face revealed how reluctant she was to enter.

The stone walls that were tarnished from their extreme age, brushed against May's fingertips smoothly. Bravely, she had decided to go first seeing as Drew had stood motionless at the entrance with a contort so anxious on his face it was extremely un-like him. Taking a few steps into the corridor, May breathed deeply watching the floor beneath her crumble with dust.

Once again, the two of them were reliant of their own sources of light. Luckily this time, they had a proficient torch which led the way. Things they did not see last time on the corridor were now visible to their eyes. There were odd engravings into the walls, like the symbols that were visible on the top of the towering ceiling which would belittle them very soon.

"This isn't so bad." May admitted calmly.

Drew was too entranced to respond. He was studying the surroundings in awe. How come they could not see this last time? He was unsure if May had looked up at the ceiling and saw what he had just seen; it was incredible and daunting all at once. Tapping the male in front of him, Drew waited for her to look above her.

Shining the torch above her head, May gasped in awe at what she saw. The engravings they had managed to make out last time were more than just engravings. The engravings caught the torch light, shimmering a gold colour. Halting in her tracks, May locked around and shone the torch at the dusty, broken rocky floor. Kicking the stones beneath her feet, May gasped in horror and admiration to find gold underneath, lining the floor.

"This must be pretty old." Drew admitted gazing down at the floor May had just demolished.

"Pretty old? It's ancient. But it's_ incredible_!" May exclaimed in shock. Her voice echoed around the high ceiling, caught in the air as it drifted upwards to the high ceiling.

"Quiet you moron." Drew hissed.

However, due to the high ceiling, the area managed to pick up his whisper and convert it into a haunting eerie sound that sent shivers up their spines. Gazing around cautiously, May continued to walk. She could feel the path narrowing as it had done beforehand. The stone walls on either side began to push against her skin. The tow of them slid sideways down the tight pathway interlocking hands to ensure they didn't lose one another.

"I'm surprised you're not dying of bookworm germs." May replied teasingly.

"There are always some acceptations. I'd rather not die. Like I said before when we were down here, my life is important, I can't die in this place." Drew replied grinning back at her.

Rolling her eyes, May took a deep breath squeezing through the tightening gap wit much struggle.

"I think you've put on weight Drew." She admitted teasingly. It was obvious he had not but she found it funny to wind him up about his body.

Managing to squeeze through the tight gap, May continued to amble down to pitch black corridor- only a torch lighting her way. Drew's only guidance was May's hand as the torch did not really help him much.

"I better have not put on weight. If I have- I'm going to go to McDonalds three times a day and eat to my hearts content. I'll make you fat _and_ you'll no longer have your nice, slender, perfect body." He retorted grouchily.

Blunt that's what you could call his comment; very blunt. Both of them blushed realising Drew had been incredibly blunt about her body. The two of them did not speak for a few seconds; the silence growing awkward. However, May did have to smile at his remark slightly- only slightly though.

Finally arriving at the presence of Aztec, Drew and May rushed towards the statue turning the torch light off. The moonlight shone down the through holes in ceiling extremely well, creating enough visible light to see their surroundings. The circular stone room was just how they had remembered. The statue sat on a pillar in the middle of the room and the stone walls had their odd symbols still lingering.

The abstract piece of work stared at them through its black shiny eyes as it had done before. The arms of the stature stretched over their heads, trapping them in its presence. The black marble complemented its texture well.

"You go first." Drew murmured pushing her before he casually leant against the wall.

"Drew you have to do it with me! I can't do it on my own, you're setting a bad impression." She snapped quietly.

"A bad impression on what? The rock?" Drew jeered.

"I told you not to underestimate-" She began intellectually.

"Ok I'm coming, make it quick." Drew yawned standing beside the girl.

The two stood in front of the statue nervously and smiled sweetly.

"Hello Aztec…er my name is May and this is Drew. I think you must have got the impression that we don't like each other." May began anxiously.

"How could he have come to that conclusion- I wonder?" Drew said sarcastically trying not to show his sarcasm. But it showed evidently. Scowling at Drew, May gazed back at Aztec continuing.

"We just had a misunderstanding. I can tell you that Drew and I are best friends right Drew?" May replied nudging him gently.

"Yeah of _course _we are." He said faking a happy smile.

"Can you stop being sarcastic? This isn't going to work!" May cried in anger at Drew.

"I'll handle it from here. Look '_Aztec_' all we want is to be back in our own bodies and live our normal lives. We don't want _anything_ to do with each other- please swap us back."

Drew knew his words sounded harsh- but it was not the truth. If he said he was actually having a good time with May, it would backfire completely. May did not understand for some reason those words stung her hard. She believed they were getting on very well.

"Aztec, I can understand why you've let us see through each other's eyes. But we really do no want anything to do with each other," May swallowed-hard coldly after those words and Drew could tell she was struggling to admit that maybe she did want to be part of him.

"Drew has a girlfriend and I have my studies, we both have priorities we need to go back to." May admitted sourly emphasising girlfriend with such a loathing tone.

Drew had forgotten all about Chloe these last few days. In fact, just her name sounded incredibly annoying in his ears. He was not sure if he wanted to go back to his life. His popularity was all an act; May had sussed that from the beginning. Drew did not know why but a voice in his head told him he did not want to go back his life yet.

His first intention to ask May to the dance had to make sure they both were not alone that night. He was in her body after all and it would be stupid for him to pretend to be May and go on a date with a boy when technically he was a boy. So it seemed more convenient to just go together. That way he could make sure that May was not embarrassing his reputation further.

But Drew felt slightly guilty that he was inviting May for a feeble reason. And he knew that May knew if they were in their old bodies, he would be going with Chloe- not her. Coldly thinking on that topic, May sighed and tried to let it evaporate from her mind.

"So if you'd be so kind, on the count of three to change us back?" May said nodding at Drew.

The two of them shut their eyes in anticipation.

"One." Drew whispered hesitantly.

_'Here goes, I wonder what it'll be like to be me again…' _

"Two…" May added.

_'I can't wait to be able to sleep on my own bed again…' _

The two of them bit their lips harder, wondering who was going to say three and whether it would work.

"Three." They both whispered simultaneously.

The two of them swallowed-hard hoping to be themselves again. May breathed the air gently. She did feel much lighter than before.

_'I feel so me. Is that because I've changed back? I hope so but I kind of don't hope so. Drew and I were just getting to know each other. My hands do feel like they used too…I just don't want to open my eyes yet and see that emerald-eyed boy standing beside me.' _

Drew bit his lips hard.

_'Have I changed back? I can feel my bangs against the side of my face. I think we did it. May managed to do it? Maybe there are such things as the crescent moon powers_.' He thought to himself.

Opening his eyes, Drew dared not to look at May. He gazed up at the ceiling. Running a hand down his face he gaped in horror. May opened her eyes and looked at Drew in shock.

How could _this _be possible?

The two of them looked at each other…and screamed.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"It _didn't_ work?!" Drew yelled in rage throwing his hands into the air.

**(A/N: Got you there didn't I? You really thought they'd changed back eh? I'm not making the plot that obvious! xD lol) **

"Why didn't it work?" May gaped gazing at her masculine self in the reflection of the marble statue.

"Does this mean it's permanent?" Drew asked grouchily.

He dazedly crouched against the curved wall shutting his sapphire eyes smoothly. It was clear he was exasperated and needed sleep. It was after all very early in the morning. The moon was still shining brightly in the ebony skies above. Mumbling under his breath in rage, Drew folded his arms across his chest before making it patent he was annoyed.

"I don't know Drew," May whispered fearfully.

Her chartreuse eyes watched the brunette contemplate about the events. She was still traumatized it did not work. But also, she was extremely tired.

Sighing, May crouched beside him, leaning in towards him. Drew opened his eyes to see his old self leaning in towards him. Hesitantly, Drew sat up straight making the gap between them even smaller. His luminous eyes glinted beautifully whence the two of them felt their gaze colliding. A silence brewed; a comfortable silence. The kind that you could sink into and indulge it's meaning.

"Only time will tell I guess." Drew muttered back softly, his smooth feminine voice echoing through the room.

"Yeah." May replied just above silence.

It was clear she was lost for words; their proximity was not awkward for some impenetrable reason. It was a fervent proximity, a proximity one would not want to leave. The aura grew avid and strong. Like a dream you never want to wake up from; you get lost. Despite being in each others bodies, May still saw Drew as Drew even in her body. Both were aware of the atmosphere around, but neither dared say a word. They just sat there in the proximity, motionless, gazing into each other's eyes, communicating silent messages.

_'What's going on? Why am I not moving away? Hello earth to Drew- this is bookworm… BOOKWORM- are you INSANE?' _

Drew thought to himself flustered. Breaking the eye contact May looked down to the ground feebly fiddling with her emerald hair in mortification. She moved away slightly in apprehension as Drew slouched back against the wall acting casual.

_'He's jock- you're a bookworm, you shouldn't even be talking to him…_' May told herself stubbornly.

The two characters gazed at each other casually proving no compassion for the other; too afraid to show that perhaps they had become friends after all. Drew's sapphire orbs were secretly frosted over with mystification.

"It's not that dark in here." May said out of the blue in a lousy attempt to break the silence. Drew nodded awkwardly glancing around the room.

"Well done Einstein." He sardonically replied trying to lift the tone up more. Laughing, May smiled at his comment. Looking at the statue, Drew glowered.

"I think Aztec hates us." He groaned in remorse.

"No- it hates you. You insulted it." May snapped contemptuously.

Drew sat for a minute contemplating May's words. His eyes flickered with disdain whilst he flipped his hair off his eyes.

"Good point bookworm." He admitted through a yawn shutting his eyes.

"Well we should be off right?" May said standing up lazily.

Drew snorted as if to tell her she was insane for even thinking that statement. Eyes still shut, Drew shook his head and waved a hand at her lazily. It was an obvious attempt to catch her attention. Glancing down at the brunette- May rolled her eyes groaning, he was always so stubborn. Her arms folded across her chest impatiently, waiting for Drew to make his point.

"You're joking. I'm not going anywhere, it's comfy here. Night…" He grumbled through a partially closed mouth. It was very hard to hear what he was saying. Either way, May still got his drift and glowered at the half-asleep 'girl'.

"Well then _I'll_ just go on my own." She said stubbornly hoping it would lure Drew out too.

However, it did not work. Drew just sat there casually not moving an inch.

"Bye." He grunted through a yawn.

May gazed down at the difficult boy and then at the exit. She was disappointed her plan did not work on Drew. She could not really leave him here. But, it would take miracle to get him to leave. When Drew was tired- if you interrupted him he would be very grouchy.

"Ok we may as well stay." She mumbled.

_'What have I got myself into?' _

May sat herself down beside Drew and leant her head indolently on his shoulder. He grunted but did not make any verbal response. Until she made a remark that was.

"A night at the museum. Imagine if it was like in the film- where everything comes to life?" May chuckled more to herself than to Drew. However still heard and opened his eyes to reply to that ridiculous comment.

"You need to get out more." He replied.

Shutting his eyes once more, Drew leant back on May trying to get some sleep. May also shut her eyes and laughed. And the two of them continued to mumble before going to sleep.

"You need to contain that ego of yours." She admitted.

"Pssh what ego?" he groggily retorted.

"The ego, you know what I'm talking about."

"Whatever bookworm…" Drew moaned stretching his arms out slightly.

"Whatever…" She whispered more quietly.

"Night May." Drew yawned resting against her.

"Don't dream about red-eyed monsters." She teased.

"Shut-up." He pleaded bluntly.

"Night…"

* * *

Lol a long chapter! xD sorry

I think the next two may be shorter lol.

ooh I forgot- I am writing chapter 12 of TTT-2 atm, so bear with me!! Im sorry about no update for that yet. I'm just trying to squeeze in time for everything.

Thank you for reading!

plz review

Confessions

xx


	10. The Weekened begins

**Hey guys!! I managed to save this document from crashing finally! I've had to re-type many parts of this about three times, that's why updates have taken quite a while!**

**I hope you like this chapter, it's long but I hope it's worth reading.**

**I reckon this story is going to be 15-16 chapters long, so the end of the story is coming soon, I have written the end :) hehe. **

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**The weekend begins**

Softly tracing the rose quartz heart pendant around his collar bone, Drew smiled, sitting silently in the enclosed room. May had done a wonderful for him that day, she had done a good job of letting his mother know how much he really cared. His sapphire eyes shone fondly in the light, like the ocean, they were mysterious and full of answers; the question was never one to be discovered. For a short second, Drew glanced over at his old body, chuckling at the sight of the girl resting deeply in her dreams. He was dissapointed Aztec did not change them back, but then the show they had put on last night obviously was not going to win the god over.

'Stupid Mexican god with no penis.' Drew thought glowering at the statue quickly. Then he averted his eyes to the ceiling, leaning his head back on the wall. His hands traced over the rose quartz heart necklace, refusing to let go of it. It was evident he had been sitting there like this for a significant amount of time, just thinking about everything. The emerald-eyed girl was fast asleep in his body, drifting into another world. The tight black t-shirt he wore for last night's sneak-in operation fitted May's body perfectly. As his eyes deflected back to the necklace, there was no doubt that misery clouded his mind.

The fact that the emerald-eyed "boy" lay sleeping irritated him. Not just for the fact that she knew the way out, but he had no-one to talk to. Recently they had been used to having long discussions on things no-one else really knew about. It was clear he had become accustomed to talking to her, about almost everything. Things he had never told anyone else had flown through her ears, well his ears, but that was besides the point.

"Oy, wake up will you?" A rather irritating female voice hissed in May's ear.

The brunette shook the indolent emerald-haired 'male' by the shoulders, persistent in their exasperating wake-up alarm.

"Good morning to you too." May gruffly snapped fixing her emerald hair brushing it off her eyes in a rather nonchalant manner. Drew grinned at her sarcasm, proud to see she was beginning to fit his character better. However, it did not take long for impatience to prevail once more.

Groaning, May never thought she would find herself admitting how annoying Drew made her seem. It was increasingly worrying. Gently opening her eyes, her chartreuse orbs became nourished in a dim light that shone from the top of the stone room. It was obvious she was stunned by her surroundings. Gazing up at the brunette, she saw her sapphire orbs sparkling and she caught eyes with the necklace round his neck. He looked troubled.

"You ok?" May asked gently sitting up leisurely.

May had learnt to read the boy's eyes, despite him looking through her eyes in a twisted, weird way. The fractious Drew grabbed his old body by the arm, showing much anticipation to get out of the enclosed room. He did not reply, until she glanced at him expectantly.

"Yeah," He lied quickly hauling her up to her feet.

"Good sleep?" Drew asked changing the subject before she could question him further.

Pacing around the Aztec statue in admiration, the 'boy' glanced back at the girl before sighing. May knew it was no use trying to get his troubles out of him, Drew was a very surreptitious person, he rarely told people his feelings, especially her. It took a few seconds before a nervous response was made.

"Yeah. I-I had a weird dream though," May admitted blushing slightly.

Drew raised his eyebrows noticing the unusual crimson colour his face had turned; he had to admit it did make him look quite cute. Wandering her eyes away from the brunette, she continued in her deep masculine voice.

"About you."

It was obvious she had regretted saying that due to the egoistic grin that swept across the girl's cherry lips, his sapphire eyes narrowed coming to an assumption quickly. Flouncing his way over mischievously, also secretly pleased inside, the sapphire eyes he saw through burnished contemptuously. Drew grabbed May's smooth masculine hands, twirling himself into his old body's arms, pulling her closer.

"So you _do_ dream of me." The girl stated leaning towards his old handsome face.

It was clear May was embarrassed at their proximity. Rolling her chartreuse eyes, May twirled Drew away from herself, laughing awkwardly.

"Did I mention that this dream became a nightmare when you entered?" She replied coyly running a hand through her emerald hair. Annoyed by her waffling, the brunette went back to a serious note.

"Look, do you reckon you can you get me out of here pronto?" Drew asked shaking the handsome boy by the shoulders.

Sending a confused look to Drew, May blinked slowly waiting for one of his stupid explanations about how his life was about to fall apart any second. When he started to ramble about his reputation, amusement flickered mockingly in her emerald eyes.

"I have a life to live you know. my reputation is even more important now it's the weekend-"

May broke into laughter instantly, typical Drew. The female did not seem to find this funny, pouting at his old-self angrily.

"-you know I was half expecting the lecture of your life. It's the weekend- thank god. I can be myself for the next forty-eight hours!" May said smiling merrily.

Drew shot her a death glare, pushing her masculine hands by her side compellingly. He gave her a look signifying she was a mindless idiot to even suggest that.

"The weekend for Drew Andrews means _no _lazing around. You can NOT be you. You have to be me." He replied coldly releasing her.

It seemed that something was nagging his mind, for every time he took out May's pink mobile from his black trousers, a groan escaped his lips, his foot tapping against the ground. The emerald-eyed girl seemed slightly troubled by this comment. What did he want her to do now? She had thought he had almost lost the arrogance within him. It disappointed her to see him return to his usual arrogant ways first thing in the morning.

"Great…" May sighed sarcastically rubbing her hand down her masculine face blearily.

Impatiently, Drew watched the emerald-eyed boy absorb her surroundings. He seemed unimpressed by her laidback attitude towards helping maintain his popular busy life and status. A dark statue stood in the centre of the room, glowering at the two of them. Its eyes shot piercing looks at them, slightly disturbing them. Every tiny sound was picked up and swept into the tall towering ceiling frame where it echoed for several seconds.

In the silence, the brunette spoke, "her" cobalt eyes gleaming with anger.

"Well, are you going to get us out or what? Gees stupid periods, they make girls so- angry." Drew asked furiously gesturing towards the small entrance at the side of the room that almost look significantly smaller than it did last night.

"They do not make us angry! I hate it when boys assume when girls are mad because it's the 'time of month'. That's not always the case." May admitted folding her arms across her chest gruffly apathetic with his remark.

"Whatever bookworm, just lead the way out ok?" Drew sneered irately.

The emerald-eyed girl's eyes sparkled with rage and upset after discerning the vindictive tone within the feminine voice. Locking a sorrowful gaze with her old self, she shook her head in dismay.

"Why can't you ever be nice to me?" May asked angrily stamping her foot in rage on the ground. And with that, she turned reluctantly on her heel, quick to fade into the dark, narrow pathway.

Gazing back at Aztec, Drew held a hand to his head. He knew there was no chance; Aztec would not even consider changing them back now.

"Aztec that was not what it looked like, May and I get on very well." Drew said loudly.

'Y_eah you wish.'_ He thought in his head.

Turning away from Aztec, Drew held his hands in the air dramatically, growling in rage.

"Argh- why does she take _everything _to heart?!" He exclaimed. It was then Drew could feel himself having an argument with himself in his head.

'Oh yeah, she's a bookworm, they always do. Too many cheesy films they've been watching…'

'Gees, why am I so horrible to her all the time? I have a feeling we're beginning to get on- and now this happens.'

'But I don't like her- so why does it matter anyway?'

'Maybe I do like her…as a friend of course, I mean she's ok. Yeah she's pretty and funny and smart, and-'

'-No this can not be true! She's a bookworm, a geek. This will ruin my reputation,"

'Always so selfish. Why can't I think about anything but me? Maybe getting to know her would be the best thing I ever did.'

'Maybe it's the worst thing you ever did.'

'Either way I have to find her.'

'No I don't, the pathway's right there'

'Yeah but I want to find her.'

'I want to find her?!! Drew what are you saying!'

'I don't know anymore…'

'Exactly so listen to the real Drew, aka moi. Do not dare go after that girl.'

Drew held a hand to his head angrily.

"Okay, enough with the voices; May you make me so mad and confused." Drew muttered under his breath in fear that someone had overheard this comment. Then guiltily, the brunette ran down the path, through the sharp rocks that brushed his skin brutally.

"May, come back, please." He called continuing to walk through a darkening path.

Drew began to notice how the cat-lights had vanished from the floor along with any source of light. Growing uneasy, he continued to walk, reminiscing the incident in the forest last night, which made him smirk.

"Good- I can't stand this woods, it's creepy." Drew shuddered gazing around at the braches which dropped over his head deridingly. May laughed nudging him.

"Afraid the red-eyed monster will come and vaporise you?" May teased walking briskly with the brunette.

"At least I'm not the one screaming about a squirrel." He remarked rudely.

"How do you know it was a squirrel?" May replied in defence angrily.

"I don't. I know you get scared so easily that it is likely to have been one." Drew retorted flipping his brown hair off his sapphire eyes.

"I do not get scared." She said. Instantly she improved her posture, breathed in and pushed her muscular chest out whilst holding a fist in the air. It was definitely an amusing pose; it did not convince Drew at all.

"Wait." Drew said suddenly halting.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered leaning towards her cautiously. May gazed around in a frenzy holding her hands up to her face dropping the torch. Drew picked the torch up and shone it on his own feminine face.

"Hear what?" May asked.

"That little voice that tells you- I just scared you half to death." Drew mocked grinning smugly. Then with much anticipation, Drew decided it was his turn to lead the way out.

'Ok so no cat-lights, no light. What if I turn around…?'

Turning his head sharply, Drew found he had barely any room to even turn his head. Giving up on that idea, he continued to walk, slightly anxious about May.

"May, where are you?" He yelled heart beating quicker in slight fear.

Drew was stunned to find himself crashing into a muscular build in front. A deep scream echoed through the pathway, making Drew laugh gently; it definitely was May he had found. Why she had stopped was another mystery. Nonetheless, he was surprisingly content to have found her.

"Drew is that you?" The boy whispered.

"The Drew from your dreams." He replied derisively throwing his arms round the muscular figure rather afraid of how all light had faded from sight. Yet, he did not let this show through his mocking voice. A small blush dusted the boy's cheeks when Drew leant closer in apprehension.

"The Drew from my nightmares." May corrected feeling slightly comforted by the fact he was close by. She was getting slightly worried about her whereabouts when she had begun to talk down this pathway.

"_Sure,_" Drew said smirking in disbelief in a joking manner.

"You've got competition girl." He added imposing a cheerful joke.

"And you've got competition boy." She replied slyly causing Drew to roll his eyes.

"Yeah right- Like _who_?" Drew asked arrogantly flicking his hair.

He then blushed realising that his response should have been that he would never like her because she was a bookworm geek. His response should NOT have been that he would easily be able to go out with her. He had made it out like he liked her.

'Well maybe I do-"

'NOT like her. Drew don't turn on your popularity for one girl. You have Chloe remember- Chloe? The hottie?'

'Hmmm…what?'

'Oh no, this can not be…'

Chuckling, the emerald-eyed girl attempted to conjure a come-back. However, May knew it was one of those nice moments of silence that neither would forget. It was best to leave the subject and move on. But what she seemed to say shocked both of them.

"Drew, do you ever remember a dead-end?" She asked feeling the cold, stone texture that obstructed their pathway in front of them.

Releasing the boy in horror, Drew almost fell backwards in the shock of this statement.

"D-dead end?" he gaped feeling the narrow walls beside him.

'How can there be a dead-end? How will we get out?'

"Now my weekend plans are ruined, great, Drew Andrews now loses his social status; I see it coming on the next news headline." Drew groaned.

"Look we're going to find a way out ok?" May replied through amusement.

"What makes you so sure bookworm?" Drew asked smugly.

"Well," She began arrogantly standing nonchalantly and flipping her hair.

"I'm Drew Andrews; right?"

"That's smooth. I like that answer." Drew replied grinning.

"We'll just head back." May said attempting to turn around. However, she found the path was so narrow she was unable to even turn her body.

"What are we going to do now?" Drew hissed facing the same problem.

"Drew, my backpack is on my back-" May began but she was cut off by a rude remark.

"-hence the name _back_pack." Drew stated moronically.

"Just reach in the backpack ok? And try to find a torch." She hissed containing her laughter at his sarcastic remark.

Roaming around in the dark, Drew had no idea where to start, fist of all he had to unzip the bag, in the dark. Feeling a material on his hands, Drew searched for a zip.

"Drew, that's my top." May replied.

"Oh, well it feels good." Drew said bluntly slapping himself on the inside for saying that.

'Why do I come out with these stupid things?'

"You really do love yourself don't you?" May chuckled not taking the hint that he may have been talking about her.

After a few seconds of Drew unable to even locate the bag, the emerald boy roll her eyes. May grabbed her black backpack from her masculine shoulders relieved when she felt the torch. A small beam of light shone from the torch. Turning the torch to the dead-end May sighed, it was not dead-end, it was a door.

"There was no door before." Drew admitted gazing back in anxiety.

"Well whatever we walk out to, just keep your cool ok?" May whispered grabbing the door handle tightly. Her chartreuse eyes glinted in concern, but she veiled that with vibrancy.

Drew watched slowly as the door opened allowing light to come in. Walking out slowly, the two of them found themselves in verity hall. A silent, deserted verity hall. It came to their attention that the museum was closed.

"Phew, we made it out alive! All thanks to the smartarse. You're a genius- you do know that right?" Drew said in rejoice ruffling the emerald-eyed boy's hair playfully. Blushing, he pulled away quickly coughing. That amount of complements at once, and insults for that matter, sent a small feeling of butterflies up May's spine.

"I Er- anyway," He began his warm sapphire gleam in the eyes fading to a determined one.

"Let's go save my weekend."

Drew casually walked down Verity Hall, May dragging him by the hand back to where he had started. It was obvious he had no awareness that he could not just walk down an empty hallway on the day the museum was closed, it could arouse suspicions. Plus, he was her, if they ever did change back, May did not want to be the one banned from the museum.

Drew gave her a sceptical look; she raised her eyebrows expectantly, smirking slightly at his naivety. His sapphire eyes caught her eyes, and it was obvious then that their friendship had finally deepened. A silence lingered in the air, a silence that did not create any awkwardness. The kind of silence people spoke about in books, when two characters caught eyes. The kind of silence a boy-meets-girl movie scene would have. It was that perfect, that beautiful.

The two of them drifted into the silence, comforted by its soundless tune. However, when the thought of what May was meant to be doing crashed over the emerald-eyed "boy", a gasp escaped their lips. The atmosphere splintered, Drew regained his composure quickly, leaning arrogantly against the wall.

"Oh dammit." The green-eyed girl gaped in horror.

Intrigued and amused by her shock, Drew blinked one eye shut lazily, gazing at the girl. His character shone through May's body, yet an anxious look plastered over his face.

"What?" He asked in his feminine voice, trying to detect what she was worried about.

Her eyes lit up with a fondness, she smiled gently before turning to face her old body.

"My family are going on a camping trip." She said slowly.

It was evident she did not know how he would respond. But she knew Drew would not understand. The camping trip was not just a camping trip. It was the time where the family came together, had fun and actually were a family as opposed to how things were at home. Now Drew had fixed things, May felt traumatised to not be able to be there with her family on their annual trip.

Drew dismissed her hints, trying to ignore the sorrow in her voice. Clearly, he was too caught up in what was going to happen to his weekend if he followed her orders.

"Well I'm sure they'll have a good time." He replied bluntly, a neutral attitude swiping over his face.

May watched Drew walk off down Verity Hall; she had given up all hope of ever getting him to understand how they could not just walk down the Hallway when the museum was closed. However, she snapped out of her good-two-shoes moment and followed him, gravity in her voice.

"You do know I have to be there." May said trying to keep up with a vigorous Drew who was walking unnaturally fast as if he were attempting to avoid something.

"I am NOT leaving you here to fulfil my weekend while I'm sitting at a campfire." He retorted rudely leaping down the entrance steps to the front door. He pulled the lock down and opened the door, oblivious to the odd looks pedestrians were giving them.

"Well what if I came with you?" The girl desperately suggested in her deep masculine voice.

"What if you came with- Wooah," Drew protested holding his hands up into the air like he was suddenly caught off guard. An ignorant glint flickered in his sapphire eyes. The two of them strode down the museum front steps, onto the pavement below.

"First off who says I'm even going?!"

That comment left May speechless in horror; hurt. For once she had really thought he had changed. She had really thought he would be capable of doing something for someone else and not just himself. She really had trusted him, she had relied on him. Worst of all, she had grown to like him. Drew continued walking, pausing in his tracks when he realised the masculine figure beside him had stopped in their tracks. Not daring to look behind him, Drew shut his blue eyes, sighing. He heard his masculine familiar voice ring through his ears; he could hear the element of May within his voice.

"You know what Drew. I know you don't care about me or my life-"

Drew bit his lips hard to try and stop himself saying something that would completely ruin his social status and yet alone, his reputation. Instead, he flipped hand through his brunette hair, glancing back at the girl. However, he felt guilt rush over him when he saw her hurt sparkle through his eyes.

"But I thought for one second, just for one second; you could do something for me rather than yourself. I thought you were…" May's voice faded away, she bowed her head quickly before catching eyes with him once more.

Disappointment radiated from her masculine body, her chartreuse eyes glinting with distress. Drew hated the way she used his eyes to manipulate him. She brought out a completely different tone to his whole face. He looked innocent, pure and blameless. The thing that made him cringe the most was how the disappointment of May actually made him feel disappointed with himself.

'Don't fall for it, she's messing with my head; she's using her bookworm geek powers on me.'

'Hmmm…or maybe she's just asking for a simple favour?'

'Favour? Who asks someone they hate for a favour?'

'She doesn't hate me, I think we're getting on ok-'

'OK? You hate each other, we hate each other I h-h-h-h-h-a…gah, why can't I even think that I hate her?'

'Well I am in her body…and it's her family, maybe I could help her-'

'-Help her? NO. Drew Andrews- I have a date with Chloe- remember? I have a life; I have to make sure she doesn't mess this up.'

'Mess what up? A relationship that is purely based on popularity? A life where everyday I wake up and fool the world with my acting?'

'Acting? What am I talking about?! This is me'

'No it's not, I can't b-'

'Woah- this girl has seriously messed me up.'

'The only thing messed up is the fact I'm arguing with myself about who I am.'

Breaking from his mind, Drew leant against the silver lamppost, gazing into the bright clear azure sky. The emerald-haired 'boy' ruffled a hand anxiously through her hair, anticipating a reply.

"Ok, if I go on this-this camping thing," Drew began slowly, clearly thinking hard on this. It made May chuckled how seriously he took his popularity. Yet her eyes lit up immediately with vivacity and optimism, which slightly softened Drew's serenity.

"Y_ou_ have to go on a date with my girlfriend and patch up the relationship." He added.

It was obvious that nether wanted to hear what had just come out of his mouth. Drew had no idea why he had even said that, Chloe was hot, and she was his girlfriend. But then why had he not thought about her for the last twenty-four hours? May tried to keep her hurt from showing. She merely gaped in horror.

"_What_?!" She yelled in remorse, cringing about what scenario she would be put in if left alone with a girl like Chloe. Drew grinned, enjoying seeing her repulsion. Part of him was doing this to annoy her; part of him was doing this because he really felt a patch up with Chloe would be a good idea.

"One for one." Drew smirked. He managed to get his handsome, cute mischievous smirk to shine through her lips. May had to admit, that look captivated many around. Drew held out a hand smugly, a grin so devious on his cherry lips, it sent a vibe of suspicion up May's spine.

"No lying." May said pointing to the girl angrily.

"No lying." He repeated holding a hand to his heart melodramatically with a sly grin.

"No playing sick." She demanded.

"Of _course _not." Drew spoke sardonically, yet meaningfully. May was unsure of what level of trust she should take on his words.

"No leaving the camp." She said.

"Absolutely not." Drew admitted, a smile so innocent on May's feminine face, it made May laugh. She held her hand out signifying an agreement to their weekend plan. However, this time Drew wagged his finger intimidating.

"No rejecting my girlfriend." He began smugly, awaiting her response.

Rolling her eyes, May held a hand to her head in frustration.

"Whatever." She spat, apathetic with this proposal.

"No not-showing-up." Drew added raising his eyebrows.

"No not-showing-up." May recited slowly, growing impassive of his lecture.

"And absolutely _no_ signs of May." Drew said holding his hand back out towards the boy.

May gazed into his eyes humorously before linking hands with him in a firm shake. Nodding, Drew beckoned her to follow him. The two of them walked down the street quickly, in an attempt to get home quickly before May's parents would freak, and before Drew's Aunt would panic.

"You go camping for the weekend; I'll spend today with Chloe and meet you at your house Sunday when you come back." May explained, when the two of them reached the two neighbouring houses. Leaning on the fence, Drew's eyes deceitfully shone with complacency. Mirroring his actions, May did the same on the other side of the face, leaning towards him, studying her own eyes, how they had changed slightly.

"I never realised how blue my eyes were." She admitted staring into her old orbs looking at them carefully. Chemistry flew through the air, but it was not digested by the two of them.

"That was the first thing I noticed when I looked in the mirror." Drew admitted leaning towards May smiling innocently. Raising her eyebrows in disbelief, May held a hand to his feminine face before replying.

"Like I believe _that _Drew Andrews." May coyly said a conceited grin smacking over her luscious lips. She put her hand back down on the fence, slanting on it. It was clear she was indicating to his jockish behaviour. Stunned by her reply, Drew shut his eyes for a split second, chuckling.

"Of course there were _other_ things I noticed too." He teased winking at the girl humorously. A grin swept across his face, his brunette hair falling over his eyes. May merely shoved him hard on the shoulder, not amused by that remark. She had expected him to come up with something witty like that.

"Shut-up." She said bluntly smiling sardonically at her old body. She felt sorry for her body, having to put up with the popular boy.

"You know," Drew began now in the mood to annoy the girl further. He ran his hands down her feminine body placing his hands on her hips. May gaped angrily glowering at the boy.

"Black really _is_ your colour." He said gazing down at his feminine body, posing stupidly. May ignored his distorted comment beforehand and merely giggled at his words.

"Was that meant to be flattery? Cause if it was, you need to work much harder than that." May whispered a cunning smirk on her lips.

Staring boldly back into her eyes, Drew raised his eyebrows running a hand through his old emerald hair, relieved to feel that it's smooth, glossy texture was still present. It was obvious this gesture was not romantic, but an act of missing his old body.

"Was that meant to be flirty? Cause if it was, I'd say the same to you." He asked rationally leaning closer towards her. May blinked unimpressed with his behaviour, yet inside her stomach fluttered with butterflies.

"Drew Andrews, I am surprised someone of your intellect managed to conjure such good comebacks. Shame you merely adapted my words." She replied smartly, smirking at Drew who folded his arms across his chest.

"5 Pleedpip road." Drew spoke quickly, suddenly widening the gap between them as he walked from the fence, up the pathway to her front door. Pouting, May narrowed her eyes.

"Why do I need to know that?" She asked.

"You have a date to get ready for; don't ask questions with obvious answers." Drew retorted smirking. Ringing the doorbell, Drew saluted to the handsome 'girl' as the door opened.

"Bon chance."

And with that May groaned, gradually approaching the red wooden front door of the neighbouring house. She could not believe how she had given into his demands. She could not believe how for some reason he continued to make her smile despite being an annoying jock.

May inserted a silver key into the front door, opening it to the small, cosy house of Drew's Aunt and uncle's house. The warm atmosphere made her smile. She put her key on the windowsill, quickly dashing upstairs to Drew's room, where she decided she should change from the black outfit into a more suitable outfit. Grinning coyly, May raised her eyebrows.

"If he wants me to dress up for a date, then I will." She grinned evilly about to open the closer. However, she groaned when she felt the boyish black phone vibrate in her pocket. Lifting the lid, May read the message and gaped with a smirk.

Do NOT even think about wearing a geeky outfit to try and embarrass me. If you do, I'll wear this rather…suggestive outfit I've found in the back of your wardrobe Lmao ; Drew

May glanced over at her old room, to see Drew coyly holding up the awful outfit Dawn and Misty had bought her last year in an attempt to take her out to a party. She refused to wear it and promised herself to hide it forever, and only keep it for memory's sake. Waving moronically at May, Drew's deceptive mischief sent anxiety through the girl. Sighing, May groaned- she could not be seen going camping in that.

…you BITCH :( Ok I won't try and embarrass you. Just do NOT even try that hideous outfit on. If you even DARE show anyone that, I will kill you, and then you body will haunt you for life. My friends bought it for me, well my x-friends, that's one thing you haven't fixed. May

Waiting expectantly for Drew to pick up her pink phone and read the message, May grinned leaning against the windowsill, watching him in amusement. However, she could not help but feel slightly troubled by the reminiscing thought Drew had lost her two friends. Yet he had opened her eyes to how they were really embarrassed of her, and how they felt sympathy for her only.

Sighing, May gave the girl next-door an odd look, watching the boy prance around holding the awful outfit up to mirror, pulling a face at May. The emerald-eyed 'boy' groaned, shutting his eyes; never could there be peace.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Drew put the awful outfit back in the cupboard, gazing around the pink room. Camping. What should he even pack? He was a girl now. What would he need? Opening a pink suitcase from under the bed, Drew began to shove random clothes into the suitcase, along with cosmetics which he had no idea how to apply, random period painkiller stuff- anything to get rid of his awful pains- and some hair stuff.

Taking the pink phone from his pocket, receiving a message from the boy next-door. Drew skimmed the text and laughed silently to himself. He watched his old self fondly. It confused him how he was suddenly growing completely used to having May around regularly and how he was beginning to enjoy their bickering as opposed to loathing it.

Tapping on the keys, Drew pinned his eyes down on the screen, not distracted by the 'boy' opposite who was sitting on his bed rather bored. As he began to text, he grinned deviously, lying on her pink bed. He was rather shocked to see May's younger brother walk in with a look of distrust on his face.

"Are you _dating_ that arrogant jerk next-door?" Max asked.

Falling off the bed in shock, Drew felt his face flush. Flustered he stood up immediately, running a hand down his face quickly with apprehension. He did not pick up on the fact Max had just called him an arrogant jerk, it was the going out with May part that caught his ears first.

"N-No. W-w-why would I date a guy like h-her?" Drew stammered.

He was unaware he had used the wrong pronoun in the right context. It was odd thinking of May as him now. It definitely had taken a bit of time to get used to. Sapphire eyes shining with horror, Drew bit his lips, watching Max sceptically study his sister's expressions.

"_Her_?" Max asked gazing over at the emerald-eyed 'boy' who was now turning several different shades of red. Dropping the mobile on to the floor, Drew slapped a hand across his face, groaning.

'Smooth Drew…'

"Did I say her? I meant _him._ Yes him, that jerk." He bitterly snapped with a trembling voice. Max narrowed his eyes, leaning towards the embarrassed 'girl'.

"Are you implying that jerk over there is a transvestite-" Eyes widening in horror, Drew placed his hands on his hips furiously with good intentions to throttle the boy for that comment. May had already given the impression he was homosexual, he did NOT want people starting more stupid rumours about him.

"NO. He is the manliest man to walk the planet." Drew yelled defensively pouting.

"So you like him right?" Max teased forgetting about the her/him thing.

Drew's sapphire eyes bulged, his face turning scarlet. The thought of dating her- was not right, he was dating Chloe. He could not like her too. He could not. They were enemies, they hated each other, and they really hated each other with a passion.

"No." Drew blurted rapidly glaring at the boy.

"By the way, Brendon e-mailed you." Max said casually walking out the door.

Scowling, the girl slimed her eyes, riming over with resentment. It was obvious; Drew did want to have to put up with this stupid whateverhisnamewas in May's life.

"_Who_?" Drew asked slightly envious.

"Don't play that stupid game with me _again_ May." Max called on his way downstairs laughing.

"What game? I am convinced you have just made this boy up. I have never met him in my life." Drew protested rushing towards the pink laptop on May's desk. Turning it on, he began to text her frantically in an attempt to hack her laptop password. He wanted to know about this guy, despite it being none of his business.

You just called me a bitch?! Well the only comeback I can think to that is- your mum haha lol jokes. As for this suggestive outfit, I'm going to keep it for another occasion. And your friends weren't really your friends. Can you call people who are embarrassed to talk to you friends? Drew

Signing into the laptop, finally hacking the password which stupidly happened to be the password hint (Drew laughed ironically at that) he quickly opened her e-mails inbox up.

**-----**

**From: Brendon**

**To: May Maple**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Sent 08:00 (04:23)**

Hey May ;)

Long time no speak.

Hmmm…long time actually equating to about a year; no speak meaning no contact whatsoever apart from one very short e-mail.

Ok I'm going to be blunt cause you like things to the point and honest.

I know you're upset with me for not e-mailing you more and it's been about a year since we've spoken properly. I know we agreed that we had fallen out over something stupid I can't even remember what it was.

But I can't bear not being friends with you- it's so weird having no-one to talk to.

I don't think our friendship should fall apart because of stupid things that aren't even important in the big scheme of things.

Now I've got that over with. I can now start the real e-mail.

First off- how's life? Things ok?

I hope that Drew guy isn't bugging you as much as he was last time we spoke. These popular boys think they're all it, so arrogant and they believe they can get any girl they want. Just remember what we said before- he'll be the one screwing up his future with no education and getting some random girl pregnant.

Anyway, I was wondering, next weekend… My parents have said you could fly over at the weekend. My Dad and I would come to pick you up from the airport, and you can stay for a few days.

I thought it would be a really cool idea. We could catch up, talk. And I live near the beach now, so we can do the usual sand fight/ sandcastle battle. Remember our sandcastle battles? I don't think you do, last time we met in person, you were seven.

So yeah, just wanting to catch up with you

Cause I miss my best friend

Brendon

Xxx

**-----**

Reading the e-mail, Drew felt his anger soar through him; the part about him really did annoy him, even hurt him. He was not _that_ bad. Sure they were enemies, but he could not believe May had said that about him. They were beginning to get along. Bitterly Drew closed the window, pressing the reply button:

**-----**

**RE: From: Brendon**

**To: May Maple**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Sent 08:00 (04:23)**

Sorry mate

I'm waaaaay over you now. Ever heard the term- forget the past and move on?

I can't believe you didn't even apologise for whatever we fell out for. I'm sure you started it anyway. I definitely did not start it.

Next weekend _ironically _I'm seeing Drew. I can't believe you would say such horrible things about him- he's matured into a lovely young man. How could even say that about him?

Don't reply to this e-mail, it's a waste of your time, and a waste of mine to read your reply.

xoxoxox

PS- SCREW YOU

**-----**

Sniggering at the e-mail he had just written, Drew flipped his brunette hair off his eyes. It was clear it was just a jokey e-mail and he was not planning to send the e-mail. Brendon and May probably were very close friends. Drew did not understand why he felt so bitter, part of him wanted to click the send button quickly and do a really bitchy thing a girl would do. Part of him wanted to click the exit button and delete the reply. He was joking after all; Drew was not mean enough to really send that back to the innocent boy.

Hovering his hand over the mouse, Drew sighed about to delete the e-mail, feeling guilty for even considering sending it. The phone next to him vibrated loudly causing for him to push against the mouse in shock.

"Ahhh_ shoot_! No- no, _no no_."

Instantly Drew stood up in horror pacing away from the laptop. The laptop fell onto his bed softly. He screamed girlishly holding a hand to his head in distress.

"Nice lap-top, _Nice _lap-top, please _don't_ send that, please _please_…" He gaped watching the 'Message Sent' appear on the screen.

MESSAGE SENT to: Brendon.

"Oh _fuuuuu_...uurry pinecones!" He roared in sorrow. Max who walked past May's room was slightly amused how his sister had censored saying a rude word by 'Furry Pinecones'.

This was not good. This definitely was not good. He could not fix this. How could he fix this? The message had sent. Drew had just ruined another part of May's life, from his envious attitude he didn't even know existed. Banging on the laptop hard, Drew swallowed-hard biting his lip. What could he tell May? He couldn't tell her he'd just wrecked another one of her friendships with his stupidity. Waving his hands in the air frantically, Drew slapped a hand across his face angrily.

Why was he so stupid? Why did he have to even write the e-mail even if he wasn't going to send it?

"I've done stupid things, but man that was stupid." he groaned peering over at the laptop that luckily had not been damaged by him obsessively whacking it in rage.

Glancing down at the phone which had a new message, Drew reluctantly read the message received. A twinge of guilt sluiced through him.

Good point. But still they were the only people I could call my friends. BTW- you should get going my mum and Dad have packed the car; they're waiting for you to get in the car. The camp is only two hours drive from here. Have fun :) oh could you leave my laptop here so I can check my e-mails? Thanks, May

Gaping in horror, Drew was still shocked at his stupid behaviour. Swallowing-hard he heard the car beep it's horn indicating Drew had to hurry. Panicking, Drew grabbed the laptop and the pink suitcase.

'There's no way I'm leaving it with her, what if she sees what I've sent. Even worse- what if he replies and she sees it?!!' he thought in panic. 

His heart raced rapidly, as he took a deep breath holding a hand to his head. He did not understand why he was so distressed about this, this wasn't his life, it was hers. Running downstairs, he stumbled on the step falling hard on his back at the ground. Quickly, he threw a coat on dragging the suitcase with the laptop outside. He leapt into the car, the pink laptop on his lap, the lid shut. Taking May's pink phone from his pocket, he began to text quickly. He could see the 'boy' in the mirror, watching the car begin to drive away.

Er yeah sure! Your laptop is in your room...somewhere. I haven't touched it- it's not like I'm THAT nosy xD. I'll try to have fun. REMEMBER- it's 12pm now. Make sure you are at Chloe's by 2pm. It's half an hour walk from here. DON'T make a fool of me. If she kisses you- kiss her for me please Drew

He did not understand why he wanted to mentally beat himself up. He had just ruined May's best friendship, and he was asking her to make sure she kissed his girlfriend. How selfish he sounded, it finally came clear to him. Guilt loitered in his eyes, a horrible feeling of dismay in his soul. No wonder she hated him, he was selfish. How come no-one else had noticed that? Were they too caught up in the popular aura like him?

That's what made Drew smile, May continued to avert from that road. She did not fool people with who she was. It was as if she wore a sign, a sign Drew wished he could wear someday. It said: _'This is me, if you don't like it then deal with it_.' Cerulean eyes shining, Drew tapped his hand against the window pane, continuing to think to himself.

"Honey, are you alright?" Caroline asked sympathetically, it was clear she picked up on her daughter's sadness. They drove smoothly through the road, Max gazing at his sister in confusion. May normally was excited about this trip, there was definitely something different about her.

"I'm f-fine." Drew muttered swallowing-hard. He told himself it was just the period that was making him feel so low and worthless. Yet he knew inside, it was really himself coming to a realisation of his egotism. And even worse- he was feeling guilt about what he had just done.

After the things she had done for him; he now felt dreadful. She had gone to football training- which was not a success, she had visited his mum and she had done a lot of good things for his life. The only good thing Drew had done for May was to get their family back together, which she probably could have done on her own. Most of the things Drew had done for May were bad. He had lost her two best friends, he had neglected a lot of things she had needed to do. He had ruined her English project, and he had now completely ruined her friendship with this Brendon guy. Remorse glinted in his eyes as he attempted to smile gently.

"May cheer up, let's put on the song that always makes you smile." Norman said smiling gently.

Putting a CD in, the whole family chuckled to themselves turning the song up fullblast as they drove through the city; gradually less houses began to appear, the landscape becoming cleaner. The bright blue sky radiated the elegant sun rays majestically. The long overgrown fields beside the car blew in the breeze, the trees standing elegantly. The road ahead looked empty and lifeless. It was obvious not many people came this way. Drew began to tap to the beat of the music- he was surprised May actually liked some decent music. He had to admit it was different to his usual taste, but he was already growing to like it. It did not take long for him to recognise the band.

"Rascal Flatts- life is a highway." He said in an intellectual tone portraying May's character well.

Max sung tunelessly to the song, looking over at his sister as if he expected her to join in. Caroline and Norman from in front laughed sending an affectionate look at each other. It was obvious that they had managed to patch up their disputes, and finally decided to put the arguing behind them. Drew smiled.

'Maybe this would be a good time to get to know May's family better.'

'Why do you want to know her family?'

'I feel like I should. I am May after all, maybe if I knew a bit about her family then-'

'Phew- for a second then, I thought I was going to tell myself that It was to get to know her better too.'

'Ahh, but maybe I do want to know her better.'

'Why? She's a geek?!'

'Well she's managed to live my life pretty well, the least I could do is to return the favour.'

'No. You're saying that you actually want to help her?'

'Hmm…maybe.'

'I've said maybe too many times, that normally means yes.'

Drew ignored his annoying voices in his mind, and grinned flipping a hand through his silky brunette hair. He could hear the chorus coming up, and he knew that this song was too tempting to not sing along to when you were with an amazing bunch of people, going on holiday, getting hyped up for a great weekend. As much as Drew hated to confess, he actually felt like he was going to enjoy this weekend more than his usual weekend plans.

As the chorus got near, the family looked at each other. Instantly Caroline, Norman and Max broke into song shouting the lyrics out at the top of their lungs, happy to be alive and happy to still be a family. Looking at them Drew chuckled, and for some insane reason, he joined in:

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Gimme gimme gimme gimme

"YEAH!" they all yelled laughing in content.

Life is a highway

I wanna ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I wanna drive it all night long

Leaning back on the seat, Drew shook his head in dismay, grinning feeling like he belonged. It was an odd feeling. He hadn't felt like he had belonged for a long, long time. Not even at his Aunt and Uncle's house had he felt like this. It was an odd feeling. Max and Caroline continued to sing the song as they drove down the road that was long, empty and the scenery around only got better as they went.

They were only ten minutes in to the car journey, but something told Drew, the time would fly by because he was having such a good time. His sapphire eyes shone brightly, as he looked at Max who was now doing an air guitar mimicking the solo in the song.

"That's a _crap_ air guitar!" Drew exclaimed raising his eyebrows clearly unimpressed.

Despite his bad language, Max sniggered looking at his sister expectantly. A contented look was in his eyes. It was clear her and Max did not usually bond, and he was happy to see his sister was- for once- talking to him.

"You think you can do better?" He asked challengingly.

"Think? I know I can, it's not hard to beat that attempt." Drew admitted grinning at the younger boy. Beckoning 'May' to show what 'she' meant, Max leant back on his chair, clearly amused by this.

Drew asked for silence, holding his hands dramatically in the air. He shut his eyes comically and put his hands in the position as if he were going to play the guitar. He imagined the frets and the strings. Then he strummed overdramatically, the notes sounding form his mouth in a way that brought the whole family into fits of laughter.

"May, what was _that_?" Norman asked chortling at the appalling attempt; worse than Max's attempt. He turned his head round to watch the 'girl's' air guitar. Caroline kept her eyes on the road as she was driving, but she did get a quick glance of the awful impression.

"You sound like a jammed-up food-blender." Max snorted rolling his eyes.

"Well," Drew gasped pouting and putting his hands back down to his side.

"Maybe I was going for the whole jammed-up food-blender noise. It brings across the distortion." He added smirking.

"Did you know someone sold an air guitar on EBay- and someone actually bought it. How stupid eh?" Max stated sniggering at that thought.

"Stupid people do stupid things," Drew began raising his eyebrows coyly, a smirk plastered on his lips.

"Ahhh- so _that's_ what you used all your money on." He said in a teasing way.

Max glowered and Drew blinked innocently, using May's long eyelashes to flutter quickly. The boy merely laughed and shook his head. A silence hung about the car. The phone in Drew's pocket, vibrated. Instantly, and nervously for that matter, Drew opened the pink flip-up phone slightly relieved to receive a text from May. He was worried about receving texts and e-mails from now incase it was Brendon, who he had seemed to pretty much humiliate.

Hmmm…are you sure you haven't touched my lap-top? It's not where I left it :s. Has Max borrowed it or something? You'll have fun trust me P. 2pm? Ok…I'm NOT looking forward to this. Don't worry I'll make a fool of you ;) lol. EWWW- you expect me to kiss her???? I AM A GIRL! That's so wrong Drew, that's like me asking you to kiss…well…a non-existent boy friend. May

Reading the message, Drew quickly began to text back.

"Who are you texting honey? You never normally send texts." Caroline observed peering through the mirror at the front of the car to see the brunette texting away on her mobile.

'That's because May is a bookworm and has no friends.' Drew opened the pink flip-up phone. continuing his message. Nauman and Caroline sent each other knowing looks, Max groaned and rolled his eyes, admiring the scenery out the window. 

"Looks like a boy to me." Caroline teased curiously though genuinely she was interested in this.

Gazing up at the pretty woman with brown hair, who was an older image of May, Drew sighed. They were never going to give up where they? Ether way, Max would blurt it out sometime soon. Drew could tell he was bursting to speak.

"Cool it mum, I'm just texting Drew." Drew replied.

However, he knew that thatwas the wrong thing to say. His voice faded away slightly on the word mum. He hadn't said that word for a while, for a long time. He hadn't spoken to his mum for a long time either. He wished he could, but in May's body, it was extremely hard to do so. What the 'girl' did not realise was how this stunned everyone. The whole family knew how much may loathed Drew- Drew had seemed to have forgotten that.

"_Drew_?!" Caroline exclaimed in shock, a smile on her lips.

"That good-looking popular kid that you hate?" Norman asked in surprise. Drew was slightly unnerved a guy had called him good-looking but he put that behind him. Yet it did progress his ego.

"She fancies him. They've been hanging out loads." Max taunted pulling a face at Drew.

Flushing, Drew gazed up and gaped, glowering at Max. He seemed at first unsure what to say. There were so many things that were wrong with this accusation. Firstly, they were saying he was going out with himself. Secondly, they actually believed that social groups of that contrast actually dated.

"I do not fancy him." Drew shouted angrily in protest.

He caught eyes with Caroline, and she shook her head, amused. It was evident that she had a knowing look in her eyes, as they frosted over with amusement before she cast her eyes back to the road.

"Whatever, tell us about your little boyfriend when you're ready." Caroline jeered winking at the girl.

Sighing in distress, Drew moped in the corner, flustered and not knowing what really else he could say. Continuing to text, Drew sent the message quickly, hoping that the family would not pursue this behaviour. Resting his head on the side of the car door, Drew watched the world fly by, as they drove swiftly. The houses were all nearly gone now. Every now and then a small, cosy cottage had appeared, but now things were a bit more remote. Drew sighed, hoping that the family would get over it. Yet little did he know things were going to get worse for and better for them…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Meanwhile, May was sitting on her old bed, extremely bored yet thankful he had left the window open for her to climb through. How she did miss her room, it was good to be back in her room once mroe. Lying on her pink duvet, she gazed up at the ceiling, anguished over the fact she was a boy. And it was obvious from the encounter at the museum that they were not going to be changing back anytime soon. Wiping the sleep from her emerald eyes, she sat up; continuing to search for her lap-top, immensely annoyed it had gone missing.

She stood up in shock, feeling the black phone vibrate in her pocket. Picking it up, she smiled slightly seeing that she had finally got a response from the brunette who had seemed to run away with her body. May groaned, walking into Max's room. She started searching Max's room whilst reading the text:

Oooh I remember now- Max took it. He was using it to research some weird geeky thing. Are all members of your family bookworms? I guess I'm about to find out eh? xD. Of course you have to kiss Chloe- only if she does though. I can't have my life ruined because of you. Haha, non-existent boy friend- well that's sad. What is your ideal guy then May? Oh btw- your family think we're going out 0o Drew

She stood motionless in her tracks reading over the message. Her parents thought they were dating? Drew was in for a fun weekend of teasing and mayhem, May smirked at the thought of Drew's pain for a split second. However, she dismissed it, and thought back to one part of the message she could not stop reading.

Now people say if you read something over and over again, it means you can't believe it, you like it maybe. A magical atmosphere enshrouded the air around her, bringing vibrancy back to her emerald eyes. May skimmed one part of the message over and over again. Perhaps it was for the feeling of her heart twisting in her chest, or the fact it was an odd thing for him to say. She couldn't tell, she wasn't bothered why it caught her attention.

"What is my ideal guy?" May asked aloud grinning slightly to herself.

Sitting on the side of Max's bed, she held a hand to her head, placing the phone in her pocket, reading it once more with a soft smile. What was her ideal guy? Why would he want to know? He didn't care about her life and how she was coping with her life. Why would he even ask that? That one line sent May's mind into immediate question mode.

Was that a hint? Or was that just a genuine question? Or was it meant to be seen as a genuine question but it was a hint? Or was he just teasing her? What if he was genuinely interested? He never asked questions about her, he had asked her to the prom- BUT only because they were in different bodies and it was obvious nether wanted to stray from their bodies on such a good night.

May did not understand how things had changed so quickly between them, a lot had changed. She now felt even bitterer when she heard Chloe's name. She felt like she wanted to throttle the girl and do something she wouldn't do. Yet she did not understand why. Maybe it was because she felt Drew did not deserve someone who was going to dump him so quickly? Or maybe it was because she…

'No.' May thought stubbornly reading over the message to reassure her burning hatred for him was still there. Yet it had melted slightly, to a level that was growing increasingly worrying. 

"Ok I can't find this stupid lap-top." May groaned furiously.

May stood up sending a message back before returning to her pink, girl room:

You sure Max took it? It's not here. And he wouldn't normally do that. Lol. I'm not giving my first kiss away to Chloe ok? I refuse. My ideal guy… hmm…if you want to increase your stupid-sized ego then I'll say you xD haha jokes. Why do you want to know anyway? Afraid I'm actually going to say you? LMAO. Oh god- my parents think we're going out? Do they not understand how the social network works?!

However, she could not deny that for a split second, and I mean only a split second, the thought of dating Drew made her smile. The smile left her lips but lingered behind the chartruese eyes, that were gleaming brightly in her room.

With that, May grabbed put the phone in her pocket, climbing out of the window to the tree where she swung, trying to get towards her window. But when she heard a loud horn beep through her ears and loud music blasting, she groaned clinging to the tree in shock. Her eyes averted down towards the road where a brown-haired boy had stopped with another boy in a flashy silver car. Rolling her eyes, May quickly climbed over to Drew's window and ran downstairs to the door to see what they wanted. She was relieved they not see her climbing across from her window, yet if she ever did want to get Drew back, she knew what to do next time.

Opening the wooden front door slowly, May caught her breath and dreaded to see the boys on the other side of the door. A brown-eyed boy pushed his way into the house, nodding at the emerald-eyed boy. Mike, the frantic crazy driver, barged his way into the house next, grinning at 'Drew' before running upstairs to Drew's room. Gaping in horror, May slammed the front door angrily.

"Do you have any manners?" She asked rudely glowering at Gary who gave the boy an odd look in return.

"Dude it's satuday morning, we always crash at yours." He explained before making his way upstairs.

'Oh great...how am I going to get rid of these idiots?' May asked furiously. 

When she got upstairs she gasped in horror when she heard Mike shout something to 'Drew':

"Hey Drew- bookworm's left her window open. Looks like she has some pretty expensive stuff in that house of hers. It would be a shame if it all magically disappeared."

* * *

**Hope you liked!!**

**Please review if possible, thanks for reading!**

**Confessions**

**x**


	11. Camping and Chloe Part One

Hey everybody :D I'd like to inform you with great pleasure that:

AN UPDATE HAS ARRIVED!!

1- THANK YOU for being patient

2- SORRY if the wait has been so ridiculously long, point your fingers at me in shame and tell me off xDD. I'm sorry, been so busy with work and work...and more work...and work (:

How is everyone doing anyway?

I'm dedicating this chapter to **Yurippe.**

I'm so glad FINALLY after much debating i've decided to split the chapter in two- so there's going to be a part 2 :P

btw- I've changed my mind, I think this story will realistically be between 15-19 chapters, cause I write so much I've had to split this chapter in half!!

I really hope you find this chapter fun to read, and I hope it hasn't lost it's spark due to the long space between updates

Enjoy :P

* * *

**Chapter eleven- Camping and Chloe (Part one)**

"May why are you so useless?" Max teased raising an eyebrow at the brunette who had failed many times to get the tent standing upright.

Pouting in displeasure at that remark, Drew flipped a hand through his hair, trying once more with failure before giving up. Norman and Caroline chuckled at the infuriated girl; Max adjusted his glasses on his nose smugly. The 'girl' sighed, Drew's sapphire eyes sparkling with fatigue, he never knew camping could be so tiring. They had only just started taking everything out the car and setting up the tents, nightfall was looming closer. Already, Drew had made a mess of just about every job he had been assigned. The orange sky radiated light onto Drew's feminine face; bringing out the sapphire orbs.

"Aw look at my little May, you are so, so beautiful." Caroline squealed running a hand through the silky brown hair.

Blushing for a split second at that remark, Drew gazed up to the sky and chuckled. Softness fell into his eyes, showing a side of Drew many would never see.

"Who am I to deny she's beautiful." He whispered under his breath quickly.

When he got a few odd looks in return, Drew's scarlet face merely flushed more, holding his hands up in the air frantically. It was clear he did not know how to cover himself up this time, for he had clearly said 'she' and perhaps he had said it too loud. What confused him the most was why he had just admitted May was beautiful, they were enemies, she was a bookworm. It would not work. He fell into thoughts:

__

'What? Drew what are you saying?'

'Hmm good question...What am I saying?'

'Oh God. Jock is not behaving like a jock- this is bad.'

'What's bad?'

'This. You, me, us, Drew in general being all...weird.'

'Weird? I'm not being weird.'

'You just said bookworm was beautiful.'

'You know technically I didn't. One- I'm not in my body so theoretically I didn't say anything. Two, her mother said it, I just agreed.'

'It seems May actually left you some cleverness behind...'

At this point Drew sweat-dropped, holding a hand to his head in rage dancing around in a frenzy. Caroline and Norman narrowed their eyes suspiciously, rather unnerved at this sight. Max raised his eyebrows, not really sure how to respond to his sister doing a stupid dance and shouting to herself.

"Are you saying I'm NOT clever? Why are you insulting me- You _ARE_ me?!"

__

'No- I am you. I'm not me.'

'Well to me you are me.'

'Well to me I'm you.'

'To you you're you, but you're me.'

__

'Drew...YOU are so losing your jockish ways.

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'No I'm not.'

'Yes you are.'

'I'm not arguing with myself.'

Drew stumbled over falling to the ground suddenly. Flushing in embarrassment, for May's family were now seriously concerned about the 'girl's' behaviour, he stood up quickly rubbing his aching head. Drew ran a hand down through his brunette hair, before speaking in his feminine voice.

"Er- I'm going to go do something that requires me not getting in the way." He said ambling off towards the car in hope that an email would not be waiting unread in May's inbox from a certain male. Max rolled his eyes, laughing before continuing.

"Good luck with that."

Drew jokingly glowered back at the boy, indicating he would start planning his revenge for that remark. It seemed odd, no scratch that- crazy, but Drew was finding himself really enjoying being with May's family. They were all genuine, lovely people. Not only that, Drew knew the real reason, yet he refused to tell himself it was the reason. Truth be told, Drew had never really had a family trip out before. Despite them not being his blood-related family, the whole camping trip so far had really felt like a family trip. Drew didn't feel like an odd one out, he felt like he belonged. A small, genuine smile tugged on his lips softly, his eyes frosted over with compassion.

However, when he reached out to open the car door, his eyes meeting the pink laptop, he shuddered. Why did he do such stupid things? He had never really meant to send that e-mail to Brendon; it was just an envious reaction to a boy who seemed affectionate towards May. Drew did not understand why that bothered him; hit had never bothered him before. The thought of them going to the prom together lit up his eyes, it was an odd feeling. Taking the pink laptop from the car, Drew sat isolated on the grass, the flowers blooming around him, indulging him in sweet aromas. Sighing, Drew found himself muttering hopeful words that he had not ruined a significant part of May's life.

**Drew's Thoughts POV**

OK...computer is loading. Loading, loading, loading. Okaaaaay, now it's stopped.

Why has it STOPPED?

Loading again-

-ARGH!

I'm so tense, why am I tense? What am I worried about? Sure I may have mucked a small part of her life up- MAY have. Haha, the irony of that having her name in. Sadly, everything at the moment is so ironic, I feel that even sarcasm could be serious one of these days. It's a bit creepy; I wasn't exactly expecting to wake up one morning in bookworm's bedroom as her.

How twisted is that?

Phew, it doesn't look like Brendon has replied yet, but maybe I should send another e-mail over juuust in case he has. I can't believe she used to fancy this Brendon guy. Who is he? He doesn't even live here. Long distance relationships can hurt you. But still, I'd feel so bad if I ruined this for May...not that I care or anything. Ahem- maybeIdocareforher.

Now why am I thinking that part of what I said before was a lie?

Why am I acting so weird?! She's a bookworm.

Open New Email, save to draft.

Ok...draft one.

__

Brendon, sorry I'm just not myself recently. It's like something's taken over me. I can't describe this weird transformation-

...Errrr no. That sounds a tad psychotic.

Take two; maybe an "excuse" would do the trick, gets me out of explaining the whole thing.

__

Brendon, my annoying brother Max sent that accidentally, I'm sorry.

...Yeah right- like Max would do that, and May would never call Max annoying.

Er...take three:

__

Leave me alone! I'm on my period and everyone is pissing me off. I don't even know how to change those stupid pad thingys!! And it's all stupid nature's fault- I woke up, and I'm bleeding. Bleeding- is that normal?!

...Maybe a bit TOO in depth. How about the truth? Take four:

__

Brendon, something weird happened. Drew and I have swapped bodies, so technically from my point of view, May and I have swapped bodies. I am Drew even though I'm May...?

...Maybe not.

Hmm how hard does this have to be?! It's a fricking email! Take five.

__

Brendon I am Drew Andrews, the stupid jerk that you and May hate. I hacked into her account and wanted to screw up her life as I'm a callous, mindless stupid jock...don't take it out of May, she clearly still cares about you, I'm sorry.

...Sounds reasonable. Though the "stupid jock" bit is bashing myself. And I don't like that "she still cares for you" part, too mushy.

NO. It is NOT because I like her or something, it just sounds mushy. I can't be mush. No mush.

NO MUSH- it sounds like she likes him and that is NOT true.

Well I don't think so anyway. Why would I care anyway-?

-ARGH- what can I say? I never knew writing an email could be so hard...Take six.

__

What if the girl you thought you knew was not the girl you think she is right now? What if she's not even technically a girl right now-?

-Woah, stop right there Drew Andrews. THAT was painful for me to type and sounds very sick. Seven is a magic number:

__

If you're a guy than you should take that last email like a man and don't dare to get upset/hurt by it. Act like a man for god's sake! Be like Drew- he's handsome, strong, gorgeous, funny, charming and every boy's idol. YOU should be more like Drew. Drew is the sexiest boy on the planet- correction- in the UNIVERSE. He's so hot there should be a Drew Appreciation Day. I'm going to make a Drew appreciation day, and all you guys will mope on that day about how you just never will match up to Drew's ways. Never. Drew is just waaay too hot.

...I liked where that was going. Only sending that will probably make things worse.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**May's Thoughts POV**

Argh- why am I so stupid. I should have _known_ this would have happened.

Why didn't I know it?!

I SHOULD have known.

Next time I see Drew, he's going to have to tell me everything about him, just so the next time people try to barge in, I can chuck them out.

Why does Drew's life have to be full of trouble? Gary and Mike- and he says my friends are fake- well excuse me, they are as fake as they can get. I liked Misty and Dawn; they'll never talk to me again now though. Not after Drew has gone and ruined that. But it's really nice to see Drew's changing. I mean he's so much nicer than he was before. I actually can talk to him now without shouting at him for some stupid reason. That doesn't change anything though does it?

Or does it?

__

Does

it?

...really?

No.

...

Yes...

...

Maybe...no-yes.

Why does it matter? He would never really like me. I'm May Maple- the bookworm...?!

Why am I even wondering if he liked me?

Well he did ask my what my ideal guy would be- was he hoping I would say him? Why would he want me to say him? Maybe I'm just over analysing things...Uh-oh- every girl knows when they start to over-analyse; it's generally because you like them- which is NOT true in this case.

Pssshhhhht me liking Drew, what a load of rubbish.

But he did ask me to the prom...if only I was a girl, then I could see all the looks on those horrible girls' faces if I turned up to the prom dance with Drew...Me turning up with him, that would really shock people. But you know...it's not like going with him is BIG thing, it's just like normal because he's me and I'm him so we want to make sure we don't do something stupid.

Knowing Drew he would probably fall over in the high heels I make him wear. It's a shame I'm not going to be myself for this prom, I may as well make sure he makes me look nice. I'll be there to help him anyway. I hope he hasn't forgotten there is a football match on Monday, and he's meant to be playing, I don't even know the rules...he's going to kill me...

Maybe I shouldn't mention it to him, perhaps that would be better-

****

Normal POV

May fell out of her thoughts quickly when she heard Gary and Mike calling Drew's name from upstairs. Chartreuse eyes flickering with a deep rage, May held a hand to her head. It was clear she had no idea what on earth she could do. Could this really be happening? She should have suspected they were going to try and do something to ruin her bookworm life. Well Drew's bookworm life; whatever you could call it. Ether way, each term did not sound right. May should have suspected something along the lines of this to happen. After all, Drew was popular, there was no chance his weekend was be a breeze for May; it was going to be manic and hectic.

The emerald-haired boy ran into the messy, football obsessed room, to find the two boys had gone. Raising her eyebrows in shock, she saw the window wide open. Her intuition told her that they were already gone. Emerald eyes flashing with horror, she looked across to her pink room where the two boys were already sneaking into, out of her door. The boys had big grins on their face, running on adrenaline; it was evident in their eyes that they had done this many times before.

__

'Ah god. What shall I do? Jump through the window recklessly? Shall I call Drew? What would calling Drew do? It would just make things worse. He's just as bad...oh...stop thinking about Drew. I can do this on my own if I just... If I just...THINK...argh- why is his brain so small?! This sucks. Why?! What shall I do?!'

Brushing a hand through her emerald hair, admiring the silky texture for a split second, May gazed into the mirror of Drew's room. She gazed at the face in awe. His svelte face emanated a flawless complexion; his skin smooth and enrapturing, assuaging. The way the light crept through the window and onto his luscious lips inveigled many into his spiral of hypnotising charms.

His endearing chartreuse eyes glistened with an enticing aura that drawled all in. It was hard not to be captivated by the incredible aura they created. With just one glance, you would be frozen in time fantasising on the fervour that surrounded him. Not to mention- he was very, very hot. May did not blame him that he gave himself the look, he was a movie heartthrob. In this moment, she dismissed her worries, thinking about how hot Drew actually looked this morning. Blushing, May turned away from the mirror, back to her familiar pink bedroom.

She was in a situation here; she had to stop thinking about him. Drew had already ripped her books up, what more could they possibly do to her room? Getting back into the moment of terror, May panicked- how was she going to do this? She had to do it in a way that would not make Drew look too odd. She did not want to ruin his popularity despite everything so far she had done was to make sure his popularity crashed. But this was not about him; it was about her and her life. For once she had to do something for her life. He had messed up enough in her life; one small slip-up from her would surely be forgiven. Quickly, she leapt across the gap to her window, and stood beside the two boys.

"Do you have _any_ morals?" May admitted placing her hands on her hips contemptuously.

There was a smouldering inferno spouting from her eyes, from the tip of the iris, into the depths of her chartreuse eyes that rimed over with rage. It was clear she was not accepting this, even if she was Drew; this was her house. Gary and Mike shot each other bewildered looks and May was surprised to see them turned their backs on her and continue to walk out of the room. Gaping, May pouted; her fury growing.

They ignored her, expecting 'Drew' to follow them and snap out of his different conduct. It didn't surprise May. She was use to being ignored. She had to accept being ignored a lot. However, being in Drew's body, she did expect a bit more attention, especially from his so-called friends. Well if that's what you could call them, they hardly felt like friends.

__

'I have to do something.'

She could hear the two boys in her brother's room, looking at the technology in interest. In panic, May grabbed a random item off her bed not looking at what it was. She ran into her brother's room frantically, stumbling over the step clumsily. Every time she entered his room she did that, and she had lived in this house all her life. The two boys were disconnecting his expensive electronic equipment.

"Behold the key to all our worries." She shouted loudly in her masculine tone.

Not resisting the arrogant streak running through her, May shut her eyes flipping her emerald hair off her eyes. However, her confidence was about to crash. Opening her eyes, she gazed at the random item and sweat-dropped when she realised what it was. The two boys gazed over at her and stared oddly at her. There was a vibe mixed with fret and amusement. It was clear the two boys were amused at 'Drew's' remark.

"Is that a bra?" Gary asked raising his eyebrows in mystification.

Flushing, May tried to stall for time; she had to come up with something, fast.

"Yeah you know a bra- something I used to wear everyday until this dramatic transformation in my life..."

The girl flourished a deeper cerise shade when she realised that what she was saying was not at all helping her case. In fact, it was making it worse, not for her but for Drew's reputation which wasn't actually that bad, maybe it would bring it down to earth a bit more.

However, she had already made Drew look gay by acting girlishly around another guy; perhaps it was she could at least try not to make him sound like a transvestite next. Gary took the bra from May's hands holding it in the air jeeringly. It appeared he was about to make a scornful comment about the brunette, as his devious eyes glinted roguishly. Brushing a hand through his own chocolate hair, Gary gazed over at an amused Mike. Then next words from a rather smug boy incensed the 'boy'.

"Told you Bookworm had no feminine traits." He sneered.

Eyes-widening in frenzy, May glowered at Gary snatching the bra off the boy unimpressed. Forgetting she was an admired Drew for a second, May folded her arms across her chest, her emerald eyes defensively shining.

"She has more feminine traits than you think." She replied not realising how suggestive that sounded.

Mike and Gary exchanged horrified looks with each other, leaning in towards 'Drew' sceptically. Whence their eyes met the green eyes of the boy, they simply stared for a long time, trying to get the boy to elaborate. They seemed unimpressed wit the boy's behaviour recently; he had changed, almost becoming like bookworm brunette; that meant only one thing. However, when May didn't, Gary spoke.

"Have you been spending time with that thing?" He asked in disgust, talking about the familiar brunette as if she was a disease that had to be locked away.

May stuck her nose up in disapproval, disliking the tone Gary was using to talk about her. Was that really what people called her? Was she now reduced to a thing, not even girl, or human? It was evident in his serious tone that he was worried about this, it would collapse the school system, it would collapse Drew's popularity, it would mean they had no-one to follow anymore. May was tempted to wind up the boy, the elusive look in Gary's eyes made her groan.

"Her name is May, and I think it's time we stopped reducing people to such low, stereotypical titles, it contradicts teachings of equality." She replied, her bookworm ways spilling out accidentally.

The two boys stood there aimlessly, unsure of what the words consisting of more than five letters actually meant. Gary glanced up at the ceiling in bewilderment, attempting to understand the sentence. Slapping a hand against her face in rage, May groaned in annoyance. It wasn't worth dumbing down; they were too false to even understand that. Besides, she was acting extremely, un-Drew, she had to at least try and be a bit more jockish.

Thoughts were rushing through her head, thoughts she could not even verify. They made no sense.

__

'So first you throw your bra at them, then you scare them with vocabulary- Drew is going to kill for being so stupid.'

'Shut-up May, it's better than nothing.'

'Mhm...Whatever, we may as well throw Shakespeare at them now...'

'Gah, shut it May.'

' Just tell them to shove off.'

'I can't do that. Drew would never do that-'

-'Well, guess what, they've gone now stupid.'

'WHAT?!'

May broke out of her thoughts watching the two boys walk into her parent's room. Quickly, she ran after them and did something she never thought she would ever do. But drastic times called for drastic measures, and this was pretty drastic. Plus, she could not deny how good it felt when she decided to stand up to them. May grabbed the two boys by their shoulders pushing them to the ground hard, rather unlike her normal self.

"You have no respect. You can't steal from people's houses." She spat angrily leaning over them ominously.

The two boys on the floor shot looks of revulsion at the boy, confused and severely anxious about Drew's new mannerism. Scratching the back of her neck nervously, May swallowed-hard; perhaps that wasn't the best idea. Her emerald eyes gleamed with an idea. Maybe she should try another stereotype and see how they reacted to that. After all, if she could find the right stereotype language, maybe they would stop. It was just the case of finding Jock-Language, which was going to be tough:

"We iz not stealing from this house...innit?"

"...from the Y to the O, Yo yo, do not steal from this home, h-h-h-h-home, you bunch of...er...hobbos...?"

__

'Note to self, NEVER rap again, that was painful.'

"...One, two three four, it is wrong to break the law..."

"...Don't steal, stealing is wrong." She said monotonously, in a non-expressionate way.

"...Five, six, seven, eight- wouldn't you rather masturbate...?!"

"...Fellow citizens of this community, I am going to convert you to the legal side."

Gary and Mike sent each other clueless looks, raising their eyebrows at the boy who was acting beyond weird. May stood silently, her face crimson, it was evident she was awaiting their response to her…odd rambling. When the two boys made no verbal response, for they were too stunned at the peculiar behaviour of the handsome emerald-eyed boy. Giving up her hopeless attempts, May groaned.

How was she _meant _to react?

Feeling intimidated, May ran a hand through her glossy green hair. It was not hard to She had Drew's strength, therefore she was not afraid. They wouldn't do anything to her anyway; she was the leader, the popular kid. They followed her, they worshipped her. She was the God, she was their God...

_'I am their God.'_

Flicking a strand of emerald hair off her eyes smugly, she grinned. It felt good- being in charge. Standing up slowly, Gary and Mike sent each other odd looks. The brown haired boy snorted at Drew, unimpressed with his behaviour, he brushed his t-shirt and held an intimidating glower on his lips. Mike did a similar thing, only he seemed more genuinely stunned at Drew's actions. May looked at the brown-eyed boy who circled 'Drew' with disgust. It was obvious that Drew and Gary were battling it out for the main title constantly, and this had probably just upped Gary's popularity mayoralty.

"Come on Drew; are you scared we'll get caught? Why is it that every time we do this you chicken out?" He asked sceptically staring into the emerald eyes, perplexed.

May averted her eyes from Gary, straightening her posture to show her importance. She felt relief wash over her, her emerald eyes softening at the boy's word. At least Drew had some good in him; that was now for sure. He had refused to steal, May felt proud of him for that. She did not understand why that thought made her smile. Why did she care about what Drew did? It wasn't like they were close or anything...well actually understatement of the year; they were extremely close. They were in each other's body; that was as close as you could get to being "one". Eyes shining brightly in an amazing aura of confidence, May took out her mobile phone viciously.

"If you steal, you're breaking the law. I can call the police." She said bitterly.

Walking back into May's pink room, Gary and Mike exchanged angry looks. It was obvious they were stunned at the boy's words and were trying to make for the window in an attempt to escape. However, Mike could not resist asking one final question before angrily pushing his way to the window.

"Gees, this is bookworm Drew. You hate her- why do you care?" Mike asked whilst climbing back over to Drew's room.

Gary did the same, a snarl on his lips. May had partly ruined Drew's popularity. Before May could reply, the two of them shut the bedroom window, refusing to let May in. Standing in her old room furiously, May glowered, slammed the window shut and sat on her old bed once more.

Screaming into her pillow in rage, May thumped the fluffy cushion beside her, wishing it was the stupid boys next door she was beating up. Some friends they were, they were worse than her friends. Maybe she should give them the talk Drew did to her friends. But that would be a bad idea, only leading to the two of them friendless; not a great plan. Opening her window, she shouted across at the smirking boys; they were not the brightest people around, maybe May could use that to manipulate them.

Running her hands through the emerald bangs on her face, a small flicker of mischief appeared in her eyes. She was the leader, she was the popular one. Maybe- just maybe- she could attempt something miraculous to gain back Drew's status and punish the two boys for their stupidity. It was on odd feeling, thinking about revenge, she never did think of revenge in her old body. But the way the word fell through her mind, trickling like honey. It was sweet and satisfying, bringing some form of content. However, it was sticky, and as it ran through her head she could sense problems emerging. The tempting sound of revenge ran through her mind once more, the word resonating through her head.

It was obvious part of Drew had loitered in her mind, for she could feel him trying to encourage her. The way his emerald eyes grinned back at her through the mirror- he was still there alright. Gazing over at the two boys, May sighed. There was one solution, one tempting solution...

Revenge.

_'Revenge?''Yes...Sweet revenge.'_

_'No.'_

_'Sweet, sweeeeeeet revenge...'_

_'Revenge is not sweet. It's pure evil.'_

_'Revenge, come on, imagine it...the smile that will plaster across your lips, the amusement you will get from it.'_

_'No, No. Revenge is wrong. It's not nice.'_

Part of May felt like some of Drew had been left behind inside her, for a rather sinister part of her continued to bait her with the exhilaration of revenge. She could feel the yearn for revenge running through his blood; but she tried to restrain it. Revenge was bad, it was not nice. It was bad. It could be good…no. It was bad, very bad. However, the next thing May thought collapsed her barrier to revenge, thoughts came seeping in.

_'__I'm Drew; I can do what I want.'_

Opening the window May smirked, her confidence soared; she could pull this off. She was Drew Andrews now; there was nothing Drew Andrews could not do, well May Maple now.

_'I suppose I could call myself May Andrews as I'm half and half…'_ May thought to herself.

Instantly her face turned red a sheepish smile on her face; May Andrews? Now that was something she was definitely going to keep to herself. The last thing she wanted was Drew to get into his head she had fallen for him, yet alone wanting to take his name.

"Oy," 'Drew' called from May's room.

The two boys opened the window once more their eyes observing the severe tone in the masculine voice. It was clear they were not really interested in what he had to say, but he was Drew Andrews, and therefore, they listened. After all, Drew Andrews was the most popular boy in school, to neglect him would mean the whole female population would abuse the two of them. It took May a few seconds; she seemed calmed by the silence that hung around the atmosphere.

"You do know that what you have just done is a violation of the popular code?" May asked sternly, her eyes riming over with seriousness.

The two boys sent looks of fear at each other, shaking their heads quickly. Their smug smirks washed off their faces, replaced with grim look of horror- the popular code? A violation? It was evident from the reaction they had to stop and think about what she actually meant.'What does Violation even mean?'

Mike thought; yet he did not like the way Drew had said that word; it sounded bad, dark.

Inside she was laughing; the boy's faces were priceless.

"-V-violation?" Gary asked in concern, trying to figure out the definition of the long word.

May rolled her eyes; did they not know words longer than five letters? It astounded her the way that they were falling for this; she was surprised they were buying it. From the way they reacted to 'popular code' it indicated perhaps they were sad enough to actually have a popular code. This made May laugh. However, when she saw their clueless reactions to her words, she sweat-dropped.

"Do you even know what that means?"

Raising her eyebrows expectantly, the 'boy' awaited their response. The two boys shook their heads once more, silenced by her entrancing aura of foreboding mockery. Clearing her throat, May turned her back to them for a second. She rummaged around the bookshelf and held a Shakespeare book up in the air. It was a simpler way to show what she meant. The two boys screamed in terror, their eyes widening in shock, Gary shook his head in shock.

"Put it away, put it away!!"

Continuing to hold the book in the air, May grinned, enjoying their cries of dejection. Pointing at the front cover whilst continuing to speak, she watched them. Making something like this up on the spot was quite easy, and shockingly, revenge felt good.

__

'Revenge does not feel good.'

'Yes it does. It really really does-'

'-NOT. This is morally wrong.'

'-but immorally right.'

'It's wrong.'

'May you really need to stop being such a bookworm all the time.'

'oh great, a THIRD voice. So some part of Drew DID stay here in my mind.'

'Of course it did, do you think my body would be left alone with you?'

'I could ask the same question to you...'

'Just carry on with revenge ok?'

'...this is just weird...'

Gary and Mike were standing there in horror, waiting for 'Drew' to explain himself. Sighing, May had no idea why, but she decided to continue the revenge. What harm could it do?

"This means you'll have to hang out in the library _everyday_, you'll have to start chess club, you'll have to _revise _for exams, you'll have to go to college, you'll have to get a really hard-working job, you'll have to get a good job, you'll have to _pursue_ work."

The two boys seemed horrified. Brushing a hand through his hair, Mike scrambled away from the window, shaking his head in horror. The brown-haired boy was not as dramatic, yet he did seem aghast.

"Drew w-w-we're sorry, please don't take action against us." They begged.

Twirling her silky, emerald hair around her finger, May's eyebrows were hoisted up, signifying doubt and scepticism in their pleading. It seemed cruel to find satisfaction in this, but she did. Besides, they did need a taste of their own medicine. She was doing them a favour, putting them back on the rails before wasting away their lives.

"Well..." May placed the book down on the shelf.

The wind ruffled her hair whence she leapt onto the tree dividing the two rooms. She effortlessly entered Drew's room, impressed with her flawless landing. Drew was right; she was getting better at climbing through windows. Her eyes averted from the floor, to where the two idiots stood. They gazed at her endlessly, waiting for her next words. May knew from that point, she had them under her spell; she could say the most ridiculous thing and they would believe it.

"I _could_ take action."

Inside she was grinning, on the outside; a grimace was plastered on her lips, a hand placed on her forehead to imply she was stressed about the situation. Trading looks of terror, the two boys instantly replied.

"Don't tell anyone about this Drew, please-"

"-It'll ruin our lives forever..."

Their tone revealed remorse. Picking her nails to show she was not interested in their beseeching, she snorted disdainfully. Continuing to pick her nails casually, she leant against the wall, holding her hand out in front of her (she disliked the way Drew's nails were shaped. Although she was not a nail fan, these nails needed sorting.)

"If you repeat after me, (May beckoned them closer glancing around to make sure no-one else could listen.) I may be able to let you off...but,"

She paused for dramatic impact. The two boys leant closer, listening to her next words.

"If you violate the code again you're out."

The next thing May heard completely crashed the aura of fear and tension. Were they really this stupid?

"I may be able to let you off...but if you violate the code again you're out." Gary repeated dumbly. Mike nudged the boy in anguish, his striking eyes shimmering with a fervent fear, before riming over with apprehension.

"No stupid, he means once he's said the _forgiveness of our sins_."

The serious tone in the boy's voice almost set May into hysterics, however, she managed to keep her laughter to a mere snigger that she hid considerably well. Prepared to promote the fools of the day to fools of the year, May held a hand to her heart overdramatically.

"I have been a mindless idiot. I have violated the code of popularity. I promise Drew Andrews that I will never antagonise other groups of status, even the bookworm as that is Drew Andrew's job. I promise that I will stay true to my dumb brain and stupid life that I am slowly wasting away by not studying hard."

It seemed not clear to them that she was just completely walking all over them, making fools of them. Gary spoke first, eager to be forgiven, holding a hand against his chest gravely.

"I have been a mindless idiot. I have v-violated the code of popularity. I promise Drew Andrews that I will never antagonise other groups of status, even the bookworm as that is Drew Andrew's job. I promise that I will stay true to my dumb brain and stupid life that I am slowly wasting away by not studying hard." He vowed looking over at Mike.

Mike spoke next.

"I have been a mindless idiot. I have violated the code of popularity. I promise Drew Andrews that I will never antagonise other groups of status, even the bookworm as that is Drew Andrew's job. I promise that I will stay true to my dumb brain and stupid life that I am slowly wasting away by not studying hard." He muttered solemnly.

There was a moment of silence in which the two of them awaited Drew to speak. However, when he stood up and walked down the creaky, narrow stairs, they followed. Stoking her chin thoughtfully, May glanced over at the boys.

"Go to church for a month, that'll forgive you of this awful sin." She smirked at the sight of their revulsion when she said this.

"A month?!" Mike exclaimed.

Opening the front door to a bright, sunny day, May smiled. It was 12:30pm and she had managed to kick out the boys in a record time of twenty minutes. Holding the door open, May waited for one of them to make the obvious move and get out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Gary asked.

Rolling her eyes, May grabbed Gary by his cotton t-shirt, pushing him rather forcefully out the door; Mike went without a question, the two of them listening to Drew's words.

"You are leaving for church now- remember? To forgive you sins of the violation of the popular code."

Nodding, the two of them started walking down the pathway rapidly. The boys strode towards the silver convertible, leaping into the car. Gary was shouting at a anxious Mike when they had to start the car several times. After much effort, the car started; they drove away as fast as possible.

Slamming the door shut, May laughed in hysterics. She leant against the door, falling down to sit on the floor, shaking with laughter. How stupid were they? They actually believed her, and they believed they had violated a code that didn't exist. Her emerald eyes radiated pleasure around the room. Throwing her head back so it leant against the front door, May gazed up at the ceiling, snickering.

"Now _that_- was so worthwhile." She whispered under her breath.

Smiling, May stood up walking aimlessly around the house. It was lovely house, Drew's Aunt and Uncle had done a great job with the crimson coloured walls. Entering the kitchen, the cooling atmosphere of the room soothed her. The bored boy turned the radio on in the kitchen, relieved when her favourite radio station came on. At least Drew and her household enjoyed the same radio station. Grinning to herself, May seemed satisfied; Jo Pearce and G Jaxon were currently on the radio; just what she needed after a stressful morning.

"We have some great tracks coming up including a fantastic new single from Duffy. It's called Mercy, I've been listening to it and I think it's going to be a big hit. I can't wait to hear what you guys think, let me know by calling in on _the number_-"

"-Role the number G-" The woman said.

It was evident by her comical voice she was doing bizarre hand actions to her words. The man laughed, pausing for a second, he lowered his voice dramatically.

"-Do you really want me to role the number Jo? Last time we got complaints about my attempts at doing a-"

Jo cut him off quickly, stuttering her first words through laughter.

"-A telephone number would help them out-"

Her smooth voice was pitched at such a level it was soothing to the ears. The male's voice had a comical tone to it, even if he said something serious, the way he said it would make you laugh.

"-It would yes. I'm not _not _going to tell them the number, that's like ordering a happy meal from McDonalds without the toy- now what good is that? That's just like shattering a poor little kids dream, could you imagine? Wouldn't that scar you for life?"

Laughing could be heard from the female DJ. Without much further delays, she decided after going off subject, she should role the number- in a sensible way:

"-You can text in on 06736 48572. Also, we want to know what is the most embarrassing thing that's happened to you this week."

The male coughed lightly, the woman spoke once more, her fluent, relaxing voice made May smile. There was nothing better than the midday show with Jo Pearce and G Jaxon; they continued to make her laugh, some of the things they said on the show just cracked her up.

"-We have one message from Linda in Woking. She says '_my most embarrassing moment this week was in my PE class. I was trying too hard to show off to a guy I liked, and this girl put her foot out in front of me. I ended up falling over face first. But, despite that, the guy of my dreams helped me up and now we are going out._' Aw, well sometimes embarrassing moments can be good."

Not resisting the moment, G responded, it was clear by the groan from Jo that she wished she had not said her last comment.

"-What like being locked inside the office all day?" There was a mocking tone in his voice.

"-Don't even go there G."

The male ignored her words and continued talking, amused.

"Ok guys listen to this. Do you want to know what happened to Jo this week? Jo forgot to tell us she was staying late to get some playlists sorted for the next day-"

"-like the perfect angel I am," She added light-heartedly.

The two of them laughed at her joking comment.

"-I won't say a word while we're on air-"

"-Oh the cheek-!" Jo exclaimed.

"-Ow!! I'm being abused here! If anyone just heard that then please call social services, I have just been hit with a water bottle-"

"-it was a pen you dramatist." The woman replied back nonchalantly, the two of them laughed again.

"-hah, _anyway_, Jo's in one of the offices, and ends up getting locked inside. So Jo's inside panicking not knowing how on earth to get out, it's about half eleven and her mobile phone is out of battery."

There is a silence where the female laughs in embarrassment, it is clear she is grinning though, for the story was amusing.

"So what does she do?"

Suddenly, a dramatic, yet out-of-tune "Dun dun dun dun" sounded from the woman's mouth, setting the male into a chuckle.

"You know if I had written the Dun, dun, dun, dun tune I would sue you. That was _awful._" The man joked, not impressed with her tuneless rendition of a classic tune.

"Beethoven wasn't it?" Jo replied smartly.

"Look how off subject we get, it's all your fault with your painful renditions."

"-my fault?" She snapped back in horror.

"-Fellow friends of mine, I am being abused. And everyone is laughing, even James is laughing backstage." The man said.

May chuckled to herself.

"-That time I _did_ hit him with a water battle." Jo admitted with a smugness.

"-Jo is locked in a room, with no battery on her phone…what does she do?"

Silence hung around the station. Music could be heard fading in behind the two DJs bubbly voices.

"Well what _does _she do?" He asked once more.

There is another silence.

"…I'm going to leave you hanging. Right after this track we'll let you know-"

"-Dun dun dun dun dun-"

"-Ok Beethoven or not, I'm suing you now." G said comically.

Through laughter the woman finally spoke.

"-This is Duffy's 'mercy'. Enjoy."

Whilst listening to the catchy music ring through her ears, well Drew's ears, May smiled to herself, nosily reading through the papers on the kitchen table. Seeing as she was Drew, she should at least make sure she knew enough about everything just in case any other unpleasant surprises in his life were exposed to her so suddenly. Frowning at that thought, May brushed her glossy emerald hair off her eyes. She paused for a second, listening to the music in the background. Then, as if bored, May gazed back down at the papers, scanning for anything relevant. Many would consider this nosy, yet technically it wasn't. Drew was living with his Aunt, May now being Drew ought to be able to recall simple family events that she had no idea of.

It was evocative by the gleam in the chartreuse orbs the girl had come across something rather sinister. It was not an ordinary letter. It was a letter addressed to Drew's Aunt and Uncle, and himself of course, from the hospital. Swallowing-hard May nervously picked up the paper shakily, casting her eyes over the letter. From the date at the top, she could see it was dated a few days ago, in fact a day before her and Drew had switched bodies.

May knew she would feel too guilty if she dared to read the letter, the whole subject of it seemed too severe. But, the "boy" could not help notice the number that was printed on the top of the letter; she smiled. Drew had done a lot of her; he had tried to at least keep her life in shape. She found herself wondering if he had changed, he was much more pleasant to her. Yet maybe that was just because of the swapping-bodies thing. Still, Drew had done a lot of her; perhaps she should do something for him this weekend. Her motives shone brightly through her eyes, her hands grabbed the cordless phone that hung on the kitchen wall.

The phone began to ring, May held the paper up to her face nervously, unsure of the response she was going to get. All she knew was somehow she felt like she had to do this, not for her, but for him. Why she wanted to do something for him still continued to faze her. However, when her eyes coruscated to a picture of the familiar emerald eyed boy, she knew why she wanted to do this, it was for Drew. He was having a hard time, he had changed, he was going to miss the big game whilst she was in his body, everything was falling apart for him.

There was a deep motive within her, exposing something had formed between them, something she herself was unsure of. However, this motive told her that she was going to do Drew some justice; she may be a bookworm, just a bookworm to him. But now, she was Drew Andrews, and Drew Andrews- well he could do anything as he said.

"Hello?" May confidently said down the phone when a female voice politely answered.

Looking down at the paper, the 'boy' felt a small smile smother over their cherry lips whilst talking with a much more confident tone.

"This is Drew Andrews, I'm phoning regarding the condition of my mother."

There was silence, May rolled her eyes and growled silently at the phone, stupid security checks. It was evident why they needed to know these things, if only they knew the situation. May had no idea of all these security addresses, but she knew that she had to do this for Drew. Not only did she need to, but she wanted to, and that was a rather worrying thought. When you start doing things for your enemy, that's when you know something has changed, something has…flourished. Looking at the letter in hope for an answer, May bit her lips and felt anxiety rush over her.

It was obvious by the confusion swiped across her masculine face that the question had completely fazed her. In fact, she could not even make up answer, if she got it wrong, there was fat chance of her finding out what she wanted.

"Er-…Could I give you my current address?"

Slapping a hand down her face whilst groaning, May knew perhaps now she had lost the trust of the woman. Rolling her emerald eyes she sighed, she had almost gained the stupidity of Drew. It was as if part of him had been leeching to his body, still loitering around.

"My date of birth…" May began stuttering, thinking hard.

If Drew even heard her ponder on this date, he would be in shock; in fact the whole school would be in shock. When was Drew's birthday? The date was hazy, unclear in May's head; it had never really interested her, his birthday. She hated it, everyone over dramatised it. It was the most celebrated day of the year, the day where everyone was invited to a massive, over exaggerating party, everyone apart from May that was. It never really bothered her though; she wasn't interested in his stupid parties.

Growing frustrated, May pursed her lips together in such a manner that Drew almost looked like an agitated figure for a moment. Groaning in the thought of Drew's infamous Birthday celebrations, she placed the paper back on the desk; impatient with the woman's persistent tone of deployment.

"Look can't you just tell me how she is? I'm Drew Andrews, I'm her son and I am ringing because of a letter you sent to me last week. All I want to know is how she is, is that really so much to ask for?" The 'boy' snapped rudely, emerald eyes shining brightly in rage. It was clear she was annoyed at the constant questions she really had no idea of the answers.

A voice spoke down the phone, another voice more like a doctor for they had a professional manner and seemed to know what they were talking about. Swallowing-hard May nodded in a comprehensive way clearly understanding the situation. Then putting the phone down, she took out Drew's black mobile, pressing the call button instantly. The phone did not have to ring long before a certain someone picked up the phone.

"Hello handsome this is the Drew of your dreams- I know you've missed me but I never thought you'd go to the extreme of _calling_ me." A female smug voice spoke grinning.

As he spoke, Drew was fiddling around with an e-mail he had been drafting for the past ten minutes, unsure of how he could really word the situation. His brunette hair flopped over his sapphire eyes, whilst typing frantically. He just prayed that Brendon would not reply yet and that May would not find out. It seemed as soon as she heard her feminine voice, May smiled her eyes brightening. She was irresolute whether it was her voice, or his traits that made her smile.

Rolling her eyes, May chuckled. She did not seem to pick up on his slightly nervous gestures.

"How's the camping?" She asked, wishing she had never asked that.

She knew what the answer was going to be. Drew had done something stupid and ruined everything, or he had done something really, really awful. Putting the pink laptop back in the car, Drew scratched the back of his neck nervously, not sure how he could really answer that. It seemed clear by the way his posture was hunched, that he was tense and agitated.

"Er- its _ok_ I guess." He quickly said, wanting to get off the subject before she posed anymore questions that would drown him out. Also, he not want May to know he was actually having a good time, and that he had made a big mistake.

Raising her eyebrows, May expressed a nod of satisfaction, she could hear no screaming, no apparent problems, it seemed to be going well from what she could hear. Flouncing her emerald hair off her eyes quickly, May grinned and decided to get straight to the point. Part of her was ringing him for the sake of it; they had spent much time together, it was normal to want to talk to him more than usual.

"I have news." She begun, coiling small strands of hair round her finger, sitting rather femininely in the kitchen chair, which did not complement the boy's muscular male build, for it exploited womanly features.

Drew was walking through the fields of grass, the green supple grass squelched beneath his feet in the mud. It was evident he had reached a damp part of the camp site. Continuing to walk naively, Drew was instantly drawn in by the word news. His sapphire eyes lit up in a way they had not for a long time, almost a greedy way. What news? Had something good happened? A sense of curiosity remained over him, he pushed the mobile phone closer to his ears.

"Is it relevant to moi?" He asked rather indolently.

However, it was obvious through the smirk on his lips he was partly joking, being sardonic. Arrogance had started to diminish within in the last days. He tired not to notice that whenever he woke up and stared into the mirror, the girl staring back at him would be smiling, eyes sparkling brightly, clearly happy. He tried to hide the fact that whenever he saw himself, all geeked up and may-like, it made him laugh. A lot had changed.

May, on the other side of the phone, failed to pick up his teasing mannerism, and groaned rather stubbornly at his remark, not impressed with the constant egoism that still clouded around his head. That was typical Drew, always asking if it concerned him first. If it didn't then he would not be interested. She tapped her fingers on the wooden table as a gesture of boredom, her eyes told a different story. Despite the surroundings being so dull it may as well have been painted grey, the conversation was the only thing keeping the colours circulating through the abating room. Deciding not to even answer such a pointless question, May opened her mouth to speak.

"I called the hospital to check how your mum was doing. (Drew halted in his tracks, gaping in horror at the sky above; it was obvious it was the only ting at the time he could use to express his anxiety. She had called the hospital?) They said she's putting weight back on."

Continuing to stand motionless, Drew held the phone closer to his ear, unsure of her words. Was she just saying that to make him happy? Or was this really true? Sceptically, he slid his hand to his collarbone, where the rose quartz locket lay securely around his neck. Lifting it up into his palm and admiring it, Drew narrowed his eyes, severity entering his voice.

"Are you being serious?"

Rather taken-aback by the sudden passionate, serious tone in her feminine voice, one she was usually used to, yet she had never applied the same quantity of it in her voice before. It was odd. Gazing down at the paper, May shut her eyes and sighed, knowing Drew was growing uneasy, restless. She could hear him pacing through the mud, backwards, and forwards. Backwards, then forwards. Backwards, then forwards. Several times, faster. Until he stopped, and awaited an answer.

Drew felt tears prick at his eyes, his hands trembled slightly. Standing in the mud, he found walking would not heal his anxiety; he needed to know what she knew, now. Even more so, he had to know what was going on. Hearing the girl sigh on the other side of the phone worried him. Swallowing-hard, the boy crossed his fingers hard behind his back, and inhaled the fresh air. He let it inhale through his feminine body, revitalising his blood, his organs, refreshing his mind and bracing himself. He heard the 'boy' from the other side of the line almost inch closer as if she was with him in person about to whisper in his ear.

"Drew, they think she can beat it."

Those words did not register through the boy's mind. He held the phone to his cheek, gazing at the blue sky in fear. His hands shuddered and his eyes were watery. He shut his eyes for a second, and held his other hand to his forehead in shock. A small hysterical laugh of disbelief could be heard sounding from his cherry lips. It was clear he not believe what he was hearing.

"…They think she can what?"

May took this a hint he did not hear her, therefore she began to speak once more.

"-I said-"

But she was cut off by a deafening triumphant yell that echoed majestically through the land on the other side of the line. Drew punched his fist in the air triumphantly, a smile wiping across his face. Small tears managed to escape his eyes hesitantly as he ran through the field in joy. Screaming loudly, the 'girl' leapt into the air joyously, the warmth of the sunlight finally reaching his skin. The beauty of the world around him suddenly intensified into stunning, miraculous things he had never come to appreciate. He felt the breeze sweep past him, swivelling through his chocolate hair.

May could feel the atmosphere of happiness radiating out of the mobile into the room. So much delight seemed to emit she felt she could jump onto the wooden table and scream along with him, yet she did have neighbours who had been watching her attentively since they had swapped bodies, it seemed they were growing suspicious of the 'transformation' of the two characteristics. A laugh escaped her lips, when she heard the 'girl' yell into the echoing skies once more before replying.

"News? _Brilliant_ News." He admitted walking briskly around.

It was lucid by his excited movements he did not where he was walking, he was aimlessly walking. May felt her heart melt slightly, her eyes softened, her lips framed a smile, a caring one. Drew would be happy when he won a football match, but never had she heard him this happy, he seemed for once, genuinely happy, grateful. Drew did not care how he had exposed the real juvenile, normal side to him, behind the popular arrogant act; he was too happy to mind. Besides, if they were in each other's bodies, maybe they did have to know everything about each other, even the things that were hidden from everyone else.

"Anyway," May stuttered deciding maybe she had better go. It was getting into the afternoon now, she had promised Drew she would go and see his stupid girlfriend, and patch things up.

"I know how much it means to you."

Drew was not really listening to her words; he ruffled a hand through his hair and admired the surroundings. The trees the way they swayed so elegantly in the breeze, the ground beneath his feet, how it stood strong after all the wars that scared its face, The sapphire sky, how it seemed to fall into May's eyes, how it seemed to be captured in her sparkling orbs so magically that the moment could not be avoided by anyone around. People around the globe, even the ones in their sleep, would smile, feeling the vibe of joy running through the earth.

"Hey, you did something nice for me without me _ordering_ you to." He replied, raising his eyebrows sceptically.

Goraning, May held her hand up to her head and replied rapidly, her cheeks flushed.

"Don't go getting any ideas."

"If you were here I would hug you." He said grinning, evidently forgetting that they were enemies. The term friends, and even best friends, even more had crept into his mind. She was him, he was her, it was almost as if he was talking to himself.

May could be heard laughing through his masculine voice, averting her eyes from the papers to the floor, rather timidly. Then she lifted her head, raising her eyebrows with a smirk. It was evocative she had something to say to that.

"Last week you wouldn't come within a metre radius of me. I thought you were scared of bookworm germs; I hear they deteriorate your popularity." She teased holding her hand in her hair, running through the front silky fringe several terms.

"Yeah I've heard that it can do that to you in _extreme _cases such as yourself," Drew teased smirking.

Standing up, May walked out of the kitchen, and slowly into the living room, where she sat on the sofa lazily, hearing the sound of birds singing on the other end of the phone. She growled in rage, not impressed with that remark. Drew pondered for a second; a small smile was on his face. It was unclear to May that he had not finished his words yet. There was a silence before he continued.

"But if I'm living in _you_; and I'm still _alive,_ (May pouted through her amusement) then I think I'm immune enough."

Grinning May felt her effervescence return, she chuckled at this comment, shaking her head expectantly; she should have known something like that would have been coming. Drew laughed sheepishly, waltzing through the thick mud beneath his feet. He did not notice how midday was slowly creeping in. He did not seem to notice the way back to the campsite was less complex than he had made it. And unfortunately, he did not notice the slippery surface beneath his feet.

"Drew are you ok?"

She had heard the phone fall from his hands and something crash on the ground. Reaching out for the phone, Drew flushed grabbing the phone. He had fallen over into the mud, her clothes were now ruined. Along with that, her hair was full of slimy mud, May's skin swathed over with the dirt. May did not have to ask to know what happened, she had done this one too many times when she went camping, the mud was a common misconception.

"I fell into the mud." He said bluntly, clearly annoyed with himself.

May chuckled softly, rolling her eyes a broad smirk plastered across her lips as she heard him whispering to himself in rage, standing up, dripping in mud.

"You're _laughing_." Drew pouted in shock shaking the mud from his hands in displeasure.

"Drew, whatever you do, don't-"

Drew sweat-dropped, feeling the mud engulf him once more, he had clumsily fallen to the floor once more. Holding the phone up to his muddy face, he groaned, wiping his cheeks.

"Don't what?" he asked disconcertedly.

"Never mind," May said through laughter. It was clear he had already gone against what she was going to tell him not to do.

Then with that, she left him, putting the black mobile in her jean pocket. Then, with much thought, she bravely grabbed the black coat and pink scarf, studying her handsome face in the mirror for some time. Part of her was wondering why she was bothering to do this for Drew. Well…they had made a deal. He went camping for the weekend. And she, well… she seemed to be getting the rough end of it all. She was bout to meet one of the most disturbing moments in her life.

She was going on a date- with Chloe…

* * *

Part 2 is coming soon :D I'm almost finished

Did you like it?

I hope you did cause that took sooooooo long!!

Thank you for reading, review if possible

Until next time

Confessions

xx

**SNEAK PEAK (part two)**

"So…shall we watch a film?" May asked.

At first May did not realise the suggestive tone that posed upon the two of them. It only took a few seconds before May sweat-dropped; she wanted to punch herself for even suggesting it.

'IDIOT- watch a film? A FILM?'

'Watching a film requires no effort.'

'Oh yeah I forgot, we're bookworm, we don't know anything about this kind of stuff.'

Growing frustrated with her inner mind scorning her for such a bad idea, May hesitantly walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, her posture upright, hands on her knees. Rolling her eyes, Chloe flopped herself onto the sofa, leaning towards the handsome boy alluringly.

"We wouldn't see much of it though would we?" She winked at the 'boy' who shuddered.

"W-we wouldn't?" May replied naively.

_'What have I gotten myslef into?'_

_--_

HAHA this is going to be so funny to write :) I hope you'll like the next chapter!


	12. Camping and Chloe Part Two

Bonjour guys!

First of all, I owe an appology for taking so long to update TT i am soo sorry. On my profile I have listed my excuses :D which I know doesn't make it better but still, excuses caaaaan work sometimes- right (: lol.

Anyway, I think this chapter has to go to **Ahny** the awesome and amazing one.

I want to point out that it was Nikki's birthday on 22nd of May (: so happy birthday for then again :D your present will be up soon- I hope xD lol- I can't even get birthday presents done on time can I?

IM SO NOT GOOD AT MANAGING MY TIME :P

And all of my recent profile blogs have had so many stupid mistakes in it cause I've been tired. Lol thanks Leekie for pointing out that according to me we've become little time travellers xDD

I'm rambling... :D sorry!

I really hope you like this chapter I've been working really hard on it and had a lot of fun with it (:

Enjoy :P

* * *

**Camping and Chloe- Part Two**

Finding the courage to open the front door and exit the house into the early afternoon, the emerald-eyed boy slowly walked down the drive, onto the pavement. She glanced back for a second at the two houses neighbouring each other, Drew's Auntie's house and her house. It was clear by the soft grimace framing her lips, that what she was about to do she was not looking forward to at all.

Tripping on the kerb accidentally, May regained her balance, relieved she did not fall over. A few people walking past did part with a few sniggers, donating their amusement to her ears unkindly. In response, the 'boy' stood boldly, flipping her emerald hair off her eyes. Then, with much anticipation, she slowly walked down the road beginning to text.

'_Hey 'May' I can NOT believe you made me do this. But then you did fall into the mud, so I guess that evens it out doesn't it? xDD I forgot to tell you, I terrified your friends a while ago, with a little thing called revenge. Argue soon, Drew_

Placing the black phone in her pocket, she began to walk. It was odd how she had to keep contacting him every second of the day. It was no longer the element of mistrust for each other that forced her to keep an eye on him, but it was something else. They were in each other's bodies, it did seem logical to try and keep in contact. However, that was merely the cover-up excuse. Truth be told, May had almost grown accustomed to talking to him every second of every day. It had become routine, something she could not avoid.

Now they were several miles away from each other, she felt slightly lonely. He was not here to talk to; he was the only one she could talk to at this moment of time. There was no-one else who understood the situation. They were in this together; they would get out of this together. What unnerved her most was how things would be when Aztec decided enough was enough. Would things just go back to normal? Would it be the end of their unusual friendship?

Brushing that thought off, May continued to walk down the pavement, unsure where she was going, thoughts clouded her mind. Where she was headed was not good.

_He gets to play in the mud and roast marshmallows; I have to give my first kiss away to another girl. Put it like that and it sounds sooo depressing. I would much rather be on camp, at least I wouldn't have to do this. In fact, I wouldn't mind having my body back too- then he could go to his girlfriend's and I could do what I wanted to do. _

_Gees, WHY am I even bothering to do this? I had to make that stupid deal with Drew didn't I...I'm going to his girlfriend's house, as I'm Drew…my girlfriend's house. I'm going to that slut's house as her boyfriend, her very hot boyfriend._

_I'm trying to tell myself that this is a genuine comment, Drew is hot. It's a fact, it doesn't mean its flattery because it's a fact right? I think there was more meaning to what I said, which does worry me. Why do I feel so bitter? Hmm…maybe because that Chloe girl humiliated me on Valentines Day, or maybe because she's a player._

_Maybe- no. _

_I shake that thought off. It's impossible; I could not way even comprehend that. It's ridiculous. It must be just the stupid rivalry thing, NOT for Drew though; obviously. I mean that's the stupidest thing I've heard all week, and I have heard some stupid things, especially from Drew._

_In fact, all from Drew. _

Whilst walking down the road, a magenta scarf wrapped around her neck, and the black coat buttoned up endearingly, May felt the black mobile vibrate in her pocket. Taking the mobile out, she read the message. It was clear she was calmed when he had replied. What worried her was the smile that spread so rapidly across her face.

_You- revenge? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. Nice try, you can't fool me that easy xD. Well, we DID make a deal remember? ;) Good luck, May. DON'T freak out- comprendo? "may"_

May pondered on how Drew's girlfriend was going to react when she opened to the door. Just thinking about it made May shudder in fear. What if she was not fully clothed? And what if she decided to unclothe herself when 'Drew' came through the door? May shuddered, growing nauseous. It was clear by the contort upon her twisted lips she was sickened at this thought. Only God knew what this was going to be like.

Her emerald eyes shone with fear, a fear of what was going to happen at the blonde's house. First of all, May had no relationship experience at all, so to try and hold their relationship together for Drew would be extremely hard. Plus, he was expecting her to kiss the girl- kiss?

"Where did he say she lived again?" May thought in distress holding a hand to her head, this made her cringe, it was so wrong.

Where did Drew say his stupid girlfriend lived again? He had said number five, whilst leaning towards her alluringly, his arrogance radiating through the air. He had said her eyes were pretty, he had said many things about her. Forgetting about the house number, May sighed distractedly, smiling fondly.

'_FOCUS on what you need to focus on.'_

'…_What would that be?'_

'_Drew's girlfriend, Drew's girlfriend's house.'_

'_Why does he date her anyway?'_

'_Why you asking me when I'm you?'_

'_Just cause she's very pretty with perfect blonde hair, sparkling brown eyes and she's plastered in make-up.'_

'_Are you jealous of her?'_

'_JEALOUS?! Why would I be jealous, I'm expected to kiss her. I'm not jealous, I'm just- disturbed.'_

'_Well ring Drew, ask him where she lives.'_

'_No.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I can find out on my own.'_

Walking stubbornly, May turned the corner to a street which she did not recognise. There were a row of green trees on each side, benches on ether side and dustbins layed neatly in between each tree. The houses on each side all looked similar, very neat and well presented. Sighing, the 'boy' gazed around.

'_Ok just…let's think about this.'_

After a few seconds, in anticipation, the 'boy' reluctantly took the black mobile from their pocket, continuing to walk rather annoyed that she had to almost rely on a certain brunette for everything to do with his life. As the phone rang, May held a hand to her head in distress, admiring the blue sky for some time. Three rings passed by and May averted her eyes to earth, glad she had done. Her eyes caught a figure walking by, growing closer by each second. At first she tried to avoid eye contact, yet when he looked up at 'Drew' May held a hand to her mouth timidly.

'_Don't blush, resist it. RESIST it.'_

Their enrapturing blue eyes sparkled miraculously as shafts of sunlight plummeted down into his eyes; his brown hair swaggered over his face handsomely. It was apparent by his gait that he was in a rush, even slightly agitated, for his fists were clenched. However, the boy managed to part with a small smile, obviously recognising 'Drew' from somewhere.

'_Oh God he's stopping to talk, to talk to me?'_

Tilting her vision to the ground, May spared one more gaze at the handsome boy before giggling. May groaned; this was not good. She could feel Drew's face flushing with colour. The boy continued walking once he realised that Drew was on the phone and the blush on 'his' cheeks for that matter, not wanting to disrupt him. Mischievously, he muttered something under his breath, a grin plastered across his lips; he sauntered off rather rudely. It just showed how looks could be deceiving. Pouting, May managed to catch some of his words; '_Drew_', '_losing popularity'_, '_Rumours_', '_True_'.

"If you have something to say at least say it to my _face_." May spat irritably, narrowing her eyes and gritting her teeth in fury.

She hoped that the boy hadn't heard, yet she had to admit, like the feeling of revenge, this also felt quite good. But May clearly had no experience with this kind of situation, for she seemed to have stirred the handsome boy. Turning on his heel swiftly, the boy flounced back over toward Drew, amused. Swallowing-hard, May bit her lips, now wishing she had kept her mouth shut. It seemed everything immediately fell from bad to worse. And just when she thought things had escalated far enough, Drew on the mobile finally answered.

"Hello darling, can't keep away from me?" Drew teased sarcastically; his feminine voice resonated through May's ears. Nervously, May nearly dropped the phone accidentally pressing the 'loud speaker' button as she caught it in result.

"You know you've called me once today, if you have some grand confession about a burning love for me, then you may as well say it now."

The words sounded loudly through the air, the boy beside 'Drew' aroused. Drew seemed completely oblivious to the situation and was evidently messing around. May knew he was joking, but the other boy didn't. Eyes-widening in horror, May quickly searched for the loud speaker button.

'_For god's sake Drew DON'T say anything stupid again…please…just don't.' _

"Have I left you speechless AGAIN?" Drew taunted chuckling.

'_IDIOT. Why did he have to say that?'_

Slapping a hand to her masculine face, May rolled her eyes. GREAT. Just great. Finding the button, May turned the phone off loud speaker, now extremely flustered. He had to pick those words to answer the phone, those words, in this situation…The boy standing opposite her raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Then smirking, he took the phone off her to see who was calling and snorted in laughter. Putting the phone up to his ears he chuckled.

"So the rumours _are_ true, you two do have a thing for each other-"

"-What? James why are you listening to our conversation-?"

May groaned in distress further.

'_James…THE James…oh dear. I've really got myself into a hole this time.'_

At this moment of time, May did not know what she could do; there was nothing she could do really. It wasn't like she could explain the whole situation. James was one year above them and the popular guy, the top of the food chain. He was the popular of the populars, and now May had dragged Drew into this situation, well, it all seemed like a horrible nightmare. Yet, it was funny for those observing the scene, the emerald-eyed male lost his composure, James was sniggering and someone on the phone was shouting in distraught loudly.

"-I can't believe you'd pick _bookworm _over Chloe-"

May was evidently hurt by that comment; once more the guys were speaking about her like she was some superfluous disease and Chloe like she was the prized jewel.

"-_WHAT_? What do you mean bookworm over _Chloe_? Bookworm has a name you know, and she's not some weird creature, she's not fake like that blonde. I think you should stop stereotyping May and call her by her name, that's what a name's for-"

The 'boy' retorted defensively snatching the phone, attempting to hide her flushing face. James felt his cheeks redden slightly at this remark; it was unclear if it was rage or awkwardness that triggered it.

"-Don't be _ridiculous!_" James said back smugly, clearly enjoying this whole scenario.

"I'm not being ridiculous, I'm being _serious_ ok?"

Cutting her words off as sharply as possible, the 'boy' gaped in horror. May had clearly almost forgotten she was Drew. Drew on the other side of the phone stood in shock, inhaling the words spoken on the other side. The emerald-eyed figure had just made it out like he was sticking up for bookworm. Even more so, that Drew liked bookworm. He could not be seen doing that, he could not. That was not him. Yet at the moment, he didn't know what was him anymore. The brunette could be heard on the other side of the line, calling into the air '_my life is ruined, my life is ruined…no. The world is going against me_.'

"Put me on loudspeaker," Drew commanded rapidly.

Not knowing the outcome of this, May obediently did so and listened as he began to talk, directed mainly at James who listened intently.

"Look James, I don't think _Drew_ can keep this a secret anymore. I think you've got the wrong idea. I'm doing_ you_ a favour here, Drew won't be allowed to play in the football match on Monday unless he revises for the exam also on that day and gets at least an A. Mrs.Pepper told me I had to tutor Drew, but you know cause I HATE him and everything we decided there was _no way_ we were going to meet up-"

"-so I called her to ask her how long the stupid revision was going to take. But I have to do it or no match. You seriously think I'd even _meet up_ with May?" May asked gazing at James; she was surprised how Drew-like she sounded.

The boy seemed convinced by the story Drew had put together in less than one second. Nodding James placed his hand on 'Drew's' shoulder, smiling in an apologetic way. It was clear he believed it and May was trying not to blush and blow the whole story.

"Sorry Drew, I should have known you wouldn't have sunk to her level. You better get that A; we need you in that match." He replied winking.

Clenching her fists in anger at his hurtful comment, the emerald-eyed girl flicked a strand of hair off her eyes nodding back with a small smile. Then with that the boy left and continued walking. Sighing, May heard Drew do the same in relief. Turning loud speaker off May continued walking, deciding to respond.

"Thanks Drew, I kind of got us into a sticky situation there." She whispered.

"No we both did. I said the wrong thing at the wrong time, and you well, you just made chaos of it all." He chuckled, quite amused at how ineffective she was at keeping in the popular arrogant mode for less than a minute.

Astounded that Drew had actually placed a small blame on himself, May smiled. She had to admit how she could hear him coming through and not her, it was quite odd. The way he drenched her innocence in egoistic ways, the way he sneered through her cherry lips, it was funny. May tucked a strand of hair behind her ears in a girl-like manner, changing the subject, going back to the real reason why she called.

"Where does she live Drew?"

She averted her eyes from the road to where a group of girls walked by. They were grinning at her, clearly attracted to the 'boy'. Cringing at the though of girls checking her out, May waited for Drew to reply. He shouted something over to a distressed Caroline, before walking from the campsite to a spot where no-one could hear. The last thing he wanted was her family teasing him again about May. Clutching the phone to his ear, Drew sighed.

"Where does _who _live?" He asked stupidly.

May knew if there was time, she could tease him about how small his mental capacity was. However, she laughed; the people on the sidewalk giving her odd looks. She ignored them and responded.

"Who do you think?" A sardonic tone loitered through her voice, she halted in her tracks; she had come to another crossroad and was unsure where on earth she was going. To her relief Drew understood finally, and spoke.

"Oh, 5 Pleedpip road."

He ran a hand through his brown hair, narrowing his eyes at the boy who crept past him raising their eyebrows at him. It was evident Max was trying to get to the bottom of this constant wandering off. It was the third time today 'May' had made an excuse to get up and go somewhere alone where she would talk on the phone.

"Talking to your boyfriend May?" Max jeered grinning smugly.

Flushing, Drew rolled his eyes, shooing the boy with his hands. Rolling his eyes, Max sent the 'girl' a knowing look, continuing to watch her until Drew sent him a small glower. When, Max had gone, he turned his ears back to the phone to the conversation where he could hear May muttering things. It was clear she was trying to find her bearings. When she figured out where she was, she continued walking.

"So you are going?" Drew asked in surprise, making the 'boy' groan.

"Sadly _yes_." Her handsome face wore a grimace well. She admired the clear blue sky, unenthusiastically walking down the road.

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." Drew said almost cursing in horror at what came out of his mouth.

May seemed to be experiencing the same shock as he was. What was he saying? Of course she had to go. Chloe and his relationship as falling apart; she had to fix it for him. She had to, it was a deal. They had made a deal, he went camping, and she went on a date. Drew had just said that she didn't have to go; did that mean Mr.Arrogant's ways were slowly changing?

It was not rocket science to see something had formed between the two, only they had not noticed it yet. Sure, May was talking to Drew constantly, but that was for a reason; they were in a situation. When everything went back to how it was, no doubt it would all be forgotten. May sighed at that thought in dismay; she kind of liked the weird friendship they had formed.

"Er- are you ok? What happened to '_You must save my weekend, my life will be ruined-RUINED'_?"

The boy had to admit that the impression she had made of imitating him was impressive. It was true; some would call his reaction to a simple situation melodramatic. But he had his reasons. His life would be ruined if his weekend was ruined. It was part of being popular, everything had to be right, you could not fall out of place, you couldn't slip up. You had rules to follow, expectations to reach, levels to set. Turning down Pleedpip road, May was shocked to find how close the destination was, she had expected Chloe lived much further away. However, her nightmares were merely looming closer, and closer.

"You have a point there, but maybe I was a bit unreasonable." He admitted.

Unreasonable? Since when did Drew say he was unreasonable? It was clear May suspected there was something going on, yet she said nothing. Truth be told, there was something going on. Drew had practically ruined a very close friendship with one of her friends; he was trying to fix it. It may be seen as manipulative, the brunette knew that if he could calm her and maybe own up to a few things, she would not be as mad when she found out what had happened with Brendon. He hoped she wouldn't be angry about the fact he had lied about the laptop, because it was sitting in his lap, when he had pretended that Max had taken it.

Guilt ran through Drew, he wanted to fix the Brendon situation before May found out. The last thing wanted was May to be upset, even worse; disappointed in him. She would give him 'the look'. The look where the eyes lose their vibrancy, where their posture slouches, where their hair falls over their eyes.

They would bow their heads, whisper something that would dampen your pride, look you once more in the eyes and walk away, leaving you feel completely guilty. Drew knew he would not be able to bear May doing this to him, they had almost become…well…friends dare he even think it.

The last thing he wanted was them to fall out over an email, the thing was, he knew if he did not tell May soon, they would and she was going to find out ether way. Drew fell into this solemn thoughts for a second, surprised he was not thinking about himself, but he was thinking for other people.

"I'll try and keep your relationship going."

He heard the 'male' whisper hesitantly, she was almost by the door, there was no point turning back now. She had ruined the relationship; it was only fair to fix it, even if she secretly did not want to. There were many motives behind not doing so. One of them was that Drew and May had decided to go to the prom together seeing as they were in each other's bodies, it made sense. What if Chloe tried to drag her along with her- that would be a nightmare? What if when everything went back, Drew forgot all about bookworm and waltzed off with Chloe.

"I'm at her house."

The emerald-eyed 'male' added apprehensively. Her eyes glanced at the house. It was a small, yet beautiful house. Two trees clouded the entrance, with a small wooden gate that led down a narrow pathway, parallel to the green grass on ether side. There was no car in the drive way, which signified perhaps the girl would be home alone, which did not comfort May at all.

'_Great, home alone- is the world against me?! Who knows what stunts she's going to try and pull…urgh- WHY am I doing this? It's like me asking Drew to well…Drew to go and kiss another guy.'_

She pondered whether she should walk down the to the door, or run back, it was not too late to escape; she could still make it out alive. Drew's feminine voice resonated through her ears, she wasn't paying attention to his lectures of "do's and don'ts" until she heard his tone soften and he paused. Disrupting her thoughts, the boy spoke through his feminine voice, a softness resonating through her ears. It was clear he appreciated her actions.

"Thanks May- if you want me to do anything then just say-"

Brushing his brunette hair from his eyes, Drew was surprised he had let lose an altruistic remark. It was evident by the way the figure's lips framed a smile she was shocked; Drew had offered to do something for her, not for himself; but for her. Maybe he wasn't all jock, maybe there was a somebody cowering behind the popular stereotype, living a lie. Hope sparkled in her eyes, hope that maybe this experience had changed his ways, opened his eyes to reality. The fact that he had offered to do something for her, confused the 'male' greatly.

"-Ok what do you want in return?" She asked raising her eyebrows sceptically.

Chuckling, Drew sighed, rather upset that she did not actually believe he was trying to be helpful. Max's voice sounded through his ears, the boy ran past him with a football, beckoning the girl to join him. Unable to resist the temptation, Drew grinned, football. He had not played football for a few days; that was torture for his masculinity.

"Call you later May," He said quickly, hanging up without hesitation.

'_Boys and football… what is it with that?!'_

May held the phone to her ear for a few more seconds in hope Drew would pick it back up and stall the entrance she was about to make. Stalling was an understatement; it was going to take more than just stalling to escape this. What confused the girl was how Drew casually spoke about the situation. It were as if he didn't care, for his attitude on the phone had been blasé, there had appeared to be something working against his favour that he was hiding from her.

A small smile framed the smooth cherry lips of 'Drew'. She was surprised to find how different Drew really was, how nice he was. She had always known his arrogance to be an act; she had hated him far too much to even try to change it. However, right now as odd as it sounded, if she woke up tomorrow in her own body she would be sad. Of course she missed her life, being able to act smart, being able to be herself. But what she feared was things between her and Drew crumbling away into the rubble of adversity and corruption it always had been.

It was like a miraculous magic was functioning between them. This magic was repairing something that never was, that never was meant to be, but something that should have been, and could be with a twist of fate. It had all started out with one single fraudulent bond between them. This fraudulence created an explosion of hatred, collapsing all hope of them ever getting along. The dust cloud of revulsion was inhaled by both, the bitter dry detestation decaying their lungs from the rich air. Neither would even dare waste a single word on the other, unless they knew it was going to humiliate them in some way.

That all changed, it all changed when suddenly something crazy happened; something beyond crazy, beyond any word ever known. The foundations of the weak building of friendship had begun to slowly grow. As it grew in height and size, May found she could look through the windows of the building, discover things she did not know. She could open doors, to things no-one else was aware of.

It was ironic how less than a week ago the two of them despised each other, now, well the saying '_strong hate is strong love_' may have been a literate phrase posed at the two of them without them even knowing it. Blushing at that thought, the girl quickly shook it off, refusing to admit that something so deep had hit her heart in such a way, especially towards Drew. Despite him being nicer, and friendlier, it didn't mean he liked her for her. They had had to learn to put up with each other. There was a difference between being genuinely nice and attempting to be genuinely nice for reasons the world did not explain.

They had got better though, the two of them found it hard _not _to talk to each other. They had only been apart a few hours, and already May felt the strain of anxiety, curiosity running through her mind. It took May a few seconds to realise that she was meant to be knocking on Chloe's door not thinking about Drew. Throwing him out her mind like drivel, she sighed gazing at the house in dismay- did she have to do this?

Finally, May got rid of the procrastination in her mind, putting the phone into her pocket. Brushing her emerald bangs from her eyes, she slowly walked down the gravelled pathway. Many times she found her feet refusing to move forwards, wanting to turn back. When she reached the red door, May was persuading herself to run away, but the blonde had seen her through the window, and opened the front door almost instantly.

She was wearing an incredibly short skirt, revealing her perfect, slender model legs; also a tight top which showed off her flat stomach. The girl was caked in make-up from eyeliner to excessive foundation, that almost made her face look orange from the amount applied. Her lips had on an awful amount of lip gloss, indicating she was happy to smother it all over Drew's lips. She grinned seductively at the 'boy' dragging him inside before shutting the door. Releasing herself quickly, May turned her head away to pull a face.

_Great, now I'm stuck. _

Chloe grabbed the 'boy' by his pink scarf, their proximity unnerving May.

"Hey gorgeous, where were you? I've been waiting,"

The girl giggled wanting to catch 'his' emerald eyes in a glance of vehemence. The boy, however, refused to do so, averting their eyes to the ceiling awkwardly, whilst slowly creeping away from the embrace.

'_This is SO so wrong._' May thought, her nose rubbing against Chloe's. Flustered May unravelled the scarf, hanging it up on the banister before Chloe could try and kiss who she thought was Drew.

"Er- h-h-hey. Hey it's _you_…?" May said blandly.

Awkwardly, May stood at the stairs, watching Chloe shuffle toward her subtly, confused by his peculiar behaviour. It was contrasting to his usual ways, he always would- without fail- kiss her when greeting her, there was something wrong. She could tell, his eyes weren't the same, it didn't feel like he was Drew anymore. She couldn't put her finger on what it was, but part of him had changed, almost transformed into something else.

"Everything ok baby?" She took off 'his' black coat for him, hanging it over the scarf. It was not hard to see she was unimpressed by his entrance; he had been acting well…weird.

"I'm f-f-f-fine…" May nervously stuttered keeping her distance from the blonde who continued moving closer. She was surprised Chloe had not tried anything out of the ordinary yet. So far, she was acting like any normal girlfriend, just wanting attention from their boyfriend. The next words that came from the emerald-haired boy's mouth made her inner self gape at her inanity.

"So…shall we watch a film?" She asked.

At first May did not realise the suggestive tone that posed upon the two of them. It only took a few seconds before May sweat-dropped; she wanted to punch herself for even suggesting it.

'_IDIOT- watch a film? A FILM?'_

'_Watching a film requires no effort.'_

'_Oh yeah I forgot, we're bookworm, we don't know anything about this kind of stuff.'_

'_HEY stop it you ARE me.'_

'…_I really wish I wasn't.'_

'_Well thanks.'_

'_Get into the living room before she tries to grope you or something.'_

'…_.G-grope?!'_

'_You suggested a film not me.'_

Growing frustrated with her inner mind scorning her for such a bad idea, May hesitantly walked into the living room, sitting down on the sofa, her posture upright, hands on her knees. Rolling her eyes, Chloe flopped herself onto the sofa, leaning towards the handsome boy alluringly.

"We wouldn't see much of the film though would we?" She winked at the 'boy' who shuddered.

'_URGH- im being winked at seductively by a girl. WHAT have I gotten myself into…'_

"W-we wouldn't?" May replied naively, tucking an emerald strand of hair from her eyes in a feminine way, staring at her feet, wishing if she muttered '_there's no place like home'_ enough, she would be back at her house, away from the girl.

It was then Chloe tired her coy moves on 'Drew'.

"Hey you know we're alone." She said sending an innocently naughty look at the 'boy'. Trying to restrain her sickening feeling shinning through, May nodded back at the girl, inside panicking. Why did she bother to try and patch up this relationship?

Chloe placed her hand on the boy's knee, smiling up at him innocently- though it was not an innocent look, May could see through that. Taking her hand off like it was some mutated rodent; the 'boy' pulled a face of discontent.

"Eh-heh…I doubt it's going to have _any_ impact on us."

_Ah. She just pulled out the 'we're alone trick…The alone trick. Why can't her parents be in, I think Aztec does hate me. Why is this happening?_

_Why?_

_I try to do some good in his life, and now this. The "we're alone" trick…that's bad REALLY bad. Really really mega infinity times bad. No what do I do? What do I do? _

_What can I do? Do I run away? Do I…do I push her away? _

_I am NOT losing my first kiss to her, no way. It's just not going to happen, whether Drew likes it or not. _

_She's…leaning towards me, oh-no. What do I do?_

_Say I feel sick? Say I feel unwell? Say I'm about to throw up because this is DISGUSTING._

…_what can I say? What can I say?_

_Think, think think think think_

_AAHHHH_

_Gah; why is Drew's brain so small? I can't think in such an enclosed brain._

Chloe shut her eyes, her face hovering close to Drew's. Cringing, May gritted her teeth in disgust, trying to wriggle her way out of this, her face wrinkled up like she was experiencing the smell of a bad odour. This was just so not right- why did her and Drew make that stupid deal? May squeezed her eyes shut, pretending she was somewhere else and not here. Chloe was about to seal a kiss until…

"IneedaglassofwaterNOWmymouthisBURNINGIcannotkisslikethis!" May screamed like girl shielding her lips with her hands in horror. Pushing the blonde off her, May ran out the room quickly to the kitchen, glad she had found her way to the kitchen safely.

'_Phew, THAT was close.' _

Taking a deep anticipated breath, May held a hand to her head, taking a glass from the cupboard. Great. What other lies could she cook up now? She had already used a reasonably decent one, the only one she could think of.

'_I need to use the bathroom, or I need to make a call? What sounds better?'_

'_Erm...they're not exactly original.' _

'_I didn't ask if they were original.'_

'_You need Drew here, he'd handle this.'_

'_No no no, he'd probably make ME look lesbian.'_

Sitting up, Chloe ran a hand through her hair in confusion. Then she pouted, folding her arms across her chest in displeasure. She walked into the kitchen to see "Drew" pouring water into a glass and drinking frantically. His eyes were full of horror, like he was having a nightmare, and he looked flustered. Chloe wrapped her arms his waist from behind and giggled. May stood motionless, and bit her lip trying not to say anything.

'_It's just a hug…a hug...girls give each other hugs all the time.' _

'_Hugs like this?'_

"Er- any reason why you're hugging me?" May asked bluntly turning around to face the girl, removing the arms.

Immediately she sweat-dropped realising how stupid her question was.

"Drew, do you like that bookworm girl?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrows in rage.

"_N-no._ Why would I?" May spat back quickly, blushing slightly at the thought of her and Drew being well…being together.

"You've just been spending lots of time with her that's all." The blonde ran a hand down the 'boy's cheek gently, making May cringe.

"Er- shall we put some music on?"

The blonde girl nodded and walked into the living room. May followed with the glass of water in her hand, where her eyes met the stereo. It could be a good way to break the ice and avoid Chloe. If she could lure her into a discussion about music, then maybe it would all be ok.

'_See now THAT'S a good idea.'_

'_I can't disagree.' _

'_We just put some normal music on and…'_

However, when May turned the stereo on, it begged to differ. It seemed to have a mind of its own, an EVIL mind of its own.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight  
Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'  
And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger  
And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing  
Sexual Healing, oh baby_

May quickly changed the station, flushing vibrantly, her sapphire eyes rimed over with desperation. There was no way her luck could be this bad.

"Come on stupid radio don't do this to me…_please._" She pleaded clasping her hands together hopefully as the next radio station tuned in. When a song began to play, May sighed.

"Well, now we can relax." She admitted sipping the water from her glass. Well that's what she thought…

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps With the straps  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack Ayy  
She hit the flo She hit the flo_

May leapt towards the radio quickly pressing buttons in attempt to shut the stereo up.

_  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Changing the station, May breathed deeply putting the water on the table. This was not her day at all. Finally, another station tuned in, May looked at the radio and shut her eyes hoping that something decent would come on. Sitting next to Chloe, 'Drew' tapped his fingers on the wooden table, sending a despaired glance over to the blonde who rolled her eyes.

_Don't make this one dimensional  
the way I feel is sexual  
the way I feel is sexual  
it can't be intellectual  
the way I feel is sexual  
the way I feel is sexual  
when you're next to me_

"Oh there's no way my luck can be THAT bad." May yelled in fury running towards the stereo player and turning it off with such force that the ornament beside it fell to the floor smashing into many pieces.

Gasping in shock, May watched Chloe's expression change.

"Drew," she exclaimed in horror.

'_Oh shoot shoot, now she's going to kill you…'_

'_You're so clumsy.'_

'_But the radio was being sexual…'_

'_How can I radio be sexual?'_

The annoying, perky voice of the blonde broke May from her thoughts.

"Oh my god, do you know like how long I've waited for someone to accidentally smash that ugly ornament? You are the best boyfriend _ever_." She squealed in delight.

Sighing in distress, May felt Chloe's arm wrap around her in a tight hug. Even when she was doing things wrong, Drew still was flawless, which in its own way had to be a flaw.

"Erm…loathe you too?" May said nervously, releasing the girl.

When Chloe sent the boy a horrified look May quickly corrected herself.

"Love…I meant love."

Quickly, the agitated 'male' sat at the sofa, beginning to sip the water to try and ease her mind from the scenario she was in. The blonde vacillated her eyelids persistently, as if trying to secure the unnerved 'boy' into an enticing mood. Rather edgily, May broke the eye contact, shuffling away from the attention-seeking female. It was evident by her actions that Chloe was feeling enraged, for her boyfriend was not showing any signs of affection.

Twiddling her hair around her fingers, Chloe groaned in boredom.

"Drew," the girl said, inching closer towards 'him'.

"Kiss me."

The 'boy' pretended she had not heard the blonde girl. In fact, it was evident May wanted to refute her company. Continuing to drink the water, parting with a mere grunt to acknowledge her words, May felt their proximity shuffle closer. May focused on the ice cold water that trickled down her throat, calming her slightly. The more she tried to focus on things that were irrelevant to this moment of time, the more she kept coming back to the horrific scenario.

It was clear by her emerald eyes shifting from side to side like a pendulum in fast motion, that she was incredibly worried. May didn't want to be here, but she _had _to be here. Chloe slid a hand round the boy's waist, leaning over 'him'. Continuing to drink the water, May felt herself panicking.

'_Ah what do I do? I can't kiss her this is not right.'_

However, when her thoughts rested on the emerald-eyed boy, and how angry he would be the 'male' almost alleviated their thoughts of resistance. Drew was doing his part of the deal; it was only fair she did hers in return, no matter how…cringy it was going to be. Cringy did not even come close to the definition of what was about to happen.

May felt the girl's hot breath on her eyes as she hovered over 'him', giggling girlishly. The feeling that went through Drew's body scared May, in fact it almost made her want to scream in fear. Drew's body became tenser, despite his brain being sickened. Chloe teasingly rested her forehead on Drew's waiting for him to seal the kiss. Excitement rushed through the blood of the 'boy' which unnerved May. Rolling her eyes, she averted her eyes. It was worse than she feared.

She was suffering the effects of something she did not really want to suffer…

Testosterone.

_NO. This is NOT right, not at all. This can not be happening. This is bad, worse than bad- mighty bad. Worse then mighty bad. _

_Holy crap, I thought masculine traits were gone. Testosterone; eww I'm a GIRL I shouldn't have to experience what it's like to be turned on by a GIRL._

_Just because you're in his body doesn't mean his hormones haven't changed. I mean our souls may have swapped, but the way the body works hasn't…sadly._

_Great. How do I get out of this one? How do I control these stupid male hormones? I have NO idea. I wish there was an off button, if only there was._

_This is a nightmare, I'm experiencing testosterone._

_What did I do wrong to deserve THIS?_

_I would much rather be reading Shakespeare, or even camping. But not this…_

After 'Drew' refused to seal the kiss, Chloe grabbed the boy by his shoulders. Their proximity was freaking May out, but satisfying the inner Drew deeply, which almost made her slightly envious. Snaking her arms down his neck to his chest, the blonde grinned. May wanted to gag, the feeling of a girl touching her flesh was completely wrong in her eyes. However, Drew's body was thoroughly enjoying it, his heart quickened rapidly, pumping blood around frantically.

Trying to fight against the hormones May whimpered perhaps a bit too loud, for it gave Chloe the impression that 'Drew' liked the intense moment of growing passion.

_How do I fight Testosterone?_

_O.O …Can I fight it? _

_Oh god my mind better come up with SOMETHING before this hormonal creature I'm living in does something I can't stop. _

May could feel the hormones kicking in, the boy leaning closer towards the blonde. Sweating in apprehension of what was going to happen, May winced her eyes shut in horror, clenching her fists tightly in repulsion.

"How about we…" Chloe's next words were almost silence as she began to gently nibble 'Drew's' ear seductively.

May felt 'his' body shudder, shivers running down 'his' arched spine. Instantly, the 'boy' tried to send impulses to stop the body, but it was no use; there was no way she could control it. Without any intentions of doing so, May felt her arms snake around Chloe's waist, bringing her closer. When the emerald-eyed 'boy' realised that Drew's body was going against her orders, she began to grow worried.

'_NO. I command Drew's body to STOP this now. Stop reacting in the way a boy would. In case you haven't noticed there is a female inhabitant inside you for a reason I do not understand myself._

_Anyway, I command you being the brain in here, and probably the first brain you've ever had, to STOP.'_

'…_you can't make me do anything bookworm…'_

'_You again? Go away, I'm in control, and I'm telling Drew's body to stop.'_

'_You can't do that May.'_

'_Yes I can, I'm your brain now so listen to me.'_

'_I'd rather listen to my instincts.'_

'_Listen to me body operator, if this girl tries to kiss us- Drew's body I ORDER you to NOT to kiss her back do you UNDERSTAND-'_

It seemed May was too late for what happened next was the most scarring experience she had ever had…

The blonde's lips had crashed down suddenly onto 'his', stunning both of them.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Drew's POV thoughts**

OK, yet again I am STILL contemplating on a stupid reply to send back to this Brendon dude. There's no way it can be as hard as it looks. All I need to say is sorry…

Me say sorry? HA. No thanks.

That Brendon _what'shisface_ should be saying sorry for saying those horrible things about me, and May. Does she really think all that about me? I hope she doesn't, I really hope she doesn't.

We've been getting along well, me and May. I could tell her anything at the moment and I doubt she'd judge me like she used to…

So why is it so hard to tell her I screwed up and sent this email to one of her best friends?

Am I worried she's going to flip at me? Maybe if I just told her then it would make everything better. I mean if I don't tell her it'll be worse right? Either way she's going to be mad. But she'll be even angrier if I don't tell her…

I don't think I'm going to be able to pretend like there is nothing wrong for much longer.

**Normal POV**

Little did Drew know, he had been sitting cross-legged immersed by his thoughts in such a way that his sapphire eyes had neglected reality. Mud blemished the brunette's complexion, clinging to the clothes that embraced his petite body. His refined hair flopped lazily over his eyes, donating kindly to the 'girl's' beauty. Not that donations were needed, her radiance could not be tainted, even by the ground that smothered 'her' cheeks.

A few seconds later, Drew had come to a realisation that he had been passing time in a rather boring way. It wasn't the miraculous sunset that had aroused Drew's vision back to the field, it was the red football that landed by his feet. He eyed the object; the irresistible world of sport braced him.

'_I need to write this email to Brendon…'_

The red ball lay at his feet, grinning up at him smugly, tempting him into the indulging atmosphere of rivalry and skills.

'…_screw it.'_

His boy motives hauled him to his feet; he was careless enough to almost let the pink laptop crash to the ground. A smirk emanated from his mouth, extending across his cheeks. The younger male approached the 'girl' gazing down at the football resting under her magenta dolly-shoes. When their eyes met, a competitive streak ran through the two of them. Brushing his black hair off his eyes, Max studied his sister's behaviour, glad that she had loosened up from her work-addict self.

The relaxed attitude Drew had possessed last time they played had diminished into the dark pool of competition. Flicking the brown hair from his eyes, the figure sneered, kicking the ball into the air; it landed under his foot immaculately as if rehearsed.

"You're treading dangerous waters Maxie-boy; football is not a sport I like to lose." Drew's tone emitted the sense of a drastic war, tension rising between the spirited figures.

Raising his eyebrows, Max pushed his glasses up his nose, eyes burnishing with amusement.

"Kick that ball, and it's finished before you can even rebound it."

There was one more spark of sport obsession hindering between them until Drew made the first move, kicking the ball into the air. Both of them went for it, like fish for worms on hooks when starving. Watching Max's feet carefully, Drew withdrew smartly knowing that if he allowed possession to Max this time, a mere tackle would claim it back.

'_I have to give the kid some hope of winning. Truth is he's playing against Drew Andrews- he has no chance.'_

Sticking his tongue out at 'May' in victory, Max flippantly guided the ball through his feet, being sure to whirl it into the air; there were clear hints it was an attempt to show off. Rolling his eyes, Drew watched the ball fall back to the ground; did Max have any clue about football? He glanced at the smug boy who was too impressed with his previous stunts to maintain them.

"Don't take your eye off the ball Max."

Swiftly curling the ball back into his feet, Drew dribbled it through the grass laughing at Max's verbal protest. It was clear the younger boy had thought he was doing exceedingly well. Pouting Max ran after the brunette who ploughed through the grass effortlessly. The swift, agility, yet alone the poise of May, had astounded the sibling. Since when had she been so good at sport? Since when had she gained this love for football?

"Struggling to keep up?" Drew teased, chuckling softly at the boy behind him.

The blatant answer was yes. However, the dark-haired boy refused to admit it, increasing his speed, sweat dripping down his brow. The feisty atmosphere had been swallowed by the similar feeling of playing aimless sport. Smiling, 'May' averted his eyes from in front to the boy once more. He had definite potential that no doubt Drew could enhance before he got to secondary school. That way at least he'd have someone decent following his footsteps, even if they _were_ bookworm's brother.

No matter how fast Max ran, his sister was one step ahead, running at incredible speed. Panting, he followed Drew as if his life depended on it. His legs could carry him no further; hopelessly he watched the 'girl' continuously race forwards. And then, he gave up, falling to his knees. The 'girl' had not realised 'her' opponent had given up until their voice resonated in their mind.

"May that's unfair; you never used to be good at this." He shouted in confusion.

There were many ways Drew could answer this, _obviously_ he chose the one that insulted May the most. Making his way back to the boy, Drew smiled softly.

"I used to be a loser Max, until this _wonderful_ boy recreated my life."

Sitting beside the sibling he never had- which in a way sounded ironic- Drew held the ball in his hands, admiring the beautiful sky. The orange sun blazed through the feathery wisps of cloud cover, consumed by the shadowy night that slowly emerged. Everything around him was tranquil, serenity painted over every tree leaf, every blade of grass. Never had he known a place so wonderful, so remarkable.

"So you _are_ dating Drew?" Max coyly asked knowing that he had caught his sister off-guard. It was evident the 'girl' was scrutinizing the extraordinary sunset as if when he pulled his eyes away from it, it would be gone (he was too entranced to register the meaning of words).

"Mhm…" was the response that flew fluently from his cherry lips.

Gawking, Max grinned mischievously flouncing his hair off his glasses.

"May has a boyfriend, May has a boyfriend, May has a boyfriend."

A flush fell onto 'Drew's' cheeks, he sat up straight instantly, flustered. Boyfriend? He and May were not dating; what had given Max that impression?

'_Urm maybe it was the Mhm that sounded from your lips two seconds ago.'_

'…_Mhm to what?'_

'_To the "so you are dating Drew".'_

'_Is this part of my brain new? I swear I've never been able to register things when I'm not paying attention.'_

'…_shit- I thought we were getting better at this.'_

Slapping a hand to his crimson face, Drew grumbled words in objection to Max, but they were ignored. The younger boy's voice echoed through the field, exposing incorrect information to the world. Drew felt slightly edgy each time he heard "May" and "boyfriend" in the same sentence, yet alone in reference to him. The unnerving thing was, this edgy feeling was a nice one, a comforting one. Grabbing the pink laptop, 'May' stood up, making 'her' way towards the campsite.

He had better check up on May, he had failed to mention how forceful Chloe could be. May being rather vulnerable, well he dreaded to think how she was doing. In fact, the thought of her at Chloe's house made him chuckle, with amusement at first, but now it slightly worried him. She didn't have to go, he had made that clear. But then again if she didn't go, he would be annoyed.

It was then Max faded out his chanting.

"Where you going?"

Looking behind him, Drew watched the boy follow him curiously, like a lost infant. It wasn't hard to see that May generally did not behave the way he was towards her sibling. Why else would Max be so intrigued with the new May?

"I need to call Drew."

'_Do we no longer THINK before we speak?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Honestly?'_

'_Honestly- no, duh.' _

Taking the pink mobile from his trouser pocket, Drew caught the eyes of May's giggling mother who was interested about this 'boyfriend' May had recently confessed to having. Placing the laptop into the tent that he had marked as his, Drew waltzed out to find all three members of the family looking at him. Max smirked, it wasn't difficult to predict his next words.

"May's calling her boyfriend, May's calling her boyfriend, May's calling her boyfriend, May's calling her boyfriend…"

And so the chant got longer, louder and more elaborate. Groaning, Drew typed in his mobile number, leaning against the silver car casually.

"May's calling her boyfriend, May's calling her boyfriend…"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The blonde's lips had crashed down suddenly onto 'his', stunning both of them.

Having her first kiss stolen from the blonde was not how many typical fairytales portrayed the magical moments of passion. Eyes-widening, May had never felt so revolted in her life; irony was shining at its best. The whole collision had been awkward, unpleasant and nauseating. It was not how May had expected her first kiss to be like at all.

The emerald-eyed girl attempted to squirm out of the deepening kiss, only when she did, she found Drew's body returned the kiss, disobeying her orders deliberately. Her body found bliss in the fervent kiss, tightening the grip on the Chloe's shoulders.

'_UGH, male hormones. Drew's body, snap out of it.'_

The strawberry flavoured lip gloss explored the thin tempting lips of 'Drew', the taste of sweet sugar on her mouth did not please May at all. It was horrible, May was running out of air, the blonde was clearly not finished yet. She felt her emerald hair fondled through the manicured nails, which scratched her head whilst searching the silky hair.

'_Damn Drew's sexy hair…how am I going to get out of this one? I could try pushing her off. _

_I'm a boy; surely I must have his strength.'_

Pushing against the blonde helplessly, wanting to escape, May knew she had only made the situation worse. The two bodies beating in sync moved closer. Chloe finally came up for air, catching the chartreuse eyes in a stare of infatuation; May was quick to avert her green eyes.

'_Ok now's our chance…' _

Sitting up rapidly, 'Drew' leapt off the sofa, shuffling awkwardly. It was not hard to see she was flustered, and disturbed by the past experience. Coiling her hands around the toned torso, Chloe crept up behind the 'male' kissing his neck softly.

"Relax Drew…_relax_." She muttered against his ear, her airy voice sending shudders up the spine of the hormonal body and the sickened mind.

"This is _so_ wrong." May managed to whisper for even Drew's vocal chords had tensed up. The hoarse tone of his voice, the sexiness of his whisper made the blonde giggle.

'_Even when trying not to be his voice STILL sounds seductive…'_

"But _so_ right." Chloe added slamming the boy against the wall forcefully.

'…_I am now officially scarred for life.'_

She guided 'his' hand to her thigh, wrapping her arms around his neck once more. Cringing, the emerald-haired girl held her hands in the air vulnerably, refusing to take part in this. However, Drew's body had a mind of its own, planting kisses on Chloe's lips.

'_I ordered you to NOT kiss back. Ugh. What am I doing? Talking to the body isn't going to make anything better. Why would Drew's body listen to me?' _

This was bad; May was now stuck inside the body, with no control, for it seemed that since the boy hormones had taken over, she had no say in what she wanted the body to do. In fact, the body attempted to switch her off as Chloe licked the lips enticingly.

_At this rate I'm not going to be doing Drew any favours because he's going to get dumped for throwing up all over that stupid, slut he calls his girlfriend._

Just when the chances of escaping had fell into darkness, something caused Chloe to step backwards. May felt the phone in her pocket vibrate against her jean pocket and seized her moment of escape frantically. Running to the front door, she put her black coat on and wrapped the pink scarf round her neck. May knew who it was calling and boy; she owed him the biggest thank-you in history.

"Got to go honey, emergency phone call."

And with that, May ran out the front door slamming it shut in a confused blonde's face. She did not stop running. She ran until Chloe's house was out of sight; she never wanted to see that house again. Her emerald eyes gained back their vibrancy, a sigh parting from her lips.

Never in her whole life had she been so happy to see that none other than Drew Andrews was calling her right now. A smile swept across her face, grinning down at the black mobile in her hands.

She was saved.

Pressing the green button, May held it to her ear, chuckling in relief. She was saved by her own enemy against his own life, which did sound twisted she had to admit. Her old feminine voice sounded through her ears.

"Hey how was it?"

Pondering on how she could respond, May's mouth seemed to spill out words before she had time to know what they were.

"Well it definitely turned your body on."

When she realised what she had just said, May ran a hand down her masculine face where she rested a hand on her jaw-line. It was the truth, but it had not meant to come out like that at all. A few girls walking part fluttered their eyes at the 'boy', one even winked. Shuddering May turned away; she had had enough of flirtatious girls.

'_It turned my body on? What does she mean by that?' _

"_What_?" Drew asked in speculation, no longer leaning on the silver car.

He watched the family behind him at the campfire singing childish songs whilst admiring the orange fire. Smiling fondly, he chuckled. He was new to this whole ambience of love and joy; his family were one of the unlucky ones, cast out from the sunlight. But for once, he could feel the warmth of the sun embellishing his skin.

"I mean it was hormonal." The masculine voice on the other side of the phone stuttered before mumbling words to themselves. It was clear this was not how they had anticipated to explain the previous events either.

'_Hormonal? May what are you saying? Can you no longer talk to Drew without saying something stupid?'_

"…Hormonal?" Brushing the brown hair off his eyes, Drew gazed into the night sky.

May was doing the same; only she stumbled over the pavement clumsily, making Drew look overall maladroit. Laughing nervously, she grabbed onto the nearby tree to hoist her posture back.

"Haha…did I say _hormonal_? I meant horrible- _horrible_."

Sliding to his knees, Drew sat on the sandy ground, throwing a stone into the distance. The light of the stars shone down upon his face, adding vivacity to his face. Tracing the sand beneath his fingers, he heard the girl he had grown fond of breath deeply on the other side of the phone.

"Shall I even ask-?"

"_-NO_." May snapped quickly in an imperative tone.

It was clear she did not want to go back to the events at the blonde's house.

"Lets put it behind us and don't mention it- EVER."

Grinning in the usual smug way he did, Drew shook his head in a way that revealed affection. That was typical May. In the past few days he had come to know her in a way he had never wanted to, but it was a way he didn't want to miss. Max at the campsite was belting 'May's calling her boyfriend' at the top of his lungs. His voice entwined with the air around, dancing into the air smoothly.

"It's official apparently May." Drew begun, feeling small butterflies churn his stomach.

Wondering what he meant, May was relieved to find herself back at his house. She dug into the black coat pocket, smoothing her hands over a set of silver keys. Titling her head to the side, supporting the phone with her shoulder, May took the keys into her hands. She stood rather femininely, which created a humorous sight for those who did spare a few seconds gazing at the attractive heartthrob.

"Are you going to elaborate on that?"

"Your family think we're going out." He said.

May dropped the keys in shock. She fell to her knees, scrambling around the dark porch to find where she had dropped them. Drew had somewhat expected this reaction, only with more anger. However, it seemed the more the hours went by, the less angry to two of them were at each other. Picking the keys back up, May held the phone to her ear with one hand.

"And I had no say at all in this, _honey_?" She asked teasingly causing both hearts to stir.

The brunette on the other side of the phone felt an involuntary smile frame his lips. The more he tried to restrain it, the more it grew into something he feared. It was not hard to see that something had formed between them.

"I'm sorry _baby_; I just assumed you felt the same way." Drew replied humorously.

A laugh flew from May's lips. Opening the front door, she locked it behind her, surprised to find his Aunt and Uncle was not home. It was then she remembered they would not be back until tomorrow morning. The house was how she had left it; she had become used to the cosy aura of it. Flopping herself on the leather sofa, May spoke softly.

"But _May, _I'm _Drew Andrews_. I have a girlfriend- are you seriously expecting me to play along with this?" Her sarcastic attempt at his egoistic ways made Drew chortle.

His next words turned the conversation's tone into something contrasting, more serious and thoughtful. May shut her eyes, relishing the feminine voice, it wasn't the voice that soothed her; it was the being behind the voice that made her smile.

"Sometimes life makes you think May." Drew cryptically admitted.

"…now did I just hear Drew say he's been _thinking_?" The emerald-eyed 'boy' said in amusement from the other side of the phone. She sunk into the leather sofa, finally deciding to lift her feet up onto the material.

Never had Drew been so nervous about saying something. Usually he would just say something if it was on his mind. However, this time it was different. This was something important, something that had probably no doubt been rattling in her mind too. Swallowing-hand he leant his head back on the car behind him, the stars entering his vision.

"Well, things happen and they stir your thoughts." He muttered.

May had to press the phone against her hear incredibly hard to register his last words. When she did, confusion pelted over her. What was he getting at? Was something on his mind? Anxiety washed over her, she instantly responded.

"What's got you thinking?"

Silence lingered for a few seconds. Drew ran a hand through his hair, whilst May tapped her fingers on the wooden coffee table intrigued at what he had to say. When he began to speak, her emerald eyes lit up, her ears tuned into his voice only, nothing else around sounded.

"That maybe…(he paused for a second, sighing.) Maybe I've been missing out on something beautiful."

A smile dusted over the masculine face, silence enduing the two of them. Both of them sat motionless, in two different places, both were thinking the same thing. Although his words were cryptic, the meaning was obvious only neither would admit that he was hinting at that. Drew clearly felt slightly embarrassed for saying this, and he awaited the girl's response.

"Yeah…" She whispered, her smile growing.

"I've been thinking that too."

And with that, the two of them said no more, phones still pressed against their ears but neither spoke. The silence was soothing; it said things they were too afraid to say. Admiring the beautiful starry sky, Drew slowly shut his eyes treasuring this moment of tranquillity. May giggled to herself, finding nothing in the room interesting to focus on.

With that, the two of them felt a small awkward vibe running through them.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, _baby_. We've got a football match to train for," Drew spoke, grinning, eyes still pressed shut lightly.

Chuckling softly, May felt all emotions apart from joy melting away. She felt her voice go mellow, every word she attempted to speak, struggled to sound. Unable to reply, May allowed Drew to finish the conversation.

"And we've got that test to pass." He added.

Putting the phone on the table, May smiled gently one sentence repeatedly playing through her mind:

'_Maybe I've been missing out on something beautiful.'_

* * *

**Hehe sorry HAD to put the cheesy ending in (: **

**Did you like it?**

**I hope you did :D**

**Thanks for reading, please review if possible!**

**Until next time**

**Confessions**


	13. Uncertain motives, Uncertain goals

**An UPDATE**

**Omg I'm actually really proud of this chapter. I've been working so long and hard on it. I've dedicated almost every hour of the day finishing** **this!** **I really hope you like it**

**And I want to say I'm really sorry about the long wait, I didn't mean to make you all wait so long- I was just way too busy I didn't manage my time well enough to squeeze this in. **

**But here it is (:**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve- Uncertain motives, Uncertain goals**

As soon as Drew had gotten home from camping, the two of them got to work on training for the big game and studying. It was clear however, both of them were still pondering on yesterday's conversation, for many times they would switch off when the other was talking, or say something stupid and irrelevant. For example, it was happening right now. Drew had switched off once more, unable to end his trailing mind.

'_Maybe what I said yesterday was too blatantly…well obvious.'_

'_Obvious about what?'_

'_Obvious about everything.'_

'_What do you mean?'_

'_Ok- retarded part of my mind brainwashed into that stupid little arrogant part I play- you know exactly what I mean and stop trying to pretend you don't.'_

'_Wow- you've got smarter.'_

'_Well, I guess she's rubbed off on me.'_

He smiled lightly before his mind grumbled back in anxiety.

'_Cleary- TOO much,'_

The red football glided through the air, falling softly by the male's feet. 'He' was wearing a baggy football top with black shorts to match (May had claimed it would put her in the 'zone' of sport.). The emerald-eyed 'boy' examined the ball with clueless gestures, unsure what to do next. Slapping a hand to his face, Drew sighed, he snapped out of his thoughts quickly. He had more important problems to deal with right now.

He stood in disbelief, placing a hand on his feminine waist. It was evident he was trying to convince himself this wasn't happening.

'_This is a joke- a JOKE. I'm going to be humiliated, this can't be happening. This is a dream, a bad dream.'_

'_You do know they're called nightmares.'_

'_Well thanks inner mind, you've really brightened my day.'_

'_No problem Drew.'_

They had been through this three times now; THREE. Whoever said third time lucky was a plausible moral clearly had to be wrong. Surely if it was plausible, the clumsy version of Drew would have got the hang of this by now. He despaired at the thought of her on the pitch tomorrow, as _him_, the captain.

'_Maybe I should jump on myself and injure her, that way she wouldn't be able to play…but then I would be hurting myself. ARGH-she's going to ruin MY image if she screws up.' _

Ignoring Drew's groans, May's emerald eyes lit up riming a hopeful essence. The flower pots acting as goalposts also seemed to be dreading the next lumbering strike; luckily it was a soft tap forwards. The ball trickled pathetically through the overgrown grass, barely inching past the goal. Grinning, she gazed at the familiar face, the only difference was the glint in the sapphire eyes, it was somewhat foreign.

Despite it going into the goal, the whole shot was clumsy and if a goalie was in play, it would have been an easy catch. Egoism flashed through her emerald eyes whence she flipped a hand through her hair smugly. Drew had to admit, she was catching on to the ways of being arrogant, it did make him laugh. However, she clearly had not caught on with his athletic side.

"How was _that?_" She booted the football once more; only this time it hit the female in the stomach.

Falling to the ground, Drew grumbled something under his breath. He couldn't lie, he had to be truthful, false hope was the worse possible thing he could give her. He stood up quickly, looking at himself with a look of distress, and worry. The excited May, who was getting into the mood of sport, punched a fist in the air, smirking.

"Watch out, May Maple is on the field." She yelled loudly in triumph oblivious to her last shot that had pushed Drew to the ground.

"God we need a miracle," The brunette groaned, holding a hand to his head.

Refraining from her victory chant, May narrowed her eyes. It was evident her confidence had diminished. If Drew said that, then that had to mean, she was bad at this. They had been working at this for hours now; surely she had got a bit better from the start? There had to be some improvement- surely.

"Well, I can't exactly complement your literary analysis skills." She pouted prodding the 'girl' in the chest. Drew pulled a confused expression.

'_Why does she always have to talk like that?'_

"In _normal language_ please."

Gazing up at the rumbling sky, May groaned. It looked like football time was now over.

"Your English skills are poor," she replied bluntly before walking back from the garden into Drew's house. It was funny how it had begun to feel like home- his house felt like her house.

Grinning, Drew picked up the football, throwing it at her teasingly. She caught it swiftly, holding it in her arms. He ruffled a hand through his old body's hair, chuckling.

"See _that_ wasn't hard to say was it? And it took less time." The brunette said following his former self indoors as the rain began to fall from the grey clouds.

He shut the door. They seemed to miss the sudden burst of rain by a few seconds. The crystal droplets trickled down onto the window pane, full of such transparent intentions it confused the surroundings. Drew traced the glass gently, watching the room through the reflection. He had always like this room the most. It had a soft vibe about it. He liked sitting in this room to think or just to relax. He preferred it to his temporary room.

The deep navy sofas to the right almost hid the black TV in the corner; though they hadn't been doing it on purpose, the TV still scowled at them. The small coffee-table sat between the two sofas comfortably, leaving a decent amount of leg room. This area of the room had a thin layer of carpet on the floor, underneath was a laminate wood. On the other side of the room was the kitchen, quite small, but it was cosy. The white cupboards matched well with the marble work surface and the black tiles on the floor. Drew liked the tall black swivel chairs the most.

He gazed at the glass harder, smiling. The football was now resting on the floor, rolling aimlessly towards the large stainless steel fridge. But Drew wasn't looking at the football, he was looking at _her_. His body had May Maple written all over it. Everything about him- was so May. It made him chuckle.

The way she was standing on the black chair, femininely skimming her hands over the lock of the old-fashioned white cupboard. The way she was leaning towards the cupboard, her body tilted slightly, left knee bent to gesture she was calm. The way she was humming to herself in Drew's out of tune voice; still she managed to make some melody out of his meddled notes, surprisingly.

The way she opened the cupboard so swiftly with Drew's former hands, but so carefully it was as if she was afraid to harm the inanimate object. The way her fingers began to slip across the cupboard. The way her hands gripped tightly onto the frame for sudden required support. The way she stumbled on the chair, now realising that it swivel round. The way she lost her balance suddenly. The way she slipped off the chair and landed hard on the floor.

There was a small shriek of shock and her chartreuse eyes slammed shut. Gasping, Drew snapped out of his thoughts, rushing over to the male who lay on the floor.

'_Well genius, I do believe you just stood clueless whilst she fell.'_

'_Shut-up, I was thinking.'_

He couldn't be bothered to argue with his mind, he was too worried. Concern splashed over his face, perhaps shining out from his female eyes more than he should have allowed. Showing that he cared so much was _not _a good idea. But right now that was the least of his worries. He snaked his arm round his muscular back lifting the 'boy' up to a sitting position. His heart pulsed perilously high. The male face was neutral, fairly pale.

"May?"

He shook the shoulders gently. He had meant to be gentle, but the way she was lying there motionless was driving him insane. How could he be anything but fearful at this moment of time? How could he be calm? He grabbed the pink mobile from the pocket in the jeans he was wearing and opened it panicking.

"_May_?" He croaked holding his old face in his hands desperately.

'_Come on May. _

_Damn- why was I so lost in thought? Why didn't I tell her the chairs spin round? _

_ARGH- this is my fault._

_I don't care whose fault it was right now, I just want her to be ok._

_MAY. Please, wake up.'_

His female body was shaking, unable to control the wave of fret that crashed over him. He was submerged in something so violent he could not escape. He could not sit still, but he could not suddenly lurch. The feeling swallowed him, trapping him. He brushed a strand of green hair off the face, though for a second he had forgotten the colour, and had pictured himself holding the brunette in his arms.

"May…?" His voice was so quiet this time that he was sure it hadn't even sounded.

The body in his arms started moving blearily. A small groan suppressed from the lips along with a dry chuckle. Drew tried to laugh back, but his throat had become too tense to even speak. He watched the eyes blink open. For a second, they were neutral until amusement favoured those beautiful green orbs. Helping 'him' stand, Drew placed an arm around his bodies' waist, unsure what to say.

'_I can't let her know how worried I was. That's just being soft.'_

'_Then what do I say? Sorry?'_

'_Why don't we try "are you ok?"'_

As he opened his mouth, May did the same and took the honours.

"Seriously Drew, you're meant to_ catch_ someone when they fall." She winced slightly, clutching her shoulder for a second.

Realising that showing she was hurt was a bad idea, she withdrew it quickly. The game was tomorrow, she couldn't let Drew think that she wasn't up to playing. Drew kicked the pile of magazines on the floor out of the way and helped May sit down on the navy leather sofa. His heart was still racing, shock still plastered over his face. It was then he hit him. He hadn't even _imagined_ he'd care about someone he hated so much in this way. The girl he had constantly reviled and constantly ignored- his heart had to be joking.

This was_ ludicrous_. But when she captivated her old sapphire eyes into an entrancing stare, Drew had to fight every cell in this feminine body to stop himself from doing something stupid and saying something stupid. However, he appeared too late. His mouth had already been kneading words.

"Well next time you're falling scream my name- like you _mean_ it- and I'll catch you. I don't just catch anybody you know." He said smiling.

He sat beside May, watching the way her brunette hair fell over his temple from the reflection in the glass. It was raining harder than it had been before. The sky had darkened to a dismal grey, the shade deepening with each second. When the lightening crashed from outside, Drew knew that meant football time had been postponed until it cleared up. The match was tomorrow and there was no way they were going to even come close to the standard expected. He began to wonder if they'd even get through the basics. Breaking from his thoughts, he heard an overly sarcastic voice begin to speak beside him.

"Hey I'm not just _anybody _I'll let you know- I'm _Drew Andrews_ and I _love_ myself _way _too much and-"

Before May could finish, Drew had lunged himself at her playfully, pinning her down onto the sofa with a melodramatic look of shock on his face. Pouting, May tried to release herself, but it was no use. By the time three seconds had passed, she gave up struggling, engrossed. The familiar face hovering above her moved their lips to the rhythm of the air. Laughter escaped from both of their lips as May felt the iron grip on her arms. It was odd to think that a muscular body like Drew's could not even push off a much smaller built brunette- but then maybe it was because she just wasn't _trying._

"Excuse me 'Drew' -now you're just being _rude_."

Butterflies could not even describe the feeling that plunged through May's stomach. It was worse, not a sickening feeling, but one so intense she instantly gave up fighting back the resistance. The butterflies had moved from her stomach to her heart, to her mind- clouding over her thoughts. He had got her. He had finally managed to break through that barrier of loathing to her melting heart. And that was not necessarily a good thing- especially when _he _was winning the word war.

Slightly dazed, the emerald-eyed 'boy' pulled on a fierce look, masking over her emotions quickly.

"_I'm_ being rude? You have me pinned against a sofa- how _civil _you are." May spat back, revealing dazzling white teeth in a charming grin that she could not delay for any longer.

"That's _no way_ to talk to a young lady- do you even _know_ who you're talking to?" Drew sardonically replied, also grinning uncontrollably.

May had to giggle at the how odd it sounded for him calling himself a young lady. The laughter had sparked up a radiant glow from inside the pores of her male skin. She felt her face flushing, her emerald eyes smouldering out enough heat to warm the whole room in the coldest winter. She felt Drew's heart hammering in its rib cage faster than she had expected. Drew lifted his gaze from the verdant eyes.

Releasing the crushed body from underneath him, Drew stood up and walked towards the cupboard. It was clear he was churning a brilliant comeback as that mischievous sparkle in his eyes grew into something wicked. Folding her arms across her toned chest- May wished that it was not the air she was embracing. Trying to keep her cool, and calm her fluttering heart- she also stood up and waited for him to continue his words.

"_I'm_ May Maple and I'm a _bookworm _and I _love_ Shakespeare way too much-"

Drew stood flawlessly on the spinning chair May had slipped off, taking out the two glasses May had been reaching for. His voice was raised now, a smug look painted across his cherry lips. He spun round on the chair, using his feet to turn it; May growled at how he was now showing off _deliberately_.

"-My best daytrip out was to the _library_ where I read _more_ Shakespeare all day with the _beautiful _harmonious silence of books-"

Jumping off the chair, he felt something soft but forceful dive into his chest. Luckily he had put the glasses on the table, so there was no chance of any accidents. He grabbed the cushion that May had just thrown at him and his eyes-widened. He ran a hand through his hair and put a hand to his chin in a sarcastic gesture of thought. His sapphire eyes were sparkling vividly.

"Now wait a minute- did you just _throw_ that at me?"

The answer was an obvious yes. Yet it was clear he was just playing it oblivious for the fun of it. The 'boy' standing behind the navy sofa paced backwards slowly and smiled sheepishly. Her face flushed slightly. She knew full well what she had just began and she had every intention to be the one standing when it ended. Grinning handsomely, May felt the dimples in Drew's cheek lift in sync with her lips.

"Wow- you are_ so_ observant." She mockingly replied, feeling more like Drew by each passing second.

Stroking his smooth chin thoughtfully, Drew placed his hand on the table and shook his head. He sighed and held the cushion to his chest.

'_Hm…how to get her back for that…'_

"You know what May- your horrible words just stab me _right here_ in the heart." He muttered pushing the cushion to his chest.

May paused, unsure if whether he was being serious or if he was just kidding. For some reason, he had closed off her sapphire eyes- making them extremely hard to read. For the first time she couldn't read her own eyes. Suddenly, he tossed the cushion through the air, slamming his oldslef in the face. Tilting his head back to savour a laugh, he smirked.

"See- if someone _throws_ something at me; it's only fair for me to do the same."

Composing herself, May raised her eyebrows and leapt for the cushion that was on the floor nearby. However, before she knew it, the female had jumped dramatically over the sofa like it was a hurdle in a race and picked the cushion up swiftly. May had to grit her teeth in annoyance at how elegant he made her look and how flawless he was. He noticed her pout and flashed her a vibrant pair of cerulean eyes.

"The name's Maple," he began winking with a grin. "_May _Maple."

Rolling her eyes May lunged for the second cushion holding it up in front of her defensively. Both of them were enjoying this way too much. Drew had no idea why he felt so- _happy_. That's what it was, pure happiness, the kind he'd not experience for a long, long time. He couldn't understand how that was possible. He didn't understand how this girl he'd only known properly for a few days possessed his mind. He didn't understand why he never wanted this to end. And he definitely didn't understand why he was actually having fun.

'_Hmmm this doesn't make sense.'_

'_Who cares? We're having fun.'_

'_Yeah, we are.'_

'_Perhaps, you like her presence.'_

'_Meaning-'_

'_Well maybe we like her.'_

'_Like? Let me think about that one-'_

'_HA- think. A bit ironic -you're talking to your own mind.'_

"Hey you're not allowed to just start without the official countdown." May snapped jolting backwards when Drew had ran at her with his cushion in a barbaric manner.

"What official countdown?" He asked chasing her round the sofa.

May looked at him as if he was an idiot, offended he was not interested in her official countdown. She brushed the chartreuse hair off her face and dived onto the sofa backwards to free herself from the 'girl' who had almost managed to catch her. Then standing up, she nodded arrogantly. Drew then came to realise how irritating his ego could be when he was trying so hard to break it.

"You're just a _show-off_." He tried to make his words offensive, but it wasn't working.

Whacking her feminine body on the shoulder with the navy cushion, May simpered to herself. Then something dangerous happened. Her eyes caught the sapphire orbs and that electric connection was secured once more which brought both of them to a halt. It was as if some enchanted spell had been cast upon the two of them. They lowered their arms, their eyes tightening that electric connection, amplifying it to a voltage far beyond what the atmosphere could handle.

"Yeah well _you're_ just a..." her words trailed off as she walked closer to the female.

'_What's going on? Why am I suddenly so…light-headed? _

_Uh-oh. NO. This is not happening. May Maple I order we stop this right now.'_

She couldn't see herself anymore, Drew had taken over. She imagined streaks of green through her brunette hair, she imagined tones of jade in her eyes. She imagined that arrogance slipping through her saccharine voice. It was him. He was standing in front of her, and boy, she could not even begin to describe what he was doing to her. She tired to look away, but the electricity had already begun to ignite through her blood.

"A…"

Raising his eyebrows Drew smiled softly and brushed a strand of emerald hair off his old face, so he could look directly into those eyes with no obstructions. He could now see the brunette locked deep within those chartreuse eyes. Chuckling he swallowed slowly, unsure how he was even managing to chuckle with the sudden satisfying chill that crept up his spine.

"A…?" He prompted unsure where this was going.

'_What on earth does she mean by that? A what?'_

'_Why are we so keen to know what she thinks all of a sudden?'_

"Yeah- _A_. A." May stated defiantly pouting in disbelief. It was so unfair; he had reduced her to a mellow state. And he was perfectly comfortable with talking.

She could barely even _breathe._ Resting his forehead against hers Drew sighed listening to the sound of the rain pouring down onto the verdant grass outside. For some reason it all seemed to sound like a song. The rhythm of the rain, creating an abstract percussion beat. The thunder crashed like a cymbal. The wind howled the melody. And that electric stare they shared enhance it all.

It was like a movie scene, perfect. Nothing was out of place- well apart from the fact they were in different bodies of course.

"Just A?" Drew whispered smoothing a hand over his old face gently. He had to admit it was not due to the fact he was missing being in his body, it was the fact that May was slowly getting to him.

''_STOP this- right now.'_

'_It's not like I can, in case you haven't noticed but we're kind of dazed here. We referring to me and you- though I don't really know if calling you a something is a good thing…it might not sound good aloud, having voices in my head''_

''_Whatever. You shouldn't be dazed. You should be terrified that this is going to ruin you reputation for life-'_

'_-oh go away, stupid pessimistic voice.'_

He laughed softly, tickling his former self's skin. Shutting her eyes, May breathed in deeply, afraid that if she didn't she would have to gasp for air and ruin the moment. The electric current was pumping through, teasing both of them. It was so easy to just get lost in the moment, but it was a bad idea- and both of them knew that.

'_Just A? No- much more than that.' _

'…_What am I thinking? Stop that.'_

'_Stop what?'_

'_Those stupid little thoughts of potential romance.'_

'_You're right, pretty foolish...'_

'_Foolish isn't the word, and what was that all about? A? What do you mean A?_

'_I don't know if I was going to say ass, or arrogant, or amazing or annoying or what. I couldn't finish the word.' _

'_Well let's not get too tongue-tied. Just please, don't humiliate us again, don't say anything stupid.'_

'_Mhm…you know I'm beginning to see a bit of him in me.'_

'_Have you FORGOTTEN who he is? The one who hates your guts.'_

'_No. Sometimes deep hate is-'_

'_-DON'T even say it. ARGH-'_

'_-How can this be happening to me?! I can't be falling for him can I?'_

'_No- you can't, you can't..' _

'_Correction- I WON'T.'_

'_That's better.'_

'_I've never known myself to be so stubborn.'_

Despite pretending to agree with her protesting mind, May knew if she was any normal human being, and in her own body, she would have definitely been tempted to touch her lips to his. She couldn't deny it, he had some sort of presence she had managed to knock away until this happened. And that _this_ was the strangest thing that had ever happened to her, but she had to admit, that _this _was one of the best things that had happened as well.

Drew watched his greatly missed face, eyes shut, completely relaxed. Smiling weakly, he sighed. He lifted his face, breaking the forehead contact, and instantly, the emerald-eyed 'boy' felt some of that electric connection fade away. Picking up the navy cushion that May had dropped onto the floor whilst lost in thought, he felt a frown plaster over his face.

'_I can't be._' He thought to himself in confusion.

Ruffling a hand through his long brown hair, he groaned.

'_I can't let her just get to me like this. We're completely different- too different. And when this is over-'_

However, his thoughts stopped there. He couldn't quite bring himself to think about what would happen when they switched back. He knew it had crossed May's mind sometimes, but he tried to dismiss it. Would they switch back? Would they be like this forever? Would they still be loathing when they changed back? What was he going to say to Chloe? What was May going to do?

"When I said I'd been thinking," Drew paused, standing parallel to 'her' again.

"I _meant_ it."

He looked extremely confused and uncomfortable. Opening her eyes, May met her own sapphire eyes again- that were much further away. In fact, Drew was now standing several paces back, as if their proximity had unnerved him. Trying to hide her frown, the emerald-eyed 'male' tugged an attempted smile across her face.

"So you really _have_ been exercising that brain then?" She hoped her light joke would lift the mood.

It seemed since the connection had faded, that the dark stormy weather outside had crashed inside, building up inside the restricted space of the room. She hoped the joke would erase the fiery emotions that had occurred so rapidly. He didn't look back at her, he didn't even laugh. Though he did manage a pathetic smile- clearly as faked as hers was.

'_Great now an awkward silence.'_

'_I don't think we've ever had an awkward silence like this before. Break it May, it's horrible'_

Drew turned his back to her for a second, walking over to the marble work surface of the small kitchen. He placed a hand on the table, the other on his aching head- aching with endless thoughts. He pressed his eyes shut, grimacing to himself. He mouthed the word "yeah" but he doubted it sounded above the noise of the thunder crashing outside.

'_What do I say?!'_

'_Say something May you goon.'_

'_But WHAT?'_

'_Anything.'_

Before she could speak, Drew spoke, a confused expression on his face. It took a while for May to realise he had spoken, for the rain outside was so loud in comparison to his softened tone.

"Drink?"

Walking towards him cautiously May smiled taking the glass from the work surface. She studied the way he tugged her brunette hair with such frustration she could feel a twinge of pain for her poor scalp. She had been tempted to slap his hand off, but she merely chuckled, unsure if things had cooled between them yet.

"I live here now, let me." She said simply, grabbing the bottle of coke in the fridge without even looking. It was as if she knew where every small ornament and object in the house was located.

Drew was trying not to look betrayed. Not that he felt betrayed. He was now injected with a new dose of confusion. Her words had stirred him even further. She said that she lived here. She had said that she lived here now- in his Aunt's house. A rush of thoughts hit him.

'_Is she taking my place? What if she is? I feel less like Drew Andrews by each passing second. …What if we get stuck like this? Even worse, what if she becomes me? What if I become- her? _

_That's stupid- that wouldn't happen._

_It just wouldn't._

_We WILL be back to normal- soon._

_But what if we never changed back? What if I had to sit on the kerb and watch my own life go by? What if I have to watch my life from the outside? What if…it was in someone else's hands?'_

Confusion smacked Drew hard in the face, causing him to raise a hand to his cheek. How could he watch his life from the outside? It would be like he wasn't living anymore, he was something else- a ghost of Drew Andrews. These questions grew into bigger questions, questions that puzzled him, upset him.

Since when could anyone govern your own life?

Since when was it possible to_ live_ someone else's life?

Pouring coke into one glass, May glanced over at her old body. She noticed how they were standing immobile.

"Coke?" She asked gently, wondering why he was so distracted.

Drew nodded in response to the gestured question- still fixated. Sure they had been having fun, but it was past a little prank from God now- or whoever had done this. Whoever had done this, they were probably laughing. They had tried going back to the museum, but it didn't work. Did that mean that it was a curse? Did that mean they were stuck like this forever- and ever?

With two glasses of coke poured, May placed the bottle into the fridge and spun around on her heel rather cunningly. Ironically, her feet pushed her right beside a troubled Drew. May hadn't seen him so deep in thought before- it was now worrying her. Had their little moment ruined everything? Did he not like being around her? Was he starting to have doubts about everything?

"What are you thinking?"

What was he _thinking_? He didn't know where to start, and he didn't know if to even start explaining was a good idea.

Laughing moronically under his breath, Drew met her eyes slickly. To his relief- and to his dismay also- there was no electric spark. It was just a neutral glance. After a few seconds, he realised that he didn't want a neutral glance; he didn't want to look into empty eyes. He wanted that entrancing electric stare blending the verdant and sapphire eyes together into a fixated gaze. He wanted to feel that spark of energy that had flooded through- almost like actual electricity, giving him a jolt.

He failed to understand why the neutral gaze was unsatisfying; despite the amount of times they had shared that neutral gaze. He hated it; it was like a barrier had crept over them, like both of them were holding back. It was like both of them knew there was a line they had to be careful not to cross- and that line had passed them quite a while ago. Still, he failed to accept this neutral gaze, looking away. It was either electric stares that made his heart thud or no eye contact from now.

He couldn't bear to look at her with that neutral gaze. It made it seem like they were galaxies apart. It even made them seem like they were back to square one- with that compressed hatred they both felt passionately.

"Do you think we could end up reading each other's minds next?" A grin swathed his cold lips, watching the emerald-eyed 'boy' chuckle.

May found his words amusing. Though she didn't comment- she didn't want to curse it. It was bad enough being in each other's bodies, reading each other's thoughts would cause unnecessary tension and teasing that May really didn't want to endure. However, whilst sipping some coke from a glass, May did begin to wonder. Her mind did begin to drift through that topic.

_If_ she could read his thoughts- what would be on his mind?

'_I wonder what he thinks about. Does he think about…me? _

_Of course he doesn't that's stupid. I'm that bookworm girl he hates, he can't think about me._

_But what if I crossed his mind once- just once? Would that mean anything? Would it? No it wouldn't._

…_Would it? WOULD it? Why does it matter? WHY am I even thinking about this? It doesn't matter if he does think about me because I don't care. I don't care.'_

She heard a counter voice in her mind chortle mockingly, piercing through.

'_Liar.'_

'_I'm not lying.'_

'_Yes you are.'_

'_FINE- I am. I'm lying to myself- _

'_-what's the sense in lying to myself?' _

'_That's not the point. I'm trying to be rational here. And now I'm failing. ARGH. Why is he just….just-' _

'_Just? You going to expand on that- or is going to be like that embarrassing 'A' scenario?'_

'_-He's just everything that annoys me, everything that makes me laugh, everything that makes me angry, everything that makes me sad, everything that makes me smile.. UGH. Leave my mind double time Drew Andrews- or I swear I will have to just…'_

'_Just what?'_

'_I don't know. I honestly don't know.'_

'_Well our plans have definitely got less creative.'_

Drew seemed to read her expression and joined in the silent joke. His words seemed to be engaging May in a debate with her mind. Still, he didn't understand why she looked like she was about to go nuclear on herself. His confused, despondent state had faded. He decided that he couldn't be miserable around May for long. It was just impossible. He had tried just then, and now he had failed to hold out for longer than five minutes.

"_If_ I could read your mind; I wonder what I would find in there." He begun cryptically, grinning deviously. May already knew where this was going and nervously took another sip of coke.

Then as if he had cracked some amazing code, he snapped his dainty fingers loudly, turning to face the 'boy'. He didn't gaze into the eyes, knowing it would be neutral, but he was studying her abrupt cautious actions.

"I bet."

Slapping a hand across her already burning up face, May groaned. Now she was sure she knew where he was taking this. She knew what he was going to say. She waited for his travesty to hit. And she had not prepared any counter fire for this cheeky remark that was about to be launched.

"That I am all over your mind_, everywhere_." He teased.

The feminine face flourished with an enhanced complexion. The pores on May's former skin had released some kind of indescribable glow of exuding light that danced around the room. It caressed the navy sofa, it weaved between the complex metallic TV frame; it coiled under the carpet, microscopically examining the floor. May tried to ignore his comment, but he continued to her disappointment.

"I bet I'm in every single_ inch_ of your mind." His grin widened further, almost too big to fit across the smuggest version of May Maple the emerald-eyed 'boy' had ever come to see.

He watched May stumble nervously and grab the work surface for support. This merely added to his smugness. Maybe he _was_ right. Maybe she did think about him. Her nervous body language seemed to favour the possibility. Glowering at him sharper than intended May snorted. She was not going to crack_ that_ easily.

'_What- does he think he has me dangled on string and he can reel me in and out or something?'_

'_Well if I was a spectator then I'd be convinced.'_

"Big-headed pompous… (She searched for the right word wanting to make the right impact.) _A_."

Twirling his russet hair innocently round his fingers femininely, Drew laughed. May burst into laughter too; she was unable to keep her lips pursed tightly enough together to hold it in. The awkward moment had passed, the two of them putting the previous scenario behind them. It was as if the moment by the sofa had never happened- and May wanted it to stay that way. It was clear it had provoked uncertainty in both of them, too much to handle near each other. Throwing a strand of hair off his sapphire eyes, Drew swallowed the coke, not realising how thirsty he was.

He felt the coke fizzle at the back of his throat, before leaving a sweet taste on his tongue. His eyes shifted over to the cream wall, where photos were stacked in a horizontal line across, all framed in a deep mahogany wood, varnished so it gleamed when the light hit it. Things like that he had almost forgotten to acknowledge anymore. The small features of the house he tended to ignore most of the time. He hadn't been particularly eager about staying here; he wanted to be with his mum. But in her condition, that was past impossible.

However, a smile framed his lips. As May had discovered yesterday by ringing up the hospital, they think she could beat it. Drew was missing her so much. It wasn't the same without her. He partly resented May for the fact he couldn't waltz in and see her due to the fact that he was in her body. But when the transformation had reversed, the first thing he would do was see her. He had agreed to himself. May had done a great job of that- which he had to be grateful for. It wasn't everyday you had to talk a dying person who believes you to be their son.

A vibrating sound resonated around the room, filling up the room with unwanted reverb. May took the mobile from her pocket- holding it up as if it was dirt on her shoe. Drew snatched the vibrating mobile, looking at the name flashing on the screen. It was his phone after all. His lips formed a grimace, a groan even, as if to indicate he really didn't want this person interrupting them right now. Chloe.

He could already hear the perky voice giggling irritatingly on the other side of the phone, he hadn't even accepted the call yet and she was annoying him. When he felt a hand clutch his shoulder, he realised he couldn't pick it up. He was May. He definitely did not want to get May in a sticky situation with Chloe. After the past few days, he knew she had grown very envious of the brunette.

"Should you answer it?" Drew asked as if it wasn't his business. His words surprised him.

Taking the phone with chagrin across her face, May sighed. Drew wasn't helping. It was _his _girlfriend. He should be the one telling her what to do; he shouldn't be asking her what she should do. It confused her greatly how his attitude had changed so quickly. He was being so casual about it, as if he didn't mind anymore.

"_Should_ I? You tell me, she's your girlfriend."

_Girlfriend_. Drew winced. For some reason, Chloe and girlfriend were growing further apart in his mind. For a split second he was shocked by the term. He flipped the brown hair from his eyes, pretending he hadn't seen May frown with deep frustration. She put the phone away into her pocket cringing at the thought of having to hear that voice again. There were too many awful memories made yesterday.

"What actually happened yesterday?" Drew pondered aloud, now rather curious about her edgy behaviour.

He drank some more coke to disguise his amusement; he was trying to act like it was no big deal. But it was. He had forgotten all about his girlfriend. Just the sound of her name was alien. It was clear May had tried to forget about the blonde too, her body shuddered. She traced her hands over the marble work surface, admiring small topaz stones that had been moulded into it.

'_What do I tell him?'_

"You_ really_ want to know?"

Drew folded his arms across his chest, grinning. It was as if he already knew it was going to be a funny story, he had braced himself for laughter, his eyes had lit up with hilarity. May opened her mouth to try and weave out of answering. She shut her mouth. She sighed. And then she raised her eyebrows.

"Are you_ sure_?"

Placing the empty coke glass on the table, Drew leapt up onto one of the high black swivel kitchen chairs, matching the black tiles beneath their feet. He leapt so gracefully May felt jealous of his perfect ways- even in her clumsy body. Swivelling round once, he turned back to her with a smug look; though he never quite managed to catch her eyes.

"Humour me."

"I come into her house and she lunges at me with this attempt at being all seductive. Luckily I managed to dodge her. Then I suggested we should watch a film and she came out with: (May put on her best girly voice, which was extremely funny considering she was in Drew's body.) 'We wouldn't see much of the movie though would we?'"

Drew coughed, smirking at the awkward look splashed against his former face.

"Then she starts going on about us being alone and trying to pull a move on me so I ran into the kitchen to get some water. I came back and suggested to put music on. But the radio was being sexual."

Before she could continue at her hundred-mile-hour explanation, Drew cocked a brow, laughing.

"The radio was being _sexual_?"

'_How can a radio be sexual?'_ Drew thought to himself in bewilderment.

Yet he put that question behind him, waiting for her explanation. Glowering at his mockery, May gritted her teeth and instantly replied. She had no other way to describe it.

"Yes the radio was being sexual. It was evil Drew. It was doing it on purpose."

"Mhm. So the radio was evil because it was being _sexual_? And you say it was doing this _on purpose_?" Drew asked sardonically pretending to write this down like a psychiatrist would.

Scowling, May refused to break his old irresistible luscious lips into a smile.

"Then I broke an ornament whilst beating up the stereo." She continued, trying to ignore his audible sniggers. It was becoming increasingly annoying, she was still getting used to her female voice sounding so smug.

"Then she ordered me to kiss her and that's when _your_ stupid body decided to go against me."

Gesturing her to continue, Drew was now intrigued, but slightly embarrassed. What had his body done that had been so bad? Was it going to make him look stupid?

"Your body got seriously turned on. (She watched the face beside her flush to a deep red, before diving down, so the face was hidden by the layers of russet hair) Your stupid male hormones took over. Your brain wouldn't even consider listening to me. All your body was interested in was a good make-out session."

Drew screwed his face up, cringing at what that must have felt like for May. May continued in her masculine voice, speaking at a rate that was hard to keep up with if you weren't used to it.

"There isn't even an _off_ button for it in your mind. I tried _everything._ I tried reasoning, I tried pushing away. But your body was not listening to me. I don't know how you could possible control it. Now I think I partly understand how testosterone works,"

The brunette beside her was coughing, suppressing laughter. May knew at the rate it was building it was going to come out sooner or later. He knew if he caught her eyes now- he wouldn't notice the neutral gaze, he'd just burst into hysterical laughter.

"But _still_. Drew do you reckon you could find an off button for it while I'm still living this overly hormonal creature?"

It was those words that sent Drew into hysterical laughter. He lifted his head, a grin smacked over his feminine face, that was once more radiating beautifully. Layers of hair were still drooping over his temple messily. Placing her hands on her hips, May jumped onto a black swivel chair beside the 'girl'. She did not seem so amused. She also seemed confused as to what it was she had said that made him laugh.

"What did I say?" She insisted, prodding her old body in the shoulder fiercely.

That only seemed to make it even funnier. Holding a hand up so he could get some air to try and calm his laughing. Although he wasn't looking into his own emerald eyes, he knew that May was staring into her sapphire ones.

"_Drew do you reckon you could find an off button for it while I'm still living this overly hormonal creature_?" He mimicked her tone, continuing to laugh.

She was stunned that he hadn't started going on about how his body was not a creature- how it was some godly gift that should be treasured. Instead, he was laughing. May hadn't seen Drew laugh so much before. In the whole miserable five years she'd have to put up with seeing him everyday at school, he'd never laughed this much in all those years put together. Then with a dry chuckle, May sighed. She still didn't get why it was so funny- but then she guessed you had to be a boy to understand it. And she wasn't fully boy, to her relief.

Narrowing her emerald eyes, May grunted. It was _true_.

"You have a really disobedient body Drew."

That only spurred on more laughter from Drew, though he had composed himself slightly now. It wasn't the way she had swelled up his cheeks unnaturally or the way she had his lips bound together. It was the words she had said that made him chuckle. Almost clumsily knocking over May's coke glass on the able when he lifted a hand, Drew spoke.

"Well you have a really, _really _annoying body."

His laughter stopped, clutching an area a bit lower than his stomach with dismay.

"My body doesn't _bleed_."

It was May's turn to laugh. She knew exactly what he had meant. Although, there were many devious things to say back to that- she was too amused to respond. Hearing his male voice so light and wispy astonished Drew. He'd never heard his voice recoil so frivolously, churning words into an endless melody of a sweet sound he could endure. Part of him wished he could see how it felt to laugh like that in his body. He hadn't laughed like that for a long time.

"Hey May,"

Fading her laughter out, the emerald-eyed 'male' tried to catch the 'girl's' eyes, though that was now becoming an impossible task. Drew was avoiding it for some reason she didn't understand.

"It's been fun-" he felt the smile on his face and instantly rephrased his words nervously.

'_Fun? Don't let her know you're having fun. She'll get all sorts of ideas.'_

"I mean putting up with you has _somehow_ been bearable." His quick correction didn't sound entirely convincing.

May flicked a strand of hair from her masculine face, reading right through his words. She knew what he meant and grinned. He was having fun, she knew it. He just didn't want to say it to her face because that would mean that he was almost giving up on everything that had been built between them for five years. But the one thing he did do was hold a stare bravely, somehow managing to overcome his fear of receiving a neutral glance.

The glance was far from neutral. And that was enough reassurance for him to break the eye contact and shuffle gawkily on the seat. Gazing out the window, he realised the rain had stopped. A small beam of purified sunlight was peeking through the lightened clouds. The ground was damp, dusted in sparkling raindrops. It was a beautiful sight.

When May turned her attention to outside she drank some more coke and stood up; Drew imitated her.

"Well," She said clasping her hands together.

"Looks like we can get back to work."

**s c e n e c h a n g e**

Gary and Mike had been standing rigidly since they entered the historic building. It had taken a while for them to even seize the confidence to enter. Both of them had looks of guilt and fear plastered on their face. Neither knew exactly what to do. All they knew was they had done wrong, violating such an important code- the popular code. Elders walked past them, greeting them before taking a seat on one of the wooden benches ahead. Cowering behind Gary, the dark-haired male swallowed-hard.

They were in a Church.

As 'Drew' had advised, on Sunday morning, they had driven down here to try and clean the slate of the popular code. They could not risk another encounter with 'Drew' and the violation of such a code. It would wreck their lives forever. They had done wrong and he had told them this was the only way to be forgiven.

"Well, Drew said this was the only way to rid our sins."

Gary did not respond verbally; part of him was mesmerised by the beautiful architecture of the building. Large pillars carved with smooth patterns supported the golden ceiling. However, much he tried to hide it, he was impressed with the interior beauty of the building, it was not as bad as he had expected. It was only when Mike spoke again that Gary responded, snapping quickly out of his mode of aura.

Gary tried to swipe a smug smirk across his face and place his hands in his pockets, but he found he could not. There was something about the area that told him he had to at least try and be respectful. This notion of thought had never occurred to him before, and he hoped that Mike was not able to understand what he was thinking.

"The sooner we get out of here the _better_." He grumbled, gazing down at the floor.

Nodding in agreement, Mike's eyes scanned the area. Mike's mother had always been insistent that church was an important part of the community; however her son had always begged to differ. Now he was standing in the middle of a stained-glass building, full of religious preaching. It was his worst nightmare. Gary brushed his brown hair back up to its usual style, uncertain as to why he had been so reluctant to enter with his usual egoistic poise. When his haze eyes gazed ahead, he nudged Mike who also looked at the figure.

"Children- are you new to this congregation?" A man dressed in white robes asked at the front of the church.

People sitting down turned their heads to glance back at the two males that stood nervously, huddled together. Mike dared not speak a word, he stood beside Gary, gesturing he should say something. Gary made a mental note to get Mike back for throwing him into the limelight.

"Er- we're here to get our sins forgiven."

Beckoning the two males to the front, the priest beamed merrily with rosy cheeks. Placing his hands on his belly, he laughed slightly; patting the brown-eyed boy on the shoulder (Gary tried not to fall over at the force of this supposedly 'gentle' nudge).

"Brothers, sisters, we have two new members to our congregation today. What is your name young fellow?" The priest asked, forcing them to the front alter where all eyes were fixated on them.

Glancing over at a terrified Mike, Gary spoke first, brushing a hand through his hair as a gesture of awkwardness.

"Gary. My name's Gary."

"Welcome Gareth." The seated people said pleasantly, their voices echoing through the church. Startled by their quick and eager response, Mike sent Gary a mocking expression of shock. Then he sniggered, realising that they had called him by a wrong name.

"-_Gary_. My name's Gary_ not_ Gareth." Gary corrected quickly under his breath. Turning to face Mike in annoyance at his laughing, Gary pushed him forwards off the alter into the centre of attention. Mike glowered and then swallowed-hard. He did the same.

"Erm, I'm Mike."

"Welcome Mikey." They responded in unison like they had done with Gary.

Frowning, Mike held his hand in the air shaking his head to correct the congregation.

"No it's not _Mikey_ its Mike-"

But they weren't really listening anymore; they were smiling at the two young adolescents.

"Come Gareth; Mikey. Take a seat and enjoy the presence of God on this glorious day full of the rich blessings of life."

The priest pushed the two boys down into seats on the front bench. Before Gary or Mike could question anything, the piano began to play a slow, majestic hymn. The congregation stood with the songbook in their hands. Groaning, Mike grabbed the songbook and the two of them turned to the hymn; "all things bright and beautiful". Then something terrifying happened.

Something more terrifying than even being here; Gary felt his foot tap. He felt his foot tapping to the beat, the beat of the hymn…if there even was a beat to the droning sound the pianist was playing. It sounded like the pianist had lost their glasses, for each chord had at least one wrong note in it. He took a deep breath, pretending he was just tapping his foot because he was impatient and wanted to leave. But each time he looked down, it was tapping right in time.

"Dude, _stop that_." Mike hissed noticing how Gary was beginning to noticeably sway to the dull tune as if it was a modern pop song that required dancing. He gazed up at Mike in shock, realising what he was doing.

The slow music didn't feel slow, it felt like some sort of upbeat gospel version of praying. It was when Mike began to actually sing that the two of them became worried. Grabbing the boy by the shoulders, Gary's eyes-widened. This couldn't be happening. What was up with them? He was dancing, Mike was singing. The boys who had always kept their composure – were they cracking?

"_It's taking over me_." He muttered panicking. Mike beside him pressed his foot over to try and stop it, but it didn't stop. Rolling his eyes, Gary sighed. It was no use, his foot was mesmerised in a non-existent beat.

"It doesn't even have a real distinct beat to tap to, _how_ can you tap to this?" Mike muttered in anxiety then he sung the next line of the hymn.

"But don't you _see_? That's just it- it needs a bit of lifting." Gary replied quickly as if a new vision of church hymns jazzed up had entered his mind. But he didn't know what he was saying- that hadn't meant to come out. Slapping a hand over his mouth, Gary watched Mike continue singing. He seemed to have given up resisting.

Groaning, Gary mouthed the words, not bothering to sing. He couldn't' sing anyway, he wasn't going to humiliate himself, even if it was in the presence of God who probably didn't care about how in tune it was. Besides, saving God's ears from hearing such tuneless singing from his mouth was surely the right thing to do. Though he did want to know why his foot was irritably tapping frantically, almost like a melodramatic twitch.

Once the hymn was over- to their relief- they found their sanity had returned. Both of them sat silently, deciding that they were not going to even bring up what had just happened ever again. The priest at the front stood at the alter, coughing into a microphone that had recently been installed to enhance the sound. He then placed a sheet of paper onto the stand and his eyes went wide.

Gary shut his eyes in annoyance; story time.

When the long, tiresome story had finished, the ceremony went faster than Gary and Mike expected. By the end of it, they were full of relief, and surprisingly felt like their actions in Drew's house were forgiven. Getting up, the two of them were stopped by the priest who began questioning them. Gary spoke more confidently and Mike stood silently.

"You know the windows look nice when the light hits it." He admitted, feeling extremely embarrassed to be sounding so- sincere and nice in front of Mike.

The priest pointed over to the stain glass window, with sacred stories engraved onto the glass by dyed pictures. Most of the pictures were the same, Jesus rising from the dead, or about him dying for the world. Mike raised his eyebrows at the brown-haired female, sunlight beaming in from behind her, rounding her face. He was now interested in the windows. The light yellow glass framed around her body created the presence of an angel. He grinned. Gary knew the words that were about to come out of Mike's mouth and knew he could not stop them.

"She's hot, I'd _so_ do her." Mike sent Gary a smug look.

The priest standing in front of them turned his head sharply in outrage, his eyes piercing out at the boy. Gary stood awkwardly, fidgeting with his hands whilst Mike stood there smugly, clueless as to how he had just said the most stupid thing on the planet.

"Er, Mike." Gary whispered, his eyes casting onto the floor in almost embarrassment.

Acknowledging Gary's soft voice, slightly confused at the boy's composure, Mike leant closer to Gary in order to hear his next muffled words. Hazel eyes frosting over with discomfiture, Gary spoke.

"That's the _virgin Mary_."

Mike's response wasn't even close to civil.

"Why the hell is she a_ virgin_ with a body like _that_?!"

And that was the day that Gary and Mike knew why they had never trusted the local priest. Let's just say, the man did not let them off the hook lightly. Let's just say not even a bull in a china shop could describe the scene. Picture that? Do you picture the hectic scene? Good- keep it to yourself. Holy men behaving so violently shouldn't be spread around like gossip. As for Gary and Mike, well their legs were painfully sore from all the running. Running from what? Well what do you _think_? Irony at its best- the devil.

**s c e n e c h a n g e**

It was Monday morning. May groaned. The only consolation was the girl sitting at her bedside, beaming. She didn't remember Drew being a morning person, but smiled back gruffly, pulling on some clothes. There was no sense in hiding whilst changing, it was only Drew. And it was his body; he wasn't going to be staring at himself. May chuckled, remembering their little inside joke about the look. Drew seemed to read her thoughts as she pulled a green t-shirt over her head.

Punching her gently in the arm he glowered.

"That is _sick_ May." He bluntly stated, though he still grinned through the glower, if that were possible.

He didn't need to elaborate any further. Both of them had caught on to the joke about "the look" too many times to bring it up again verbally. But the two of them did still laugh about it. Pulling on a pair of cream three-quarter length shorts, May twirled femininely toward the mirror, stumbling over a magazine clumsily. Instead of hitting the floor, she landed safely in her former arms.

"You didn't call my name, but still- I caught you." He smirked, bringing their thoughts back to yesterday.

Drew gazed down at the magazine and sighed, it wasn't even his room anymore but he still felt some guilt for the way it was looking. All of the mess was his- May hadn't touched a thing, apart from clothes of course, which were neatly folded. He tilted his head, reading the headline on the front of the football magazine with interest. Then the brightness in his sapphire eyes faded- the match. The match was today.

May had to admit, looking in the mirror, it_ did_ look weird. A boy being cradled in a smaller female's arms. Drew turned his gaze to the mirror and chuckled, noticing how out of place the two of them seemed to look. Yet the strange thing was, he couldn't tell who was May and who was Drew anymore. It just felt like he was living in both bodies, he couldn't describe it, and he was not going to try describing it to May. He was discovering his words were flowing too freely recently.

Releasing herself, May grabbed the rucksack and flung it over her shoulders without saying a word. She kind of liked the silence between them, it was comforting. It wasn't like the horrible silence of yesterday. Thinking of that moment made her shudder, but also made her heart accelerate. She remembered that electric stare, and wished she could renew it today. However, Drew was cautious still, drawing his eyes away as soon as they came close to the dark pupil of those familiar chartreuse eyes.

Drew coiled his feminine body round in the fashion May attempted to pull off. Gazing in the mirror he smiled and spoke.

"What do you think May?" He asked posing stupidly.

It was only now that May had noticed what he was wearing for her attention had not exactly been brilliant this morning. Drew had dressed her in a red t-shirt that fitted nicely, with a short white skirt that complimented. There were black flowers that were weaved round the side of the top, a similar effect running down the skirt. The skirt covered down to mid-thigh.

May wondered if Drew had picked the shortest skirt in her wardrobe for his own benefit, but she didn't complain. Somehow, it worked- really nicely too. He'd even been considerate enough to add a scarlet hair pin to the front of her hair, pinning back a small part of the fringe cutely. The revelation was he had made her look pretty rather than dolled up.

"Don't you feel weird dressing like that?" She said laughing.

It was ok for her. Clothing wasn't vastly different for boys. But girls wore all sorts of different things. Drew twisted his lips together and pulled the red shoulder bag up tighter. He whacked the bag and looked in the mirror. He had done a good job. May looked brilliant and now he could just flaunt it around carelessly to annoy her. Part of him wished he was in his own body, so he could be the first witness.

"I'll get over it I guess. The skirt feels weird though, its like- free." He exclaimed bringing his broad hands to skim around the bottom of it in almost perplexity about how it hung.

"Drew," May began more seriously.

He spun round, and then it happened. He had turned too quickly, and he had looked up far too casually. That electric stare came back, stronger than yesterday, pushing them together like two attracting magnets before either could register it. May slid her eyes toward the mirror, where she could see the gap between them closing. Drew felt their eyes locked together forcefully, more intensely than before. He gazed into the emerald orbs relieved to see they weren't empty, but they were full of something else that he feared.

Compassion- and even a twinge of care.

It was evident May was oblivious to how casually this was showing. Drew didn't seem to mind either. He just stood there motionless, and then he whispered slowly.

"Come on,"

And both of them knew why he had spoken, to try and stop the electric stare. It didn't stop the electricity, but it definitely stopped May's racing heart, casting her down into disappointment. Taking her eyes from the sapphire orbs slowly, May studied the blue socks she had pulled over her masculine feet.

"We're going to be late for school."

Reluctantly, he turned away from the 'male' challenging to hide his frown. Then before he could open the door, he watched May walk out swiftly, almost embarrassed about something. Sighing, he pushed the door lightly shut, running downstairs to find the male staring into the mirror, eyes blotchy. He was unsure if it was tears of lack of sleep- he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"Sorry Drew," she muttered smiling at her former self through the mirror.

Grimacing, Drew opened the front door; he hated seeing people he cared about upset. He decided he was going to get it out of her on the way to school. If he didn't it would just pester him the whole day. He had enough to worry about with the game. The game. His expression became neutral, and understanding. She was thinking about the game, he knew it.

Instead of prying for an explanation, he just followed her silently to school, holding the edges of his skirt down when the wind would sweep past. An old grey-haired male beeped suggestively whilst driving past, Drew riveted his face into a contort, wincing. It was the rude manner of which the man's tongue had quickly slid out that disturbed him the most.

"I think I just got _beeped _by an old man. Eww- what a pervert." He shuddered, as if it had suddenly become cold.

May turned her head back softly a grin smeared on her masculine lips. Little did Drew know that was the only sign of contentment she was going to show for the whole day. English, for once, had been the most painful lessons in the day. May found herself wishing for the minutes to tick by like seconds would. Although it was an examination, she found no cell in her brain able to focus. She didn't ask Drew how he'd found it- they hadn't had any study time yesterday. Therefore, she just expected the worst glumly.

Maths was a bit better, though Drew sitting beside her was making her slightly nervous. She continued to think about the game. She didn't want to let Drew down. He had tried to help her at least kick a ball. But she was hopeless at it. Biology was the only lesson where she was isolated from Drew. He was in the classroom next door.

She hadn't realised how big this game was until then. She didn't have Drew around to help brush off some classmates who were pestering her about the game. And they were all in her face constantly, all of their eyes sparkling with hope. Not even hope- but something so solid it was as if they all knew they were going to win. Everyone was whispering about the game. It hit her then. The whole school counted on Drew Andrews for this game. She was playing a big part, maybe a part too big for her. Tracing the gas taps silently, May only smiled politely at the two boys that were in her face.

After lunch time, the day had gone too quickly and the moment she had been dreading had dawned. She was in the boy's changing rooms, sitting on the bench. She had put the school football shirt on along with black shorts. The shin pads under the long socks were uncomfortable, but she knew she'd be grateful that they were there. May could hear cheering from outside the blue doors. Slamming her eyes shut, May took a deep breath, dwelling over the thoughts in her head.

'_Ready to lose?'_

'_Lose?'_

'_Oh come on- the team needs Drew. And you're hardly Drew- are you?'_

'…_mm.' _

Finding no solace in her thoughts any longer, she leant her head back against the blue locker door behind her, feeling the sweat on her temple drizzle down her face. She hadn't even started running yet and she was nervous. The legs supporting the toned frame were shaking slightly, not helping. Someone entered the room; the crowd's cheering deafening for a second before the doors shut once more, blocking it out.

"I came to say good luck."

Opening her eyes, May looked up to see a brunette standing there, rather shyly. The expression on the pretty face indicated they were just as worried as May was, or maybe even more worried. They had every right to be nervous; it was their reputation on the line. Standing up, May sighed and threw her arms around the female's neck, solemn. Returning the friendly hug, Drew patted his muscular back, surprised that the muscles were still there, May had made no use of them.

"I can't do it Drew. I _can't_." May repeated pessimistically.

Rolling his eyes, Drew folded his arms across his chest and pointed to the field outside. It was clear he was not going to just let her quit. She had to at least try- he had tried on that English exam, harder than he'd tried in anything. He held a hand to his head and groaned. This was not good. Pessimism before a game was not good.

"May, you _can_ do this. All you have to do is run around chasing a ball and kick it at the right angle. I know I haven't had time to teach you it all, and that's made you nervous. But I had no help for that English exam. I gave it my all, because I didn't want to let you down. I know you're worried about letting me down. After everything you've done for me, it's impossible for you to let me down."

May could feel the tips of her lips lifting gently, her spirits lifting.

"I screwed up a few things that probably would've been ok if I hadn't been so arrogant. (He was clearly thinking about the scenario he'd created with Brendon, the scenario he'd not quite managed to tell her about yet.) But you haven't done the same for me. Apart from those attempts at revenge and a few other small things,"

The emerald-eyed 'boy' grinned. She thought back on the past few days attentively.

"I want you to go out there and just play. Win or lose- it doesn't matter. It's just a game."

May gasped choking on his words. Did that just come from Drew Andrews?

"_Just _a game? This is not _just _a game Drew." She snapped rather shocked at his outburst. She remembered that was exactly how he had reacted to her when she had called it 'just a game'. Drew raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Now you _really_ sound like me." He admitted chuckling.

The coach stormed in suddenly, blowing his whistle angrily in May's ear. The 'male' jolted upright and apologised for taking so long in the changing rooms. Averting his eyes over to the brunette, the coach grunted rudely.

"What's she doing in here?"

"SorryIwasjustleaving." Drew said quickly, turning to leave.

"_No_." May whispered pleadingly.

She felt calmer when he was around. Before Drew left through the blue doors, he shot a hopeful grin at May and winked. Then the brunette was gone, washed into the crowd of spectators that were seated. Determination flared through May. She was going to give it her best shot- even if it meant she was going to lose. Walking out onto the grass had been one of the most exhilarating experiences of her life.

The crowd were roaring, all cheering her name- well Drew's name. The teacher's were all there, in their unusual outside casual clothes. Students were there, everyone was there. May wished she could have found where the smug brunette had sat. However, there were too many people for her to be able to pick out a face so quickly. She wondered if Drew was jealous, was he missing the attention? Was he missing the feeling of stepping out into the light to hear the crowd?

May was standing in her position, although she had no idea what her position was anymore. Gary was in front of her sending her a confused look. She then realised she was meant to be on his right and switched quickly.

"Ready Drew?" He asked, holding his hand out.

Hesitantly, May grabbed the hand of the enemy clasping it in a boyish iron shake. Then she heard the whistle and saw the black and white football glide through the air towards Cameron- the cute boy on the team she'd scared off. Everything went slow; she took a deep breath and felt her legs carrying her towards the ball.

It landed by her feet smoothly. She sent Cameron a grin before somehow managing to get past this oversized midfielder who was extremely intimidating. The crowd were stirred by her moves. She remembered what Drew had said and got closer to the goal. She saw two opposers in front and knew there was no way she could get past them. Drew could've, but she wasn't Drew. She kicked the ball forcefully; it hit Gary in the groin. Hard.

"Woah Drew- do you think you could be a_ little_ more careful?" Gary managed to squeak, unusually high pitched.

"Aim Drew- _AIM_." The coach roared furiously as Gary was sent off pitch and substituted with a boy May didn't know too well.

'_Who said I wasn't aiming? He's had that coming for a long time.' _She thought smugly to herself.

And as the opposing team were given a free kick, she knew somewhere in the crowd, Drew was grinning at her last kick- wondering if it had been intentional. Mind going back to the match, May sighed. Drew was a distracting, if he crossed her mind, she wouldn't be able to play without stumbling over something maladroitly. Her eyes narrowed, feeling a few drops of rain brush against her skin. She locked eyes on the football and darted towards it as soon as it was put into play.

She had tackled. But no-one was there to receive the ball off her. She had scooted the ball backwards, dribbling slowly – far too slowly, through one boy's legs. The boy had kicked at the wrong time. May had felt something in her leg give way. She had heard something crack, though she wasn't sure what it was. She had fallen into the mud. She had looked up at the coach who ran on. She had sworn that there had been three of him before it all went dark.

**s c e n e c h a n g e**

May panicked, frantically sitting up on the pink familiar bed. Her eyes scanned the room. Confusion hit her. How did she get to _her_ room? How did she get home? Why was she at home when the game was still going on? What had made everything go black? For a second, she thought she'd been transformed back, but when she noticed the brunette sitting by the window, she realised that was not the case.

Drew was staring out the window, admiring the rain once more. He was finding it soothing in some ways, though he was unsure why. Rain wasn't the most pleasant thing on earth. He turned sharply when he noticed that May had woken. The sapphire eyes gave no emotion away, but they shone brightly. Sitting beside the 'male', Drew held a hand to the cooling forehead and smiled.

"_What happened_?"

"You passed out." He replied simply.

Disappointment washed over May. Her eyes examined the pink walls slowly. She had failed. She had not even lasted ten minutes on that pitch before losing and failing. May had let Drew down, ruined his football status too no doubt.

"I _passed out_?" The groan in her tone was full of so much guilt it made Drew feel responsible.

He instantly explained.

"It wasn't you fault May. It was a bad accident. You've torn a hamstring in the leg too, so no intense sport for a month by the looks of it."

Eyes-widening, May shook her head angrily. This had to be a nightmare- a bad one. She couldn't be the reason why they lost. She couldn't be the reason why now he couldn't play football for the next month. Wiping her watery eyes, May looked up at the brunette sadly. It didn't take long for more crystal tears to embed behind her eyes. She had failed him.

"I'm _so _sorry-"

A small doubtful laugh escaped the brunette's lips.

"-May I thought we were past this." he frowned wiping the face clean of tears, only to find damp once more.

"Drew- I feel awful." May heard her masculine voice tremble, unable to hold a word still.

"I bet you do, that was a bad fall." He snapped back quickly, hoping that she had meant the context of physical pain. But he knew she was talking about something else.

There was a silence, when May dejectedly leant her head against her old body's shoulder, sighing. Tears were still falling; she felt more upset for Drew than her. She waited for him to push her off. She waited for him to turn on her furiously. She waited for him to scream in her face, and tell her how she had ruined everything. However, he didn't. This confused her greatly.

"Aren't you _mad_ at me?"

Chuckling, the female stood up shutting the door that had creaked open. It was clear he wanted peace and privacy whilst they spoke. He knew Max would probably be trying to eavesdrop if he knew 'Drew' was here- but luckily, he wasn't aware yet.

"No. I'm not mad at you. I told you all that before."

Standing up, and shrieking at the sudden pain in the leg, she put her hands on her face, snivelling. Drew had to admit crying did not complement him at all, he looked like a wreck.

"But I'm the reason we lost the big game."

She grabbed a Shakespeare book from the shelf and stamped on it angrily.

'_Stupid bloody Shakespeare- I've ruined it all.'_

Holding May in a firm grip by the shoulder to calm her down, Drew lifted his masculine chin up, so she could gaze into her old sapphire eyes. There was hope in them, joy for some reason.

"We didn't lose the game May." He corrected.

A grin spread across May's face.

"We _didn't_?!" She exclaimed in horror, more excited than she wanted to be.

She hated football, why did it mean so much to her? Just because it was Drew's thing and she had taken his place. It still puzzled her. Drew laughed at her expression- grinning. It had been a good game- he hadn't watched it though. He had been looking after May, but he made it out as if he'd been watching it.

"Cameron excelled. Despite you and Gary off pitch, the team did really well."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously toward her and he leant an arm on her masculine shoulder.

"Speaking of _Gary_," he begun, May smiled sheepishly feeling slightly better. She knew what he was going to say.

"Was that intentional?"

He watched his body shrug casually.

"…Maybe." She stubbornly replied.

But when her eyes met his, they both burst into laughter- perhaps too loud for their benefit. Max hurldled into the room, watching his sister lying on the bed, chuckling, whilst Drew was sitting beside her, also laughing. When they noticed he had come in, the two of them turned their attention to him and Drew sat up quickly.

"Er- hi Max." He said nervously.

The dark-haired boy scowled at the boy sitting beside his sister and then raised and eyebrow grinning.

"You're not supposed to have friends round this late." He admitted.

May stood up furiously, her hands on her hips.

"Max if you_ dare_-" Drew held a hand up to her, and then she remembered she could not just start shouting at her brother- she was Drew.

It was too late; Max could be heard screaming down the stairs.

"Mum- Dad, May's got her boyfriend in her room with her."

Rolling her eyes, May opened the window and turned back watching Drew adjusting himself on the bed awkwardly. Both of their hearts shuddered at the word 'boyfriend'. Catching his emerald eyes, Drew sighed pointing to the door, someone was shouting from downstairs, walking up the stairs.

"My cue to leave I guess." May said, pouting in displeasure.

Getting up, Drew kissed 'her' cheek before she climbed onto the tree and swung over. When May was in his room, she had a grin on her face. Turning back to face the 'girl' by the window, she raised an eyebrow.

"You just kissed yourself." She taunted grinning.

Folding his arms across his chest, Drew glowered.

"I did _not_ -"

"-Well _technically_ you did-"

"-Get away from the window you dufus, they're coming." His insult was not taken to offence; instead May laughed and slammed the window down frantically. And with that, the two of them dived away from the window; both had wide grins on their faces.

Leaning back on Drew's football themed bed, May shut her eyes, chuckling to herself. She really had been hit hard by this spell. Her thoughts rested on Drew- as Drew had indeed predicted, he was everywhere in her mind. Everywhere, every inch. Nothing could divert her mind off from him. He had really changed; he had become a more sincere person, someone who cared about other people's emotions. And he had become bearable.

"Drew?" A voice called from downstairs.

May didn't reply, she felt her heart flutter. Just hearing his name, well her name for now, sent shivers up her spine. It was crazy what she was feeling. She decided not to begin to classify where she was on the crush scale- she knew it would be above the highest score. Instead, she pictured him in her mind, in her body though. But it was still him, even with one glance; she could tell it was him occupying her body.

A loud beeping noise caught May off guard, causing her to jolt upwards. On the floor, hidden beneath a pile of magazines was her pink laptop. The laptop that Drew said Max had. The laptop he had said he didn't have. The laptop that was hers. Slowly walking over towards it, she took the magazines off of it, and placed it in her lap as she sat on the floor. She didn't like this one bit. But she still gazed at the screen.

2 new unread emails.

Sighing, May clicked it open and then at that very moment she wished she hadn't because it broke her heart. She wished she could just turn back time and not look at the laptop. She wished she could forget what she had just seen. She wished she could just go over to next door and let Drew see how much he had hurt her. Reading the message, May felt tears distort her vision. Her throat swelled up with tears she did not want to cry. She didn't want to cry about this. But she had too.

Brendon had emailed her.

Brendon. Her heart stopped. It wasn't the fact the boy she'd grown up with and had suddenly blanked for a whole year that upset her. It was the reply that Drew had made. She felt tears in her eyes, ready to fall, and her throat became swollen. Her heart was broken. She was furious, hurt.

Trying to flick her attentions away, she opened the second email.

--

**From: AnalystProductions**

**To: Readers**

**Subject: (no subject)**

I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I can no longer continue writing It's a MayDrew thing anymore. I've just got barely any time on my hands to continue writing it. I know it's coming to the end of the story and you're all going to be upset I'm not finishing it.

Sincerely, AnalystProductions

PS- .Just kidding- sorry I couldn't resist. This idea slipped into my mind when I was writing the chapter- and I kind of decided to go with the evil plan xD. Did you think I was being serious? I would never quit on this story. You guys are awesome and I really appreciate all the reviews you've given to me.

So I thought I'd include a little bit in the story to let you all know this. You're part of this story, every single one of you are a part of it. Because without your continuous enthusiasm and encouragement, I couldn't write this story. I wouldn't have the motivation to do it. I am grateful for the reviews and comments. I don't write for just for me, I write for all of you.

THANK YOU

Yeah I could go on and write my usual rants but we're half-way through the chapter aren't we? Sorry xD

Back to the story.

Ap

--

May gazed in confusion at the email, who was this AnalystProductions? And why was she talking about a book that was about her and Drew? She assumed it was just a junk email and deleted it quickly, going on to read nervously the truth that Drew had been hiding.

**From: Brendon**

**To: May Maple**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Sent 08:00 (04:23)**

Hey May ;)

Long time no speak.

Hmmm…long time actually equating to about a year; no speak meaning no contact whatsoever apart from one very short e-mail.

Ok I'm going to be blunt cause you like things to the point and honest.

I know you're upset with me for not e-mailing you more and it's been about a year since we've spoken properly. I know we agreed that we had fallen out over something stupid I can't even remember what it was.

But I can't bear not being friends with you- it's so weird having no-one to talk to.

I don't think our friendship should fall apart because of stupid things that aren't even important in the big scheme of things.

Now I've got that over with. I can now start the real e-mail.

First off- how's life? Things ok?

I hope that Drew guy isn't bugging you as much as he was last time we spoke. These popular boys think they're all it, so arrogant and they believe they can get any girl they want. Just remember what we said before- he'll be the one screwing up his future with no education and getting some random girl pregnant.

Anyway, I was wondering, next weekend… My parents have said you could fly over at the weekend. My Dad and I would come to pick you up from the airport, and you can stay for a few days.

I thought it would be a really cool idea. We could catch up, talk. And I live near the beach now, so we can do the usual sand fight/ sandcastle battle. Remember our sandcastle battles? I don't think you do, last time we met in person, you were seven.

So yeah, just wanting to catch up with you

Cause I miss my best friend

Brendon

Xxx

--

May gaped. Brendon had wanted to see her? Why didn't Drew tell her any of this? Why had he kept something this big a secret? Tears continued to fall as she read the reply Drew had sent. Now she knew why he was hiding the laptop.

'_How could he do this to me? How could that bastard do this to me? Why would he do that? WHY?'_

--

**RE: From: Brendon**

**To: May Maple**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Sent 08:00 (04:23)**

Sorry mate

I'm waaaaay over you now. Ever heard the term- forget the past and move on?

I can't believe you didn't even apologise for whatever we fell out for. I'm sure you started it anyway. I definitely did not start it.

Next weekend _ironically _I'm seeing Drew. I can't believe you would say such horrible things about him- he's matured into a lovely young man. How could even say that about him?

Don't reply to this e-mail, it's a waste of your time, and a waste of mine to read your reply.

xoxoxox

PS- SCREW YOU

--

May was in shock, but slowly she scrolled up to read Brendon's reply to that. Her throat choked up, she couldn't breathe. She felt her heart tearing in two. How could Drew do that to her? He had no idea what Brendon meant to her. Brendon was her best friend, she didn't fancy him or anything, but they were as tight as siblings. And Drew had nosily read the email and instantly acted in his arrogant stupid ways.

'_How could he do this to me- Drew?' _

--

**RE: RE: From: Brendon**

**To: May Maple**

**Subject: (no subject)**

**Sent 08:00 (04:23)**

You told me not to reply- but I am going to.

And I'm going to tell you exactly what I'm thinking- because I know that's what you'd want me to do. Well that's what you would've wanted me to do anyway.

Your email was bitchy and cruel and I hope you know how much it hurt me.

I've heard the expression "people change" but I never thought I would come to associate it with YOU May. I just don't understand you- what the hell's happened to you?

You've become what I never thought you would be- don't you see? You've become that boy you hate so much. You've become exactly like that Drew. EXACTLY like him.

If you want to forget all about the eight years of friendship we've had then you can. But I won't.

I'm not going to be treated this way, and I want you to know you've hurt me more than I'm letting on.

I took a big step emailing you again after a year, and you just decided to be immature about it.

Well, have fun with Drew- seeing as you'd rather see someone you hate more than your best friend.

--

She read the e-mail chain over and over again in disbelief. Just when she thought he'd changed, just when she thought he'd really made a difference and actually considered being a nice boy. He had deliberately sent that to mess up her life. He had ruined everything. Crying onto the laptop, May slammed it shut and threw it across the room in rage. She didn't bother looking where it landed. She didn't care.

Drew hadn't changed. She was wrong. He was the arrogant and big-headed boy she hated. She tried to mop up the tears her heart was crying inside, but she couldn't. They kept pouring out, drowning her. Drew obviously wouldn't care about what he'd done. He didn't understand how being so insensitive was going to upset both May and Brendon. Punching her pillow, May burried her masculine face into it, to try and drown out her crying.

"Drew?" She whimpered in pain, anguish.

He had betrayed her. He had known about his. Sitting up, her eyes turned dark, furious. He knew about this all along. He had been hiding it from her. All of his kindness was a stupid act to try and stop her from finding out about how he'd ruined a life-long friendship.

"If he wants to be a stupid_ jerk_." May said through angry, bitter tears. She angrily stood up, ripping up the football magazines beneath her feet with hatred.

"Then let's be the bloody _almighty_ Drew Andrews, the stupid jerk. He seems to think he can ruin my life, so I have every right to do the same."

But before she could do anything drastic, she was drawn to a conversation what was going on downstairs. Curiously, May opened the door, eavesdropping, they thought Drew was asleep. So whatever they were talking about had to be pretty serious.

"Drew's father's come into town, and he wants to see him." The female voice sounded troubled. A male voice replied.

"Well should we tell him?" He muttered.

"No." The female said quickly.

"We don't tell Drew- until we have it sorted out."

"He's staying at 62 Longley Drive."

"Pretty close." The man exclaimed.

Then their words became inaudible as May shut the door silently. Leaning against the door, still crying, May thought to herself. Now May knew revenge wasn't right, and not telling Drew about his father coming back already seemed to match up to what he had done, but who said revenge wasn't sweet? Drew Andrews had done so many awful things to her; maybe it was time to get him back for one? And the thing that made it even worse was, May was not only feeling resentful, but heartbroken, and extremely betrayed.

May had no intention of telling Drew about what his Aunt had told her, she did not feel it was necessary. Besides, he Aunt had said he couldn't know, so she was being obedient. She wasn't doing anything wrong. She was being reasonable. And, after all, he had kept secrets from her. So it was no different keeping secrets from him.

She made a mental note of 62 Longley Drive and shut her eyes.

' _Drew thinks he can keep secrets from me, then I will keep secrets from him.'_

However, May was so lost in her despair, her upset and her rage that she missed the last part of his Aunt's conversation. Potentially the most important part.

" I can't believe they let him out, after everything he did."

"It's best we make sure he keeps clear of Drew, it will only cause mayhem, you know what happened last time he tried to get unauthorised custody over the poor boy."

"He's a danger to Drew, and to himself."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN**

**Major cliff-hanger there…what's going to happen now? **

**May's found out Drew's ruined her lifetime friendship and turned her friend against her. She's heartbroken, resentful and revengeful…**

**NOT a good combination.**

**We're about three chapters from end now…OMG I'm excited. This story is soon coming to a close.**

**Until next time I hope you enjoyed it**

**Izzy Analyst Productions**


	14. Landing into Trouble

**I have been working non-stop on this chapter and I am proud to say it is FINISHED! I really hope you like this chapter, took a lot of my time to do. I hope to update the rest soon. **

**Enjoy**

**AnalystProductions**

* * *

**It's a MayDrew thing**

**C13 - Landing into trouble**

Tuesday morning had crossed the borders of irony with satirical defiance. Although, it was beautiful day, and people were able to soak up the sunlight radiating through the cloudless sky; the trees relished the breeze that swept past gently now and then. Although it was a perfect day- it didn't change the events of yesterday. May was woken by Drew's annoying stereo. She clamped her verdant eyes shut tightly- music belted stridently through the room, vibrating the wardrobe doors.

_Tell me what you want from me  
So I can try to make you see  
That I'm in no position for giving  
Cos' all I see you do is lie  
And I can't help but close my eyes  
And wonder 'bout you in my life  
I'm drowning in your tears_

However, for the first time, despite how loud it was, the noise was more comforting than waking up to silence. It was only comforting because the stereo drained her thoughts away; it stopped her thinking about yesterday. She did not want to think about yesterday. The loud music gave her no space to think, therefore, she liked it. She wanted to forget all about him, and all about everything. A bitter look plastered over her face, as if she had been in the presence of citric fruits for far too long. Subconsciously, May was pondering over the lyrics, stirring Drew around her head in a tempest far too violent to ever be acceptable in a sane mind. But she had come to learn this was one of the things that came with having feelings for someone who broke your heart.

_I'm delirious  
Are you serious?  
What goes on in your head?  
I'm just curious  
Cos' I'm hanging here  
Got me dangling here  
Think your love, oh your love has got off my head_

Flopping out of bed lazily, she rubbed a hand down her smooth cheek, then back up to the bruised temple. Last night in the frustration of tears, she had collided her forehead too brutally with the pillow, forgetting the Shakespeare book that was right underneath the surface. She was surprised the embossed front cover wasn't imprinted on Drew's forehead. Gazing into the mirror, she smiled at the handsome figure.

'_Drew really is so-'_

'_No. No May. This is anti-Drew day, we can't even think nice things about him.'_

'…_not even the way his eyes-'_

'_Anti-Drew day, anti-Drew day, anti-Drew day. __La la la la la-'_

'_-But it's so unfair that he has to look-'_

'_NO.'_

She found herself having to close the emerald eyes suddenly, and forced herself to turn away. She had thought of him just then. She couldn't think of him. She couldn't even look at him. He was killing her from the inside, from the mind, from the soul. He was tearing her apart. Small tears pricked her eyes gently; why did he have to be such a jerk? It was as if the past few days were a dream, and she had finally woken up to reality. And reality meant that there was no happy end, no "falling in love with someone you hate after an amazing experience." It was cruel.

_It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
I've been trying too hard not to love you  
But I love you anyway  
It's so incredibly hard to love you  
But I love you anyway  
And every time I try too hard not to love you  
I love you anyway _

When she tuned back into the song on the radio, she leapt onto the bed once more, bolting the window shut and the curtains for that matter. If she saw her brunette face beaming into the room this morning she would be tempted to slap "her", even if it would cost her body a few bruises. Still, her counter theory was it could never match up to the pain he had caused her. Yet, he seemed oblivious to it; as if he thought he was so AMAZING that he could be forgiven with a handsome grin, or a devilish smile- which was partly true…

_I don't get it, I really don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me  
I don't get it, I just don't get it  
I try to walk away but my feet won't let me_

May rolled her eyes, trying not to associate the lyrics with her life, but it was just too ironic to ignore.

'_What kind of song is this?'_

'_It's about not being able to resist someone...'_

'_Well I don't like it.'_

'_I like it.'_

'_Well you're not me.'_

'_I am you actually.' _

'_So I like it?'_

'_As much as you like D-'_

'_Anti-Drew day. In fact, his name is BANNED.'_

'…_Stupid Boyzone.'_

'_I thought we liked the song?'_

'_Well not anymore, I've changed my mind.'_

'_Cause of D-'_

'_ANTI you know who day.'_

Breaking from her thoughts she glowered at the radio.

_You have me baby  
You drive me crazy  
You have me baby  
You drive me crazy_

After deciding she had had enough with the radio she whacked her male fist down hard onto the silver top and glowered menacingly before shutting it up.

'_Do radio's HATE me? A sexual radio, and now a MOCKING radio- what's next?'_

_--_

Meanwhile, next-door, sleeping beauty found that the irritable drone of the pink alarm clock by the bedside wasn't annoying. Instead, it reminded him of a familiar figure he knew. It reminded him of the constant drone in his ears that had once come from a stubborn brunette. It reminded him of her, and when he thought of her, he couldn't help but grin. Therefore, waking up to the loud drone was a perfectly adequate touch to his morning.

He and May had come a long, long way. From sworn enemies, to acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, to the best of friends and maybe even- he shook his head quickly, a blush dusting his dainty feminine cheeks. In the space of a few days his heart had hammered faster than it ever had done. His reasoning had changed. His thoughts and motives had changed; he had tried to desert his arrogance. In fact, he was more than happy to pass it over to anyone who would take it freely; he wanted the weight of being fake to slip from his shoulders for good.

He opened his sapphire eyes eagerly. He couldn't wait to bask in her presences, to spend another day indulging himself in that electric stare, to feel that paranormal electric current flush through him. He wanted to feel something similar to butterflies entwine and coli around him, making him unable to do anything but chuckle. Yesterday he was unsure of the electric stare; today he wasn't afraid of it. Yesterday he was confused; today he was certain.

A jet-black haired boy stormed into the pink room, not bothering to knock. His hair was ruffled messily over his face, glasses lopsided on the tired face. Drew sat up overly cheerful manner, and grinned pleasantly at Max in such a way that caused the young boy to grow sceptic. May was _never_ a morning person. What had caused her to be so nice this morning? Straightening his glasses, Max raised a brow. Inching across his sister's face was an uncontrollable look of joy, spluttering clumsily out from the sapphire eyes and glowing beneath the pores of her skin. Shades of cerulean he'd never seen were surfacing miraculously. Max narrowed his eyes.

"Did Drew kiss you or something?" He asked curiously.

Drew felt words leave his mouth far too quickly for him to control. He had began to find this was a new habit of his, which wasn't a good thing.

"Well _technically _I did but-"

His slapped a hand across his mouth and fell back onto the bed, embarrassment dwelling around him. Max sniggered and chanted childish rhymes down the stairs as soon as he left the room. If Drew wanted to, he could've easily stormed down the stairs after the boy and got him back. But for the first time, it didn't bother Drew. He ignored it. He had blocked out the chanting, falling into his own state of mind, where nothing could disturb his mellow frequency. Rubbing his forehead in confusion, he pulled a skewed expression.

'_Why am I so happy? This isn't normal.' _

'_I believe it's called l-'_

'_DON'T say it. Don't, just don't.'_

'_Are we going to have to go through denial all over again?'_

'_NO. I am NOT. I…I won't and I am not.'_

'…_Mhmmm that's what they all say, you know it.'_

Despite the wrestling match with his thoughts, he could hear the chanting of his brother loudly downstairs. Caroline was heard giggling to herself, and Drew was sure that Norman was probably still in bed. Drew laughed at that thought in fondness. A whole family; a brother, a mum and a Dad. He had a brother, well May had a brother, but still, he wasn't alone. He had tried not to let envy smother his soul when he was in the presence of May's perfect functional family; it was a reflection of how things used to be for him. He missed it.

From outside the roaring engine of a familiar broke his composure. He rolled his eyes and groaned. He didn't have to guess who it was. He gazed down at the road through his window, watching outside; his eyes slid over many times to his old room with the curtains closed.

'_Why does he have to drive so irresponsibly? He could hurt people.'_

'_Woah hold on- are we starting to be…slightly sensible?'_

'_No.; just reasonable.' _

The Mercedes halted to a chaotic stop, causing an old woman to shriek in fear of being hit. A dark-haired male abruptly turned the engine off, concern frosted over his eyes. He profusely apologised to the old woman, who seemed surprised by his politeness. The second male in the car was smirking- Mike had just been POLITE. Perhaps church had done them some good- even if it had ended miserably after a stupid remark from Mike about the Virgin Mary.

Drew's attention turned suddenly, as if he had been drawn to a magnet. An emerald-eyed male walked briskly out of the front door of his former house. A black rucksack was flung over their shoulders casually. From their gait it was clear that they were frustrated; infuriated even. They were dressed coolly in a pair of jeans and an orange polo shirt. A smug look had been recited so many times that it automatically emerged in the verdant eyes. May knew that today was not going to be an easy day. In fact, she knew that what she was doing was going to make it harder- but she had no choice. She wasn't going to let Drew continue to walk over her. She couldn't let him think that he'd won.

It took Drew five glances from the car to May to establish that something seriously odd was happening.

'_One second- she wouldn't…would she?'_

He pulled a vexed expression over his feminine face. He was no longer sure of what was going on, but he didn't like it. Then the possibility hit him.

'_Is she going to leave without me? Oh no no no. She's not like Drew- me-…I mean like the old me- Drew. ARGH.'_

Darting downstairs in his pyjamas, Drew ran out the front door curiously. Tracing the fence that divided her former home and Jane's house with a finger, May's eyes fell to the ground when she watched a brunette stumble clumsily out the blue front door.

'_Why does he have to make me look like a Klutz? I thought he was faultless at looking casual.'_

She couldn't help notice how…_May-like_ he seemed; the old-May that was. Fury smouldered over her eyes- he could have at LEAST had the decency to put on daytime clothes. It was obvious that Drew was wondering why she was so set on leaving without him this morning.

'_He's in for a surprise, serves him right.'_

The blue cloudless sky seemed to radiate the sense of awkwardness between the two of them. Jumping into the silver Mercedes, May traced the outline of the door smoothly, turning her head away from Drew. Though gazing through the wing-mirror, she frowned at her former self, standing on the pavement in confusion. She had to withdraw her eyes quickly before the electric stare between the two of them could grow.

'_He's getting exactly what he deserves. I should not feel guilty about this at all. He broke my heart- well- let's break his.'_

'…_and he had to wear THOSE pyjamas didn't he?!'_

"Good to see you're ok Drew." Gary called from behind, patting the male on the shoulder gently.

Knowing Drew was watching intently with confusion, May met Gary's hand in a firm grasp, completing the popular greeting more flawlessly than Drew could have done. May averted her eyes for a second, to see a brunette fold her arms over her chest, lips pouted. Mike dove into the passenger seat, turning the radio on quietly. Rolling her eyes, the emerald-eyed male turned the music up louder, grinning.

'_If I'm going to get him back, why not do it the "Drew" way?'_

"Nice one Drew." Gary sneered.

Looking back behind him at "bookworm Brunette" Mike scoffed. The fact that Drew had stumbled out in pyjamas enhanced bookworm Brunette's humiliation. It was clear that Drew had been invisible to them for the whole time, until now.

"Erm were you expecting DREW to walk with _you_?" He asked rudely.

Obviously he hadn't lost all of his rudeness. Gary was the next to join in, and saluted mockingly at the brunette who stood in confusion, sad eyes studying the emerald-eyed 'boy' in great bewilderment. Why was she doing this to him? He thought they were past this. Sighing, Drew gritted his teeth in rage at the egoistic Gary. He could do nothing, he was May, he couldn't tell them to shut-up; they wouldn't listen to bookworm brunette. Suddenly, the frustration of being May overpowered him; he shrivelled up his fists, remaining silent.

'_If they knew who was REALLY Drew they wouldn't dare…'_

"Later _Fay_,"

For the first time Drew understood how it felt to be minimised in status and self-esteem; and he didn't like it one bit. It made him feel vulnerable and pathetic. He felt physically obliged to lunge at Gary and punch him, but he felt mentally small and superficial.

"The name's May- asshole." He called back furiously.

Drew hadn't even thought twice about calling his former friend a rude name, it had slipped off his tongue almost by instinct. The worrying thing was he had _meant _it, and he was now extremely pissed off. Mike made sure that before they drove off; he reversed into a puddle beside 'May' ensuring the brunette was fully drenched. Clamping his eyes shut in horror, Drew screamed rather girlishly, mouth wide in shock. The puddle splashed over him, drenching him.

"Oh I _almost_ forgot- nice PJs bookworm." Gary added obnoxiously, grinning widely with amusement.

"Catch you later." May said before her brain could process the words.

Gary and Mike laughed at "Drew's" comment. May wouldn't have bothered Drew that much if she hadn't added an arrogant wink to the words; but she did. And when May saw the look of hatred on Drew's feminized face, she couldn't help but chuckle when they drove off. Finally _he_ was going to see how she had to live everyday of her life with Drew Andrews trying to screw it up. He was going to get a taste of his own medicine, and he wasn't going to like it. It was going to be all for his own good. He was going to live a REAL day like May Maple, he wasn't going to get any mercy today.

Shaking off the water that was soaking his skin, Drew pouted in displeasure. His hands groped the tree trunk for support as he drained the water from his pyjamas that stuck to his skin. Was this some kind of _pay-back_? He and May were beginning to get on increasingly well. Maybe she was just kidding around. Squeezing the ends of his dripping hair, Drew groaned. The morning had gone from brilliant, to bad in the space of a few minutes. He took three paces down the pavement, beginning to walk to school.

'_I can't believe this; stupid Gary, stupid Mike-'_

'_-Erm…aren't we forgetting something?'_

He pivoted back round petulantly realising he wasn't dressed in the best clothes for school.

'_You know we would look pretty ridiculous going to school in pyjamas-'_

'_-I know-'_

'_Then why did you start walking t-'_

'_-Just SHUT-UP. God, since when was I so annoying?!'_

He wasn't expecting his mood to flip so suddenly. In fact, he had woken up overly happy, overly excited that today he was seeing May. Now he was overly frustrated and irritated. He dashed inside, and threw on a dishevelled outfit whilst looking at the clock. Then, with dripping wet hair and soaked skin, he slammed the front door brusquely and stormed down the road, shooting glares at whoever dared look into his eyes.

**Drew's POV**

Ok so I'm walking down the road. Thinking about something, someone. What's on my mind?

The average working hours of the candy man and whether he lives down the same street as the muffin man. Were they friends or were they rivals? How much profit did they make?

….oh come on _honestly_- what do you _THINK _is on my mind?! Clearly not the candy man's location and his success.

I stumble over the pavement clumsily whilst admiring the sky. At least it was sunny. But really that had no impact on my mood at all. The only thing that could impact me at the moment in any aspect of my life was her. I had no idea why that was. Maybe it was like an intuition. Like when the coach blows the whistle for the start of a football match you just run to the ball- it isn't something you have to think about. It just happens.

Either way, I'm_ seriously_ confused now. May is having a greater effect on me than I had planned. From the start of when this happened I had a feeling things were going to change, but I didn't think I would be _falling_ for her.

Yes I half admitted it ok? That doesn't change anything- so stop squealing, please.

The water trickles down my neck, clinging to my throat irritably. My brunette hair was beginning to become wavy, curling around my flushed face. I could feel the dampness of the clothes brushing my skin as I walked. My pace began to slow when I felt two girls shove past me frantically. They're giggling. I can guess why.

Drew Maple looks pretty ridiculous now.

….wow no. I did NOT just call myself Drew Maple. Did I just cut my name in half for _her_? Ok I swear to never do that again. Even if I might- only MIGHT- be falling, I can't start thinking like this. It's not good for my health. Though at the moment, I don't think _anything_ going on right now is good for male health.

I have breasts. And I'm on my period for Christ's sake.

Enough said on that topic.

I'd better hurry up- I'm going to be late for school and I_ really_ need to talk to May. I need to ask her what all that was about. Why did she ride with Gary and Mike today? She hates them. She hates the way Mike drives off like a lunatic- it's really irresponsible. And how dare they- drench Drew Andrews in a puddle. If they had ANY idea who I really was, they wouldn't dare.

UGH- stupid puddle, I'm shivering now. How come the _stupid_ sun isn't working properly? I swear it's meant to give out stupid _heat _as well as the stupid little stupid happy stupid rays of _stupid_ light. Stupid sun, stupid world. STUPID.

Humph ok- note to self; Drew Andrews really does not suit the part of sulking and feeling sorry for himself. It's stupid. Stupid. Why am I sulking anyway?

Oh yeah- stupid May.

No. She's not stupid. She's just….the complete opposite. She's wonderful and-

-damn it….there goes my sanity again.

Gazing down at the watch on my wet skin I groan. It's time I did the most Mayish thing in history- RUN to school. This is beyond _stupid_. I feel like a stupid geek running stupidly to stupid school.

I know, I know; ENOUGH with the stupid thing.

But I _have_ to get to school. I need to talk to May.

I need to tell her.

I need to tell her everything.

And yes- if you_ must_ know; when I say everything -_surprise surprise-_ that does include feelings.

**Normal POV**

Although the sun was shining luminously, the temperature soaring, Drew felt as if the room he was sitting in had polarised to absolute zero. He could feel his curly brown hair freezing under the influence of an icy atmosphere, compressed around him. But none of this was due to the fact he was in the lesson he detested- maths; it was all due to the fact of the familiar 'male' sitting beside him who had become inclined by the ways of ignorance. Each time their eyes met –which happened on an incredibly rare occasion- it was far worse than neutral. His own emerald eyes seemed to gleam in a way he didn't understand.

Twenty minutes had passed, and May had still not bothered to even say hello. Chewing the pencil nervously, Drew gazed over at his former self. He pushed through the charm she had put over the male body and dissected the layers of her anomalous behaviour. May whizzed through the maths problems, glaring at the page as if it had wronged her in a terrible way. The vigour in her emerald eyes was unnerving. He watched the way she pressed the pencil hard onto the paper; the led split several times due to her sheer brutality. He had heard her exhale deeply in distress for the second time, her shoulders hunched. He didn't know what to say. Something had happened- that was obvious. What it was wasn't so obvious to him.

'_What's wrong with her today? She's biting her nails now, look-'_

'_What does that signify?'_

'_Signify? Where have I got these big words from all of a sudden?!'_

'_Just answer yourself.'_

'_It means that she's stressed. I've seen her do it before in exams-'_

'_-so you know all about her?'_

'…_More than most.'_

Inching his seat closer to hers slowly, Drew casually gazed out the window, trying to be subtle about how awkward she was making him feel. The sad truth was, his awkwardness stuck out like a sore thumb. After all, he was in the body of bookworm brunette, a book quite easy to read, if you knew what you were reading. His sapphire eyes emanated a curious field of gravity strong enough to pull all eyes in the room towards the two of them. Fortunately, that wasn't the case, for the people around were too busy working.

Biting his lip, Drew leant towards his former self, glancing down at the work that had been scribbled messily onto the paper. May shuffled her chair and desk immaturely away from him when she felt breath tickle her neck. Pulling his eyebrows together, Drew mimicked her actions, trying to catch her attention. Though he was sure if he waved a hand in front of her face, she wouldn't even blink.

'_Argh- why can't he just leave me alone? He's only making this harder.'_

May pushed her desk chair further to the right childishly, Drew followed. From a distance the "desk shuffle" would have looked highly pathetic, two students shuffling their chairs to the side, one trying to get away, the other doing the opposite. In fact, the sight did make the teacher pull a confused expression before going back to marking a book. Just when Drew had found the words at the back of his throat, May pushed her chair away once more, he rolled his eyes.

'_Oh come ON. What is this- moving chairs?'_

'_I believe its called musical chairs.'_

'_Well there's no music.'_

Irony prodded him hard in the chest when a mobile phone began to ring loudly in front of the pair. Drew lifted his chair off the ground quickly in a ridiculous jump sideways. He felt like a moron, but he wasn't going to let May avoid him any longer. It was driving him insane.

'_See- now its musical chairs.'_

The emerald-haired 'boy' listened to the ring tone and pushed the pencil onto the paper so hard, it snapped. Why was this happening? The day she was trying to get Drew back, it was all backfiring in a way too ironic. Maybe Aztec was playing a game on them; maybe he thought this was funny. It definitely looked funny from an observer's eye.

_It's unbelievably hard to love you  
But I love you al-  
_

The teacher watched a sheepish-looking redhead turn her phone off and reluctantly hand it over to the man. May threw her head to the desk in relief, clenching her fists.

'_If that song went on for any longer I would have to scream.'_

'_I thought we liked this song?'_

May shuffled her chair so far to her right that she ended up colliding into a new desk. A pretty dark-haired female turned a shade of deep crimson when she realised how close 'Drew' was sitting. Groaning, May breathed deeply listening to the girl giggling beside her. And when she opened her eyes, she saw none other than the familiar brunette on the other side. He was sitting close to her, tilting his head in a cute manner. Turning sharply away, May began writing again.

Drew smiled triumphantly, May was wedged between him and the other desk, he now had her attention.

"I don't understand this problem." Drew muttered to the handsome 'boy' sitting beside him, scribbling down the equation on the board.

'_He doesn't understand anything.'_

The emerald-eyed "male" scoffed and gazed up at the board. She continued working before replying quickly to him. She didn't avert her gaze from the paper; she didn't even look in the direction of the brunette; she was afraid she'd be pulled back in if she did.

"Just put two and two together Drew; _simple_." She hissed irritably clearly with a double-meaning. Drew sat there confused and began to ponder on her words. Before his mind could realise she was hinting at other things, he spoke stupidly.

"Er…there aren't any two's in this equation." She ignored him, and continued her work gruffly.

'_Are we utterly STUPID Drew?'_

'…_but there aren't any two's.'_

The teacher looked at the odd formation in the back of the room. There were three desks out of place all huddled together. Abnormally it was May and Drew – the sworn enemies- that were huddled together beside a blushing girl. It was then he spoke.

"Could you please continue your little _threesome _somewhere else?"

The teacher had no idea what it was he had just said that sparked off the laughter. The class burst into immature amusement- all picking up on the sexual innuendo. Drew pushed his head down onto his desk wanting to become invisible, as did May only she was much more defined with her shame. The pretty dark-haired girl just sat there- still blushing at the proximity of 'Drew'. Little did Drew know May was being slightly too lenient on her plan of revenge, for things were about to go from bad, to worse.

The bell for the end of maths went. Leaping up, May slid her bag over her shoulder. Drew imitated her actions fondly, watching the way his tousled emerald bangs fell over the emerald eyes. He wondered how on earth no-one else could see a dramatic transformation between the two of them, it was more than noticeable. He was certain, that people believed they were secretly dating, due to the fact two sworn enemies suddenly becoming as close as lifelong friends was hardly realistic. Thinking of lifelong friends made Drew shudder; he really did have to fix that e-mail situation with Brendon, before May found out.

His suspicions of something being wrong heightened when May shot him an unfriendly scowl, and walked out of the room.

"Hey May-"

"-Gary wait up!" The emerald-eyed 'male' shouted enthusiastically, casting a smug glance back at the brunette before walking off. Drew found at instinct his feminine faced skewed into one of jealousy and deep confusion.

'_She doesn't even LIKE Gary, she hates him.'_

'_WHAT is going on?!'_

It took Drew a few seconds to realise that he was the last student standing in the classroom. With an exaggerated sigh, he threw the books into the feminine bag, ruffling his brunette hair gently.

'_Whatever is up with May, I'm going to find out by the end of the day.'_

-

Entering chemistry in an extremely flustered mannerism- far too flustered to be perceived as anything other than May Maple's gait- Drew swallowed-hard. He _had_ to figure this out. There was clearly something wrong. What did she mean in maths? Her words had left him pondering hard. Even more so, he was concerned as to why twice now she had abandoned him for the company of Gary. Surely she was hinting at something _more_ than the maths problem? He knew girls liked to have hidden meanings concealed, and they preferred it that the boys were able to figure it out before they had to tell them. Usually he knew with these messages came bad news.

Whisking his hair through his hands cautiously, Drew's sapphire eyes came to meet an emerald-eyed boy who sat rigid in their seat. Their eyes were glued to the table, as if looking up would be the nemesis of this new mood that May had tried to pull off. To be honest, Drew really was not enjoying it. He now knew how he looked from the outside- and he hated it. Annoyance flashed through his eyes, thank goodness May had made him see that he didn't have to be who everyone thought he was.

He didn't have to be that arrogant jock because status didn't seem to mean much anymore. He didn't have to straighten those emerald locks of hair or seethe it with the latest gel because May had taught him that everyone has their own natural beauty that shines out without the material goods. He didn't have to dress from head to toe in the most expensive clothes because people who judge you by your outfit clearly need to get out more and enjoy life rather than judge it. It was all becoming clearer to him now.

The only problem was, May was becoming more distant, hazy. She was more like the person amidst the horizon you could never reach no matter how far you ran. She was like that hand you would try to catch when you fell, but your fingers couldn't reach. It was worse then neutral. Drew definitely did not like neutral, and he was not going to settle for hazy, especially after everything that had happened between them. Hazy was not an option.

Lunging for the seat beside May, he clumsily stumbled onto the stall, causing a few people to hiss laughter. The table pouted in displeasure at the collision with his hand suddenly, though really it should have been the 'boy' who was pouting. To Drew's confusion, May didn't look up once; she didn't even show a sign of acknowledgement. Pursing his lips together tightly, Drew flickered his eyes as a gesture of irritation.

'_Ok this girl has seriously got me now, what is her deal?'_

'_I believe it's called the silent treatment.'_

'_For WHAT? Why do girls do this?'_

'_Maybe she's just planning something, maybe she's not in the mood to talk.'_

'_Whatever's wrong I can't bear it anymore, it's driving me crazy.'_

'_Correction- SHE'S driving you crazy.'_

'_As if I didn't know that already.'_

'_Just checking.'_

Drew ran a hand down his face gazing at the window to check his appearance. It was a subconscious habit he had picked up from girls around him. The female population were always checking their hair, or fiddling with hair, or posing in the window to find the perfect angle where their faces looked like model material in the poor light of the school. They thought no-one noticed they were doing it, but Drew had become more aware of this self-conscious feminine habit by each day.

In fact, it seemed to be rubbing off onto him. It hadn't occurred to him how much girls took pride in their appearance until he had actually become one. He raked his fingers around his brunette hair, tilting his head, glancing at the window curiously. The face of a happy brunette beamed back at him, skin glowing inconspicuously, bringing out the rosy cheeks just enough for his feminine complexion to redefine immaculate. The captivating sapphire orbs were deep enough to sail in, smooth enough to just sit there and watch the tones of cobalt undulate beneath the sunlight.

And when the beams of sunlight had emerged from out of the cloud, peaking nosily through to the decrepit classroom, Drew became lost in the most beautiful reflection he had ever seen. Angels must have fallen from the sky, because he could have sworn that the reflection holding him in a locked stare against the glass was one. Ruffling up the front of his long, brown hair, he quickly turned from the window. Anxiety pounced on him unexpectedly. WHAT was he doing?

'_What was with that?'_

'…_What was with what?'_

'_The whole "neaten up hair" thing that girl's do.'_

'…_what "neaten up hair" thing?'_

'_You know when they run their fingers through their hair and ruffle it up a bit to try and look better before they talk to someone they like- I know we did it.'_

'_I did not do the "neaten up hair thing" – hair was in my eyes.'_

'_Mhm, I operate your brain too remember?'_

'_Oh whatever'_

'_One word: LIAR.'_

As the teacher walked in briskly, a middle-aged woman with a cream suit and neatly chopped black hair to match her copper skin, Drew turned to face May. Her body language was negative, yet he still was eager to catch her attention. Biting his lip, the 'female' raised his hand slowly to his masculine shoulder, tapping it gently. Without saying a word, May pivoted on her stall slowly to face her former self. A small glower was on her lips. Her look was almost intimidating, unnerving Drew. She had a coy, knowing look. The kind of look that told you someone was one step ahead of a cunning game, or even two steps ahead. What this game was, Drew was unsure of. But he certainly didn't like it.

"…"

It was not the best time to have to improvise with a muddle of words that were flying around his speckled brain. Drew was struggling to find something appropriate to say. He opened his mouth. Then he closed it again. Then he gazed at May who raised her eyebrows expectantly, not daring to catch his eyes. Then he sighed and ushered a sheepish remark.

"Hi?"

May had already turned away by the time it had taken him to choke up the greeting. She didn't really deserve a 'hello'; she was being incredibly dismissive today. May knew she couldn't let Drew break her defences down. She had trod into dangerous grounds yesterday, and now she had learnt that people like Drew were the kind you just couldn't come to trust without expecting disappointments.

"Good afternoon- today we are…"

The rest of the teacher's words were clouded from May's mind. She was inscribing Drew's name hard into the desk, sure that in the future he would get in trouble for it; she didn't fail to add an incredibly miserable face beside the name. Shifting her vision to her left, she watched Drew sitting slouched in confusion, also not really listening. Her hard gaze of rage softened when she began to study the way those sad sapphire eyes shining with confusion beyond tolerable. Doubt scathed her thoughts.

'_Maybe I am being too cruel here.'_

'_Hello- do you remember what he did? Or did you forget?'_

'_Of course I remember, how could I forget?'_

'_Then relax, he's getting everything that he deserves. It's like the Gary thing yesterday, he had it coming.'_

'_Yeah I guess.'_

'_Only Drew has way more coming- he's had all of this coming for years.'_

Sighing quietly, May shut her eyes and allowed one last thought to pass through her mind before she groaned.

'…_you're right. Let's not forget that he's torn me apart and he seems to think pretending to like me is the best joke in history.'_

"….now get to work." The teacher finished, clasping her hands together.

She pointed a finger at the brunette sitting beside 'Drew.'

"I expect you'll come up with the solution first." A hint of excitement was blemishing behind the voice; Drew realised high expectations had been set and bowed his head.

'_Why does May have to be so clever?'_

May tugged at the emerald locks of hair beneath her fingers and wondered if she tried hard enough if she could pull out his gorgeous hair. It was silky between her fingers, caressing the skin gently. How she envied his flawlessness. Drew got up stiffly, eyes not leaving the face of his former self. It was obvious he was stewing over thoughts. When May coughed rudely, gesturing he should get a move on, Drew spoke nervously. It was uncomforting that she was making him feel so awkward.

"I-I'll go and get the…stuff." He ambled off, leaving the emerald-eyed 'boy' to silence.

A blonde girl slid past 'Drew', running a hand playfully through the silky locks. May sat up abruptly, almost falling off her chair in horror. The blonde shoved her face closer and beamed so falsely May felt the need to slap the blonde and tell to wake up to the real world. Chloe leant against the desk, evidently waiting for a morning kiss or something ridiculous that May clearly wasn't going to give.

"So Drew…" She said, coiling her fingers around the desk.

"Want to come round today?"

May's eyes widened, she felt her stomach turn about to puke. Memories of the last encounter made her feel incredibly dizzy with an overwhelming sense of shock. Holding a hand to her temple, May swallowed awkwardly. The worst part was, she couldn't control Drew's body and therefore, she was at a disadvantage. Fidgeting uncomfortably in her seat, trying to keep still and act casual, May scratched the back of her head and grinned Drew's dazzling grin.

"Er…I'd love to but-"

She trailed off raking through the depths of Drew's brain for an answer.

'…_but what? Oh come on quick. We need an excuse!'_

'_But I'm going to pay back the real Drew Andrews?'_

'_But I actually am not Drew so sorry.'_

'_But you're a bad kisser-'_

'_-I can't believe I just THOUGHT of something like that.'_

Right on cue, Drew stumbled back over, his eyes locked on the blonde. What was confusing was the look of envy in the sapphire eyes, and a burning inferno of growing irritation. He glanced over at May who was twiddling a strand of emerald hair through her fingers rather femininely. She didn't look in his direction; instead she continued talking to Chloe as if he wasn't there.

"I've got other commitments today."

Drew walked towards his chair, about to sit down.

"Oh…like what?" Chloe asked, taking Drew's seat rudely, ushering him away as if he was a fly causing a nuisance to her.

Angrily Drew slammed the equipment down onto the desk and folded his arms over his chest. Not one face in the room looked over at him; he was invisible. Drew was beginning to get fed-up of being treated so badly by peers. He hadn't thought about how incredibly impolite his girlfriend was and how she looked down on everyone else. Chloe was a nasty piece of work. It was odd how looking through someone else's eyes changed the perceptions of everyone around you.

"Excuse me," Drew said interrupting the blonde.

Blinking slowly, the blonde averted her eyes to the brunette and raised an eyebrow brusquely.

"You're in my seat."

Chloe laughed and pointed over to the left-hand corner of the room where a boy sat isolated. He gazed up at and grinned eccentrically at the three figures.

"Go sit with him, you're a perfect match; weird and weirder."

May was tempted to snap back, but she had to hold her tongue in order for this plan to work. She couldn't side with 'May' because that would be siding with Drew. Siding with Drew would melt her defences away, she had to be strong. Instead, she pushed her feet together hard and gritted her teeth behind closed lips. Drew, on the other hand, wasn't so relaxed. He wasn't going to accept being spoken to like that. His sapphire eyes narrowed sharply.

"What's your problem?" he asked rather petulantly. For a split second, he forgot he was talking to his girlfriend.

It was then Drew saw a side of Chloe he would not normally see, a dark side, the inner manipulative side that lurked beneath every girl's skin had now seeped out, distorting the blonde's synthetic beauty.

"The problem is_ I_ don't like parasites, and right now you're acting like one. So stop bugging me bookworm and go do your little chemistry assignment." She spat, gesturing with a wave of a hand that Drew should go, as if she believed she had the power to summon people and dismiss them.

May was unsure what to do. Chloe was purposely humiliating her former self, but in theory, it was Drew. Continuing to write, with such arrogance it pained Drew; May hummed a tune to herself. It was like she was oblivious to what was going on. Gaping, the brunette folded his feminine arms over his chest, and stared at the handsome heartthrob. This morning had confused him, but now he was lost for words. Before he could control his emotions, Drew leant over towards May and caught his eyes in an empty stare.

"Are you just going to let her talk to me like that?" He pried curiously, studying the peculiar vacancy within the verdant orbs.

Bitterness radiated from him. Shrugging, May didn't reply and continued to write. She withdrew her eyes viciously and swallowed-hard. She had felt the empty stare churn into something strong, and that could not happen. She wasn't going to let him do this to her, he had done enough already.

'_Don't let him get to you, don't let him get to you.'_

The tanned teacher interrupted the tense atmosphere, ushering Chloe back to where she was supposed to be. The blonde girl shot Drew a look so resentful he felt like he needed physical protection for the next week. Once the teacher had returned to her post at the front, admiring the works of some students, Drew sat beside his former self, with a skewed humour, and he angrily placed the beaker in front of the figure.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" He said, slightly louder than anticipated.

May gazed over at her old self slyly whilst pouring the acidic solution into the beaker. When her eyes slid over to the brunette, she did not see her former self, but she saw Drew. She saw the idiot who had decided to ruin her life even more, and manipulate her whilst in her body. She saw the person who had broken her heart. She saw the one she had always loathed. May found no need to reply to his words, for she hadn't finished her dosage of revenge yet. It was only fair he felt the same things she had.

Green solution from the bottle leaked over the table, onto the brunette's hands- far too precisely to be an accident. A cry of pain escaped Drew's lips. He lifted his hand suddenly, flapping it around in the air ridiculously fast. He shot May a look of dismay whilst running his burning hand under the tap quickly. He assumed it to be an accident, yet there was a horrendous element in his old self that suggested otherwise. Turning around to face the agonised 'female', May slapped a hand over her mouth dramatically.

"Oh my god, I am so _sorry."_

She hid her sly smirk rather well from Drew's perspective. The problem was, Drew could feel that sarcasm dripping in his former voice, just as well as he could feel the smouldering of acid on his hand. Drying his hand, he watched the emerald-eyed 'boy' continue pouring acids into beakers, safety goggles plastered over the handsome face. She hadn't even bothered to ask him if he was ok, or whether he was hurt. The emotions rocketing around Drew's brain were growing to a rate he couldn't stand. She was driving him insane. Leaning closer, Drew narrowed their distance.

"You didn't answer my question."

His whisper tickled his former body's neck temptingly, May followed her head not her heart. She had to remember what he had done to her; she couldn't just fall into another trap. Inching away slightly, she carried on measuring, pretending he wasn't there, or that he wasn't on her mind. Though it was more than obvious she couldn't stop thinking about him. Drew decided to take a softer approach, and spoke again.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

**May's POV**

I have to admit that is a rather amusing statement coming from _him_. Did he not catch my message in maths? I can't help but narrow my eyes at his comment. It just seems far too ironic for me to believe he's being serious. But when he leans in closer and I feel my heart suddenly accelerate waaaay to fast for my revengeful mood- I realise he expects an answer.

He actually wants me to answer THAT?

I scoffed immediately through masculine lips and raised my eyebrows for a second. I watched the brown-haired 'female' draw his eyebrows together. There was clear confusion on his new face. He obviously hadn't caught onto my game yet and needed some prompting. Well- that's ok with me. I don't mind prompting. Who knows- this might give that heartbreaker something to mourn over.

"Is there anything YOU want to tell _me_?"

It was quite hard to shape my words round his lips, they were much thinner and daintier than my old cherry lips. His lips seem to dwell on every syllable earlier and push the tongue forcefully to the roof of the mouth when speaking consonants. My voice was charred with a sickly sweet element, but that was the whole idea. Surely I had stressed enough sarcasm in my voice to open his eyes. If he doesn't guess it now then he really is more stupid than I thought.

Drew scratched be back of my neck, well technically now his neck, before tracing around the beaker slowly. There was something profound in his eyes that told me he had lots to tell me. In fact it seemed like he had so much to tell me that all of a sudden I had so much to tell him as well. I was about to open my mouth foolishly and crumble away into that naïve May Maple when my bruised heart woke me up. Twisting my head away before our eyes had the chance to meet, I coughed.

I can't bear meeting my old sapphire eyes; I'll get lose in that electric stare. I can't lose myself again. The brunette beside me shifted their weight, and spoke.

"Erm actually,"

He slithered a hand through my silky brown hair, managing to pull off a rather seductive L'Oreal-worthy technique. I was instantly jealous at how wonderful he was able to make me look. Why could_ I_ never make myself look that good? Maybe it was that gorgeous element of Drew that made you just melt…NO.

Drew tapped his pencil nervously on the desk. It was obvious he was slightly embarrassed.

"I need to ask you what dress you want me to wear to the prom." He said.

My eyes instantly shifted over to the blonde sitting in the far corner. She gazed over at us in disgust, her eyes smouldering Drew who sat beside me. Before she could get up and start a commotion, Gary diverted her attention away, beginning to recite the story of church to her. He had memorised it by now, grinning at the way a small audience began to grow around him. I chuckled- now that _was_ quite a funny story. In fact, for some reason, I'm a little satisfied to see Chloe is jealous of me.

Chloe is jealous of May Maple….that has to be a one in a million circumstance.

"Surprise me Drew." I casually whispered back to Drew, in a mysterious way that was far from seductive- in fact I think I accidentally sounded vindictive.

Frowning, Drew flipped the brown hair off his eyes. I was beginning to grow increasingly annoyed at how freely he was fondling my hair. I was beginning to grow increasingly annoyed at him anyway. Inching his hand over to me, Drew touched the tips of my knuckles with smooth fingers. I felt a shudder pass through me. That electric spark in the air had sent a shiver surpassing pleasant up my spine. My fingers tingled, my skin suddenly became susceptible. I pulled my hand away quickly, trying to hide my foolish grin. _GOD_- it was unbelievably stupid how one small touch was melting my hatred away.

Drew leant close to me, and met my eyes in concern.

"May I don't like keeping secrets- especially from you." He admitted.

My eyes softened. Wow. I wasn't expecting that. It would have been a touching comment that stretched my male lips into a full smile IF I hadn't discovered the stupid e-mail last night. Resisting the urge to fall for his continuous charms, I scoffed at his words and spoke back. I didn't _mean _to scoff. But it seemed fair to let him experience the pain he had put me through.

"Oh you_ don't_? I don't like keeping secrets either."

And right on cue, the bell for lunch went. I threw Drew's book carelessly into my shoulder bag and raced out the room before my former self could question or even take in my words. I was out the door before everyone else, and rather cunningly I blended into the crowd of students, hiding myself away. At least Lunch time I will be free from him, just to wind him up even more, I'm going to go and sit with Gary and Mike.

-

**Normal POV**

At the end of the day, May had been the first one out of school, darting straight toward the woods. Drew refused to let her slip away once more, like she had managed to all day. In the morning she had driven off with Gary and Mike; who she hated dearly. Then she sent out a sinister message in maths that he still didn't understand. Chemistry had been painful, both mentally and physically, his hand burned still. She hadn't thought twice about sitting with the popular guys for Lunch, which meant Drew was stuck, on his own. The rest of the day he hadn't seen her. That was a good thing in some ways.

He almost believed not seeing her all afternoon would mean temperatures between them would rise rather than continue to drop. However, he felt that polarising chill once more when he came a metre radius of her. A rude male pushed in front of Drew, causing him to lose sight of the brunette. Cursing under his breath, Drew scanned the crowd of students.

'_Where the hell is she? What's going on? I can't take this. I have to know what's going on. I NEED to know why she's doing this. I can't….'_

His thoughts trailed away when his vision locked onto a male figure edging away into the woods. Adjusting the backpack on his shoulder, Drew broke into a frantic run. Catching up with the emerald-eyed 'male' he grabbed them assertively by the wrist. May tugged away angrily and sighed. Sprinting in front of her, Drew walked backwards, prying for an answer for what was going on. He was fed-up of this now. She shoved past him rudely; he followed.

'_Now I know something's up. Something's happened…'_

"I don't understand _why_ you're walking away from me." He said honestly through grinded teeth, trying to keep up with the 'male.'

"Just tell me what's going on May."

May didn't reply. She continued to amble through the forest, attempting to rid his presence from her. She didn't want to be around him. The sound of Drew had overpowered her feminine voice so much it was unbearable. His intoxicating presence lingered behind her old eyes. Drew was there, he was everywhere. She dived beneath a tree branch, swinging it backwards into the face of a familiar brunette. Drew dodged the flexible branch and growled irritably. This was _ridiculous_. There was no logical reason he could think of for her to be treating him like this. He ran towards her, locks of brown hair trailing behind him, and wrapped his arms around the toned body. Both of them were hauled to a stop by his movements.

"Calm down and tell me May." He whispered gently.

Shutting her eyes, May felt her tears fasten to her skin tightly in the awkward embrace. The wind thrashed against her emerald hair, twisting it, churning her sorrows deeper. Choking on a few solemn tears, she opened her eyes slowly.

"Go away." She hissed irately. She took a deep breath.

Drew's sapphire eyes flashed with defiance.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you." He demanded rather boldly.

"Just leave me alone ok?"

Confused sapphire eyes caught furious emeralds when May violently released herself. Drew lifted his hand to catch his former muscular arm, the two of them stood motionless in frame, gazing into each others eyes. Time seemed to stop. Drew leant closer examining the eyes, pleading to see a spark, a glimmer. He prayed the eyes would shine, he prayed they weren't glazed with unknown tears.

He swallowed-hard, holding the emeralds in a detrimental stare. He dissected the deposits of chartreuse, he scrutinised the dark pupils. There was no electric spark. The electric passion that had surged between their eyes had diminished. Drew released the grip on May's arm and watched the light leave the "male's" face. The electric spark had wilted. He watched it fade away into nothing. Drew forced himself to look back into the empty green eyes and shook his head slowly. There was no magic, nothing. It was like looking into the mirror, and looking back at a sallow reflection. It was like looking at nothing. Drew felt tears of rage prick his eyes.

"_Don't_ follow me." She spat rudely breaking into a frantic walk.

He followed her against her will. The sunlight scolded his skin as he fell through the tangled branches of woodland. The disadvantage of swapping bodies was that May was now much faster than him, and it was a struggle to keep up with the worried "boy". Tripping over the roots beneath his feet, Drew clumsily stumbled. He reached his hands out to catch May's masculine fingers. They instantly shredded through his grip, leaving inflamed scratch marks on Drew's feminine hands. Drew stood motionless, gazing down at his reddened hands, narrowing his eyes.

"May whatever's wrong you can tell me." He said softly, almost overdone with compassion.

The emerald-eyed figure could not ignore the compassion igniting the air from the sound of the familiar pained voice. Biting her lip, May slid her eyes shut and clenched her fists. Drew walked closer slowly. A thorn tree slashed across his feminine face, adding to the collection of newly acquired pain. Brushing furious tears from her eyes, May turned on her heel dramatically and screamed in the face she knew to once be her own.

"I _read it_ Drew."

Drew gazed at his old face mouldered with pain, anguish. His former face didn't look so confident and bold swathed in tears. He had to admit the look of sadness made him seem vulnerable, child-like. He felt mortified to have to look at his own face smothered in such an emotion. His face looked five years younger; his eyes looked malleable, easily contracting into despair. His emerald hair that drooped over his old face was palpably green, shimmering the same tone as the forest. Drew couldn't understand why May had made him look so juvenile.

Bewilderment pelted over him.

"You read what?" he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

May flipped her emerald hair off her eyes and stared at him fiercely, he watched the juvenile element fade away, and she stood rather adult-like in his body, refraining from tears, but lips trembling. Snivelling, she averted her emerald eyes from Drew and spoke.

"The email Drew. (Drew's heart stopped, his eyes bulged wide. May paused and continued.) That stupid email you sent to my best friend. Don't play stupid with me. You're just trying to break me down further. Was pretending to like me part of your little plan too? Cause its damn-well cruel Drew and…"

Drew watched the emerald-eyed "male" stand there inanimate, studying the floor. He watched the river of tears progress into a small waterfall. It was then reality hit him smack in the face. His sapphire eyes lit up with guilt. The small lump of shame garrotted his airways, collapsing down his system of breathing normally. He watched his former self solemnly, beginning to understand. He was selfish, and arrogant, and stupid and- and she hated him. She always hated him. She always would, and he was an idiot to even start to believe things between them would change.

"_How_ could you do that?" May squealed through a tense throat, her male voice jumped octaves he didn't think were possible for such a deep voice.

"What kind of person does that?"

Drew grabbed her suddenly by the muscular shoulders, trying to catch the vacant eyes in a pleading collision. She pushed the "female" away gently and shook her head with disgust, lip curled up with rage, but eyes watering endlessly.

"May listen to me I thought-"

"-_I_ thought you'd changed." She yelled furiously treading backwards, away from the brunette who now had become a spitting image of the boy she hated inside.

Drew felt his eyes betray him. He pushed the tears off his cheeks aggressively, refusing to be dejected to such a level. He gazed over at the emerald opposite, head bowed as if receiving scorn from a teacher, or from high authorities.

"I thought you were…" May swallowed her words down into the silence, refusing to finish her words. She tried again.

"I…" She sighed disconsolately, wiping her eyes. May closed her mouth, paused and then spoke.

"Never mind."

Drew felt his insides undulate frenetically, coiling up into a tangled mess. Such pains inside made him want to physically hurl, and made him want to cry. It made him want to dive to the ground and go to all extremes to make her see the truth. But he knew she wasn't going to listen.

"May, I was just kidding around, I tried to fix it but I was worried I'd make things worse. I wanted to fix it, instead I just delayed it. It was an accident to begin with-"

His words were drowned out by her deep insistent tone.

"-_Accident_?"

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry." Drew mumbled feebly.

He was sorrier than he had ever been before. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He hadn't meant to be so ignorant and deliberately act as a personal demon. He wished if there was anything undoable, it would be this. All of this. He may have preferred hating her to this. Falling for someone, then being crushed by it was worse than he had imagined. Opening her thin lips, May nodded in agreement and stared expressionlessly at the horizon.

"I made a mistake too." She admitted, catching his eyes hesitantly. Drew was drenched in melancholy.

"I just _fell _foolishly-"

Drew twisted his head toward her suddenly, his composure crushed. His face skewed into a grimace that was holding back an outburst.

"-and I hit the ice."

His eyes rimed over with upset, his feminine face became pallid. Releasing his clenched fists, Drew breathed deeply in the silence. His heart was struck with one solid arrow, made by purified pain, torture and revenge. Drew knew _exactly_ what she meant. She had indeed fallen for him as he had for her. But he had lost her trust due to his stupidity. He had hurt her greatly, and he couldn't possibly ever heal the wound he had caused. He opened his mouth but no words came out. Holding a hand to his throbbing chest, he observed the empty stare they shared.

It was forever empty, emotions pouring out into nothingness, hatred and upset overwhelming the atmosphere. Drew didn't know how a broken heart felt. But he had a feeling his was already compressed into a painful stop, for the blood in his body came to a halt. Immeasurable pain flared through his chest, igniting his eyes.

"You know you didn't_ just_ hit the ice. You hit me too,"

Intensifying the empty stare with curiosity, May wiped her eyes. Drew prodded a finger into his feminine chest and solemnly returned the emptiness. He managed to utter a whisper through a tense throat.

"You hit me _right here_." He prodded his chest once more to emphasise the point.

To his surprise, the "male" inched closer, eyes turning a ghastly shade of green, one that almost look like a raging emerald fire, about to blaze the whole forest with sadistic fire that would be relentless. As suddenly as her eyes had changed, Drew found he was shoved backwards brutally, causing him to fall to the ground. It appeared she had his strength too. May hid her frown- she hadn't meant to push him that hard, she was just livid that he thought he could continue this perfidious behaviour.

"_Why _are you doing this to me? Was ruining my friendships not _enough_? Do you think it's funny to continue your practical joke? Do you think it's_ funny _to manipulate my emotions just because you think you're-"

Drew leapt up frantically, stretching out a hand which she slapped away.

"-May I really do mean-"

"-I hate you."

Drew's words tailed off, into silence. He fell back onto the tree behind him for support, feeling his heart shred to pieces. His lungs shrivelled up, causing him to splutter clumsily for air. This time the tears did not hold back, he miserably look upon the face he now had grown to dislike for it reminded him too much of what he was; his own face. It still showed his arrogant, selfish ways, it still had his hurtful, vindictive schemes concealed beneath the glowing skin. Swallowing-hard, the female hunched over, and shook their head.

"You don't mean that…" He muttered insistently, as if he was trying to convince himself this was a bad dream- that the nightmare he was in was nothing more than a haunting in the night.

"Yes.I.do." Pivoting on her heel in a way too graceful for Drew's body too pull off, she turned her back and began to walk into the forest.

"Just _leave me_ alone." She called, not looking back at the broken brunette.

The female fell dejectedly to "her" knees, leaning against the tree for support. Burying his face in his knees, Drew pushed his knuckles into the ground so hard they bled slightly. Dolefully, he lifted his head, watching his former self fade away into the distance.

'_If I were her, I'd hate me too.'_

'_Don't say such stupid things. It wasn't your fault. You didn't mean for any of this to happen.'_

'_But it did. All because I was stupid and idiotic. I'm selfish. I only care about myself, and I purposely wrote it because I was spiteful against her at the time.'_

'_You didn't purposely send it.'_

'_That makes it even worse.'_

_--_

62 Longley Drive. It had only been a ten minute walk; through the forest, past Chloe's house and down a dark alleyway. The house was standing on its own, a small gate closing the entrance. It looked like it needed major refurbishing- and it also looked like no-one was authorised to live there either. It appeared to be out of use, and an illegal place for squatters to hide in.

Nonetheless, May still opened the gate and walked towards the scabby front door. She was justifying her reasons for this in her head, trying to convince herself she wasn't in the wrong. Though she knew she was. She should've told Drew about his father coming back. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to hide this from him. He would be furious with her if he found out- or when he did. She was sure he would find out.

'_Maybe we're pushing the revenge a bit too far here? Drew wouldn't hide something like this from me.'_

'_Stop it; you know full well this is fair.'_

'_But I just completely crushed him, isn't that enough?'_

'_No. Come on May, knock on the door.'_

'_I have a bad feeling about this…'_

'_Do it.'_

May swallowed-hard and took a deep breath. She dismissed her mind, and lifted a hand to the battered door. It was the appearance of the house that unnerved her. Maybe she was pushing it. Shaking that thought off, she slowly knocked on the door. At that moment she wanted to run away, but her legs were frozen to the spot. Instantly, someone answered the door. As soon as they did, and before May could even distinguish the male face, she was hauled inside. May didn't have enough time to scream before the door had bolted shut and there was no escape.

The house was dark, with lack of light. Small lurid shafts of light crept through cracks in the wall and through the dusty windows. Still, it was not enough light to make up a full interpretation of the figure. May had established the similar features, emerald hair, only much darker, and deep verdant eyes, though they were sinful. Releasing herself, May paced backwards toward the front door, wishing that fate would give her the chance to get back out. However it didn't. The male tilted his head and stood by the front door.

'_Well done Einstein, this has to be the worst plan yet.'_

'…_What was I thinking? This was a stupid idea, stupid.'_

--

Staring infinitely upward, Drew watched the things around him change. He watched the sky shift from a vivid blue, to a salmon pink, a few scattered clouds dusted over the horizon. He watched the sun become an orange disk, disappearing through the gaps of the trees. He watched a velvet blanket linger behind the army of twilight. He watched the leaves of the trees wither to a dark shade of green. He watched the light around him diminish. When the sun had set, it was then he realised how long he had been sitting, moping. He had sat inanimate for hours, dwelling over the events. Happiness perished from sight, his sapphire eyes burnishing with defeat.

Standing up slowly, Drew trudged his feet through the piles of leaves, lost in thought to concentrate on where he was going. After all that had happened it was ironic to think that the only thing driving him home was May. He had to try and fix things; there was no way he could let everything collapse. Flouncing the hair from his eyes, Drew exited the forest and began mumbling words to himself. If he was going to explain himself, he would have to have a pretty convincing speech up his sleeve, one that would automatically forgive him. However, it was much harder than he thought.

'_We need something good, something truthful and-'_

'_-She's not going to listen to us Drew. We're too late.'_

'_NO. I'm setting things right, I'm going to fix it.'_

'_We can't-'_

'_-Yes we can,'_

'_How?'_

'…_I don't know.'_

Drew could see his Aunt's house in sight along the road, and his new home; May's house. He had fixed a lot of things for her, but he had not done enough. He had managed to fill the gaps of the family, yet he had ruined every single friendship she had. He had caused more damage than good to her life. He was a lousy May Maple; there was only one of her. And as much as he hated to admit it, he was glad there was only one of her because she truly was one in a million. He had underestimated her from the start; he had refused to see past his arrogance. But now he had, he was looking at a new world.

Drew was surprised to see his Uncle and Aunt outside the house anxiously, both gazing at their watches constantly. It was her words that unnerved him. He listened closely.

"I've called Vicky; she said we should've told Drew immediately." She whispered to the male beside her.

"Well we couldn't have. God knows what he would've done if he found out his father was looking for him yet alone that he's nearby."

Drew swallowed-hard, choking on the air around him. He felt dizzy, faint. His heart pounded, then stopped, then pounded faster, and then it stopped quicker. Holding a hand to his head, he shook in disbelief. Horror clouded over him.

'_No. NO, no. no please no. He's- he's here? W-wh-'_

His Aunt walked toward him, assuming he was May, and spoke quickly.

"Have you seen Drew?"

Drew's heart stopped. He gazed at the eyes of his Aunt and shook his head slowly. He was lost for words, too stunned to speak. He should've known something like this would've happened. He should have predicted this. She had ordered him not to follow her- wasn't that a sign she was _going _somewhere? Running up the stairs of May's house, ignoring the voices saying "where have you been" and "welcome home", Drew glided over to his old room by the tree. His sapphire eyes smeared over with fear. He searched his room frantically, hands trembling. He was hunting for anything that would give away where she was or what she was doing.

Then he froze in his tracks.

'_Wait- she didn't know about all this….did she? …DID she?''_

'_No. May wouldn't…she wouldn't hide THIS from me.'_

'_W-would she?'_

Gazing at the pink laptop beside the bed, he frowned and pushed it from his vision, not wanting to be reminded of it. In the end, he flung a jumper over the object, so that his eyes could wander freely across the room without being caught on it. He rummaged around the bookshelf, and through an old rucksack. Dirty clothes; prolonged homework assignments he hadn't completed from last year; football magazines. There was nothing relevant in the room. There was nothing that was going to be of any use. Scrutinising the navy blue walls, Drew fell onto his bed hard, brunette hair smoothing over his face messily.

His hands fumbled underneath the pillow, to enhance the comfort on the back of his neck. It was then he felt something soft and folded between his fingers. Sitting up suddenly, Drew brushed his brown hair off his feminine face. His hands tugged away from the pillow, a slip of paper revealed. Swallowing-hard, Drew gazed quickly over to the bedroom door, to check he was alone. Then, he unfolded the paper, unsure if he wanted to know what it said. Words lashed out from the page vividly, haunting his mind. 62 Longley Drive. A hideous truth hit him in the face.

He was there; he was at 62 Longley Drive. Bitter tears swathed his eyes. She _had_ kept this from him. She hadn't told him. How long had she known about this? Why didn't she tell him? He crumpled the paper in his fists angrily and threw it across the room. It landed beside the bin, refusing to hide from him. Glancing over at the place it had fallen, he stewed the situation over in his mind.

'_Why the hell did she think it was OK to even keep this from me?! You can't NOT tell someone about something like that.. Maybe she thought it was ok because I didn't tell her about the e-mail. Well weighing it up I don't think an e-mail is as significant as this. I am not going to be able to forgive her for this. I'm going to say- …wait a second.'_

Then, he realised what was going on. She had stupidly gone to this address, to prove a point. She thought it would be necessary. She had walked from the woods to 62 Longley Drive. She hadn't come back which was why his Aunt and Uncle were worried. Leaping up in panic, Drew raked a hand through his hair in shock. His pictured the vulnerable version of himself, the innocence and the naivety; concern flushed through him.

'_She's going to get herself hurt I KNOW it. She doesn't understand the situation. She can't just GO to my Dad and knock on his door. She can't just assume she knows what she's doing- it's not safe and I'm going to have to go and get her out of a situation she doesn't want to be in.'_

She had been gone for a couple of hours now. Anything could have happened in a couple of hours, anything. The fact was that anything was so broad he was terrified to try and narrow it down to the most likely things. The only problem was, he had no idea where 62 Longley Drive was. But he did know it was around Chloe's area. With a suppressed groan, he opened the pink phone quickly and put it to his ear, dialling a number reluctantly. Drastic times called for drastic measures.

"Hello?" A perky voice asked, there were male voices in the background talking to each other.

Drew plucked up his courage and spoke quickly, pressing the phone desperately to his face.

"Hi it's May-"

The blonde's voice dropped in excitement; Drew could imagine a grimace painting over her face. The males in the background could be heard sniggering.

"Oh."

Sighing, Drew awkwardly brushed the brown hair from his eyes and replied before she could hang up.

"I just need to know if you've seen Drew anywhere- it's important."

His heart raced faster, if Chloe had seen his former self walk past, it would give him a starting point, it would help him try to locate this address. Swallowing-hard he waited in the silence. He should have expected the answer he was about to get, but for some odd reason, he thought she would give a civil response.

"So you _are_ trying to steal my boyfriend? You have some nerve to ring me up and ask me where _my_ boyfriend is. Listen to me bookworm, Drew is _my_ boyfriend. So back off." She hissed and suddenly Drew felt slightly intimidation by the way she was claiming him.

Drew retorted fiercely, he could hear the voices clearer in the background now, and identified them as Gary and Mike.

"Whatever Chloe I don't care. I just want to know if you've seen him walk past."

The blonde whispered something to the males beside her, too muffled for Drew to hear. Then she spoke more clearly into the phone, with a hint of mockery.

"You're never going to get Drew. He has_ standards_ you know."

Drew gritted his teeth and heard the laughter on the other side of the phone. Pressing his fists to his sides, he snarled. That comment had dampened his pride and arrogance. He didn't want to be spoken of in such a way, as if he believed everyone else to be less than he was. That wasn't true. Chloe was making statements that were no-where near the truth. May was amazing and beautiful and she was way out of _his_ league; it wasn't the other way around.

Drew licked his dry lips, rather glad he had put on the strawberry lip gloss, for it seemed to alleviate his stress with the sugary taste.

"_Who_do you think you are? I just need to know where Drew is, it's a simple question and you're being a cow. Where is he?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and Gary's voice took over the phone. Holding a hand to his head, Drew climbed carefully over to his new pink room, shoving on a jacket. Grabbing the torch by the bed, he ran downstairs and slammed the front door, once more ignoring the voices. This time they said "excuse me young lady where are you going?" and "You are sooo grounded after this" and "GET BACK HERE." Drew easily put a name to each of the comments, but he didn't have time to explain himself. He had to go and find May. He walked briskly down the street, lit by the lampposts, glowing amber. It was growing dark now, and that was not a good sign.

"Gary- have you seen Drew." Drew pleaded, breaking into an eager walk, close to a jog.

"Why do_ you_ want to know?"

"Gary_ please_."

The rude boy on the other line was tempted to hang up any second. But when he heard something fearful in Drew's voice, he refrained from doing so. He muttered something to a blonde girl who scoffed; Mike laughed.

"Drew's in trouble and I don't have much time." Growling menacingly, Drew clasped the phone tighter to his ear, clenching his jaw. Then he spoke the next words with great hesitation, unsure how they were going to respond.

"And I need your help."

* * *

**Aha another cliffie. I'm sorry (: I've written more this just seemed like the best place to cut it. My original cut kind of sucked. Lol.**

**Only two chapters left! OMG! Am I going to be able to fit everything in…I hope so…**

**xD**

Sneak Preview of C14:

_"May, it's too dangerous." He muttered pushing the bookworm back. _

_"I don't care." Drew hissed angrily shoving the boy out the way. _

**Haha sorry it's short (: **

**Until next time, Izzy.**


End file.
